Gravity
by Kaze and Kiba
Summary: They say 'man makes plans and God laughs'. If that's true then God must derive a vast deal of entertainment from Haruno Sakura. Either that, or maybe he just hated her, she wasn't sure yet. Rated for language, ecchi-ness and eventual romance.
1. Chapter 1

DNON

A/N- My Beta, S.I. encouraged me to develop this story which started as a six page one-shot I wrote on the spur of the moment. So I plugged away at it and wrote the first sixty five in one driven, nearly sleepless week and then got one hundred pages in the next two and now I've finally slowed down. Thank goodness, it's a bit irritating when a story seems to take over your existence like a little demon that won't be exorcised until it's on the page.

Thank you Sakura's Indecision for the edits and encouragement.

I just want to say for this story that there was no grand betrayal by the Konoha council and yes, the massacre still happened. The rest will be explained in the story. It is a Sakura/Sasuke story (mostly about Sakura), and it is full of surprises, humor, angst, and you know me, H, lots of H, just like the old Naruto, I miss those pervy bastards. My beta says I have an Inner Jiraiya. Hehe, I like to think of him more as an Inner Kakashi, cause he's hotter.

I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. And please don't wait to the end of the story to review, how else will I know if you like it?

0o0o0

0o0o0

~~Gravity~~

By Kaze and Kiba~

0o0o0

0o0o0

Gravity, a non-contact force, is one of the four fundamental interactions of nature (along with the strong force, _electromagnetism_ and the _weak force_), in which objects with mass attract one another.

0o0o0

0o0o0

I know that God will not ever give me more than I can handle; I just wish that God didn't trust me so much. ~ Mother Teresa

0o0o0

0o0o0

Chapter 1-Gravity…is working against me.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sakura came home from the hospital exhausted. A sixteen hour shift at the hospital had run her into the ground. Plus, a full eight hours of it found her elbow deep in the chest and abdominal cavities of four Jonin who had been brought in at various times during the day. Tsunade was up to her ears in diplomatic talks to end the guerrilla-tactic skirmishes these three men and one woman had been injured in. The only good thing was that they hadn't all been on the same four-man teams or else there would have been no one to bring them in and their lives would have been forfeit on the field.

Even after she had removed her scrubs and used the hospital showers, Sakura still had blood staining her cuticles. It was a relief to finally step into her own shower and dig her nails into her favorite bar of soap to remove all evidence of a truly shitty day.

Of course she was happy that the four chakra surgeries had been successful, but of the three teams bringing in wounded, two had lost one member in the field during battle. It depressed her to think that she would end up spending the rest of the week wearing black—that was _if _she wasn't spending it piecing more wounded back together. She prayed Tsunade got through to the idiots who were allowing Konoha's elite to be sacrificed for political gain. 'If anyone can pound some sense into their heads, my Shishou can,' she thought with a grim smile.

Rinsing the last of the caked soap from her trimmed nails, she was satisfied she had removed all signs of the chaos of her day as she stepped out of her bathtub. She decided to put some music on and veg out for a while before going to sleep. There was a piece of truly decadent chocolate cake waiting on the counter, which someone had saved for her earlier in the day. It was one of the nurses' birthdays…Seika, she thought. With all of her time tied up in surgery and ICU, she hadn't had time to join in the well wishing, but the ever-thoughtful girls had remembered her anyway. Her mouth watered and a smile came to her face in anticipation of a little time spent spoiling herself.

She slipped on her favorite red silk robe and towel dried her shoulder length, petal-colored hair, combing it straight and leaving it to air dry.

She hummed a tune from the CD as she searched for it. Finding it, she slipped it into the player and cranked the soft music up, letting it fill the room. She was thankful that she had bought a house in a less populated district of Konoha, where the neighbors weren't too close and she could do as she liked.

She twirled gracefully to the music on the way to her room, singing softly with the artist about a subject near and dear to her heart: rejection. It was OK, though. She had spent enough time feeling down and the song actually made her feel better. It was a kind of 'get up and get back into life' song.

Ever since Sasuke had come home six months ago with his 'new team,' complete with slutty fan-girl, she had learned that it was best to just let the past go. In fact, she hadn't even spoken to him since the first day when she had said hello. That 'Karin' girl had gotten all over her case about Sakura talking to _her_ Sasuke-kun until finally, Sakura had given up when Sasuke said nothing about the redhead's rudeness.

Naruto still spent time with Sasuke daily, but Sakura refused to, even after Naruto assured her there was nothing going on except a weird case of pity between the Uchiha and the red-haired tramp. That crazy girl had even taken an announcement out in the paper claiming Sasuke to be hers and that they were pre-engaged. What the hell was pre-engaged? Ridiculous, but Sakura had let it go. Obviously, Sasuke hadn't given the girl the boot as he had his old, pink-haired teammate so there was nothing she could do but let her feelings for Sasuke go and try to heal her heart. At least she was happy that he was home safe. She wouldn't let herself hope for more.

Throwing herself into her work had helped a great deal and, lately, there had been no shortage of that work. She flipped on the light to her room and went to get some pj's on to make her veg session complete. She opened the drawer…

Nothing.

Next drawer…nothing…and so on.

"What? Surely I washed _something_ this week. Yeah, I was busy, but…damn it!" She realized she hadn't had a day this week or last where she didn't work at least a twelve hour shift. Most of those had been followed by simply eating and sleeping to recover her chakra for the next shift. Some nights, she hadn't even come home, sleeping on extra beds in hospital scrubs.

"Shit." She opened the last drawer and found she had one last, clean pair of underwear. Of course, they were the ones she never wore—a joke for her eighteenth birthday from her best friend and nemesis, Ino.

She blushed at even the thought of wearing them, but what choice did she have? It was that or the old, ugly bridesmaid's dress in the closet. Everything else was in the laundry.

She pulled on the slinky underwear; at least she still had her robe! How embarrassing would it be to get into an accident and have to go to the hospital in little black underwear that had the words 'Open for Business' across the front in bold white lettering. They were practically no more than two patches and some string to begin with; the sides were tied into bows, probably for quick removal. Ino may have no problem wearing such risqué panties daily, but Sakura was appalled at the idea of having to wear them in or out of the house.

She slipped on her pink, fuzzy slippers and started back down the hall, past the living room and the kitchen that held her waiting, sinful treat, to the dimly lit basement where she had her washer and dryer set up. It was cooler down here in the spartan room. She scuffed her slippered feet over to the huge pile sitting under her laundry chute.

"I can't believe I let it get this bad," she grumbled, picking out clothes and separating them to run a load.

She filled the machine and spun the dial before adding soap and popping the knob up.

"Son of a bitch!" she screamed when an ice-cold spray of water hit her. The hose connected to the water output on the wall was squirting cold water everywhere. Sakura quickly shut the washer off and checked the hose. She released a pent-up breath; the threads had simply come loose. The hose wasn't cracked or cut. She tightened it and restarted the washer. No more spray.

But now her robe was soaked and there was a greasy dirt stain on the sleeve from having to reach behind the washer.

"Darn it! This is my favorite." She considered what she could do. She shook her head and looked around her empty, windowless basement.

'You are such a prude!' Her Inner-self teased sarcastically from the recesses of her mind. 'Afraid to get naked in your own house in the middle of the night? Might as well start collecting those cats so you have _some_ company in your old age,' she snickered.

Sakura growled and pulled off the robe. The slight chill on her damp skin instantly gave her goose-bumps but she ignored it, spraying a stain remover on the fabric to save her beautiful robe. She would simply go get the blanket off her bed and wrap up in it until she had some clean clothes. This would teach her not to put off mundane tasks like laundry, or maybe she would just start sending the bulk of her clothes to the dry cleaner. It's not like she couldn't afford it with all the extra hours at the hospital.

Robe in the washer, she trudged up the steps, cursing her luck. She _almost _covered her breasts with her hands, but then her _stupid_ Inner voice snickered something about cat-ladies and she determinedly brought her hands down to her sides and straightened her spine. She was proud of her body, damn it all! She was _not_ a prude and she was in _her _own house, locked and safe.

She switched off the landing light and opened the door leading into her kitchen.

And walked smack into an ANBU.

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

A/N-Is it who you think it is?


	2. Chapter 2 Getting Under My Skin

DNON

A/N-Thanks goes out to SI again, you rock girl. Best editor around! Or Beta, if you prefer. Although, the alpha/beta thing still seems foreign to me, probably because of my age. You readers are lucky. If it weren't for her, this stuff would come out at a snail's pace and riddled with mistakes.

And RL&CE-Choji would have been _so_ on that piece of cake and not even seen the t&a, and you _know_ it. Let me solve the mystery, hope you're not disappointed. I _wish_ I could drop everything and write stories full time, it would be fun. Of course when you make a hobby into a job it can take the fun out.

This fics gonna be about 30 chapters long, give or take a few. I was kicking around the idea of putting up a bonus chapter update for every time the reviews hit the hundred marks, idk. I can do it for this story because I am actually quite a bit ahead. What do you think?

Enjoy…yeah, ahaha.

0o0o0

Gravity

Ch break 2~~~~Getting Under My Skin

0o0o0

Gravity…wants to bring me down.

0o0o0

Man makes plans and God laughs- ~Yiddish proverb~-Mentsch tracht, Gott lacht.

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

God hated her.

The tall, dark-haired, masked ANBU stared at her silently. And still, it took her a good five seconds to have the presence of mind to bring her hands up to cover her breasts.

"This _can't_ be happening," she mumbled, finally turning away from the staring man, her face burning in embarrassment.

The view from the back was as lovely as the front and it left the ANBU just as silent as when she had first surprised him.

"What?!" she finally snapped over her shoulder when he wouldn't talk to her.

"Huh?" the stunned man grunted.

She looked at him in vexation. "What the _hell_ do you want?"

"Hn," he grumbled at her rudeness. "ANBU squad at the hospital. Two badly wounded."

"Fine! Get out! And if I hear one word of rumor about this, I will hunt you down, knock you out and give you a vasectomy so you won't pollute the world with ill-mannered children who were not taught to knock first."

"Your music's too loud."

She spun around to face the uncouth bastard who was _still_ staring. "Get the fuck out, you pervert!" She pointed to the front door with one hand. "Or I will kick your ass right now!" The masked ANBU looked pointedly down at her exposed upper body and, following his movement, she squealed, slapping her hand back over her bare breast and looking at him with murder in her eyes.

The ANBU's fingers slipped through a transportation jutsu and he disappeared in a flare of fire, smoke and ash.

"Bastard! You got my floor dirty, too. I'm reporting you for that!" she scolded the empty air around her.

She was completely pissed off.

And completely mortified.

Wanting nothing more than to climb under her covers with her cake and mourn her life, or lack thereof, Sakura scuffed her damp slippers through the soiled floor and headed back to the bathroom to collect her dirty clothes from earlier. She was grateful that she hadn't thrown them down the chute, or she'd have to travel to work in dirty _and_ wet clothes.

"God _must_ hate me."

Protocol required that ANBU were only to be looked after by doctors with a high level security clearance to protect the identity of the operative. These doctors were Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura. There were two more, but they were also field medics and Sakura knew they were out of the village.

She left her house after turning off the music and putting her cake in the fridge. She locked the door when she left, not that it did any good. It had been locked when that douche-bag ANBU had broken in. Honestly, he could have knocked loudly and she would have heard him. He was probably just hoping to get a peek, the pervert! Well, he'd gotten a peek, all right. That bastard had seen more than any other man she knew and he still lived to tell about it. If she heard one whisper about it on the grapevine, she would track him down and emasculate him…without anesthesia.

'Prideful cat-lady,' her Inner nagged. 'I wonder if he was single?'

"Just shut up!" Sakura growled to herself, running back to the hospital, not noticing the crimson eyes that followed her from the roof of her house.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sasuke hadn't even known where his old teammate lived. But when he had helped bring in his wounded ANBU cell-mate, Tsunade ordered him to collect Sakura and bring her to help with the other dying man. He had reluctantly accepted. Everyone else on the ward had their hands full.

Well, it wasn't exactly true that he was _completely_ ignorant of Sakura's existence. He knew which neighborhood she lived in, but not which house. The Dobe talked about her frequently and nothing was a secret with him. Sasuke suspected he talked Sakura up mostly to bother Karin when she was hanging around them while they trained together or when they ate at the ramen joint. Naruto couldn't stand Karin and Sasuke couldn't quite find it in himself to blame him. If the members of his team, Taka, had anywhere else to go, he would have cut them loose when he returned. But they had helped him exact his revenge and there were plenty of empty houses in the Uchiha district, so he had let them stay after the Hokage had them tested and blood jutsu oaths were sworn by them to aid Konoha.

Actually, he didn't mind the Dobe chasing Karin away regularly; she was becoming more and more persistent. Sasuke thought he had never given her any reason to believe he even liked her. She reminded him of the pushy Yamanaka chick. When he was younger, Ino was always ignoring his actions and words and letting her fantasies take control of her judgment. Sasuke found himself spending more and more time with the Dobe when he wasn't on ANBU missions just to get away from Karin's annoying antics. One of these days, he was going to have to make it very, very clear to her that she would never be the one to stand by his side.

Hell, he didn't even know if he wanted _anyone_ for that anymore. He'd just been through too much to make another person happy enough to have a family with him. He was too messed up inside. Itachi had seen to that.

After removing his bloodied chest armor so as not to scare any civilians, he quickly left to find her. It hadn't taken him long to find Sakura's house once he located her chakra signature. She certainly wasn't sleeping. The bass of the music was thumping faintly outside her door. He thought about knocking, but she probably wouldn't hear unless she was just on the other side. There was a light on in her kitchen that he could see through the semi-sheer curtains, so he jimmied the crappy door lock with a kunai and let himself in.

A loud, angry curse from behind the closed door in the kitchen had led him in that direction. He had been about to open it when he heard the person on the other side stomping up the stairs.

What he didn't expect to see was a nearly completely naked Sakura open the door and proceed to collide with him. He felt her hardened nipples rub his chest through his thin shirt as she backed off in surprise. He had gotten an up-close view of perfect, pink-peaked breasts and a pair of naughty underwear that didn't disguise a thing. There was even a lewd suggestion written on them.

He closed his eyes now and he could see her small hands coming up to clutch those perfect globes, her mouth turning to a sweet, little "o." It was probably the most erotic thing he had ever seen.

It also made him angry.

He took off after her, making sure she made it safely to the hospital before going to his own house to get some sleep after his long mission.

How dare she walk around like that? Anyone could have been in her house, ogling her and she couldn't even fight back. She had just stood there looking like…_that_, with her mouth hanging open. He grit his teeth.

"Stupid girl," Sasuke muttered. Now _he_ was going to have to step in, put her in her place and let her know just how stupid she was. She could have been molested. She was lucky it had been him there and not someone else. There were a few ANBU that had no qualms about taking advantage of women.

He lay down in his bed to sleep but every time he closed his eyes he was bombarded by images of Sakura cupping her own breasts and the feel of her bouncing off his chest hard enough to make her tits shake. He had sounded like a complete idiot, but he knew for sure she didn't know it was him. There was no way she would have spoken to _him_ as rudely as she had.

Finally, his tiredness won out and he fell into a restless sleep. He dreamed of Sakura running into him again, only, this time, _he_ was the one to cover her nakedness with his scarred, calloused hands. He scolded her in his dreams and punished her, which she deserved for letting herself be seen like that. It made him want to punish her…very badly.

The next morning when he woke, his bed felt rather empty. The ghost of his dreams disturbed him and he scowled at nothing and contemplated the words he would have with the careless, stupid girl who had plagued his dreams and ruined his sleep.

He decided he would find her after breakfast.

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Ahaha…more to come.

Remember-Reviews=Love=Author's Inspiration=Faster updates.


	3. Chapter 3 Someone to Watch over Me

DNON

A/N-Big Thanks goes to Sakura's Indecision for editing this chapter. Also, I have decided not to update Finders Keepers the rest of this month because the upcoming chapter is decidedly violent and I don't feel it's appropriate with the holidays approaching. Instead, I will be updating Cat-O-Nine Tails next week and Gravity the week after. I know you Co9t readers probably won't mind that. Finders Keepers will be back in January. Thanks for reading. And if you like the story, please review and let me know.

K&K

Gravity~~~~~by Kaze and Kiba

Chapter Break 3-Someone to Watch over Me

0o0o0

0o0o0

Konoha hospital

0o0o0

0o0o0

The door cracked open and a stream of blinding, florescent-yellow light was let in. The beam split Sakura's darkness and bloodshot, green eyes blinked open in irritation.

"Go _away_," she groaned. "I don't even have enough chakra left to heal a stubbed toe. Come back and wake me half an hour before my next shift starts," she ordered.

The tired Med-nin in the rust-stained scrubs turned over, pulled the covers over her head and tried to go back to sleep, ignoring the man who had just entered the room.

"Why don't you go home and sleep? At least there you won't be interrupted." The deep, aggravated timbre of the man speaking in the dark room gave Sakura a familiar shiver.

"If you would go away, I wouldn't be interrupted _here_, either," she countered. "Bye-bye now."

"You should sleep at home," he argued.

"_No shit, Sherlock!_ If I wasn't so tired, I would have done just that. I'm burnt _out_. Empty tank, zip, zero, zilch, nada. _Get it_? If I got up right now, my knees would be jell-o."

"Why do you do that to yourself?"

"None of your business-" Suddenly, she placed the voice of the man talking to her. Sakura peaked from under the covers. "Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"What are you doing here?" She looked up to find him standing over the bed.

"I'm bringing you home." He bent, tore off her blankets and scooped her up, simultaneously signing a transport jutsu before she could protest.

"How do you know where I live?" she grumbled when they appeared outside her door.

"Key?" he asked.

"Under the flowerpot."

"That's real safe," he muttered.

"I can take care of myself."

"Right." Setting her feet on the ground, he supported her waist while he collected the key and opened the door. Before she could take a step, his hand dipped under her knees and he picked her back up and brought her inside, closing the door.

"Hey, stop that!" she protested. "You can leave now."

"In a minute. Why don't you change so we can talk," he indicated the bloodstained clothes she had crashed in the minute after she was out of surgery.

"Oh, shit! I forgot all about it." she struggled in his arms, "Put me _down_, Sasuke." He finally released her and she wobbled a little, but managed to walk into the kitchen and then to the basement.

She opened the washing machine and made a face.

"Damn! They're sour. I'll have to rewash them." She added more soap closed the lid and turned the knob.

"Are you gonna change now?" He had noticed the sizable piles of sorted clothes on the floor.

"No, I'm not. I like my dirty scrubs, you jerk. Why haven't you left yet?"

He scowled at the impertinent way she spoke to him. "Maybe, I just wanted to see if you were still 'open for business,'" he snarled back at her.

Her face turned pale and for a second he thought she was going to pass out. When he swiftly walked to her and grabbed her arm, she slapped him hard, surprising him.

"You…last night. Get out of my house, you bastard!" her voice shook with anger, "And don't you_ ever_ come back!"

"Not until we have a talk about you dressing decently."

"Get out!"

"No."

She pushed past him and he followed her exhausted form back up the stairs. She kept going to the front door, wrenching it open for him to leave.

He forcibly closed it.

"You _will_ talk to me."

"_I_ will do what I want in my own home." She refused to even look at him. "_You_ will leave and never darken my doorstep ever again."

"You're lucky it was me."

"Lucky?" She turned to come face to face with him. She wouldn't back down this time. "That's not what I would call it. Any other messenger would have knocked and not just barged in my house."

"You do that all the time?"

"If I say yes, will you go away?"

"No."

"Then no, I don't."

"Look, I think-"

She turned away from him, sickened. Why did he insist on humiliating her? "I don't give a rat's ass what _you_ _think_. And if I want to walk around in the buff in my own house alone or in front of anybody, _you_ are the last person in the _world_ to have a say in it. Now get the _fuck_ out of my house, _Sasuke_!" Her head was pounding now with lack of sleep and overexertion. She put a hand up to it.

He could see she was feeling poorly. "Go change. I'll make you some tea and toast," he offered, feeling the slightest twinge of culpability for having dragged her home after disturbing her rest.

"Stupid! There is nothing to change into until the wash is done, ok! Now you know. Everything was dirty and my robe got stained while I was trying to do laundry. See? It was an accident. Please leave now." She sat on her couch, putting her head back and covering her eyes to block out the light. The migraine was rapidly getting worse.

"I'll make you some tea." He left her and went to the kitchen. Sakura would have screamed at him if her migraine had not just taken a violent turn for the worse. She stumbled to the bathroom just in time to vomit.

When Sasuke found her, Sakura's head lay on the cool porcelain tub to chill her heated forehead.

"That was really stupid, Sakura. You've probably got chakra depletion sickness. Kami, can't you just stop when your body says?"

"Do you stop when your body tells you to stop training?" she slurred.

"Hn," he plucked her up and brought her to the couch. Throwing a blanket on her, he said, "I'll be right back."

Sakura didn't even hear him…she had passed out.

He swiftly left and went to his home before coming back to Sakura's house. She was as he had left her—on the sofa, dead to the world.

A while later he roused her with a cup of tea. "Come on. Get up and drink this. It will settle your stomach."

She groaned and tried to slap him away, but he pulled her up to his chest and wrapped an arm around her slender waist.

"I want you to eat some toast," his voice rumbled near her ear.

"I'm not hungry," she protested, sounding like an errant child. "Leave me alone."

"When was the last time you ate anything?" he coaxed.

She huffed, "Lunch…yesterday."

"You won't help anybody by making yourself sick."

"Shut up. I'm the doctor here."

"Eat this, _Doctor_." He stuffed a wedge of toast into her mouth and she grudgingly chewed on it. When she had eaten both halves and drunk her tea, she looked at him.

"Satisfied?"

"Almost." He released her. "Get changed."

"I told you my laundry is dirty." She crossed her arms and angrily turned away from him. "Why else would I walk around my house in nothing but my panties! Baka!"

"I brought you some clothes." When she looked back over her shoulder he nodded to the neat pile of black nin pants and the folded shirt on top bearing his family crest.

"I'll be fine. Those clothes are probably ready for the dryer by now,"

"Put them on…or I will," he warned with a smirk.

"Fine! Turn around. You only get one look per lifetime and yours is used _up_."

He grunted and turned around. Sakura's house was as neat as a pin, but glancing around, he noticed a considerable amount of dust on the shelves and tables. The house barely looked lived in. 'She must spend most of her time working,' he concluded.

"Ok, I'm decent," she grumbled.

"That's better." He thought she looked rather cute in his clothes, which were obviously much too large. He smirked at her.

"Go away now?" she asked hopefully, sitting back down.

"You are going to bed."

"I will, right after I-"

"I'll change your laundry round."

"Listen, Uchiha. You have no business here. You delivered your message last night and did your good deed for the decade. Now, you need to leave me alone."

"I will…when I'm sure you won't pull another _stunt_ like that again."

Sakura's eyes flashed at his insolence and her small hands curled into fists at her side. "_You_ have absolutely _no_ say over what I do or don't wear in my _own_ house, you _pompous ass_! And, if you _don't_ quit bothering me, I will parade around in my underwear _every_ night for the next _month_ and pass out invitations for _everyone_ to come and watch."

Exasperated by his smug attitude, Sakura stood up from the couch, intending to storm from the room in righteous anger. But apparently, she'd forgotten to tie the drawstring of his pants and as she took her first step to pass him the pants slipped from her slender hips, sliding down to her ankles, tripping her. Luckily, his shirt was long enough to reach her thighs which kept her from further flashing him as Sasuke caught her by the waist with ease. He was hard pressed to keep the amused smirk off his face when her cheeks flushed a pretty shade of pink that almost matched her hair. He grabbed the waistband and pulled the pants back up her lovely legs before slowly drawing the string tight and tying it in a bow for her.

She brushed past him awkwardly and stopped before entering her room, crossing her arms under her chest and staring crossly at her bedroom door. Sakura knew she had to recognize him for his help no matter how unwanted it had been, but she refused to look at him and she wanted him to know that it ended here. She was a grown woman. The last thing she needed was a moody, bossy, _ex_-teammate thinking he knew what was best for her.

"Thank you for all your _misguided_ help, but when I get up later, if you are still in my house, I'm gonna break your _pretty, little face_!" Sakura stepped into her bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

"We'll see about that." Sasuke went to the basement and switched the laundry to dry. He started another load before leaving to check in at ANBU headquarters to report his last mission. Sakura would be asleep for most of the day, he figured. He would check back in on her later. It was obvious the girl needed looking after.

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

What you think?

Reviews=Love=Author's Inspiration=Faster Updates.


	4. Chaptr 4 It ain't just a river in Egypt

DNON

A/N-Thank you to Sakura's Indecision for editing and inspiration.

Akemashite omedeto gozaimasu, mina-san!~Happy New Year's, Everyone!

Look! A New Year's Eve Update, too! Am I on the ball or what? I'm even going out tonight!

I hope you enjoy the chapter and leave a review on your way out.

I know people from all around the world are reading this…could you say Happy New Year back to me in the language of the country you are in? It would be cool to see if you can.

0o0o0

Gravity-by Kaze and Kiba

Chapter Break 4-It ain't just a river in Egypt.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sakura woke later that day, ravenous.

She had slept a solid eight hours in her bed and felt completely refreshed, even if her chakra was still a little low from overuse the night before. God willing, there would be no major incidents tonight on her shift and she would be back to normal by tomorrow.

She got up and realized she was still wearing Sasuke's clothes. So, the first thing she needed to do was finish the laundry so she could change.

Having set the teapot to boil Sakura went to the basement. She opened the dryer and folded her slightly wrinkled but clean clothes while humming a little tune.

Really, Sasuke had gone too far invading her house the night before, but at least he was gone now and she wouldn't have to deal with him again. His pride wouldn't put up with all her tongue-lashing anyway. He would probably avoid her like the plague. When she thought of how he had seen her pretty much in her birthday suit, she wanted to punch a hole in the wall and then hide in it. Just about anyone else would have been a better choice…well, except maybe Genma or Jiraiya.

Anyone else and she could have laughed it off, _after_ making sure to threaten them into silence. Not that she believed Sasuke would tell anyone. He wasn't exactly a social butterfly.

She cleaned out the lint trap and opened the washer to take out her clothes.

The first handful came out…pink. The next, white with red splotches…then more pink.

"Oh, no."

Another handful and she wanted to cry. "_Please_, no." She bent over to look in the washer.

"My robe! My beautiful robe!"

Her once beautiful robe was no more. In its place was a hideously blotched hunk of tattered silk. The bleach had eaten at the fine fabric so badly that, when she pulled the robe up, the weight of the material ripped the weakened fabric. A tear ran down Sakura's cheek. Sadness, regret, anger and frustration mixed in with the bitter liquid—all for one person.

Sasuke.

"I hate you, Sasuke!" she screamed, starting to throw away the ruined clothes in her washer.

There was a loud knock on her front door.

She stomped upstairs. "Well, I know it's not _him_. That _prick_ wouldn't have the common courtesy of—"

The knock came again followed by a loud voice. "Hey, Forehead! Let me in. I got takeout!"

She turned off the stove as she passed it and went to let Ino in.

"I'm not in the mood, Pig."

"_That's_ your problem, Forehead," the blonde agreed. "If you were in the mood, you would get laid and then you wouldn't _have_ a problem." Ino laughed at her own joke before she noticed the red rimming Sakura's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"You don't want to know." Sakura grabbed the food and backed off, letting Ino in. "I'll make tea."

Ino was shocked when Sakura turned around and the Uchiha crest was displayed on her back. "Sak, you better spill now. Why are you wearing Sasuke's shirt?"

"It's complicated…and embarrassing."

"What did he do to you? Was it that bitch, Karin? Cause I swear-"

"Just sit down and get comfortable. This is gonna take a while." She gave her some tea and they broke open the take out boxes. For once, Ino listened quietly to most of Sakura's story. Except for the occasional, 'No!' or 'Oh my God!' she sat transfixed by Sakura's tale.

"Let me get this straight, he saw you completely naked? The full Monty?"

"Practically. The only thing I had on were those randy underwear you gave me."

"And he didn't molest you?"

"God, no!"

"Then he _must_ be gay. Even I would have been turned on by that."

"Ino!"

"I'm just saying! Women's bodies are beautiful and if he didn't think so then he's _not_ batting for the right team"

"I wouldn't know about that," Sakura blushed. "What I do know is he acted like my father when he showed up at the hospital this morning."

"He does care then."

"Hardly. It was more like I had offended him! He dragged me back here and-"

"Molested you? _That's_ why you're wearing his clothes?"

"God, no!" She hit the table with her palm. "You are such a pervert! Will you shut up and listen? He ended up helping me because I got sick. That, of course, would never have happened if the jerk had let me recover at the hospital to begin with instead of dragging me back here to lecture me. Anyhow, he said he would switch my laundry while I slept. Instead, he just ruined it. My poor, silk robe."

"Oh, the pretty, red one you got from Waterfall?"

"Yeah, I-well, I'll just show you." She led Ino downstairs and showed her the piles of damp, ruined clothes.

"Oh, Sakura! Bleach is so bad for silk."

"I know."

"Did he do this on purpose? To punish you?"

"I don't think so. But even if it was an accident, it was still my favorite. And look at my other clothes. All my underwear looks awful, I can't wear these," she held up the badly tie-dyed looking undergarments.

Ino picked up a pair of the ruined underwear. "Ew, Forehead…granny panties? Maybe Sasuke did you a favor. You shouldn't wear these…ever!"

"Funny, Pig. Now, my towels," she picked up the ugly terrycloth that was stained many putrid shades of pink. "I can still use them even if they're stained, but the other stuff…"

"You can't use this crap!" Ino insisted angrily. "Make him pay for this mess."

"No way! You are _not_ to breathe a word of this to _anyone_."

"So, you do think he did it on purpose?"

"Not necessarily…but, if he did, he would want a reaction, right?" Sakura shook her head. "I'm not gonna do anything."

"So you're just gonna let him walk all over you again?" Ino started back up the stairs. Sakura hurried after her.

"That's not true. He doesn't care about me, he never did, and I don't care about him anymore either."

"D."

"What?"

"D! As in D-E-N-I-A-L! I don't believe for one minute that you are completely over him."

"Ino…"

"Why aren't you seeing someone else?"

"I'm busy working."

"There are hot shinobi taking their clothes off for you daily."

Sakura put her hands on her hips, "Those are _medical_ exams not _dating _interviews!"

"Tch!" Ino sat back and folded her arms looking speculatively at her emerald-eyed friend.

"It's true, Pig! Just cause I don't wrap my legs around every guy that looks at me twice, doesn't mean-"

"Forget it, Forehead." She waved a hand. "I understand. You're just not ready."

"Thank you."

Ino nodded her beautiful, blond locks with determination. "I'm just gonna have to help you."

Sakura groaned, "Not again."

"It's gonna be fun, Forehead. Tomorrow, we'll go shopping and get you some pretty underwear and you can show it off to some of the guys at the bar."

Sakura laughed at her friend's attempt to cheer her up. They finished their food while Sakura washed more clothes and Ino kept her company until she had to go to work at the flower shop.

"Remember, Forehead. Tomorrow afternoon, we're shopping."

"Yeah, sure, go on. I gotta work in a few hours and I wanna catch a nap before I go in."

Ino left and Sakura turned on some music to relax. She lay back on the couch with a sigh and closed her eyes. Ino always had a weird way of making her feel better.

0o0o0

0o0o0

"Uchiha Sasuke!" An angry voice boomed his name as if it was a curse. He turned slightly to see the annoying blonde that used to follow him around like a lost puppy.

"Stop right there, _mister_! I want to speak to you."

Sasuke paused and waited for the red-faced kunoichi to catch up to him. When she did, he lifted an eyebrow at her.

"You are a Class A jerk, you know that?"

"Hn." He turned to leave, but she took hold of his sleeve.

"You don't need to go around making Sakura feel bad."

He looked back at her. "What about Sakura?"

"Are you gonna tell me you didn't ruin her clothes on purpose?"

"I didn't do anything to her."

"I know what happened, you ice prick. It wasn't enough to embarrass her, was it? You had to ruin her clothes by pouring bleach on them."

"They were white. You bleach whites, duh."

"Not when you put her prized, red silk robe in the mix. Everything came out ruined and the bleach actually ate through the fabric. It was the only _nice _piece of lingerie she owned."

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about."

"You should apologize. After all, you broke into her house, made her feel self-conscious about her body, and then ruined her stuff. You're three for three and she hasn't done anything to you but be happy you came home safe and wish you well. What kind of-"

"I'll replace it all, just get it and give me the bill."

"You will?" She sounded surprised for a moment and then the harping continued. "Well, it's the least you can do. But the robe was a special silk. I can't get that here."

"I'll get it then. Happy?"

"Yeah, sort of…" The wind left her sails and she lowered her voice, "You should apologize to her, too."

"Hn."

"I guess you aren't a complete jerk." Ino turned up her nose and went the opposite direction. Karin suddenly appeared at the dark ninja's side, hanging from his shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun, what did that blonde bimbo want?"

"Nothing." He walked away.

"Wait up, Sasuke-kun! Can't we go somewhere else? I don't want to meet Naruto! I hate him! I want to have dinner alone!" She stomped her foot.

"Then go have it alone." He kept walking.

"I meant alone _with_ _you_, Sasuke-kun! Wait for me!" she ran after the object of her obsession.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sakura woke to hammering on her door. "Open up, Forehead! I got a surprise for you."

"Don't you have to work?" she asked, letting Ino in.

"Yeah, I got the afternoon off. Mom said she'd cover for me. Look what I got for you!" She dumped out the sacks of underwear and bras she was carrying.

"Geez! What's all this? Ino, these are too expensive and since when do I wear thongs?"

"Oh, come on. Live a little. These won't cost you a thing."

"What did you do to get free underwear?" She put her hand up to stop her boisterous friend from replying. "Wait…I don't think I want to know the answer to that."

"Ha-ha, very funny. These are all courtesy of our own silent ninja friend."

"…Shino?"

"No, Forehead! Uchiha! Sasuke got these for you."

"Sasuke went into the store and picked out these?" Her face turned beet red as she lifted a white lace thong on one finger.

"Now, _that_ would be a riot," Ino laughed. "No, he paid for them. To replace the ones that were ruined."

"You didn't! P.I.G! Tell me you didn't_ tell_ him about that!"

"He needed to know."

Sakura slapped a hand to her forehead. "I want to die."

"Get over it!" Ino nudged her with her elbow, "Look at these cute sets. The tops and bottoms match!"

"Ino."

"And look. I picked out cute pajama sets, too. Now you don't have to wear those huge, shapeless, shirts. I figured since Uchiha is paying, he can afford a little extra."

"Ino…"

"And these panties are so funny. They have little sayings on them, like the one I gave you for your birthday."

"Ino…"

"And these bras have a great push up. They will make you look totally stacked."

"Ino! What were you thinking! These are no good for a mission!"

"Who cares? You'll look so hot."

"Ino, nobody cares if I look hot."

"That's your problem, Forehead. You work too much. You need to have a little fun. If you look sexy, you will feel sexy. And, bam! The men will come running. Then you won't have to think about the _ice prince_ anymore."

"It's official. God hates me."

"Oh, that's not the best part! Sasuke's gonna replace the robe, too."

"I _wish_ you would stop talking."

"You know, Sak, you'll have more fun without him anyways. You need a man that will cater to your needs. He's too cold."

"He's not really cold, Ino. He's just…" Ino placed a hand over her mouth.

"_Stop_ making excuses for him. He doesn't deserve you worrying about him after all this time."

"He was my teammate, at one time…and he was my friend." Her eyes took on a sad hue.

Ino put her hand on Sakura's head and she pulled her too-forgiving friend into a hug. "I'm sorry I made you remember again, Sak."

Sakura sighed. "It's ok. It's all over now." She looked at the clock. "Oh, man. Look at the time! I gotta shower. I can't go to work in these." She indicated Sasuke's shirt and pants.

"Now _that _would set tongues wagging, for sure! I bet that Karin bitch would blow a gasket if she found out."

"You won't say _anything_." Sakura cracked her knuckles.

Ino put her hands up. "Not a word. I swear on my favorite boots. You can have them if I'm lying."

"All right. I like those boots, so I'll hold you to that."

Ino gave a wave and left. Sakura jumped up and got ready for work.

0o0o0

0o0o0

After her shower, Sakura put on one of the new underwear sets Ino had purchased. She had to admit they were beautiful. Crimson silk and lace so pretty, it was a shame to wear to work where they would be covered in stained cotton scrubs. She turned in front of the mirror admiring the unmentionables she probably wouldn't have had the guts to buy on her own. She wouldn't tell the Pig, but she did feel kind of…daring in the pretty underclothes.

There was a knock on her door.

"Shoot!" She scrambled to put on some clothes. "Just a minute!" she yelled.

When she reached the door she was a bit breathless. She opened it, panting, "Sasuke-kun!" She immediately wanted to slap herself for adding the honorific. She avoided looking at his face so she wouldn't see that damn smirk she was sure would be there at her verbal slip. "What are you doing back here?"

What she missed by not looking at his face was the light dusting of pink across his cheeks. He couldn't help but notice how feminine she looked and again his mind flashed to her posing nude before him. He turned his head away and held out a bag, "Here. I ordered a new one, but they said it will take some time."

She opened the bag and pulled out a dark blue silk robe with an uchiwa emblazoned on the back. "Is this…yours?"

"Aa. You can use it until the new one comes."

She stuffed it back into the bag and handed it back to him, "No, thank you, Sasuke. I appreciate it, but you really didn't need to replace anything. I can take care of myself."

"Hn," he grunted. "Yamanaka thinks I should apologize."

"Uh…ok, thank you." She started to smile.

"But I don't need to ask for forgiveness. You were totally in the wrong."

It was like a slap in the face. She stood there shocked, her mouth hanging open.

"You are nothing but a stupid, little girl to think you can run around like that."

She was speechless.

"You are incapable of handling such situations."

"Why you-"

Before she could blink, Sasuke's eyes blurred to Sharingan as he brought her into his genjutsu. She was back again to the night of the incident. Naked, she bumped into the ANBU's chest and felt the scrape of her nipples against the fabric of his thin, under-armor. This time when she demanded he leave, he had only laughed darkly. Faster than the eye could see, he produced a bunshin behind her and the clone grabbed her arms, bringing them up behind her back. When she tried to struggle the clone raised her arms higher behind her back until she cried out in pain. The silent ANBU came closer and his rough, calloused hands stroked her breasts. She kicked out at him and his bunshin slammed her into the counter face first while the other pulled the strings on her panties baring the only part of her yet covered.

"Stop it!" Tears rolled down her cheeks as she attempted fruitlessly to struggle against the hand sliding up the inside of her thigh. Her stomach tightened in fear when his fingers brushed her most private area. She trembled with the visions of what he was about to do and she was powerless to stop him.

The next second she was out of the genjutsu and standing at her door with tears in her eyes and a very angry Uchiha.

"How _dare_ you!" She raised her hand to slap him and he took hold of her wrist in an iron grip.

"There are others who would do _much_ worse to you. Kakashi and the rest have coddled you for far too long. ANBU are trained _assassins_. Do you think we all have a conscience? Don't think for one minute because you're the Hokage's apprentice that some ANBU wouldn't hesitate to rape when you leave an open invitation to them like you did to me. Someone needed to open your innocent, little mind. You may be good at helping others, but it's plain to me that you _can't_ take care of yourself."

He let go of her hand and tried to hand the bag back to her.

'Invitation?' Sakura was livid.

"Piss off, Uchiha! _You_ invaded _my_ home and…and I hate you! The next time you're bleeding to death, you better not come to me!" She slammed the door in his face and fell back against it with tears running down her face.

Her humiliation was now complete.

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Things you probably already know-

Kami-God

The full Monty-means every possible thing-in this case Ino was asking if Sasuke had seen Sakura completely naked.

0o0o0

Reviews=Love=Author's Inspiration=Faster Updates


	5. Chapter 5 Shaped Up and Shipped Out

Gravity

Chapter Break 5-Shaped Up and Shipped Out

0o0o0

A/N-Well, here I am again with another timely update. I won't forget my earlier promise about a bonus update after every hundred mark. I'm shipping chapter six out to my beta right now so I might be updating as soon as tomorrow or Sunday if the reviews hit the mark.

I am looking forward to your reviews so I can post a bonus update.

Chapter six is one of my favorites! I consider it truly Icha-Icha worthy, hehe.

—Sakura's Indecision you are not just a super editor, you are also a good friend. Thank goodness you found me on ff or I would be up to my eyeballs in unedited stories right now. I'm sending you some additional juicy bits tonight to get your opinion—wink, wink! Thank you so much for all your help.

K&K

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

"Shikamaru, if I didn't see you sitting awake before me right now, I would swear you were in a coma." She took the velcro cuff off his arm. "Your blood pressure is so slow and steady, you're probably gonna live to be one hundred and twenty."

"Mendokusei," he muttered.

"Why is that so troublesome?"

"Because then I will have to listen to Ino nag me for _another_ hundred years. There is no way she is gonna go first and let me live in peace.

"Ha-ha, you're right. If she did, she would probably haunt you, too."

He sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes. "Can I go yet?"

"You bet. Now, don't use that arm for three days. No training, only rest. Doctor's orders." She gave him a slip after signing it.

He smiled a genuinely pleased smile. Shikamaru _always_ liked being ordered to do absolutely nothing. He wondered if there was a way to extend the date on the slip. "Uh, Sakura-"

"Nope. Three days of _prescribed_ laziness is all you get. Be grateful and scram."

"_You_ are a troublesome woman, _too_," he complained.

"Why, thank you, Shika-kun," she grinned. "I'll take that as a compliment. Come see me if there's any more pain." She pushed him gently out of the room.

"Haruno-san." A nurse stuck her head in the door. "There's a woman waiting in your office. She says it's imperative that she talk to you."

Sakura handed her Shikamaru's file and stepped down the hall, wondering who needed to see her so badly in the middle of the night.

She opened her office door to find the light turned off. The switch flicked, but there was no light. 'That's weird,' she thought. She didn't sense anyone's chakra in the room. "Is anyone here—oh!"

Sakura was punched full force on the bridge of her nose. The cartilage crunched and stars dangled before her eyes as she fell back into the hall on her backside.

"What the hell?"

Nurses were running to aid her. A floor guard rushed by and Sakura pointed to her office and cautioned him with a hand sign. By the time he came back, she was standing, leaning on a nurse while two others tried to staunch the flow of blood gushing from her nose. She was sporting two darkening shiners.

"There was no one there, Haruno-san."

She nodded. "Alert the other floors to watch out. I don't know what they wanted, but make sure there's a thorough search done. And question the head floor nurse. She may have spoken to the person that did this." She pointed to her aching face.

Another voice interrupted her. "Haruno-san."

She turned to the fair-haired ANBU suddenly standing there. An involuntary chill ran down her spine when she remembered Sasuke's warning and she tamped it down. Konoha's ANBU had been nothing short of respectful to her—except for _one_.

"The Hokage needs to see you immediately."

She sighed heavily. "I'll be right there." She brushed off the nurses and began healing her face as she walked a bit unsteadily towards the hospital exit.

"Now what?"

0o0o0

"Holy cow, Sakura! What happened to your face?" Tsunade was shocked and, if Sakura knew her shishou, a little drunk. "Who did that?"

"If I _knew_ who did it, they would already be _dead_," she mumbled between her hands, still trying to heal herself. "Hospital security is searching for the jerk."

"Shizune! Come here," Tsunade commanded. "Sakura, stop that! You can't heal your face properly without seeing it. Shizune, heal her nose. She's got to leave on a mission immediately."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Shizune's hands glowed a cool, blue hue. Sakura sighed at the soft feeling of chakra covering the burning pain throbbing in her nose and eyes.

"Sakura, there's no time so I'll explain while Shizune works. There have been a number of unexplained and mysterious poisonings in Suna."

"Suna?" she asked, her voice muffled by Shizune's hands.

"Yes. In the last ten hours, eight of the twelve Council members have taken ill and one has already died. They believe it is poison, but the Council hasn't even been in the same place together for the last four days. They are stumped as to how so many could have taken ill so quickly. I am sending you there to help."

"How? It will take a couple days to get there, and they may all be dead—" Tsunade held up a hand to stop her.

"Reverse summoning. You will go alone. A back up team will follow on foot. Suna medics will have most of what you need. I've prepared a special med bag for you. It's packed with many herbs used in antidotes that you won't be able to find in Suna. Sakura, if anyone can do this, it is you. I have great trust in you and so does the Kazekage."

"When do I leave?" Sakura's eyes narrowed at the dark, spiky-haired ANBU who had entered through the window. He was watching her intently.

"You leave now. The Kazekage will be summoning you," she looked at the clock, "in one minute."

She pulled Shizune's hands away from her nearly-healed face.

"Sakura, hold still! Shizune chastised as she put her hand back over Sakura's face and resumed healing her. "Your eyes are still blackened. Frankly, you're lucky you won't need surgery for this amount of damage."

"But…my clothes," Sakura pulled up on her shirt, sticky with blood. "I need to—"

"Don't worry about it," Tsunade shoved the bag into her hands, "They'll have some clean scrubs there. Contact me by slug summons with details if you don't have an antidote in the next eight hours. I know of an old, time-suspension jutsu that may help, but I need to look it up to make sure. It lasts a few days and it may give you the extra time needed to keep the others alive while you find an antidote but the downside is the symptoms are accelerated if it runs out."

"Tsunade!" Sakura pouted as she pushed Shizune off her, stomped her foot and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The ANBU removed his mask. "What happened to Sakura? Why was she bleeding?"

"I'm not sure. She said someone sucker-punched her at the hospital. The guards are questioning witnesses right now."

"You sent for me?"

"Yes. Gather the rest of Team Seven. You guys are going to Suna to help track down a killer. Have them here in an hour."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." He bowed and slipped his mask on before he left.

0o0o0

Sasuke had seen a lot of blood covering Sakura's face and shirt. The bruise-darkened eyes that Shizune was trying to heal had looked at him suspiciously when he entered the Hokage's office. He didn't doubt Sakura would know it was him after what had happened in her kitchen. Who would have done such a vicious thing to her? From what he had heard, she got nothing but love from the people she worked with. He was curious.

Perhaps he had been a little heavy handed while chastising her with his genjutsu, but he believed it was necessary. In his years away, he had seen that much and worse happen to unsuspecting women and even men. Sakura was far too trusting of people. Just because they fought for Konoha didn't automatically make them good people. The sooner she learned that, the better. He might not always be there to watch out for her.

He swung by the hospital after telling Kakashi and Naruto to get to the Hokage's office within the hour. Acting like he was part of the investigation, he requested any information the guard had on witness testimony. It didn't hurt that he had remained in his ANBU uniform—it was rather intimidating.

"It appears," the guard spoke a little nervously, "that this wasn't an incident involving a B. and E. We think someone was just angry with the victim and attacked her in her office. The light bulb was removed and the assailant left the scene immediately after they hit Haruno-san."

"Are you sure they were after _her_? How do you know?"

"The floor nurse says a woman wearing a hooded cloak demanded to speak with Haruno-san. She said it was an emergency. The woman already knew where her office was located and asked to meet her there. Haruno-san opened the door, tried to turn on the light and she was knocked flat. The assailant fled. If you ask me," he huffed a laugh, "I think it's another jealous girlfriend. Haruno-san probably worked on her boyfriend and the dope probably fell for her."

"Why would that make _him_ a dope?" the ANBU asked icily.

"Everyone knows Haruno-san won't date anyone. Guys have been chasing her for years. What, are you new here?"

"Yeah." The ANBU disappeared.

Sasuke couldn't find Karin before he had to go change and pack for his mission, but he had a feeling she was purposefully hiding from him.

He would speak to her when he returned.

She had a _lot_ to answer for when he found her.

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Things you probably already know:

Mendokusei-troublesome-bothersome.

0o0o0

Reviews =Love=Author's Inspiration=Faster Updates


	6. Chapter 6 Nosebleeds and Nighties

A/N- Sakura's Indecision, I'm running out of ways to thank you so I'll start saying it in different languages. I love different languages so this will be fun!

Mahalo nui loa, S.I.!

Me ka 'oia 'o, K&K

Readers, if you can tell what language it's in, tell me in your review and I'll send you one of my fresh baked cookies!

They'll fit in the dvd drive tray on my laptop…right?

0o0o0

Gravity

Chapter 6-Nosebleeds and Nighties.

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

An unusual and unknown twist of fate caused Kakashi to reach the Hokage Tower first. A knock on the window brought Tsunade out of her reverie.

"Kakashi," the Hokage called. "Come in. I need your team to meet up with Sakura in Suna." She handed him the scroll which described the dire situation. "I sent Sakura ahead. You will take the rest of your team and meet up with her in Suna. You, along with Councilman Baki, will be helping her track down the source of this poisoning."

"Are you sure it's not just food poisoning? Were they all together?" Kakashi asked after skimming the mission scroll.

"No. They've been examined by their own medics in Suna and they are stumped. Each advisor was in his or her home, except for the one who died. He was at a local eatery and no one else at his table became ill. This is clearly an attack on the Kazekage's core support. They can't even tell yet if it is another country or someone in their own government going after them. That's why I'm sending you to give them a fresh perspective in case they miss something. Frankly, I think they are desperate for answers and you're going to help provide them. "

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. I'll collect the boys and we'll head out in about—"

"Two hours, Kakashi," she warned.

"But it's at least a two day trip and I—"

"Two hours and I better see your backsides leaving the gate or I'll track you down and start burning those novels of yours."

"Yes, ma'am." Sweat-dropping, he turned to leave.

"One more thing." She waited for him to turn around. "Go to Sakura's house and collect some clothes and her pack. The key's under the pot on the porch. Enough for three or four days should see her through. She'll be glad of them by the time you arrive. I sent her with nothing but a medical bag."

"I have no idea what she'll want. Can't someone else do that for her?" Kakashi groused, uncomfortable at the thought of rummaging in Sakura's drawers. "Ino?"

"She's on a mission." The Hokage narrowed her eyes at him. "Sakura's been on your team for over five years now and you don't know what she would bring on a mission? Get over it. She's not a clothes horse. I'm sure it will be easy."

"I'll get Naruto and Sasuke to stop there," Kakashi sighed. There was no way in hell he was going through Sakura's personal stuff.

"You will do it yourself. Sakura would be mortified if she knew Sasuke was going through her things and Naruto would probably steal her underwear. You guys are the closest thing she has to family. I think you can handle it."

"Can't you send anyone else?" he tried one last time. "I don't think Sakura would want me to do it either."

"Let's see," she said, pushing the intercom on her desk. "Shizune, is anyone free to run an errand for me?"

"There's someone here right now. I'll send him in." The door opened and Genma came in grinning, a senbon bouncing jauntily between his teeth.

"What's up?" the village's biggest womanizer asked them.

"Genma, I want you to go to Haruno Sakura's house and pack four days worth of clothes for her," Tsunade told him

Kakashi shuddered. Sakura would kill him for letting Genma go through her personal stuff. He gave in. "I'll do it, Tsunade-sama."

"I don't mind at all." Genma smiled slyly. "I've been wondering what kind of underwear that little, rosy-haired beauty wears anyhow."

"Never mind," both Kakashi and Tsunade said in unison.

"Ok, ok!" Genma held his hands up. "No panty raids for the pervert. I get it. I was only trying to help." Genma opened the door to leave and Kakashi followed him out.

Genma trailed Kakashi down the stairs, humming a little tune. "You sure you don't need my help? I do know a few things about women's clothes," Genma offered.

"_All_ women's clothes or just the one's _you_ wear?" Kakashi laughed.

"Sakura's a lovely woman," Genma mused.

"Girl," Kakashi countered.

"Girl?" Genma laughed. "Wake up! She's gotta be, like, twenty by now."

"Eighteen."

"She's at the perfect age for discovering her sexuality. I would think for that she'd want a man who knew what he was doing. Especially after that Uchiha brat broke her heart so young," Genma stated. "I wonder what kind of underwear she wears. You know, I think a thong would go nicely with that sweet, little, curved…"

"Have I ever shown you my Raikiri up close?" Kakashi asked pulling up his sleeve while he backed Genma into a corner of the stairwell.

"Hold on now, Kashi-kun." Genma's eyes grew wide and the senbon fell from his lip as Kakashi began forming seals. "I was just kidding around with you."

Kakashi straightened up and released the chakra from his jutsu. "Stay away from her," he warned.

Genma laughed. "Geez, you're not her father. She isn't even your student anymore. She's apprenticed to the Hokage." He sighed dramatically. "It's sad…a single woman, all alone like that. Does she know you cock-block for her like this? No wonder a pretty girl like that doesn't have a boyfriend. Who's gonna face the Copy-Nin, the Uchiha, and the Kyuubi just to get a damn date. I'm really starting to feel sorry for her now. "

"I don't cock-block," Kakashi lied, thinking of a few times when he had done just that, especially in the last two years since her mother passed. She was so vulnerable those first few months; he hadn't wanted her to end up getting hurt. The other boys were guilty of it, too—especially Naruto. "Besides, Sakura doesn't need someone who's afraid of the people around her."

"Hey, whatever gets you through the day," Genma said. "I was just giving my opinion. But, you know, she probably blames herself for being alone. If you're not gonna give her the attention every woman deserves, you should step aside." He smirked, slipping another senbon between his teeth. "See ya around, _Sensei_."

0o0o0

0o0o0

Kakashi went to Sakura's bedroom while the boys made sure her house was secured. Sasuke went to check her laundry room and Naruto checked out her fridge and cleaned out the chocolate cake…just so it wouldn't go to waste.

Kakashi had just entered Sakura's bedroom when he noticed something that bothered him greatly.

"Sasuke, can I see you in here a moment?"

"Aa." The dark-haired nin sauntered into the kunoichi's bedroom only to be grabbed by the collar and slammed against the wall. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Kakashi and Kakashi narrowed his right back.

"Sasuke-kun, you may not know this, but_ twice_ now Sensei has had to put back the pieces of the broken kunoichi that _you_ left behind," Kakashi growled deeply from between clenched teeth. "If you plan on going for the trifecta, I need to inform you that I'm going to have to _kick_ your _ass_."

"What?"

Sasuke's eyes followed his mentor's to the side and immediately caught sight of the clothes—no, _his_ clothes—on the floor next to Sakura's bed. The Uchiha clan insignia was brazenly displayed for all to see—and lying next to that, the tiny pair of underwear he had caught her in.

His ears burned as a picture of nude Sakura in those panties flashed perfectly in his vision. A dust of red tinted Sasuke's cheeks and he turned his head away.

"Tch. It's nothing. You've misread the situation."

"It looks like what anyone with half a brain would _think_ it does, Sasuke-kun," the Copy-nin purred dangerously.

"Hn."

"If you crush her heart again, I _swear_ I'll-"

"Ne," Naruto complained from the kitchen. "What's taking so long?"

"Keep Naruto out of here," Kakashi hissed, swiftly pushing the younger man out of Sakura's bedroom.

"You guys get her toiletry and I'll pack some clothes," he ordered, shutting Sakura's door.

Kakashi opened Sakura's drawer and collected a few shirts and pairs of shorts and put them in the bag. The next drawer contained pajamas. Cute, little matching white, lacy tops and short bottoms with frills and ribbon; they were very lolli, but nothing he couldn't handle since he still thought of her as a little girl. He added some to the bag, took a deep breath and opened the next drawer.

"Bras!" He giggled a bit at the lacy lingerie as his perv meter was pushed further into the red.

"She'll want a couple of these, right?"

He grabbed a handful. "Does it matter what color? Should it match the underwear? Maybe I should take one of each color? No, three or four should be plenty, right? White, a pretty pink one, a green one and, oh, a sheer black one." The last one he held up for a second. "See-through, nice." He saw the tag sticking out—34C.

'When did my little Sakura get so…_big_?'

All of a sudden, his over-porned mind conjured pictures of Sakura wearing that sheer scrap. In his mind, he reached out to touch…because, through that sheer fabric, he can see her. 'NO! Stop it,' he thought anxiously as a thin trickle of blood came from his nose.

"Geez! I really am a pervert," he muttered. 'This is my sweet, little student!' He closed the drawer.

'I wonder how long _Sasuke's_ been sniffing around here?' He thought Sakura wasn't talking to him outside of work after the Karin incident. Sasuke's cold indifference to Sakura's offered friendship compounded by that rude kunoichi's pushy and rough treatment had Sakura doubting her value to Team Seven. It had taken no small amount of cajoling to get his favorite sparring partner out of that funk.

'Steady, Kakashi,' he thought, holding the handle to the last drawer.

"I can do this," he told himself pulling the knob.

Opening the underwear drawer, his eye was met with a rainbow of colors.

"There are so many different kinds."

First, he picked up a pink thong

'When did she start wearing these?'

Next, he picked up white lace panties

'Oh, these are nice.'

An unexpected vision of pink curls through the lace appeared before him.

"Pink curls…oh my…"

His face became hot and a sweat broke out on his brow. Kakashi shook his head and thought, 'She won't want a thong, will she?'

He picked up a pair of bikinis and saw that the front had cherries with the saying _Wanna pick mine?_ He quickly put them down.

'No, she'll kill me!'

The next pair had horseshoes on them and said _Ride 'em, Cowboy_!

"Definitely not," he said aloud, while wondering if he still has those cowboy boots in his closet at home.

A red cross adorned the front of the next pair and it said _Open up and say ahh!_ on the back. He laughed, wondering if she wore those while giving physicals. This was a side of her he never knew about. "If those patients only knew," he chuckled evilly. Setting them back down, he picked up some nice, white ones with a picture of a kitten on the front.

"Ok. Yeah. _These_ should be ok."

He turned them over and read the back before spouting a huge nosebleed and passing out. The panties lying on floor next to him had a cute picture of a kitten on the front and emblazoned on the back were the words, _I love my Pussy._

A loud bang on the door woke Kakashi. "Oi, Sensei! What's the holdup?" Naruto yelled noisily. Quickly, he pulled out the drawer and dumped all the underwear into the bag.

"She'll just have to pick them out for herself," he mumbled, stumbling out of bedroom as he stuffed a pile of lingerie down in her bag in order to zip it up. The boys watched him with raised eyebrows.

'Maybe it is time to reevaluate my former student,' thought Kakashi.

Genma met them at the door as they were leaving. "Geez, Kakashi! What took you so long? Tsunade is not happy. Hey…is that_ blood_ on your shirt?"

Kakashi gave a little nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head. He shoved Sakura's bag at Sasuke.

"Boys, take Sakura's bag to the gate. I'll be there in ten minutes."

'Right after I change my shirt,' he thought.

"Why do I have to take her stuff?" Sasuke turned red thinking of Sakura's body again.

_You know why_, Kakashi's stern look told him.

"Why is her pack stuffed so full?" Genma asked. "Is she moving there?"

Naruto snorted. "Kakashi-sensei dumped in all her-"

"Get going, boys. We can't keep the Kazekage waiting." Kakashi gave them a shove to get them moving.

"Dobe, I forgot something. I'll meet you at the gate."

"Whatever, Teme!" Naruto secretly smiled. Ten minutes was just enough time to get the old man to make him another bowl of ramen. He lit out for Ichiraku's with a burst of speed.

"I told you," Genma snickered as they left.

"What?" Kakashi asked, giving him a cold look.

"She's all grown up, isn't she? I bet you found something hot. Does she have any good toys?"

"Raikiri!"

Genma took off, laughing.

Kakashi sighed, knowing Genma wasn't really afraid of him. He was getting too old for this. Sakura needed to settle down so he didn't have to keep chasing the perverts away from her.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Things you probably already know:

Trifecta-A perfect three. In this case Kakashi is referring to Sasuke breaking Sakura's heart for the third time.

Lolli- Most of you know what Lolita clothes are. If not think sexy, baby-doll jammies.

Thank goodness _somebody_ finally got to eat that chocolate cake!

Hehe…two chapters and two nosebleeds…go figure.

Reviews=Love=Author's Inspiration=Faster Updates


	7. Chapter 7 Nirvana

A/N-I considered making the title of this chapter-Icha-Icha's Got Nothing on Me. Ahahaha.

Enjoy.

K&K

0o0o0

Gravity

Chapter 7 –Nirvana

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sakura turned off the shower and toweled off before wrapping up her hair. The cool water felt like heaven after the dry heat of Suna's desert air. She was amazed that anyone could survive in the harsh conditions and lonely landscape of this desert. She had been here for three days and already she wanted nothing more than to see a few trees or roll in the grass.

She was happy the Kazekage had temporarily set her up in her own apartment after seeing her catching a cat nap in the lab yesterday. Not forgetting her awkward confrontation with Sasuke back home, she had swiped a clean set of hospital scrubs to change into later. Now that she'd stabilized the surviving seven poison victims, she had a chance to catch up on a few hours of sleep while her experiments processed before going back to the lab. With any luck, when she got back, there would be the answers she needed. Wrapping a second towel around her body, she left the bathroom light on as she walked into the unlit kitchen.

She walked to the stacked washer and dryer in the corner and bent over, taking the towel off her head and shaking her hair out. Her towel rose in the back, revealing the smooth curve of her bottom. Sakura threw the wet towel in the washer and combed her fingers through her damp hair. She relished having her privacy on this mission. No smelly roommates discussing bodily functions—or, worse, _using_ them in challenges—and the privacy to walk around in her underwear if she felt like it without being chastised by broody, insensitive men. Plus, she didn't have to eat ramen or listen to idiots fighting all the time.

Smiling, she opened the freezer and found a lemon popsicle. She threw the wrapper in the sink and stuck the icy treat between her lips. Sakura walked into the living room, grabbed the remote and flicked on the stereo to unwind. Turning on the AC, she stood in front of it, relishing the cool air. She began to open her towel to really cool herself off when she heard a small cough behind her.

Turning quickly and dragging her towel around her, she gasped as three shadows rose from her couch. She heard a familiar voice that both relieved her and royally pissed her off.

"Jeez, Kakashi-sensei! Whatju havta do that for?" Naruto burst out. "She was just getting to the good part!"

"That's _why_ I did it," Kakashi murmured. "She would have skinned us alive if we had seen the whole, uh," he coughed slightly again. "Ah, good evening, Sakura-chan. So nice to, um, see you. Perhaps you'd like to get some clothes on and give us your mission update?"

She took the popsicle slowly from her mouth and licked her lips, not realizing just how sexy she looked at the moment. "Well, fuckme," she said not quite under her breath.

Naruto instantly spouted a nosebleed and passed out.

Sasuke scoffed in surprise.

"Pardon?" Kakashi asked. His single, visible eye widened in disbelief.

0o0o0

"Do you three _ever _knock?"

Her anger was evident and enhanced by the red-hued blush covering her body. "Why didn't you just_ join_ me in the _shower_, too?" she yelled at them. "Just because I'm your teammate, doesn't give you the right to invade my personal space!"

Sasuke scowled at the fact that she was _still_ standing there in her towel.

She pointed her popsicle at each of them, "What? Do you think can just barge in any time without knocking—day or night?"

Silence met her outrage.

"Forget it!" she flung her free hand out in a stop-like motion, "Never mind! It's like talking to a _box _of _rocks_!" She shook her head as she walked out, stopping only to shove her popsicle at Sasuke.

"Take this." She grabbed her knapsack from his lap. "You all wait _here_ while I go change."

The soft music was the only sound in the shocked room.

Kakashi laughed a little and scratched the back of his head. "Well, that could have been a _lot_ worse."

Sasuke only grunted and kicked at the orange clad ninja on the floor.

"Get up, Dobe."

The lump that was Naruto lay on the floor groaning, "Sakura-chan, your ass is perfect."

"Shut up, Dobe, or she really _will_ kill you."

"Teme! I wouldn't have cared if she had killed me—if only that towel had hit the floor. It would have been _worth_ the beating to see Nirvana." Naruto got off the floor and sat on the couch.

"Baka sensei."

Sakura heard the two idiots arguing in the other room. 'Really! They consider themselves ninja by sneaking in here? More like perverts!' She opened the bag and was shocked to see the robe Sasuke had tried to give her earlier…and, under that, were the tons of underwear that Ino picked out. They were all unfolded, too—like someone had handled each pair.

"What the _hell_?"

She found the pajama sets Ino had bought and,_ finally,_ real clothes under that.

"Those perverts need to be taught a lesson," she grimly decided. Instead of getting dressed, she only put on her pajamas. Slipping into them, she looked into the mirror and grinned. Ino really knew how to pick 'em, she thought. She slid her arms into the dark-blue, silk robe and admired her reflection. 'It'd serve the perverts right if I gave _them_ a sleepless night.'

Sakura came out from her bedroom calling sweetly to her boys, "Anyone want a popsicle?" Sasuke was finishing the one she had started and only Naruto answered yes. Taking one out of the freezer, she stalked slowly over to the couch. Her silky wrap robe hung open, revealing the revealing, lacy, lolli pjs Ino had picked out. She stopped in front of Naruto and held out a red popsicle with a pout on her lips.

"You want cherry?"

She heard Sasuke's harsh intake of breath. He choked on the popsicle juice and began coughing. Naruto moaned lustily and passed out against Kakashi whose skin above his mask turned an alarming shade of red. Sakura turned her attention to him. "Sensei?" Her lips pouted a little more. "Are you ok? You look a little…hot."

"You're dripping." Sasuke's harsh tone broke the spell.

The comment caused Kakashi to look incredulously at the Uchiha, his mouth obviously hung open beneath his mask. Did the boy realize what he'd just said or had he just walked into an Icha Icha novel?

Sakura looked at Sasuke with one eyebrow raised. The popsicle stick in his hands snapped in half. His ears turned red and his eyes became dark with anger as he pointed at the cherry stick in her hand. She lifted it and sticking out her tongue caught the drip before running it the rest of the way up the frozen treat and sliding it into her mouth, "I guess I'll have cherry, since you already ate mine, Sasuke-kun." She gave Sasuke a look that was a bit mischievous. He growled but said nothing.

Kakashi stared in wonder, 'That's the _last_ time I loan her one of my books,' he thought. 'She's learned too well.' He cleared his throat as she turned around and bent over to push some books about poisons off to sit on the only other chair. She sat and crossed her legs. Sasuke's robe slid open, exposing her long, smooth leg up to her thigh and a glimpse of white cotton and lace before she adjusted the silky fabric. All Kakashi could think of was the suggestive undergarments in her bag and her earlier comment about joining her in the shower. If she did anything else, he was going Raikiri _himself_. He was getting too damn old for this. He shook his head to clear it of all the hentai scenes he had _ever read_ running through it. '_That _is _so_ wrong,' he groaned in his mind, not realizing he had groaned aloud.

"Uh, Sensei? Do you want to go lay down? Did you overtire yourself on the trip here?" She stuck the cherry stick into her mouth again and sucked out more juice before small, white teeth bit off the end.

He could not stop watching her small mouth and tongue work that thing. After another minute, he shook his head again—he needed to get away before he said something he might regret

"May I use your bathroom?"

Licking her lips she pointed with the empty stick. "Lights are on. Be careful-the floor may be a little slick from my shower."

Kakashi got up, excusing himself and Sakura rose to toss out her stick.

"You're a real piece of work," a deep, sensuous voice rumbled behind her.

"What are you talking about, Sasuke-kun?" She asked too innocently as she turned around, brushing against him because he was far too close.

"You were deliberately being a tease." He pulled the collar of her robe between two fingers feeling the soft silky fabric.

"Maybe you _deserved_ it. You're just as guilty for letting that happen. I can't believe you were spying on my private-"

"Show?" he cut her off. "If you keep this up, you're going to get more then you asked for." He ran his finger down her clothed belly pulling open the blue silk robe and then dipping it just into the lacy band of her pj's. His touch was electric and his voice promised passion. "Do you want…more…Sakura?"

She bit her full bottom lip hesitantly and large, naïve, green eyes looked up at him, a little unsure of what to say to this suddenly overly-aggressive Sasuke. Flashes of his earlier genjutsu made her shiver from fear…or excitement, perhaps both, she couldn't tell. Taking her chin in his hand, he pulled her cherry-stained lip from her teeth with his thumb and bent, licking its sweet-tinged rim before straightening up and returning to his normal, bitter personality. "Behave yourself, or I might have to punish you. And stop with the sensei crap before I have to defend your honor from Naruto _and_ Kakashi." Sakura's lip quivered. He let go of her and walked back into the living room, leaving the shaking kunoichi alone to compose herself.

0o0o0

When Kakashi came back out, Sakura followed him and shook Naruto, asking if he felt better. He assured her he was fine, just a little tired. She refused to even look at Sasuke.

"I need to rest, too. We can wait till later to catch up," she suggested.

Kakashi nodded. "I will send Pakkun to you with the hotel info."

"Nonsense! You can stay right here. There's plenty of room. The boys can sleep on the pull-out couch and Kakashi you can share the bed in my room."

"Why does _he_ get to sleep with you?" Naruto griped.

"Because he won't crawl all over me in my sleep like you would. You get along with Sasuke so well, _you _can share with him."

"Sakura," Kakashi put his hands up. "I can sleep on the floor."

"Come, Sensei. I'm worn out and I have to get back to the lab soon." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up, turning to the two boys, saying, "Bedding is on the shelf in the bathroom closet. Help yourself." She dragged Kakashi into her room and shut the door.

"Lucky bastard," Naruto said jealously.

"Shut up and grab the sheets, Dobe," Sasuke growled, angry that she chose to ignore his warning.

0o0o0

Sakura shut the door and looked at Kakashi's wide single eye.

"Listen. I'm sorry for my risqué behavior earlier. I was trying to get a little payback for you guys almost seeing me naked and embarrassing me. Thank you for _not_ letting it get that far. I have a feeling those two would have. They seem to think anything they do to me nowadays is okay," she hung her head in contrition. "I promise to never flirt with you like that again, but I would appreciate it if you didn't let them know I told you this," she added imploringly.

"I can do you one better, Sakura-chan." Kakashi laughed in relief that he wouldn't have to give her the sensei-student talk. "If you want, I can help you rub it in a little more." He grinned behind his mask and she felt a shiver shoot up her spine. He pushed off his hitai-ate and took off his jounin vest and shirt, revealing a black sleeveless shirt with an attached mask. The shirt clung to him, revealing every toned and sculpted muscle. She smiled in appreciation of his understanding.

"You would do that for me, Sensei?"

"Of course I would. You are my favorite student, aren't you?" He picked her up and she shrieked with laughter as he dropped her on the bed and began to tickle her until she screamed, begging him to stop.

The door flew open and Naruto barged in with Sasuke standing in the entry behind him.

"S-Sa-Sakura-chan?" Naruto stuttered. They stood confused, looking at her grinning, pinned beneath the infamous and dangerous Copy-nin.

Disheveled, flushed from laughing and breathing hard, she looked at them then back at Kakashi. He turned to look at them coldly.

"Don't you think you should _knock_ when the door is closed?" he said, possessively laying his hand on Sakura's stomach as he straddled her. He looked dangerous with his wild, gravity-defying hair, Sharingan glowering over his mask, the dark ANBU tattoo standing out stark on the pale skin of his heavily corded bicep. He didn't remove himself from the kunoichi as he spoke. He looked like a dog defending his favorite bone.

Sasuke's hands clenched at his sides and his face darkened.

"Come on, Dobe." He turned and left.

"Uh, sorry, Sakura-chan. Goodnight." Red-faced, Naruto shut the door behind him. He and Sasuke stood in the hall…stunned. Kakashi said something indistinguishable and Sakura giggled.

"That old bastard! What does he think he's doing to our Sakura?" He went to grab the door knob again and Sasuke grabbed his shoulder.

"That's what she wants you to do. Don't pay her any attention."

Naruto looked at him "What are _you_ talking about, asshole? It didn't look to me like she wanted _your_ attention either, Teme!"

0o0o0

"Wow, Kakashi. That looked so naughty," she said, smiling up from beneath her conspirator. "You're good."

"Of course. Don't you realize how hot I am, Sakura-chan?" He spoke low and sexy. They both laughed out loud and climbed into the bed to sleep while talking good naturedly.

"Why can't I find a nice man like you, Kakashi?" She grinned at him from her pillow. "Dirty porn and all."

"Tasteful adult literature," he corrected, "and I'm right here, Sakura if you think you can handle the one and only Copy-ninja."

"One of these days, I'm might take you up on that offer, Sensei." She closed her eyes.

"Just warn me, so I have enough time to brace myself," he sighed and she giggled. "Goodnight."

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sasuke kicked Naruto again when he rolled onto his side of the pullout.

"Stupid, idiot." He was never gonna get any sleep.'

Sasuke knew the real reason he was being kept awake, though.

_Sakura._

He could hardly believe the way he had acted earlier, coming onto her like that. She made him lose his head. First showing off her ass to them, and _then_ almost showing off everything else. Sasuke had been half a second from knocking both Naruto and Kakashi out to keep them from ogling her.

He lost his cool again when she made it look like he was referring to something sexual with that popsicle. And when Kakashi had excused himself it had taken every ounce of self control not to throw her down and ravish her on the kitchen floor—just as he had in his dreams since she had run into him in her kitchen.

If the others hadn't been there…he worried if that is exactly what he would have done—consequences be damned.

He knew instantly that Sakura and Kakashi were playing a joke in the bedroom, but that didn't keep his hand from wanting to run his katana through his mentor.

He had to put a halt to this foolishness…and soon.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sakura rose a few hours later and quietly grabbed her bag to shower and change in the bathroom. She needed the cool water to wake her up so she could get back to work in the lab. She was running on minimum sleep to get as much lab work done as possible. She only had so long until Tsunade's special time jutsu wore off and the poison's effect would begin to worsen. At least she would be able to wear her own clothes today. After three days, she was thrilled to see some clean undergarments.

She had no sooner stepped into the tub and turned on the water than she heard the distinct click of the bathroom door closing. She peeked around the curtain.

"Sasuke!" she hissed, "Get out!"

Dark eyes stared back. "We need to talk."

"You can talk to me on the way to the lab." Suddenly she was very aware that the semi-clear plastic curtain probably didn't hide very much.

"We'll talk now, in private." He turned towards her bag and saw all the underwear lying at the top. He picked up the lacy white thong sticking up. "Is _this_ what I paid for?"

"Give me that!" Sakura made a grab for the underwear and Sasuke jerked his hand back but the frontward momentum and the slick tub made her lose her balance and she fell forward. She grabbed the shower curtain with one hand but the clips holding it wouldn't support her and the first three snapped off.

_Twhank, twhank, twhank!_

"Oh sh-" Sakura started to go down and was stopped only by Sasuke catching her. She fell against his chest and his hands came to rest on her waist. She slapped her free hand over his eyes.

"Don't look!"

That same old smirk was back. "It's not like I haven't already seen."

"Shut up, asshole. If you look, I'm gonna punch you through the wall. Let go of me."

His hands tightened, "No."

"What? Quit teasing me, Sasuke."

"If anyone in this room could be considered a tease, it would be you."

"What are you talking about?" she said with feigned ignorance.

"Thanks to you, Kakashi thinks we're sleeping together. He thinks I'm using you."

Surprised, she removed her hand from his eyes to clutch Sasuke's shoulder. "I never told him that."

"You didn't have to. Instead, you flung my clothes next to your bed with your underwear. Kakashi nearly threw me through the wall when he went to pack your bag."

"Oh, I wish I could have seen that."

"Hn."

"I'm joking, Sasuke."

"Naruto would have been even worse."

"He didn't see?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"I'm sorry," she told him honestly. "I wasn't trying to make it look like anything."

"I know, but there are other people who wouldn't see it that way."

"Will you let me go now?" She realized that his shirt had become very wet from her being squished against him. At least he was only looking her in the eye…so far. "And close your eyes, please?"

"In a minute. I'm not done."

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about. The only people who ever come to my house are Team Seven and Ino—and Ino already knows there's nothing going on."

"She's a gossip."

"She wouldn't."

"Hn. Is she the one who picked out all that questionable underwear?"

"It's not all bad," she defended, her cheeks flushing even more. "Actually, I didn't even want her to talk to you about it. She thought she was standing up for me, when all she really did was embarrass me. Let me go now?" she begged.

"When I'm ready. Tell me about the assault in the hospital."

"I don't really know. I just got done healing Shikamaru's arm and the nurse said there was a woman in my office who needed to speak to me urgently. I opened the door and it was dark, so I tried to turn on the light. It wouldn't work and when I started to ask if anyone was there, I got hit, hard, right on the bridge of my nose. I fell back and that's all I remember."

"That's it? You didn't see anything?"

She scrunched her lips up in concentration. He almost laughed because she had forgotten about her naked chest pressed into his and his hands touching her damp, bare skin. It was taking quite a bit of self control _not_ to move his hands in a caress.

"A smell or a sound?" he prompted.

"There was something…a flash. Yes, a small flash."

"Like a light reflected off something?"

"Yes, exactly like that. And there _was_ a smell. It was perfume, like a big bouquet of those white lilies. Actually, it was kind of overpowering. Funny, I didn't notice it until you said it. Do you know who did it?"

"The guard thinks it was a jealous woman."

"Jealous of what?"

"You. Do you flirt with the men you examine?"

She looked offended. "I would never! I'm not dating anyone. I'm _not_ a flirt."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why don't you date?"

"Sasuke…" Her face flushed a deeper shade of scarlet. "Can we not have this conversation while you're touching me?"

"Why? Are you scared of me? I won't molest you." He suddenly became aware of his rebellious thumb massaging a small circle on her tender flesh and stopped before he did the exact opposite of what he just promised.

"I think we've already established the fact that you have no attraction to me whatsoever, Sasuke. That doesn't mean, however, that I want you to see me naked over and over."

"Who said I wasn't attracted?"

"Ino says you're gay."

"Gay?"

"I am not having this talk with you."

"You think I'm gay, too?"

"I think you are incredibly rude and mean and pushy."

"Why do you think I'm not attracted to you?"

"You're just not, okay? Besides you are _pre-engaged_ aren't you?"

"Huh?"

"The announcement in the paper."

"I'm not engaged."

"Pre-engaged."

"What is pre-engaged?"

"I don't know. Ask your girlfriend, Karin. She's the one who put it in the paper."

"There is nothing between us."

"It's none of my business, Sasuke."

"Why not?" he asked quietly. "I'm holding you right now and _you_ have no clothes on." One hand squeezed her lightly.

"Not by choice." Her fist hit softly against his shoulder, "Quit playing with me, Sasuke."

"Why? Don't you like it?"

"Let's see," she pondered aloud. "Over the years, you've let me know time and again how I was an annoying, weak, loser. You called me stupid less than a week ago. Just _what_ am I supposed to _like_?"

"I never called you a loser."

"One point for you. You want a cookie?"

"I called you weak so you would toughen up and get stronger. Like the Dobe."

"And I'm supposed to kneel down and kiss your feet now?"

"You might want to put something on first," he smirked.

"I'm gonna count to five and you better be out of here."

"Why? I like the view." He looked pointedly down at her cleavage flush against his chest. His hand slid a little lower to cup her hip.

If she pulled away from him, he would see even more, but she just couldn't take this fake intimacy any longer.

"It's not funny anymore, Sasuke." Her eyes were pleading with him. She couldn't take this kind of teasing, not from him. She hung her head as she realized her heart was still weak for him and it hurt much worse when he was being nice to her.

"Ok, I'll stop." He tilted her chin up to look in her eyes. "You surprised me and I overreacted."

Sasuke closed his eyes, pushed her upright to stand on her own and turned to leave the room. He made sure to push the lock button on the door handle on his way out.

Sakura stared open-mouthed at him as he left. Sasuke actually admitted he was wrong! That was as close to an apology as she'd gotten from him in her entire life.

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Things you probably already know:

Nirvana-No, it's not just a really good band. Nirvana means paradise or something like the ultimate experience of pleasure—also spiritual enlightenment.

Well… whatja think? Icha worthy? I just love Kakashi! You couldn't tell, could you?

Reviews =Love=Author's Inspiration=Faster Updates.


	8. Chapter 8  Annoying

DNON

0o0o0

A/N-Hmm… Spring is finally here! Although there _is_ still a little snow left here and there, ugh. An update for Co9T will be coming soon. I'm just ironing out details so, with a little luck, it will be up next week. And I won't forget that I said I'd update Gravity early for each time the story hit the hundred mark. I know it's getting close again and Chapter nine is nearly finished just in case it does. Thank you, readers, who've taken the time to review this story.

A big ole thanks goes to Sakura's Indecision for editing for me. She's starting to get a list of her own stories underway, if you haven't checked them out yet, do it. She's got a good imagination.

Gravity

Chapter 8-Annoying

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sakura never made it over to the lab after she left the apartment. On her way there, she was intercepted by a messenger hawk with an urgent communication that sent her straight to the hospital.

Hours later, as Sakura left the morgue and headed toward the lab, she mulled over her newly-acquired clues to the poisonings. This latest bit of evidence gave her just the lead she needed in the race to find an antidote.

During the night, the second oldest Councilman died from complications from the poison and his autopsy revealed new information—vital information. She bound and sealed the body herself before ordering it quarantined so that no one would find out about her discovery—they still hadn't found the culprits and they could be lingering anywhere. She even had a theory as to how almost all the members of the Council had been poisoned at the same time.

0o0o0

Sakura carefully added the third element to the newest formula she was working on. There were ten others percolating on the counter in front of her. She was close to a cure now—she could feel it.

After the first eight hours here without anything near a viable antidote, she sent a summons to Tsunade asking for aid in keeping the Councilmen alive.

Tsunade sent her a scroll containing the Time Suspension Jutsu. She promised it would guarantee another thirty-six hours of suspended animation, but after that, if Sakura hadn't come up with an antidote, the sickness would consume them in a matter of just a few hours. Unfortunately, Tsunade's jutsu did not work on the elder Councilman. His prior health issues and his advanced age had compounded the problems exponentially, putting him beyond saving.

Sakura realized that this was an all or nothing move that she was betting on with their lives.

That was a little over two days ago and she was starting to worry that she would not come up with the correct formula in time. Unlike Sasori's metal-based poisons, these were plant-based and not primarily comprised of Suna's local plants. There was another element she needed to figure out. The last five formulas looked promising, but the tests had fizzled out right at the critical juncture.

Sakura was thankful that Kakashi had come to Suna. His presence reassured her that she could do the job that Tsunade had entrusted to her. After last night's few hours of rest and the revelation in the morgue, she came back to the lab and hit the ground running. Gaara had given her two exceptional assistants, Kendi and Shen, who worked tirelessly to help her. She now had new ideas about what was blocking the prime component of the antidote she knew had the best chance of working. The last five sets she'd mixed were still working and that told her she was close—so very close.

Suddenly, the second to last test tube fizzed up over the top and down the side.

"Boys! We got one!" Sakura yelled and the next five seconds turned into chaos. Kendi ran over to Sakura as Shen rose from his microscope with a smile.

"Shen, can you get me some of that blue field-flower from Grass so we can make the antidote?"

"No problem, Haruno-san." He walked to where they kept their main antidote components still in use.

It was the last thing he ever did.

A blinding light flashed, followed by an explosion sending debris everywhere.

Sakura swiftly turned away from the blast, knowing that her assistant was already dead.

In a heartbeat, Shen's head was blown from his shoulders as the enemy bomb discharged, blowing up half the lab.

When the smoke began to clear, Sakura cautiously raised her head. She coughed on the dust-filled air. "Kendi!" Chunks of plaster were still falling around her from the collapsing ceiling.

There was no answer.

"Kendi!"

The man groaned to her right, about ten feet away. The blast had knocked Kendi sideways and back from her position.

"Are you hurt?"

Another pained groan answered her.

She pushed debris off of herself, ignoring the vicious stinging in her back and dragged herself over to where she could hear his harsh rasp. The heavy layer of dust in the air prevented her from seeing him until she was nearly on top of him.

"Kendi." She placed glowing hands on him and gasped at the state of his health.

"Steady, Kendi!" She began to frantically heal him before he lost consciousness. A few minutes later, she heard the first call of another human.

"Sakura-san!" the voice called.

"Over here!" Sakura breathed a sigh of relief when she saw a bright red head of hair appear next to her.

"Gaara! Thank God!"

"I think I should be the one saying that." Gaara pulled a large chunk of plaster and wood from the prone man's legs that Sakura was working frantically on and used his sand jutsu to protect them and keep more of the tenuous roof from falling down on their heads. "Weren't there three of you?"

"Shen's dead. Kendi's critical, but I think I can bring him around."

"All right. We need to get you two out of here."

"Give me five more minutes to stabilize him," she insisted.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto's loud voice cut through the ringing in her ears. Seconds later, Sasuke was behind her, pushing Gaara aside and supporting her shaking arms while she worked on the lab assistant.

Kakashi and Naruto appeared to their left and nodded to Gaara. In low voices, they began to construct a plan to find the enemies who had done this. Kakashi called forth his pack of ninken to find the trail of the bombers.

"Don't leave yet, Gaara-san. I know the cure needed to help the Council members. Right before the blast, one test tube showed the proper results for the new recipe."

"You can tell me what you need. I'll get another lab tech to formulate it." Gaara procured a pad of paper and pen from one of the still intact desks.

"There's no need." Sakura waved him off from her work. "I can do it myself_,_ Gaara-san."

"You are injured. You're going to the hospital."

"I'm fine, Gaara-san. We need to get this antidote into the Council-"

"Sakura!" Kakashi scolded her. "Give him the formula, now. That is an _order_."

"But-"

"Sakura-san, once you have been treated yourself, you may come and help the others," Gaara assured her. "For now, you will give me the instructions and allow Uchiha-san to escort you to the hospital."

She bit her lip and nodded. Pausing her healing of Kendi Sakura took the proffered pad and hastily scribbled a list of ingredients and the proper procedure for formulation. "Add this to their IV's." She handed him back the pad. "The poison's effects should begin to subside in about thirty minutes and they'll start to come around."

"I'll get another team started on the procedure. Uchiha-san, make sure these two get to the hospital." Gaara accepted Sasuke's nod and turned to the others. "Kakashi, have your hounds track them and I'll find you after I deliver the formula. Naruto, gather Baki's team and catch up to Kakashi. Uchiha-san, don't let Sakura fool you. She's badly injured, too."

"I'm fine, Gaara-san."

His eyes narrowed at her protest.

"I am-"

"_Enough_," Kakashi interrupted her. "Everyone has their orders. Move out."

The three ninja disappeared, leaving Sakura with Kendi and Sasuke

"He is stable." Sasuke took hold of her shoulders and pulled her back. "Stop."

She shrugged his hands off from her shoulders. "Just a few more minutes."

"No. He's stable." He grabbed her hands. "You have done enough."

"Sasuke!" her hands fisted in his, ready to fight him if need be.

He took her chin in one hand and turned it up to look in her eyes. "I know what you're doing," he growled. "You are healing him completely. You need to save some of that for yourself."

"I'm fi—ow! Stop!" she cried when he purposefully reached around and pressed on a sensitive wound on her back.

"See? You are ignoring your own injuries. Now, I'm gonna pick this guy up and deliver him to the hospital." He put the unconscious man over his shoulder before turning back to her. "You stay here and I'll be right back for you."

"I can-"

"Use the rest of your chakra to transport out of here? Then what? Do you _want_ to go the hospital, too?"

"Sasuke, I'm not that-"

"_Shut up, Sakura_." His fingers slipped through a translocation jutsu and they disappeared in a cloud of smoke and flame.

She let out a scream of frustration when he disappeared. He _never_ listened to her!

After he left she finally realized just how bad her injuries were. She could feel warm blood oozing down her back. She felt she deserved every ounce of that pain. If it wasn't for her request, Shen would be alive. Now, his family would have to be informed that the father of two, plus one more on the way, was never to return home. If she had not asked him to get her that field-flower, he would still be alive. She should have retrieved it herself. She might have sensed the danger or even prevented it. It made her feel sick.

Coughing up blood, she became aware that her right lung was collapsing and knew she could not put healing her own body off any longer. There was a lot of glass embedded deep in her back and her kidneys also sustained some damage from the percussive blast.

She put her hands to her chest and let the chakra pool through her, trying to push the entrenched glass out to no avail. She was able to heal most of her lung before it got worse, but as the wounds began to close too tightly around the glass she had to stop or it would be harder to remove later. She repaired the damage to her kidneys while she waited for Sasuke.

He returned and gave her a dark look.

"How's Kendi?"

"You know he's fine." Sasuke pulled her to her feet.

"I can walk, Sasuke."

He took her by her waist. "Put your arms around my neck."

She blushed at the thought of following his demand. "I can walk."

"No. Your back is bleeding badly. You can either hang on to me or I will hold you."

Understanding, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tightly. She winced at the glass grating against the muscle of her back.

He scooped her up under her bottom and held her close. She protested but Sasuke ignored her and transported them back to the apartment. He set her down on the bed and when knelt next to her he saw wet tears had run clean lines down her dirty face.

"Why are you crying?" his thumbs rubbed the tears from her cheeks.

She pulled away from him. "Shen…he's dead."

"And?"

"And? And it's my fault. If I hadn't sent him to get something for me, then he would still be alive."

"No. The people who planted the bomb are at fault."

"It should have been me."

"Why?"

"Because he had a family to take care of, two kids and a pregnant wife. I sent him to his death. I have no family. It would have been better if it was me."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes angrily. "That's _stupid_."

"What?"

"You have a whole _village_ that counts on you. Even Suna is depending on you to save their Council. Shen was counting on you, too. If _he_ could have saved them, they wouldn't have needed _you_. Quit feeling sorry for yourself."

She was stung by his words. "You are a bastard."

"Take off your shirt."

"What?"

"There is glass in your back; I can't get it all out with your shirt on. Take off your shirt," he ordered.

She made a fist. "Do you have a death wish?"

"Hurry up. I don't feel like standing here all night."

"Well then, please, don't. I can get the glass out myself."

"Hn."

"I can. I'll just make a clone—Sasuke!"

He pulled out a kunai and slit her shirt all the way down the back. "If you could heal it, yourself, then why didn't you do it already?"

"I was busy," she said pouting

"And now?"

"And now _you're_ here."

"To take the glass out of your back." He had already started to do so. "Do you have any tweezers?"

"_I said_ I could do it myself," she snapped.

Sasuke sighed. "Look, I know you're a capable medic, but unless you have limitless chakra or eyes in the back of your head you can't see the glass."

"I can feel it."

He sliced through her bra's shoulder strap that was in his way.

"Sasuke!" she held up the front of her bra before it fell.

"I'll buy you another one." He pulled out a large piece of glass and she winced. He tried to take her mind off the pain. "Don't worry, I won't molest you. You think I'm gay, remember?"

She jerked in surprise at his words. "I didn't think that!"

"Hn."

"Well, what was I supposed to think? I'm curious. I can't look _that_ awful."

"Your words, not mine."

"_You_ never said _anything_. You only scolded me and showed that…" She paused while he worked, "that _horrible_ genjutsu."

He remained silent, intent on removing the glass peppering her back. Her curiosity got the better of her.

"What _were_ you thinking?"

"I was thinking…" he started to say while pulling out another large sliver of glass from her badly sliced up back. "…wondering…who gave you the scar."

"Scar?"

"The one on your stomach that matches the one on your back," he reminded her, smoothly running his fingers over the scar next to her spine and giving her shivers from his soft touch.

"Sakura, _who_ did this to you?"

"A dead man," she ground out, trying not to let Sasuke's touch affect her.

"Hn."

"What?"

"Why didn't you heal it?"

"It was toward the end of the battle. The blade was poisoned and I had run out of antidote. I couldn't waste chakra, my partner was also dying. I couldn't heal it. If I had tried, we never would have made it back to Gaara in time."

"You're referring to your battle with Akasuna no Sasori?"

"Yes. And if it is so hideous a scar, it can't be helped. It's a byproduct of our profession and nobody _asked_ you to look at my body in the first place."

"I didn't say it was hideous." He continued to pick pieces of glass from her back.

She became irritated with him subtly pointing out her flaws. "Oh, well, that changes _everything_," she spoke sarcastically. "Thanks so much for not being sickened by the sight of me."

"Hn."

"It's not like I showed up at your door like some fangirl asking for your consideration," she glowered, crossing her arms.

"You are intentionally misunderstanding me," he frowned at her sarcasm.

"Oh, sorry," she snapped red-faced. "The '_hn'_ was lost in translation."

"Sakura," he warned.

"You don't think I _tried_ to get rid of it? You don't think that every time I see it I am reminded of how I had to pull the blade _deeper_ and then _hold_ it there to keep him from using it again? I failed to save Granny Chiyo because she chose to use the last antidote vial on me instead. All because I got stabbed with a katana by something which should not have even been alive—a stupid puppet!" she said angrily. "Even Tsunade could not heal it. This scar is my reminder of my failure."

"I thought you won."

"I failed to protect Chiyo," she mumbled dejectedly. "My victory was hollow."

"Hn."

"And what, pray tell, does _that_ mean?" She sucked in her breath, blinked back the tears that threatened and grit her teeth when he harshly yanked out an especially large piece. She'd been in worse pain than this and she didn't want to show Sasuke that she was hurting. She _knew_ what he would say. She knew what he thought of her.

"It means, _Sakura_, that I _don't_ think your scar is hideous. From the moment I saw it, I wanted to _kill_ whoever had given it to you."

"Why?" she was confused.

"Because no one should hurt you."

'Is he kidding,' she thought derisively. 'No one tops Sasuke at _that_ game.'

"Except you?"

"I don't deliberately hurt you," he said, frowning

"Ok, well—_that_ changes everything."

"You're being silly."

"Of course." Now, she was actually grateful for the pain in her back. It took her mind off the pain in her heart. She ground her teeth at the scrape of glass against muscle and nerves. "Silly, stupid, stubborn,_ weak_—these are all words you associate with me, right?"

"Maybe—when you deserve it, but not all of them at the same time."

Her temper flared at his jibe. "You…you…ugh, baka!"

"You forgot _annoying_," he added softly.

Stung, she silently went about the business of healing herself while Sasuke smirked at her back and removed every last piece of glass.

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Reviews =Love=Author's Inspiration=Faster Updates


	9. Chapter 9 His blood Her tears

Do not own Naruto

Hello all! I hope you have a happy holiday weekend. I get to update early since Sakura's Indecision was able to edit this so quickly for me. Bonus! Thanks SI.

Happy Easter Everyone,

K&K

0o0o0

Gravity

Chapter 9-His blood Her tears

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

After making sure that Sakura healed herself, Sasuke left to go help the others search for the people who had poisoned the Council and blown up the lab.

Sakura showered and changed into clean clothes before heading to the hospital to oversee the Council members' treatment. The antidote was working, but a bit too slowly for her liking. She helped it along with a good dose of healing chakra for every patient and was pleased to see that they all responded so well to the treatment. When every last one was awake and feeling well again, she finally released management of their recuperation to the Suna doctors and left the hospital.

Sakura came back to the apartment completely worn out. The heat, coupled with the lab exploding and her efforts to help save the last six Council members, had sucked the dregs of her energy. She tore off her sweaty clothes, threw on a lightweight t-shirt and collapsed on top of her blankets with a happy sigh.

Sometime later, the bed sank down next to her. With a grunt, she opened one eye to see Sasuke's still form in the dim light.

She wondered sleepily why he hadn't even bothered to knock. "Sasuke-kun? What are you doing?" she asked, yawning. "Weren't you out with others hunting down the enemy?"

"Hn."

It was odd of him to show up here without reason. She sat up in the bed and pulled on his arm, "Sasuke? What are—"

"I know you said the next time I'm bleeding not to come to you, but maybe you can make an exception?" He turned to her and her eyes grew large and frightened.

"Oh my God, _Sasuke_!" Sakura caught him as he collapsed and fell back into the bed with him. She wiggled out from under him and straddled his waist for a better position.

"Sasuke! Don't you pass out on me!" she peeled back his eyelid to check his pupils and quickly checked his pulse. "You've got to tell me what happened. Where are the others?"

He groaned as her hands glowed green and she sank her healing chakra into his chest. "Sasuke! Stay with me! Where are Naruto and Kakashi? Were you together?" The med-nin braced her arm against him to hold him down.

A low, pained moan ripped from him as she withdrew the enormous, broken piece of the windmill shuriken from his chest while she worked at breakneck speed to keep him from drowning in his own blood. "They…we split up…just me…too many. Black robes with the rising sun on the back." Sasuke coughed weakly and blood sprayed across her face unnoticed by her as she frantically worked to close the gaping hole left from the blade that had nearly split his chest in two.

"Ok, hold on." She paused a second to bite her thumb and summon a small slug, "Suyaka, go find Kakashi and Naruto and bring them here. Then inform the Kazekage of the attack on Sasuke." She prayed they were unharmed.

"Yes, Sakura-san." The slug disappeared to do her bidding.

Sasuke was growing weaker and she was doing her damnedest to pull him back from the edge.

"Sasuke, talk to me!" Her hands trembled and she forced herself to focus on him and not the gallons of blood washing over her arms. 'God,' she prayed. 'Not yet. It's too soon. You can't have him.'

"Sasuke, do you hear me? Tell me something else." She had to keep him conscious as long as possible while she tried to heal him. "Sasuke!"

"Sa-Sakura…forgive me."

"You arrogant bastard!" she shouted hysterically. "Don't you go acting all noble on me now! If you die, I'll _never_ forgive you!" she cried furiously. "Do you hear me? Sasuke!"

She pushed even more chakra into his chest and the glow eerily lit their faces in the dim room. Sasuke watched Sakura silently. There were tears pouring down her face, dripping down on him, her chin was set stubbornly as she refused to let him go.

He could feel everything slipping away, tunneling down a darkening path. If Sakura continued, not only would she _not_ save him, he felt she would be pointlessly hurting herself. He knew what he had to do.

"Sakura," he grabbed her trembling hands to stop her, "mo, yamenasai."

"Yada!" She screamed at him, pushing his hands off and drawing even more chakra by using her Yin Seal.

"Release."

Black lines began to run from Sakura's temple down her neck, swiftly twisting around and down her arms and hands straight into Sasuke's chest. The bolt of force made him jerk and convulse on the bed with its power. The light from Sakura's chakra intensified blindingly for a brief moment before flashing out and a large, warm sensation bloomed in his chest. He blinked and the afterimage of Sakura's silhouette burned behind his closed lids.

"_Sakura_," Sasuke called when she collapsed on top of him, immobile, no longer able to heal him.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered, panting "please, don't die…" Her voice broke. "You can't…I need—" She fainted and the black lines slowly faded from her skin.

Sasuke put his arms around the unconscious girl who had just saved his life and when he was sure she was ok, he let himself follow her into sleep.

0o0o0

0o0o0

"Teme!"

Sasuke faintly heard his bothersome teammate cursing him out.

"Hey, Teme! Wake up! Oi! What the _hell_ are you doing to Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke's arms tightened around the kunoichi. He slowly opened one eye to see a head of bright, blond hair over the pink one on his chest, "Go away, Dobe."

"You're joking, right?" Naruto shook his fist at Sasuke. "You are lumped in bed with Sakura-chan and there is blood _everywhere_. Is she ok?"

"It's _my_ blood, baka. Let her sleep. She used up everything healing me."

"Are you ok? Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"No. Go away and let us sleep." He pulled Sakura closer and she murmured uncomfortably.

"Teme!" Naruto grabbed his arm, "Quit squishing her!"

A puff of smoke revealed Kakashi. He simply raised an eyebrow as he took in the scene with mild interest. Sasuke lying flat on his back with Sakura sleeping in a t-shirt and underwear atop him and massive quantities of blood splattered everywhere.

"Seems like we missed all the fun, Naruto. You two ok?" he asked Sasuke.

"Aa," Sasuke grunted. "Did you find them?"

"Gaara has a regiment pursuing them right now. Seems you left enough of them broken and bleeding, so they've left a good trail. They didn't even need my ninken. The Kazekage believes it will lead him to their base."

"Do we need to help?" Sasuke looked like he was about to try and get up. Kakashi raised his hand.

"Stay right there. You've done enough. You and Sakura can rest. Naruto and I will keep track of their progress, but they will want to take the enemy out themselves. It was their loved ones who were poisoned and murdered."

"Hn," Sasuke closed his eyes and nodded.

"Naruto, let's go."

The blond ninja stomped his foot and pointed at the bed. "But, Teme has Sakura-chan!"

"She looks safe enough." Kakashi's mask lifted in a smirk. "Sasuke will take good care of her. Come on," he chided the young man. "Do you want Gaara to have all the fun?"

"Hell no!" Naruto made a fist. "Let's go, Sensei!"

The two ninja disappeared in with a swirl of leaves, leaving Sasuke alone with Sakura on the bed. He was grateful—if not for her quick action and medical prowess, he would be dead right now. He sat quietly holding her in his arms. Her skin was smooth and soft. He kissed the top of her head tenderly, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair. She sighed softly in her sleep, warm and still, not her usual ball of nervousness around him. He preferred her this way, calm and steady—not trying to avoid him. His hand slipped down to her waist, stroking the scar on her back. He closed his eyes and let her warmth comfort him as he fell back to sleep. He wasn't sure why, but holding her close like this just felt…right.

Hours later, the loss of her warmth woke him.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I must have passed out." The pink-cheeked girl sat next to him on the bed checking his wounds with a glowing hand that was still tinted with his dried blood. He grasped her hand, stopping her.

"I'm fine, Sakura. You've already used too much chakra."

"I'll be ok." She smiled without looking him in the eye. "I was just making sure."

"I'm completely healed. I was only sleeping."

"Well, if you want to get up, I will change the bedding." She rose and started to pick up the gory aftermath of the chaotic mess. She threw the broken metal in the trash while considering if it would be better just to throw the blood covered bedding in the trash or try and remove the myriad of stains. "You can take a shower and get out of those bloody clothes."

She was definitely avoiding him, he decided, growing irritated that she was suddenly acting detached toward him, like a patient in the hospital that she'd just met. He reached out and snagged her wrist.

"What about you?" He showed Sakura her own bloody hands and looked pointedly at the blood-spattered shirt she wore. She had slipped on some shorts over her underwear. He grunted in disappointment that she had covered up her long, lithe legs.

"I, uh, can wait," she stammered, wiping her hands on her already dirty shirt. "I'm used to this."

"Me, too," he argued, his eyes narrowing when he saw her lip quiver before she turned away from him.

"No. You go ahead." She rose quickly, sounding professional and detached once more. The emotional woman who had pleaded with him to live was gone and he didn't like it one bit. He scowled at her refusal to look at him. "I'll make us something to eat while you get cleaned up. I'll put your bag in the bathroom." She carefully snagged a clean t-shirt on her way out the door. She was gone before he could stop her. Her discomfort was clearly evident and there seemed to be a layer of sadness just below the poised surface.

Sighing, he sat up. He felt pretty, damn good considering he had been a hair's breadth away from death a few hours ago. To think she was able to heal such a grievous wound with just her chakra astounded him. He smirked; it especially amused him when she had warned him at her house that she wouldn't lift a finger to help him even if he was dying.

When he reached the bathroom, she had been and gone. Her bloody shirt was lying in the corner waiting for him to add his clothes to. He stripped and entered the hot water. It felt good to wash the sticky clots from his skin. He ran his fingers over the spot where the enormous shuriken had entered and split open his chest. He was amazed. There wasn't even a trace of a scar there. If he hadn't felt his own life slipping away, he wouldn't have believed it.

And here he had himself believing she needed someone to watch over her. Sakura was more capable than any woman he'd ever come across.

He didn't know what to do with her.

0o0o0

When Sasuke came out from the shower dressed in a loose pair of nin pants and nothing else, Sakura sucked in her breath. Tiny droplets of water slid down his perfectly healed chest, past pale, chiseled abs, dipping into the small crevasse of his hip where his pants were slung low.

'Oh my God!' she suddenly realized. 'I'm _staring_ at Sasuke's body.'

Her Inner growled appreciatively and suggested she use her _hands_ to examine him before she brutally shoved the thought away.

"Well, you look ok," she started anxiously looking for an escape route. "I'm gonna get cleaned up. The bedding is changed if you want to sleep more, but you should have something to eat to regain your strength. You need lots of high iron foods to make up for the blood loss. I-uh…" She stopped, thinking, 'Oh crap! Now I'm babbling. Stupid! Stupid!'

The embarrassed kunoichi turned and left mid-sentence, fleeing to the bathroom to avoid more pointless conversation. Sasuke smirked at her faltering speech and decided maybe he did know what to do with her after all.

Maybe he would keep her.

0o0o0

Sakura sank into the heat of the shower with a heavy sigh—finally letting go of the stress of almost losing Sasuke again. Tears slipped from her eyes and mingled with the spray, disguising her grief. She sobbed quietly with the realization that she would probably never be over her first crush. It had transformed into full blown love, no matter how much she denied it. Ino had seen right through her. When she had felt Sasuke's life slipping away from her, she couldn't lie to herself anymore.

Maybe it would be better if she left Konoha altogether, she thought. Jounin exams were coming up soon and there were more medic ninja taking the test this time. Tsunade wouldn't need her as much at the hospital. She could work at one of the outposts or even become a Konoha diplomat to another country. Gaara had invited her to stay in Suna and help with more advanced poison training for their medics. She would have enough work to fill her time and she wouldn't be faced with the pain of seeing Sasuke. She could always come to visit her friends or even move back after the years had eased the pain of her unreasonable obsession with her teammate.

Yes, she acknowledged, it would hurt at first, but it would be for the best in the long run. She decided to talk to Tsunade about it after they returned. She would have to sell her house to pay off the mortgage, but she could store what few material possessions she kept in some sealing scrolls—any money left from the sale of the house would pay for the pricy scrolls. With her skills, she could earn good money anywhere she went.

The water turned cold before she shut it off and stood listening to the drip in the quiet of the apartment. She couldn't help but wonder if Sasuke had left to find the others.

0o0o0

Sasuke stood leaning against the wall outside the bathroom. He wanted to go in when he heard Sakura crying, but he knew firsthand she wouldn't appreciate any intrusion. She had started to open herself to him only to shut herself off the moment she knew he wasn't dying. Now, she was closed off again. When the water finally turned off, he waited only a few seconds before deciding to leave the apartment to give Sakura the space she seemed to need. Whatever he wanted to say could wait until they were home and things had settled down.

They weren't going anywhere.

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Things you probably already know:

Mo, yamenasai-Enough already, stop.

Yada-No way!

Reviews=Love=Author's Inspiration


	10. Chapter 10 Green with Envy

DNON

A/N-Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock. I'm still working on the next chap of FK. Hopefully it will be ready by next week. Happy Mother's Day to all you mom's out there. (I'm one, so I know there are others on FF too.)

S.I.-Thanks for all you do, you busy, busy woman! I really appreciate all your hard work. Have a great weekend!

_Life is one of those precious fleeting gifts, and everything can change in a heartbeat.- _Anonymous

Everyone! Give your mom a big hug this weekend. You'll never regret it.

K&K

0o0o0

Gravity

Chapter 10-Green with Envy

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

The green-eyed monster was ranting in her head again. And that jackass, Suigetsu, wasn't helping in the slightest.

"_Mah_! Come on, you hideous bitch. Sasuke doesn't want you snooping around his house while he's not here."

"Shut up, Suigetsu!" Karin hissed venomously. "I'm just checking his mail for anything important."

"Yeah, right," he yawned, tired of trying to dissuade the obsessive girl. "I'm gonna go wait outside. If you ain't out in five minutes, I'm leaving you here _and_ I'm gonna tell Sasuke how I caught you going through his dirty laundry."

"I was _washing_ it, you asshole!"

"What? With your _face_?" he snickered wickedly, closing the door before she could throw something at him. His obnoxious laughter floated back to her on the breeze through the open kitchen window.

"Stupid, Suigetsu!" she shouted after him before she turned over the next letter for her Sasuke-kun. It was from the tailor. Curious, she opened it.

_Uchiha-dono, _

_We must sincerely apologize, but the red silk woman's robe you ordered will be delayed by another two weeks._

The redhead squealed. "He must have bought that for me. Oh, my love, Sasuke-kun! You're _so_ thoughtful!"

She read on.

_The color you requested is rather time consuming to create and, of course, we will use only the best materials to meet your to your family's high standards. Please know that it takes seven days just to clean the silk threads. They are cleaned in fresh water and laid in the sun every day for a week. Then they are soaked in water and the fruit of the liu lian tree to extract all the impurities. After that, they are dried and boiled in water and shen shell powder to bleach them uniformly. Then they are dried again and soaked in water and madder root to dye them red before they are woven into the luxurious material coveted even by royalty._

"That's right, buddy!" Karin crowed. "Only the _best_ for an Uchiha wife!"

_In the meantime, I would appreciate it if you would double check the measurements written below so we can be sure the sizing is correct._

Karin glanced at the numbers written at the bottom, but they seemed a bit too small for her. She went back up the page to finish reading.

_I'm sure Dr. Haruno will enjoy the lovely gift. I will make sure to hand deliver it to you personally, as requested, instead of the original address listed on the invoice._

_Thank you for your family's continued faith in our finery._

_Sincerely,_

_Saihoushi Tailors_

Karin dropped the letter as if it had burned her hands.

The silk robe wasn't for her?

It was for that washed-out, stupid, little, skanky Hokage's apprentice! How _dare_ that woman even think she could _look_ at her Sasuke-kun, much less _talk_ to him!

When did that stupid slut have time to court Sasuke-kun's favor? There was only that one day he spent at her…house. Karin slammed her fist on the table.

Sakura must have seduced him!

Karin thought she had taken care of her, punching her and smashing her face to warn Haruno to stay away from her man.

Apparently, she hadn't done enough.

Karin closed the window she'd snuck in through and locked the door as she left Sasuke's house so he wouldn't know she had been there. The letter was crushed in her pocket.

"Sui, I'm not going out to eat with you."

"What's the matter now?" he sighed in exasperation.

"I just don't feel well. I'm gonna go home and take a nap."

"Fine, suit yourself."

Karin left the opposite way.

She took the back way to Haruno's house, not letting herself be seen. Luckily, Sakura's neighbors weren't very close. She snuck behind her house, busted the lock with a kunai and opened the door.

"S-Sasuke-kun! W-wh-what are y-y-you do-doing h-h-here!"

Sharingan eyes glared at her angrily.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Katon! Housenka no Jutsu!"

Karin tumbled backwards off Sakura's steps with a barely suppressed scream and ran halfway across the backyard before she skidded to a stop.

'Hold on. Sasuke wouldn't send a fireball out of someone's house,' she thought. 'And he certainly would have _said_ something to me. He must have laid a genjutsu! That little _bitch_! Why is Sasuke protecting _her_ house!'

"Kai!"

The vision of Sasuke disappeared and she looked around to see if anyone had witnessed her running in fear from nothing. She saw no one, so she slunk back into Sakura's house—now carefully checking for more traps.

Karin thought the skank's house was tacky, with its bright red couch and chair. The furniture was overstuffed and not particularly stylish in her opinion. She pulled out a kunai she'd _borrowed_ from Sasuke to slice and tear the shabby, garish stuff.

There were pictures of friends and family with their arms around the pink tramp on every wall. She snatched each and every one off of the walls and threw them across the room, smashing them against Sakura's stereo and bric-a-brac, leaving nothing whole.

Then she saw the picture of Team Seven sitting high on a shelf. "Trashy tramp," the ex-Kusagakure nin hissed, taking the picture down and stabbing it right through the frame where that man-stealing tramp's face smiled up at her.

After the living room looked beyond repair, Karin entered Sakura's bedroom. She was shocked beyond belief at what she found discarded on the floor next to the bed. Along with a pair of slutty underwear from the tramp was…

"Sasuke's clothes!" she seethed as murderous feelings took over her mind. "I'll _kill_ her!" Karin picked up Sasuke's clothes, crying over them, not wanting to believe he had shed them in this bitch's bedroom.

It had to be a mistake!

'No! It was _her_! That floozy played some kind of trick on Sasuke to lure him to her bed.' Then she thought of something else and she put her hand over her mouth in shocked revelation.

"Sakura drugged him! That must be it!"

"No matter. She'll get what she deserves, no doubt about it!" Karin's red eyes sparked with malice as she thought of all the cruel ways she could off that man-stealing tramp, Haruno. Karin had learned so much about torture from her former master, Orochimaru, that killing Sakura would be an absolute pleasure.

"Oh yeah," she giggled wickedly. "Thanks for the idea, Sasuke-kun. I think I'll _start_ with a little _barbeque_."

0o0o0

0o0o0

Team Seven finally came within sight of the gates of their village. Sakura sighed happily, glad to be back. She couldn't wait to sleep in her own bed for a couple of days straight. Going on a mission with Sasuke had been a special kind of hell—one she would _never_ have to repeat if things went the way she'd planned.

"I'll catch up with you guys later. I want to get home. Kakashi, it's your turn to fill out the mission report. Tell Tsunade I'll check in tomorrow." She took off while Naruto whined about having dinner together at Ichiraku's, but she had dined with the boys enough this past week. Sakura cared about them, but she needed a break from them all. Especially Sasuke—she could barely look him in the eye without feeling her heart ache.

She didn't stop as she ran past the gate guards when they called out to her. The guys could talk to them; she just wanted to go home. On the way through town, she decided to stop at the dango stand to get something sweet to take home.

0o0o0

"Oi! Hatake-san," the guards called.

The rest of Team Seven came through the tall, red gates up to the gatehouse to talk to the guards to see what was so important. Kotetsu pointed back the way their pink-haired teammate had disappeared.

"You better get Sakura back. She's been ordered to stop at the Hokage Tower before going home."

"What's going on?"

"It's not good." He shook his head. "You had better hurry and catch her."

"I'll get her," Sasuke disappeared in a cloud of smoke and ash.

"The rest of you better get to the Tower," the guard said crossing his arms. "It's not gonna be pretty."

0o0o0

Sasuke made it to Sakura's house before she did.

At least it _used_ to be her house.

The house was gone—burned to the ground.

She was definitely going to be upset. He turned and searched for her chakra signature and found it coming his way. He moved to intercept and caught up to her at the dango stand down the road.

"Sasuke-kun!" she jumped when he stepped in front of her suddenly while she waited for her order of green tea dango. "What are you doing here? You don't even _like_ sweets."

"Come with me." He grabbed her arm roughly and she stubbornly pulled away from him.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm going home," she insisted.

The stall owner handed the order to her and, thanking him, she turned to leave, but Sasuke blocked her path.

A mulish look crossed her face, but he cut her off before she could work up steam.

"Sakura, the Hokage ordered you to go straight to the Tower when you got back to the village. If you had stopped to check in, you would have found out for yourself."

"Oh." A look of concern crossed her face. "Is something wrong?"

He shrugged. She barely spoke to him already, _he_ wasn't going to give her the bad news. Besides, he didn't even know the whole story.

"Let's go." He turned to leave, making sure she followed and didn't go back up the road to where her house had been.

When they got to the Tower, the others were waiting. Naruto whined about wanting ramen while Kakashi stole a stick of Sakura's dango—but no one actually saw him eat it. It wasn't long before the Hokage called them in.

"Sakura, everything is back in order in Suna, I take it?"

"Hai, Shishou. The poison was mainly from two little-known, local, toxic, but not lethal, plants. I discovered that, when mixed with a third natural opiate from Grass country called blue field-flower, they made a poison that killed slowly and was hard to trace. The Council members who died faster had their age and pre-existing health issues working against them; it intensified the poison's effectiveness and their bodies just could not hold up under the added stress. The leaders of the resistance group escaped, but Gaara decided we had done enough to help and sent us home. He sent a message with Kakashi-sensei."

"I see." She took the scroll from Kakashi. "Now that's taken care of—Sakura, I need to ask you a few questions unrelated to your mission." Tsunade looked up. "I want you all to stick around." She pointed to the men standing around the room.

She had their attention.

"Sakura, have you had time to think about who might have broken your nose at the hospital?"

"Sakura was _attacked_?" Naruto was surprised.

"Just before she left for Suna," Tsunade informed him, "Sakura was attacked in her office, but the assailant got away."

"Sakura-chan, you didn't tell us!"

"Speak for yourself, Dobe," Sasuke scoffed.

"You told _Teme_?" Naruto looked at Sakura like she had betrayed him.

"I didn't tell him anything." She crossed her arms self-consciously and flushed bright red when she remembered Sasuke's inquisition in her shower. "He's just nosy."

"Hn."

"Enough," the Hokage scolded her. "Sakura, I asked you a question."

"Gomen, Shishou." She shook her head slowly. "I don't know who it could have been."

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Sakura, but you can't go home. Your house burned down while you were in Suna." She gave the stunned girl a minute to process this new information before she went on. "We think it was arson. The house was destroyed two days after you left and, together with the earlier attack in your office, I'm worried that you have made a dangerous enemy in Konoha."

Sakura stood stunned until Kakashi put his arm around her waist and guided her to a chair so she could sit down. Woodenly, she let him lead her.

"My home…burned?" she asked in a small voice, "It's all gone?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, dear. It's a complete loss. For your own safety, I want you to stay with one of your teammates until the arsonist is tracked down. You are not to be alone. So," she looked around the room at the men, "who's taking Sakura-chan home?"

"I will!" Naruto volunteered immediately.

"Dobe," Sasuke sneered, "she can't stay there."

"Why not?"

"Naruto, your apartment is very…"

"Gross," Sasuke finished her sentence.

"I was going to say _small_." Sakura scowled at the dark-haired man. "It's only one room."

"How about my place then?" Kakashi offered.

"Forget it, Hatake. Raido kicked Genma out again for partying too much and I know for a fact he is crashing at your place until his roommate lets him back in. I don't want that pervert around Sakura while she's sleeping." She placed her elbows on her desk, tented her fingers together, and cleared her throat. "Especially seeing as there's probably a great deal of _questionable_ reading material around."

Kakashi laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head, "Sorry, Sakura-chan. I have to agree with the Hokage on this one."

"She can stay with me," Sasuke offered nonchalantly and the rest of them stared at the uncharacteristically generous offer. Sasuke was a very private man.

"No, thank you, Sasuke. That's ok," Sakura assured him quickly. "How about Yamato or Sai?" She was dismayed at the thought of being too near Sasuke for an extended amount of time. In fact, the sooner she asked Tsunade for that extended assignment outside of Konoha, the better.

"Hn." Sasuke looked slighted that she'd turned him down so swiftly. He glared at Naruto who was snickering behind his hand.

"They are both out on a mission and not expected back before the end of the month."

"I could stay with Ino, then," she suggested hopefully.

"Well," Tsunade started slowly, tapping her fingers on the desk. "That's not what I would prefer, but it _could_ work out." She nodded. "You can ask her. If not, you must stay with Sasuke or Naruto until we catch whoever committed the crimes. Be on your guard, _all_ of you." The Hokage pointed at each of them. "It's easy to forget about danger inside your own village. Sakura, you are on light work duty, so you are only going to be called to the hospital for ANBU cases or an emergency by my summons so, if something seems suspicious, err on the side of caution. I do not want you running around alone after dark, either, or I will set a guard on you."

"That sounds like a little too much, Shishou."

Tsunade stood and came around her desk to put her hand on her apprentice's shoulder. "Sakura, I know you're capable of handling yourself, but humor me a little, _ok_?" She squeezed her shoulder and patted it. "Let me know when you have settled on a temporary home."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Sakura was a little relieved. If she couldn't go home, at least she didn't have to stay at Sasuke's house. "May I go see my house now?"

"Yes. Sasuke, Naruto. Will you escort her to her home and then to her new residence?"

"I'll go, too, Sakura-chan," Kakashi offered, pulling her gently out of the chair.

"Thanks, guys." She rose and bowed her head to the Hokage. Team Seven followed her out of the office. She still felt a little shell-shocked.

They made a quick stop at Kakashi's apartment on the way and there sat Genma, drinking beer and playing video games with a couple of other Jounin. He invited them to join, but Kakashi ushered Team Seven out of there quickly.

Naruto's house really was a disaster—an infection waiting to happen with dirty clothes, stale food and moldy dishes on nearly every surface. And the smell of old sweat and musty ramen…

'Dear lord,' thought Sakura, covering her nose. 'I won't make it even one hour here, much less one night. It's a wonder Naruto manages to stay so healthy.' Sakura secretly suspected that being constantly exposed to germs had somehow built up a resistance in the sloppy, blond boy.

By the time they arrived at Sakura's house, it was already late in the afternoon. Sakura and the others carefully picked through the wreckage and came up with a few treasures to salvage. Naruto found the kunai set given to her by her father when she graduated from the Academy. The case was charred, but intact and the kunai unharmed. Sasuke actually found an undamaged photo of her and her parents from Sakura's tenth birthday. She held it close and barely kept her tears at bay. It would have broken her heart if she couldn't find at least one picture of them. Her throat felt so tight, she could barely thank them for finding the keepsakes. She felt it was enough to have even these few precious memories with so much clearly beyond saving. Naruto and Kakashi both hugged her and told her everything would work out fine.

She couldn't imagine why anyone she knew would be so angry with her that they would go so far as to destroy all her precious memories. The longer she looked at the burned and broken mess the sadder she felt. They found a few more odds and ends before Kakashi made them quit searching to go eat dinner. Afterwards, she would need to find Ino and talk to her about staying at her place. Sasuke left them when they went for dinner, promising to meet up at Ichiraku's after he checked in with his ANBU captain.

He had a few questions for Karin, too.

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Things you probably already know:

Katon Housenka no Jutsu-Fire Element-Phoenix Flower

Kai-Release

Gomen-Sorry

The silk preparation process explained here was researched in detail by my editor, Sakura's Indecision—so kind of you to go to so much trouble, S.I., thanks.

Reviews=Love=Author's Inspiration


	11. Chapter 11 Grounded

DNON

Thanks so much, Sakura's Indecision, for all the editing this week. You are super!

Hmm, here's another great story I'm hooked on—maybe you'll like it too. It's called- The Butterfly Effect- by The Scarlett Ribbon–Great story!-check it out.

Hey, I'm going to close my poll about the sequel to Wasted Days and Wasted Nights soon. So if you want to get have a say in the main man get your vote in quickly!

Enjoy,

K&K

0o0o0

Gravity

Chapter 11-Grounded

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Team Seven waited outside while Sakura went up to Ino's apartment. She banged on the door and called to her friend.

"Little Pig, little Pig, let me in."

The door opened a crack and Ino stuck her head out. Her hair was unbound and mussed and her cheeks were flushed.

"Hey, Forehead!" She grinned, tying the sash on her robe. "You finally back? Oh! Did you hear about your house? I was sorry to hear about it, but at least you're safe."

"Yes, that's why I'm here. I-"

"I haven't heard any information about who might have done it," Ino interrupted, "but I'll keep my ear to the ground. People can't just go around torching houses without getting caught."

"That's _not_ why I'm here," Sakura told her. "I need a place to stay for a while. Tsunade thinks that maybe someone is targeting me and she refuses to let me stay by myself in case it's not over yet."

"Sorry about that, Sak, but…" Ino smiled slyly, "you see…Shika's here with me and there's just the one bed and..."

Sakura didn't care if she had to sleep on the floor. "So?"

"He's naked."

A loud thump came from inside Ino's apartment.

"Damn it, woman!" an angry Nara growled from behind the door. "You didn't have to tell her _that_!"

"So, now you see why I can't have you sleep over. Maybe you can stay with Naruto or Kakashi."

"Thanks a lot, Pig."

"I'll catch you tomorrow and give you _all_ the details," Ino whispered loudly behind her hand, grinning and winking.

"Oi, you troublesome woman!" Shikamaru yelled. "You'll do _no_ _such thing_!"

"Yeah, I don't need to hear _those_ details, _Pig_. Sorry, Shika!" she yelled through the door. "I'll talk to youtomorrow, Ino."

Sakura walked slowly back downstairs to where her team waited.

"So?" Kakashi questioned.

"She already has an overnight guest." She blushed when they stared at her. "And three's a crowd."

Naruto started laughing. "You can sleep in my bed, Sakura-chan."

Kakashi smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! Hey! I would take the couch," he defended himself.

"There's plenty of space in the Uchiha district. She'll stay with me." Sasuke walked away before she could object.

Kakashi stopped her from protesting, "Sakura-chan, he's right. There are a lot of empty houses there and it would be safer than the risk of infection from the many science experiments growing on Naruto's floor."

"Hey! What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You're a slob, Naruto. If there was such a place as a _germ factory_, then you would be a giant of industry," Kakashi teased, bringing a small smile to Sakura's face.

Naruto didn't know if that was a compliment or an insult, so he scratched his head and kept quiet.

"Come on, already," Sasuke insisted. "I would like to get some sleep. I have a briefing tonight for my next mission." Sasuke turned toward his home and Sakura reluctantly followed, bidding the others goodbye.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sakura quietly followed Sasuke through the deserted streets of the Uchiha District. They were getting closer and closer to his house and she was getting an ominous feeling.

"Uh…Sasuke-kun? I thought I might be able to stay in one of those _empty_ houses." She pointed at them as they passed. "I can clean one of them up for you."

"No. The Hokage said she didn't want you alone. There are empty rooms in my house. The electric and water is off in most of those other houses, so you'll be more comfortable in my house."

Somehow, Sakura didn't really think so. She trailed her stoic teammate with a defeated sigh.

Sasuke was pleased when she'd finally given in—with Kakashi's urging. He felt better having Sakura close while he got to the bottom of this business with whoever was threatening her.

Besides, he didn't want her at the Dobe's house with him _touching_ her all the time. His eye twitched when he thought about the Dobe trying to snuggle up and put his hands on Sakura while she slept. The idiot had no self control and it was almost a sure bet that he would put her in a foul mood with his antics and then they _all_ would pay for it.

Sakura followed Sasuke through his house carrying her pack and the little box that now held all her earthly belongings.

"You can use whatever you want. If there's something you need and can't find, just leave a note on the fridge and I'll get it for you." He handed her a piece of metal. "Here's a spare key, too."

"I don't need a—"

"I'm gone a lot and I don't leave keys under flowerpots," he said pointedly with a sarcastic smirk. "So you _will_ need your own."

He led her down a hallway filled with doors. "This is where I'll be sleeping, if you need me." He pointed to a closed door. He stopped and opened the next one.

"This will be your room."

She looked around, a little confused when she recognized some of the weaponry and personal effects. "But…isn't this…your room, Sasuke? I couldn't possibly—."

"You _can_ and _will_," he stated firmly over her protest. The look of astonishment on her face made him soften his tone. "If you come with me, I will show you one more thing."

Putting down her bag, she followed him out of the house and down the stone path of the garden to the large hedge wall. When they got closer, Sakura was surprised to see a hidden passage.

"This way." His broad back stalked the path in front of her. The red and white uchiwa on the back of his dark shirt almost glowed in the last, dim light of the day. The narrow passage suddenly widened and revealed its secret.

"A hot spring?"

Almost as large as the public baths in town, the Uchiha hot spring was concealed all around by six-foot high privacy hedges and immaculately kept with trim paths, long, curved stone benches and beautiful, natural architecture. It was absolutely breathtaking.

"The _best_ hot spring in the village," he assured her with pride. "You can use this any time. Only you and I know about this."

"Oh…thanks." She was surprised he would share such a secret.

"Don't tell anyone, _especially_ Naruto. He would never leave here if he knew about this."

"You're right." She laughed a little when she thought about how Naruto would act. He'd probably tell _everyone_ about it. "I promise I won't tell a soul."

"I've got a briefing at ANBU headquarters, but I'll get Kakashi to come watch over you until I get back,"

Her hands rested on her hips, ready for battle. "I _don't_ need a babysitter, Sasuke-kun."

"The Hokage said—"

"I won't be alone," she interrupted, thinking up a lie quickly. "Ino said she would, ah, come find me in a while with some clothes for me. I'm sure she'll be here any minute." If she didn't convince him, she wouldn't get a moment's peace to figure out the next step in her mess of a life.

"Hn."

Her pretty, green eyes pleaded with him. "Please don't make a fuss, Sasuke-kun. I already feel like I'm putting you out."

"You're not." He felt like _he_ was the one who had betrayed her. Hadn't he kept his suspicions of who he believed had torched her house, destroyed all her belongings and attacked her while at work to himself? He felt responsible for bringing Karin into the village in the first place. If she had committed these crimes, he would get to the root of the problem and take care of it himself.

"Be careful."

"Well, thank you." She smiled softly. "I probably won't be here for long. I'm hoping to get sent to one of the outposts soon."

His eyes narrowed in concern, but to her it looked more like anger. "Why would you do that? I thought you liked your job."

"I do. I—uh…" She blushed, realizing she couldn't tell him the truth. "I just thought it would be good for me to leave Konoha for a while…maybe see more of the country." It sounded like a lame excuse, even to her.

"We'll have to discuss this later. I have to leave now."

"There's nothing to discuss," she began, but he was already gone.

0o0o0

'Why is she thinking of leaving Konoha?' he thought angrily on his way to ANBU headquarters. 'Does she really hate me that much?'

He cursed when he remembered that he had forgotten to inform the rest of Taka personally of the new resident, so that they would be aware of her presence. Karin already knew since she kept close tabs on him. Hopefully, the warning he had given her earlier to stay far away from Sakura had gotten through her thick skull. Since he had confronted her, he hadn't felt her presence lingering. Karin should have informed the others by now, too.

_While Sakura was talking to Ino, Sasuke was finding Karin. He went directly to the house the other three Taka members shared._

"_Sasuke-kuuun! You're back! And you came to see me first," Karin cried and hung onto him until he removed her._

"_Where are the others?"_

"_Oh, you don't have to worry, Sasuke-kun. We're all alone so you can do whatever you want."_

_He didn't waste any time addressing her babbling nonsense._

"_Did you burn down Haruno Sakura's house?" Sasuke watched her for her response closely. _

"_Who? Oh, that's your old teammate right?" She looked confused. "Her house burned down?" Karin looked him straight in the eye. "That's too bad! The poor thing! Did she get out ok? Of course she did, she's a ninja too, right?" _

"_Then you don't know anything about _this_?" He held up a charred picture of Team Seven with a hole stabbed through it where Sakura's face had been._

"_Oh, is that you, Sasuke-kun? How cute! Can I have it?"_

_He was a little thrown off by her reaction. Usually, the mention of another girl had her in hysterics. Karin could never control her emotions if she felt threatened by another girl's presence, yet she remained calm and even concerned. And, with her obsessive behaviors, if Karin _had_ done it, wouldn't she have kept the picture in the first place?_

_Now he wasn't sure._

"_So you had nothing to do with torching Sakura's house?"_

"_Sasuke-kuuun! I would never hurt someone you considered a friend!" she pouted. "I know the pain you've been through."_

"_What about Suigetsu or Naruto?"_

"_They're different! They pick on me first! Besides, I've never tried to kill them."_

"_Sakura's coming to stay with me."_

"_What?"_

"_She needs a place to live."_

"_Doesn't she have a girlfriend or something? She's the Hokage's assistant, for god's sake. Can't they put her up at-"_

"_I'm not asking your permission. I'm telling you so you can inform the others not to bother her…or else."_

"_But Sasuke-kuuun."_

"_I'll talk with all of you later. I have some more questions about what you did while I was gone. Tell the others I want to talk to them about it, too. Someone must have heard something."_

"_Ah, ok, Sasuke-kun, I'll tell them."_

'_NOT,' she thought._

"_You'll stay for dinner won't you?"_

"_I'm going collect Sakura."_

"_But, you just got here! Can't she stay with Naru-"_

_He was already gone._

_Karin grabbed a pillow off the couch and screamed into it._

"_That bitch! How dare she attach herself to my man?"_

_Now she had to come up with another way to get rid of the little tramp._

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sakura put her meager belongings into the two drawers that Sasuke had thoughtfully cleared for her. There had even been space left in the closet, but it wasn't necessary since the fire had destroyed most everything.

She sat on the bed—'_his_ bed,' she thought—and tried to rest, but just being here in his house was completely unnerving her. The blankets and pillow carried his scent. After an hour of restlessness, she couldn't take it anymore and wandered into the kitchen.

She decided to make a snack, so she cooked rice and ate it with some shrimp-flavored furikake sprinkled on top. The leftover rice she used to make some onigiri for tomorrow, rolling up thin slices of tomato which she put into the center of each one—she knew Sasuke preferred tomatoes.

After she cleaned the kitchen, it was still too hard to go to sleep, so she decided to give the hot spring a try. Sasuke would be back soon and she didn't want to tell him that she couldn't sleep in his room because it _smelled_ like him. Besides, a nice soak might relax her enough so she could get a good night's sleep.

She pinned her hair up, took two clean towels from the bath and slipped on the robe Sasuke had loaned her before going out the back door.

Peeking around to make sure there was really no one there, she tiptoed quietly across the yard. Her neighborhood had been quiet, but this one was downright spooky with its silence. Even the crickets and frogs seemed to be sleeping out here in the deep dark.

As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she could faintly make out the path in the quarter-moon's light. She picked her way to the wall and around it to the hot spring.

There was a bit more light here. The hedges had been pruned judiciously and the moonlight caught the white mist coming off the water, making it glow softly in the night. Sakura jumped when she heard the call of a nightingale and smiled in chagrin at her anxiousness.

She removed her robe. She had wrapped one towel around herself to wear in the hot spring before leaving her bedroom. Private or not, she didn't feel comfortable going in the buff—there was no telling when Sasuke might come home! She set the robe and extra towel aside and stepped gingerly into the steaming water.

The heat was nearly too much and it took her a few moments to adjust to the temperature. She hissed softly, letting her skin soak in the warmth of the rejuvenating spring. After a minute, she waded across the pool to the deep ledge to sit and relax. She sighed in pleasure and tilted her head back to gaze at the stars. In a matter of minutes, her eyes slipped closed in slumber.

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Hmmm, I hear the world is gonna end at six o'clock today. Well, I'll be watching the Pirates movie, so if I come out and you're all gone, I'll miss you.

You might see a faster update on this one. Are you interested? Chapter 12 is almost finished!

Reviews=Love=Author's Inspiration


	12. Chapter 12 If You Can't Take the Heat

DNON

I was going to try and get Co9T done this week but it's just not possible. Therefore I am updating now and not this coming weekend. My thanks goes out to SI. If she hadn't got this edited early for me there would be no update this week because my dad-in-law passed away this weekend. Treasure your family everyone.

I have a poem here I want to quote. The author wrote it as he watched his father weaken quickly with sickness and blindness and then die. When my father died a few years ago this poem meant a lot to me and now my second father has followed while battling throat cancer. It makes me sad to think I no longer have someone to call 'Dad.'

DO NOT GO GENTLE INTO THAT GOOD NIGHT

Do not go gentle into that good night,  
Old age should burn and rage at close of day;  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light.

Though wise men at their end know dark is right,  
Because their words had forked no lightning they  
Do not go gentle into that good night.

Good men, the last wave by, crying how bright  
Their frail deeds might have danced in a green bay,  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light.

Wild men who caught and sang the sun in flight,  
And learn, too late, they grieved it on its way,  
Do not go gentle into that good night.

Grave men, near death, who see with blinding sight  
Blind eyes could blaze like meteors and be gay,  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light.

And you, my father, there on the sad height,  
Curse, bless me now with your fierce tears, I pray.  
Do not go gentle into that good night.  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light.

Dylan Thomas (1914-1953)

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Gravity

Chapter 12-If You Can't Take the Heat

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

"Sui-chan," the redhead crooned from behind the chair where he sat polishing his sword.

"What?"

"I've got a surprise for you. It's a thank you for not ratting me out to Sasuke-kun. You know…about me being in his house while he was away."

"If you cooked it, I don't want it."

She smacked him. "It's not _food_, you idiot. It's a girl."

"Where would you get a girl?"

"I hired her to _entertain_ you for the night. She's a pretty, little thing." Karin tried very hard to sound pleasant describing the woman she hated. "She told me she likes rough, _ugly_ men—so I thought she would be perfect for you."

"Where is she?"

"There's a hot spring behind Sasuke-kun's house," she confided, not telling him that she knew this because she spied on Sasuke bathing. "I told her to wait there for you."

"Why?"

"You like water, don't you? Besides, Sasuke's gonna be gone most of the night and I thought you might have some fun back there."

"What's the catch?"

"There's no_ catch. _I just wanted to thank you."

"She's not _ugly_, is she?"

"Like you really care," Karin scoffed. "Go see for yourself. She's waiting for you—if you don't like her, just leave."

He put his sword down on another chair and grinned at her on his way out the door. She smiled back happily, knowing that this way she could get rid of two pains in her ass for the price of one.

0o0o0

Sakura's eyes snapped open.

For a second there, she thought she sensed something. She sat up and felt a wave of dizziness. Sasuke would yell at her if he found out she had stayed in the hot spring too long—she would look like an idiot. She put her head down to her hand and took a deep breath.

A puff of air in her ear made her shiver.

A sultry voice whispered in the darkness.

"Hello, pretty lady."

That wasn't Sasuke's voice. She quickly looked around, but she was alone. "Who's there?" Just in case, she tried to direct chakra to her fist and felt another wave of dizziness. She needed to get out of the hot spring and fast.

A head rose out of the water directly in front of her. Violet eyes gleamed beneath the water droplets that clung to his pale, ivory lashes.

Sakura felt him tug her towel from her body. Screaming, she swung her fist, but only hit water.

Suigetsu had simply changed into water, letting her fist push right through him. He was enjoying this game. The bitch had been right when she told him this girl liked to play rough and she was very pretty. Her hair gleamed lavender in the moonlight. He grinned, flashing sharp teeth at her. He couldn't have her screaming though—at least not yet. When she tried to scream again, he covered her mouth, inadvertently pushing her face under the water and making her suck the heated liquid into her lungs. When she came up gagging and choking, he laughed. His hands groped her while he tried to bring the struggling wildcat under control.

A dark aura appeared over the pool and a voice as cold as polar ice barked.

"Suigetsu!"

The water-nin paused and threw a glance over his shoulder. Menacing, red eyes threatened violence if he did not retreat.

"I see you're home, Sasuke. I'll just…leave now."

"Go to your house," he ordered. "I'll see you later."

"You got it, boss." The water nin let go of the woman and stepped back, letting her sink under the water as he disappeared into the dark.

Sasuke quickly stepped around and pulled Sakura up out of the steaming water. At first, she tried to fight him, scratching and pushing to get away.

"Sakura, it's me. Calm down. You're safe now."

"Sa-Sasuke…kun?"

"Yes." He picked her up out of the water and carried her over to her things. Sasuke set her feet down while he wrapped a dry towel around her, but feeling her legs give way, he picked her up once more.

"Sakura, are you ok?"

"I think so." She hung onto him securely, suddenly looking around nervously in the dark. "Do you know that man?"

His hands gripped her tighter. He was torn. Part of him wanted to go kill Suigetsu, and part of him wanted to hold her and reassure her that he wouldn't let anything else happen to her. He was not keeping her very safe.

"Can you stand?"

She shook her head and clung to him, sure that if she tried, her legs would give out and she would fall and crack open her spinning head.

"That's ok. I'm bringing you back to the house."

She closed her eyes and trusted him to do just that. She put her woozy, throbbing head on his shoulder as he brought her to his bedroom and set her on the chair.

He took one of his shirts from the drawer, pulled it over her head and helped her put her arms through it, taking her damp towel off after he covered her up. The shirt came down halfway to her knees, covering her decently enough. He tried not to think about what he'd seen, or notice the softness of her skin and the sweet scent exuding from her warm body. Once the shirt was on, he tucked her in bed, told her she was safe, and ordered her to stay there before he shut the door.

Now, he would find Suigetsu.

0o0o0

"Sasuke, before you kill me, just let me say one thing," Suigetsu cried seeing the Chidori Nagashi licking up the blade of Sasuke's sword and the murderous glow of the Sharingan in his eyes. "It was Karin. She told me she got me a hooker who liked rough stuff. I had no idea you had someone staying at your house. I thought you didn't _like_ company."

Sasuke growled. He knew he should have informed the others personally before installing Sakura in his house. Karin had just become persona non grata in his eyes.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. She wasn't here when I returned."

Sasuke jammed his sword into the wall, slicing a burning hole clean through it in frustration.

"_Nobody_ touches Sakura. Inform Juugo."

"You got it, boss. I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you."

"Make it up to her, but don't approach her unless I'm around."

"You bet, Sasuke. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. I wasn't gonna hurt her. I was just having some fun."

Sasuke turned and left without another word.

0o0o0

Sakura sat up in bed with a gasp—she was breathing fast, her heart pounding from a nightmare. She heard a voice and almost jumped out of her skin.

"It's ok, Sakura. Go back to sleep."

"Sasuke?" She tried to peer into the corner where his voice had come from, but he was in the shadows.

"Aa."

"That man…he—"

"Made a mistake. It won't happen again," he assured her.

"A…mistake?"

"Karin told him you were a hooker." He told her the truth.

A myriad of emotions crossed the silent girl's face—embarrassment, shock, anger. "She _what_?"

"She has a problem with other women being near me. I will handle her. You don't need to worry about Suigetsu."

"Suigetsu," she repeated.

"He's an idiot, but he is not evil and he is sorry he listened to her. He will apologize to you tomorrow."

'Karin _was_ here first,' she thought.

"Perhaps it would be better if I le-"

"No. You will stay. _She_ will be leaving."

"But…this is her home."

"Not any longer. She's been warned before. She's gone too far this time."

"But—"

"This is my decision and I will stand by it, Sakura. I am to blame for this situation. I should have made sure it was safe for you."

Sakura _was_ mad, but she also felt a little bad for the overzealous redhead. She knew from experience what it was like to have an unrequited love and the stupid things she'd done because of it.

Sasuke was suddenly at her bedside pushing her back into the pillow.

"Go back to sleep. I'll make sure you come to no harm." His fingers gently brushed the hair off her forehead before turning and exiting her room. Sakura closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep again—the feel of Sasuke's touch burning on her brow.

0o0o0

0o0o0

When Sakura woke, the morning sun was already in the sky. Her stomach rumbled at the lovely smells coming from the kitchen. Ravenous and curious, she rose and put on Sasuke's robe before exploring the wonderful aroma coming down the hall. The blue silk pooled at her feet, dragging on the floor a little, so she had to hold the extra up in her hand.

Sneaking a quick look around the corner, she was surprised to see two new people there. Sakura snapped back, putting her hands to her mouth to keep from making any noise. She knew the tall one—he was from Team Taka—apparently the other one too, although she'd never met him personally—until last night. Flashes in her mind of the night before with the violet-eyed stranger pushing her underwater had her suddenly fearful. Swiftly, she stepped back to escape to her room and instead ran into the wall of Sasuke coming up behind her.

"Oh!" Her hands came up as she spun around, her feet twisted up in the robe. Sasuke stopped her momentum before she got tripped up by grabbing her waist. "Sasuke-kun! I didn't…I mean, I wasn't—" Her cheeks burned in embarrassment at being caught running away. "I'm sorry."

"Hn." He turned her back around not letting her flee.

"Ohayo, pretty lady!" Suigetsu's face popped around the corner making her jump back into Sasuke—his hold on her waist tightened. Suigetsu's eyes glanced at Sasuke's hands holding Sakura in place and he frowned a little. "Please don't run away, Sakura-chan. I made you breakfast to apologize for my behavior last night. See?" He waved at the food-laden table. "Juugo helped."

Sasuke herded her back into the kitchen.

"Ah, ohayo, Juugo-san." She actually was acquainted with the nature-loving nin from his frequent hospital visits with Tsunade for his condition. She looked nervously at the other man, smiling at her with sharp-looking teeth. "And, um—"

"Suigetsu. Please don't hate me." He bowed before her, hands clasped. "It was a misunderstanding. I would never hurt you. I didn't know you were Sasuke's girlfriend. If I had, I never-"

"Suigetsu," Sasuke's tone warned, pushing Sakura into one of the chairs.

"Um, I'm not Sasuke-kun's girlfriend, Suigetsu-san," Sakura informed him.

"Would you like to be mine?" He grinned flirtatiously, holding out a plate of eggs to her.

"Suigetsu!"

"Ah, no, thank you, Suigetsu-san." She took the plate while turning him down. "I'm only here because my house burned down. I'll be leaving in a few days."

"You will not."

"Sasuke." She picked at her food, not wanting to argue with him about why she wanted to leave.

"You will stay here as long as it takes," Sasuke insisted.

"Sakura-san, you should stay here," Juugo encouraged her, pouring her some juice. "It's nice." Sakura smiled at the kind boy.

"Yes. And we'll treat you nice, too, Sakura-chan. You can come visit me when Sasuke's on missions. We'll protect you."

"I don't think I need protection, Suigetsu-san."

Suigetsu's eyebrow rose. "What about from Karin's—"

"Karin is out," Sasuke told him. "She's not coming back."

Suigetsu suddenly understood. He saw the distressed look on Sakura's face at hearing their obsessive, female teammate's fate and tried to make her feel better.

"It's ok, Sakura-chan. Except for Sasuke, she's always hated us and she was always stalking him like a creeper anyhow. She broke in here during your last mission and was reading Sasuke's mail and going through his laundry when I caught her."

Sasuke scowled.

"I told her to leave, but she took her sweet time. I think she stole some of your mail and clothes." He held his hands out and shrugged then he grinned wryly at Sakura. "She was always fantasizing that Sasuke was gonna come to his senses and realize he loved her."

Sasuke's eye twitched in irritation. "That was never even a remote possibility and she _knew_ it."

"Sasuke-kun, you don't think it's too harsh to just kick her out?"

"No. I paid two month's rent on a small apartment on the other side of town. After that, she can support herself. She's been offered missions. She just doesn't _want_ to go on them."

"It's ok, Sakura-san." Juugo tried to make her understand. "It is probably better that she comes to terms with this. If she doesn't, she'll never move on and find happiness."

"There isn't anything that could make that ultra-bitch happy."

"Suigetsu-san!"

"It's true. You would be better off staying far away from her, Sakura-chan."

Juugo nodded.

"Aa." Sasuke agreed pushing more food at her. "Now eat."

"Ok. Thank you for going to the trouble." Sakura nodded to Suigetsu and Juugo.

"Thank _you_ for not killing me." Suigetsu flashed a grin at her and she couldn't help smiling back. With his boyish enthusiasm, he did kind of remind her of Naruto.

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0


	13. Chapter 13 Trouble

Thanks for editing goes to Sakura's Unicorn. She always helps me make the story even better.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed the story.

K&K

DNON

Gravity

Chapter 13—Trouble—

0o0o0

0o0o0

Two days after Suigetsu and Sakura made peace and Karin moved out of the Uchiha district, Sasuke sat trying and failing to read some old scrolls from the Uchiha vault.

He could not concentrate because Sakura was still gone.

Sasuke had a feeling she was deliberately avoiding him. He hadn't seen her since the night before last. She'd told him she would be working, but he knew she wasn't supposed to be putting in so many hours. He had no business telling her what to do, but he didn't think that she would openly defy an order from the Hokage.

Maybe she felt uncomfortable staying with him? Could that be why she was so anxious to transfer to an outpost?

Later that morning, Sakura came back to the house after having worked an unauthorized twenty-hour shift. She had a huge armload of files that she set down on the living room table before making some extra-strong coffee.

"What are you doing?"

She waved off the pile of work as if it was nothing. "Tsunade caught me working OT and sent me home. She found out I worked two shifts in emergency then I went to my office to start on paper work for a few hours afterward. She kicked me out of the hospital and has forbidden me to go back to work for three weeks."

"So now you're—"

"Gonna work," she scoffed matter of factly. "You think this stuff just gets done by _itself_?"

He frowned at her. "Didn't she send you home to sleep?"

"Pfft." She bent over the first file, ignoring his dark look.

"Are you gonna do that all day?"

"No. I have an appointment at three with the insurance adjustor about my house. Are you going to be around?" she asked, already distracted by the case she was working on. She started to make a note in the margin. "Do you want me to pick something up to make for dinner on my way home?"

"That's fine. I have to go check on my mission status," he told her.

Sakura waved him off without looking up.

0o0o0

Sasuke had received a summons to the Tower earlier and, since it wasn't marked urgent, he took his time, arriving there almost two hours later. Shizune smiled and told him to go right in. Tsunade was waiting at her desk.

"I read your report from Suna and I wanted to ask you a few questions." She pulled out a file marked _Classified_ as he shut the office door behind him.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." He nodded and took the seat she indicated across from her.

"You had a skirmish with the Rising Sun after the lab was blown up. It says here that you were overmatched against a regiment of the Rising Sun and Sakura had to remove a Fuma shuriken from your chest."

"Hai."

"I appreciate the thoroughness of your report, Uchiha."

Sasuke's brow rose in surprise. Tsunade rarely used his name, usually preferring to call him boy or, when she was in a bad mood, brat.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

"It says here that when Sakura healed you, there was a flash of light and black lines running across her face and down her arms. Did she tell you anything about this technique?"

"No. She passed out after."

"How grievous would you say your wounds were?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes and no. First, answer my question."

"I was dying."

"You sure?"

He nodded.

"Sakura used Creation Rebirth on you."

He raised an eyebrow. That sounded suspiciously like one of the techniques Orochimaru had been interested in obtaining from Tsunade. Having experienced the amazing healing quality of the jutsu, Sasuke could see why the Snake Sannin had been desperate to know the technique. It had completely restored his health seconds before his imminent death.

"I see you've heard of it—perhaps from your former master?"

He nodded. There was no reason to deny it.

"God damn it, Sakura!" Tsunade growled, slapping her palm on her desk and making the whole thing vibrate. She picked up a large rock paperweight and hefted it in her hand as if she was considering throwing it at someone.

"You know why that is a technique I have forbidden Sakura to use except on herself, don't you, Uchiha?"

He shook his head.

"I taught Sakura that technique to save her _own_ life if she was ever on the brink of death. It is a 'last resort' jutsu. The reason why I have forbidden her to use it is because it uses _life_ force."

A muscle in Sasuke's jaw jumped when he realized just what she was saying.

"How much?"

"Five years, more or less, depending on the severity of the wound and how much of it is healed. I cannot judge unless I witnessed the procedure. Did she heal you completely? How did you feel after?"

Again he nodded. "I could have run all the way back to Konoha and not broken a sweat."

She clenched her fist and the rock in her hand was ground into dust.

"I'm gonna kill her."

0o0o0

0o0o0

When Sasuke returned from training with Naruto after his talk with the Hokage, Sakura had already left for her appointment with the insurance adjustor.

He had to go and train—if he didn't, he would have come home and blown up at Sakura.

When he walked into his living room and saw her huge stack of paperwork on the table, he was reminded of Tsunade's annoyance at her for working so much when she needed to recover from her chakra exhaustion in Suna.

So, he decided to do something about it.

Sasuke took her paperwork and hid it under the bed in his room. She was going to listen to her Shishou's order even if he had to _make_ her. After she had properly rested for a few days, he would let her have _some_ of it back.

0o0o0

When Sakura showed up empty-handed a few hours later, Sasuke was surprised. Hadn't she said she would bring something home for dinner? It wasn't like her to forget a promise.

Sakura walked past like she hadn't seen him. She didn't even say hello or ask him why her paperwork had disappeared.

He had planned on confronting her about trading years from her own life to save him. Tsunade was right—she _should_ save that technique for herself and he was angry that she had even tried it. Using Creation Rebirth on others would waste her entire life away in just a matter of just a few years. He wanted to shake her for being so foolish. He was determined to make her realize that she couldn't do that again—no matter what.

But she was acting strange.

Curious, he followed her down the hall to her room.

What would turn Sakura from the cocky workaholic of this morning into this somber girl who didn't even acknowledge him, he wondered.

He watched her from the doorway, which she'd left open. She collapsed bonelessly onto her bed. He wanted her to rest, but this didn't seem like resting. She seemed to be…severely depressed.

"Sakura-"

"They denied my claim," she interrupted him.

"Denied?"

"For my house being destroyed by fire."

"Hn."

"Since it was clearly arson, they won't pay one sen on the claim and I _still_ have to pay the full mortgage. I also have to pay fines for safe removal of the burned structure. And submit a request to the Building Commission and Zoning Board to put up a new house. But that hardly matters because I also need permission from my neighborhood association to rebuild a house there because it's considered an historic neighborhood—one of the few to survive the First Great War. Since it's predominately a civilian neighborhood, the adjustor doesn't think they'll allow my rebuild because of my dangerous occupation and the likelihood of 'future mischief.' The property's basically worthless—for me anyway."

"You're not serious."

"That's not all. He warned me that the bank would be coming after me soon for the property lien. No value on the property makes me a loan risk and they'll want some assurance that I'll pay what I owe them."

"What does that mean?"

"They think I torched my own house to get the insurance money."

"Doesn't insurance just pay to rebuild what was already there?"

"Mostly, but the fire was suspicious' because it was started with a fire jutsu _and_ accelerants were used. They couldn't tell who did it, but they don't pay claims on arson. If the arsonist were caught, they would be forced to make remunerations, but there was no evidence of a break in and nothing was stolen that I could tell and no witnesses. He said it looked even worse that I was out of town while it happened—like I had created a false alibi."

"They think you wanted new stuff?"

She nodded without lifting her head off the pillow. "The things that I lost weren't valuable…except to me." She sighed. "It was a small, older house in a really nice neighborhood, but if I rebuilt it, I could easily sell it for twice what it was previously worth…maybe more.

"They told you that?"

"Yeah," she mumbled cynically under her breath. "It doesn't help that my Shishou is a heavy gambler who owes everyone money, either. You know the apple never falls far from the tree…oh dang, I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun! I forgot to bring food home to cook for dinner." She made to rise and Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder, surprising her. When did Sasuke come into the room? She was sure he was just at the doorway.

"Why don't you get some sleep? I'll go get something to eat."

"Uh…ok." She sighed. 'Idiot!' she admonished herself. 'All you had to do for free room and board was bring back a little food. It's not like he _was looking forward_ to having dinner with you.'

"Sorry, Sasuke."

"Forget it." He slid her door shut, her shuddering breath telling him she was probably near tears.

He had fucked up big time.

By not telling his suspicions of Karin's actions to the authorities, Sasuke had left Sakura open to losing everything. He sighed. There was no actual evidence, from what Sakura told him, but he just knew Karin had a hand in burning down her house. No matter what Karin claimed, Sasuke didn't believe her. But she hadn't been stupid enough to get Juugo or Suigetsu to help her in her dastardly deed. They had no idea what she had done.

Now, he had to figure out a way to fix everything for Sakura.

If he paid off her mortgage, she would be furious. She didn't like big favors from anyone, especially one of her teammates.

As he left to get some take-out, Sasuke mulled over how best to help Sakura—without her knowing.

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Things you probably already know:

One Sen=1/100 of a one Yen=0.01 of 1 dollar US—basically nothing in today's world.

Reviews=Love=Author's Inspiration


	14. Chapter 14 Revelations

Thank you, Sakura's Unicorn, for editing for me. You're a peach!

Here's an early update for you of Gravity. It's one of my favorite chapters so far.

Enjoy the chapter,

K&K

0o0o0

DNON

Gravity

Chapter 14-Revelations

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Karin was strolling through the Uchiha district on her way to get another box of her stuff she had collected while living in Konoha—even though most of that _stuff_ had been 'borrowed' from Sasuke.

As she neared Sasuke's house, she noticed a man standing on the main road, scratching his head.

"What are _you_ doing here? she asked rudely. "This area_ is_ restricted, you know."

"Oh, gomen nasai, ojoosan. I _am_ here on business, though. I have a delivery for Uchiha-san, or rather for his friend, Haruno-san."

"What?" Karin's red eye's narrowed suspiciously.

"Oh, you wouldn't happen to be _the_ lucky, young lady, would you?"

"Maybe…why?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Haruno-san! It's truly a pleasure to meet you." He bowed deeply. "Your wonderful reputation as a doctor and humanitarian precedes you."

"Uh…thanks."

"Forgive me for staring, Haruno-san, but I was told you possessed _pink_ hair." He laughed loudly. "Someone must have been pulling my leg."

'Quiet, you hippo!' Karin thought angrily. 'You'll alert Sasuke-kun.'

"What is it you want, uh…"

"Saihoushi Tsuyoi. I am the family tailor for the Uchiha clan."

"You're not very busy then, _are you_, Saihoushi-san?" Karin grumbled sarcastically.

A momentary look of surprise from the jibe crossed his face at her harsh criticism before his calm reserve returned. "Ah, sadly not so much these last few years. I am hoping that will change soon, though, seeing as Uchiha-san has taken a fancy to you, Haruno-san." He handed Karin the brown-paper wrapped package.

"Sasuke-kun doesn't like that little cu—" Karin started to rant and stopped seeing the man's shocked look. "Uh, yes. Sasuke-kun and I will be starting a family soon, no doubt." Karin hugged the parcel close to her chest.

He beamed. "That's wonderful news, Haruno-san!"

"Haruno-san?" A cool-toned tenor broke into their conversation, causing them to turn toward the house.

"Ah, Uchiha-san! I'm so glad that I caught you." the tailor bowed deeply to Sasuke. "I was just talking to your fiancé, Haruno-san, here."

The aura around Sasuke turned icy. "She is _not_ Sakura."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Then you are?" he asked Karin. Karin opened her mouth and Sasuke answered.

"_She_ is leaving. Saihoushi-san, do you have my delivery?"

"Ah, yes." He awkwardly took the package back from a stunned Karin and handed it to Sasuke. "I was just telling the young lady here how nice it was to see that you've found someone to share all this with." He waved his hand to indicate the district.

"Sasuke-kun doesn't-"

"Yes," Sasuke cut her off. "I appreciate you staying on the Uchiha retainer even though I haven't kept you busy for so many years."

"You've been very generous to us, Uchiha-san. We owe you a debt of gratitude. Anything you need, just say the word and we will make it happen."

"My house guest will be needing a few things—new bedding, drapes, linens… Whatever color or style she likes. Her house was burned down recently by some low-life." Sasuke glanced at Karin for a split second. "She lost everything, so she is staying with me—indefinitely."

"What?!" Karin shouted, but the men ignored her.

"Uchiha-san," he smiled conspiratorially, "perhaps you should take advantage of the fact that a prominent and beautiful, young doctor is staying in your home and make the situation more…permanent." The man smiled encouragingly.

Karin covered her mouth in shock.

"Hn." The corner of Sasuke's mouth lifted slightly. "Would you like to join me for some tea, Saihoushi-san? Sakura should be back soon. I would like you to meet her."

"Yes, that would be nice, Uchiha-san." The man followed Sasuke back into his house, leaving Karin out in the street, frozen in disbelief.

0o0o0

Sakura came in the back door with two sacks of groceries, determined to make amends for her screw up the day before when she forgot to bring home something for their dinner. That stupid insurance man had her so flustered and upset that she had completely forgotten her promise to cook something.

Sakura was surprised to see another pair of sandals lying by the door. She almost turned around because, if Sasuke had a guest, she didn't want to intrude. While she stood by the door contemplating her options, Sasuke called out to her to join them.

She poked her head into the kitchen and bowed to the two men sitting at the table enjoying some tea.

"Sumimasen, I didn't know Sasuke-kun had company. I'll just put these away and leave you."

"Join us," Sasuke ordered, taking her bags and pulling out a chair.

"Ah, I don't want to intrude."

"You are not intruding, Haruno-san. We were waiting for you. I am Saihoushi Tsuyoi. I am the family tailor for the Uchiha clan."

"Yoroshiku onegai shimasu, Saihoushi-san. I don't believe we've met before."

"No. Uchiha-san was just telling me about the unfortunate incident with your home. I am so sorry to hear about it."

"Arigato, Saihoushi-san. Sasuke-kun has been kind enough to let me stay in his home…temporarily."

"Yes. How fortunate. Perhaps you can do me a favor, Haruno-san. I am going to be doing some renovating for Uchiha-san and he says you might help with picking out fabrics, styles and colors for the home."

She looked peculiarly at the two men. "But I don't-"

"You have known the young master for many years, have you not? I think you would be the perfect choice to help make his home feel more comfortable."

Sakura looked sideways at Sasuke, who was calmly making her a cup of tea. "Wouldn't it be better if Sasuke picked out his own furnishings and linens?"

"I don't have much time or knowledge about that stuff, Sakura. I figured since you're off-duty for a while, you could help out. The only other person that knows me well enough is Naruto and if I came home to blinding, orange walls, I would probably kill him."

Sakura giggled at Sasuke's dry candor. "I guess I can try, but Saihoushi-san, you must run all final decisions past Sasuke."

"Of course, Haruno-san. You are very kind to assist me. I am sure you will be a great asset to me as well as Uchiha-san.

"I don't know about that, but I'll try." She accepted her cup of tea from Sasuke with a smile before looking back to Saihoushi. "It was very kind of Sasuke to let me stay here."

"This house suits you, Haruno-san." the tailor nodded approvingly. "I can tell you are very comfortable with Uchiha-san. How long have you known each other?"

"Years," Sasuke answered. "Since we were children."

"Then you've been with the young master through his hardships. That speaks well for your character with that kind of friendship and loyalty, Haruno-san."

Sakura blushed bright red. "Ah…"

"Forgive me for saying so, Uchiha-san, but you should not let a girl like this get away. It isn't easy to find such a companion in life. I was also lucky enough to find my soul mate. I would be lost without her." He turned back to Sakura eagerly. "You will meet her the next time I visit, Haruno-san. I know she will just adore you."

"Uh…ok." Sakura was at a loss for words at such a bold statement.

"I'm sorry, I must go now." The tailor stood up. "I will be back later this week with some samples and my wife will help you decide what you would like to do." Sakura started to rise and he stopped her. "Please, stay and relax, you do not need to see me to the gate. I have been coming to the Uchiha district since before you two were even born. I know my way out. Thank you for your continued business, Uchiha-san. So nice meeting you, Haruno-san." He bowed and left quickly.

Sakura sat in silence, listening for the door to close and the soft slap of sandals leaving the porch.

"What the hell was _that_?" she finally asked.

"What?" Sasuke feigned ignorance.

"_That_! What was _that_!"

"I don't know what you mean." Sasuke sipped his tea.

"You know," Sakura stood and picked up the guest's and her empty teacups and headed for the sink. "I didn't want to be rude to Saihoushi-san, but that sounded a lot like a few of the marriage interviews my mother made me go on when I was sixteen." She looked back at Sasuke suspiciously. "Is he trying to play matchmaker?"

"Your mother made you go on _marriage_ interviews?" Sasuke was completely taken aback. He had been gone at the time. He couldn't imagine Sakura being forced into marriage at the age of sixteen. "Weren't you a little _young_?"

"Yes." She shrugged. "But my mother wanted to make sure I was cared for before she died. She knew she was dying, but didn't tell me until much later because she didn't want to burden me. She didn't want me to be alone. If Tsunade and Kakashi hadn't assured her they would watch out for me no matter what, I would have been married off to either an older man who owned a grocery in Manabí or the son of a prominent travelling trader that comes through Konoha once a year."

"Really?" he growled. With her back to him as she cleaned the cups, Sakura didn't see Sasuke's eyebrow twitch in irritation.

"Oh, yeah. My mother was adamant and getting a little desperate, I think." She winced mentally at the thought of the old man she had almost been forced into marrying. "I loved her, but I was tempted to go missing nin for a while," she joked with a wry smile as she turned toward him. "Even Naruto's offers for dates were starting to look tempting."

"You would date the Dobe?"

"At least I _knew_ Naruto's first name," she laughed, drying her hands on a kitchen towel while she sat back at the table. "And he _lived_ in Konoha. I didn't want to leave my home."

"Hn." He gave her a dark look.

"You know I'm kidding, but what else was I supposed to do, Sasuke-kun?" She crossed her arms under her chest. "Women under nineteen are required to do whatever their family says. It's the law and to openly disobey would bring dishonor to them and myself." She leaned back in her chair. "You guys are lucky that you never have to worry about propriety or destroying your social status."

"What happened?"

"Tsunade offered to become my legal guardian. I think the only reason my mother agreed was because she was the Hokage. She didn't trust Kakashi to do it because she heard about his…uh, hobbies."

"Hn."

"My mother was just trying to take care of me," she said, sitting up straight, suddenly very self-conscious. "Look at your own situation. I think Saihoushi-san was just trying to look out for you, too."

"He's an eccentric old man, but his family has been working for my family since his grandfather's time." Sasuke shrugged. "He meant no disrespect to you."

She laughed. "I know. He's harmless. Besides, it's funny. I'm sure if Karin had met him, he would be doing the same to her."

"No, he wouldn't. He met her earlier. He said she's rude and dresses inappropriately."

She laughed again. "Maybe he _is_ a good judge of character."

Sakura got up to prepare the food she brought home. Sasuke sipped his tea at the table and simply watched her work—neat and efficient, just like she was in surgery. He enjoyed watching her work, not wasting anything unnecessarily and cleaning up after herself as she went along. In what seemed no time at all, she had the table full of delicious smelling foods. He had gotten up to set the table while she was in the midst of creating and she smiled appreciatively that he had saved her the trouble. When she put the last dish on the table, he opened the bottle of wine he had retrieved from the cellar.

"We should have invited Naruto and Kakashi," she mused.

"Why?"

"Well, this is a lot of food for two people and, uh…I…uh…" at a loss for words she folded her hands and slightly bowed her head. "Itadakimusu."

"Do I make you nervous?" he took a sip of wine, watching her over the rim of the glass.

"Hardly," she scoffed softly.

"Then, you're scared of me?"

"Tch, _right_." Sakura put down her chopsticks and picked up her wineglass. "I could take you down _anytime_, _anyplace_, Uchiha."

"Really?" he asked with a smirk. "Is that a challenge?"

Sakura choked a little on her drink and quickly set the glass down and picked up her eating utensils. "Uh, no. Do you like the food? This wine is lovely."

"Yes," he said slowly, studying her scarlet cheeks as she tried to change the subject. "I like the food very much. What is it?"

"Just something my mother used to make. She loved to cook. She taught me a lot," Sakura's easy smile turned into a slight frown. "But she was disappointed when I didn't jump at the chance to give her grandchildren before she died."

"She wanted you to have children at sixteen?"

Sakura set down her chopsticks again and played with the napkin in her lap. "Fifteen, actually." She picked at a loose thread in the dark, blue fabric. "Tsunade and Kakashi stalled her from making any rash decisions until I was sixteen. They _really_ saved me." Out of the corner of her eye she saw his raised eyebrows and became somewhat irritated. "Don't look at me like that! There are girls who get married at fifteen all the time."

"They don't usually start having children right away."

"I never said I was _happy_ about it," she snapped.

"Hn."

Sakura took a deep breath. "Thankfully, Tsunade kept sending us out on missions—mostly to look for you." Her face suddenly seemed softer and a faraway look entered her eyes. "It was heartbreaking being away from my mother, but I also couldn't stand to be with her while denying her heart's desire for grandchildren." She sighed into her wineglass, "I almost went through with it."

"What stopped you?"

She blushed and gulped the last of her wine. "I should clean up." She rose and started to pick up plates.

'She's still uneasy telling me stuff?' Sasuke thought.

"Tell you what," he offered. "I'll do the dishes while you put the food away. Then, we'll get the Shogi board out. If I beat you, you have to tell me what stopped you and if I lose, then I'll tell you something you don't know about me yet."

"You're on!" she giggled without thinking. 'Was that the wine talking?' she wondered. "I warn you, Sasuke-kun. I learned how to play from Shikamaru."

Side by side, in companionable silence they cleaned up the kitchen. Then Sasuke brought the wine glasses and bottle out to the living room and set up the board.

The battle lasted longer than the wine and, by the end, neither was doing well. They both had many 'dropped' men on the board. Finally, Sasuke checkmated her king and she was forced to admit defeat.

"I won, Sakura," he smirked triumphantly. "You have to tell me why you didn't go through with your arranged marriage."

She picked up the pieces and slowly put them away, trying to think of the right words. She was doing her best to avoid looking at him. He watched her with a quiet intensity, curious as to what she might say.

"I…I couldn't get over you." she looked down at the last shogi piece in her hand, slowly turning it over in contemplation before putting it in its place. "And I was afraid of being miserable for the rest of my life with someone I didn't care about."

Sasuke was speechless.

"Stupid, wasn't it?" She smiled brightly to hide her pain, but would not look at him. She shook her head. "Anyway, I'm glad I never went through with that awful abomination." She still refused to look at him. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed now. Oyasumi nasai, Sasuke-kun." She rose and swiftly left the room—just before she went through the doorway, Sasuke spoke.

"I think that was a good reason."

She fled to her room as if she didn't hear him.

The sudden warmth Sasuke felt wasn't just from the wine.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Early the next morning, the package from Saihoushi-san was sitting on the floor outside her door with a note from Sasuke.

_I forgot to give this to you last night. It's to replace the one I ruined._

Sakura carefully opened the wrapping and revealed an absolutely beautiful silk robe. The fabric quality was even better then the lovely robe she had purchased in Waterfall. She smiled and pulled it fully out of the wrapping. Luxurious, red silk pooled over her hands, draping gracefully to the floor, she turned it around and gasped.

"Oh, no!"

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Things you probably already know:

Ojoosan-young lady-miss

Yoroshiku onegai shimasu-Pleased to meet you

Oyasumi nasai-Good night

Reviews=Love=Author's Inspiration


	15. Chapter 15 Wounded Pride

Thank you, Sakura's Unicorn, for another amazing editing job—you are a treasure!

A/N-Hello all! You get an early update this week because today is my Birthday! I celebrated it by eating cake and ice cream, teaching my students in dog obedience class and going on a dirtbike ride with my son tonight. I spent the last whole weekend with my husband, taking and _passing _my motorcycle endorsement class! Woo-Hoo! My first time on a street bike, too. Now I need to hit the hot tub and work out the kinks. It's hard work keeping up with my tween. Ah, youth! Lol. It's wasted on the young!

I think I'll have a glass of wine, too. The story's heating up but there are some major twists ahead soon! I hope you find it exciting.

Salud! Kampai! Prost! Skol! Saude! Na zdrave! Slainte! L'chaim! Chuk bae! A votre santé! Tsjoch! Cheers!

Enjoy the early update.

K&K

Gravity

Chapter 15-Wounded Pride

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sakura came out of her room with the brown paper sack. She walked uneasily up to Sasuke, who was sitting in the living room sharpening some kunai. He stopped to watch her while she fidgeted, trying to find the right words to say.

"Sasuke-kun, I…uh, I'm sorry, but I can't accept this." She held the bag out toward him.

"Why?" His brow furrowed in question. He put down the weapon he was working on and wiped his hands clean. "Is the quality too poor?"

"No." She shook her head apprehensively, clutching the edges of the paper sack. "Just the opposite, it's superb. It's just that…"

"What?" He rose and stood over her to see what the problem was.

She opened the bag pulled out the length of scarlet silk, showing him the back which was embroidered with the Uchiha clan emblem. "I can't wear this, Sasuke-kun. This is _your_ family emblem."

He took the robe from her, fingering the luxurious, heavy silk for a few seconds. "It was a simple mistake." He looked down at her. "Do you want another one?"

"Oh, no!" she shook her head at the thought of the costliness of the fabric. "These are so expensive."

He shrugged and held it up to measure the size. "It is too small for me, or anyone else for that matter. Do you want me to throw it away?"

"Of course not!"

"Then wear it. It was my mistake, not Saihoushi-san's. I never told him _not_ to put the insignia on. He just does that with all my orders."

"Ah…ok." She gave in to his calm logic. "I'm sorry to make such a big deal out of it, Sasuke-kun. It _is _lovely. If you really don't mind, then I'll wear it. Thank you."

"Aa." He held up the robe for her and helped her try it on. "Do you want to train after breakfast?" His hand brushed the embroidered uchiwa on her back. He secretly liked the way his family crest looked on the girl walking down the hall to make their breakfast. Maybe Saihoushi-san was right—this house had been empty for so long. It was kind of nice to have another person in it. She was already here—he just needed to dissuade her from leaving.

"Well, Tsunade did say I could practice taijutsu as long as I didn't use chakra." She got some eggs out of the refrigerator and Sasuke poured them some juice and started to set the table.

"Why was that?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Ah, to practice my core strength training," she covered quickly with a believable lie. She poured the scrambled eggs into a pan and put the bread in the small toaster oven. She wasn't about to tell Sasuke how Tsunade had reamed her out for using Creation Rebirth on him in Suna. Or how she had forbidden her to use her chakra for three months outside of emergency surgery because of the cellular damage she had done to her body. Telling him that would open her up to questions from Sasuke that she was not prepared to answer.

"Are you up for a spar then?"

"Sure." Distracted by her thoughts of Tsunade's threats she waved the spatula at him. "I won't hurt you too bad, Sasuke-kun."

"We'll see about that."

0o0o0

0o0o0

'I am an idiot.'

'_What_ was I _thinking_?'

The pink-haired kunoichi put a hand to her forehead, wishing she could kick her _own_ ass.

'I am supposed to be trying to spend _less_ time around Sasuke and, like an idiot, I go and _volunteer_ to spar with him?' She sighed.

"What's wrong, Sakura?"

"Oh!" An idea hit her. "I was thinking maybe I should get Naruto to take my place. He can give you a better fight and he's probably just hanging around Ichiraku's. Besides, I really should get to that huge stack of paperwork that I brought ho- uh, from the hospital."

Sasuke smirked. "Are you scared?"

"Scared?" She looked at him quizzically. "Of what?"

"Losing."

No, he didn't! "I'm not _scared_. If anyone's _scared_, it's _you_. Without your Sharingan and ninjutsu, you're just an average ninja."

"Tch." He walked past her with an arrogant look. "That's big talk for a _little_ girl."

'How _dare_ he?' she thought, wanting to wipe that look off his smug face. She grabbed his arm and pulled him around to face her.

"I'm gonna _kick_ your _ass_ all over Training Ground Eight, Sasuke!"

He scoffed unemotionally. "You can _try_," he told her. "And that paperwork—you're not getting _that_ back. Tsunade ordered you to do _no_ work."

"So you _stole_ it?"

"Aa." He smirked.

"You _bastard_!"

"Hn." He started to walk away from her and she had to hurry to catch up with his long strides.

"I'm gonna beat you until you tell me where it is."

"Without your chakra strength?" he mocked. "Hardly."

"You wanna bet on it?"

He slowly turned to eye her, thinking this could be just the opening he wanted. "Sure."

"If I win, you have to give me back my paperwork _and_ keep your mouth shut about my working."

"Ok." His dark eyes stared at her audaciously. "When I win, you just have to answer _one_ question."

"That's it?"

"Aa."

"You're on!"

0o0o0

Sakura made one last check of her senbon and kunai pouches. 'What the hell was I thinking?' she wondered again. 'I totally let him suck me in with a couple of childish, little insults. I'm no better at keeping my temper than Naruto.'

She smoothed down her white t-shirt and pale pink medic skirt over her black shorts nervously. A cool wind blew through the training grounds and she inhaled deeply. She just had to get through this one spar and she could avoid Sasuke by working for the rest of the day.

'Get your head into it,' she scolded herself.

She looked around the grounds, taking in the lay of the land and calculating how best to use it to her advantage. There was a small lake and a large grove of trees to her right, but the rest was mostly flat, even ground. Not much to work with normally, but in a taijutsu spar, the open ground left her opponent no hiding spaces and, if she could get him underwater, she would take him out quickly.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke interrupted her thoughts.

She nodded, pulling out a single kunai and crouching slightly. Before her, Sasuke vanished. His speed was incredible. When she couldn't spy him, she reached out with tiny chakra feelers. She closed her eyes briefly and sought him out. She wasn't using them to fight, she reasoned, only to find her target. With her level of control, the feelers used virtually no chakra.

'Left.'

She turned swiftly and jumped vertically to avoid the low, sweeping kick coming in at lightning speed. She kicked out at his face, but he jerked back to avoid her. He grabbed her foot to pull her down, but she used his grasping hand to push herself off and somersaulted in mid-air.

As she landed, she threw a right hook, which he blocked with his left arm. If she had been able to use her chakra-enhanced strength, he never would have attempted that or his forearm would have been splintered. She inwardly cursed Tsunade for limiting her chakra use. It was her own fault for going too far healing Sasuke, but it still made her unhappy.

Punch after punch she threw—keeping them quick, light, and stinging—kept Sasuke on the defensive. Finally, he tired of blocking and twisted to avoid a strike, grabbing her extended arm and pulling her off her feet.

He took a hard, backhand clip to his temple when he yanked her forward, but she also landed on her back. Next, he rained down punches—she had to keep curling and bending to avoid his blows because, stuck on the ground, she could throw none of her precise punches. Finally, she got a foot on his stomach and hammered him back a few yards so she could flip back to her feet. She threw her kunai at him to hold him back for another second so she could get her footing before he came back full force.

Using brute strength against her, he was steadily backing her toward the water. She probably had the same plan in mind as him. It was harder to maintain speed when you were soaked and cold, and if you got your opponent to where they couldn't breathe, it was even better. The fight could be over in minutes.

She swung a strong uppercut and missed when he pulled back to avoid it, but it gave her room to bring her foot up and plant it on his chest, driving him back a good ten feet. She swept out a handful of senbon and let them fly, making him bend and swerve to avoid them while she went the opposite way and jumped into the trees.

Sweating with the effort, she flash-stepped past the first three rows of trees before spinning and letting loose with two kunai aimed at his neck and knees. He had to duck and lift his legs, turning almost sideways to steer clear of the projectiles. That gave her time to duck behind some cover and hide to catch her breath.

She had only taken a few light hits and she suspected he was taking it easy on her which only served to anger her further. She could take a hit as well as any man. Sakura thought she had got it into the boys' heads enough times that she was not to be coddled. Perhaps because she didn't spend much time with Sasuke, he had yet to realize this. She closed her eyes and, using her senses, found Sasuke was trying to sneak in on her from above.

She smiled to herself.

Acting like she was tired from the fighting, she waited to move until the last possible second. When he was committed to his downward kick, she moved with scant inches to spare. She flash-stepped to the trunk of the tree four feet in front of her, and then to the first tree she'd been leaning on—only this time, she was six feet in the air. She pushed off hard, coming down on top of Sasuke with her fist, hitting him with a solid, bruising punch to his left cheek and using her momentum to slam him into the ground. She landed, crouching on top of him.

Sasuke growled at being caught unaware.

"What's the matter?" she teased. "Too dependent on that Sharingan, aren't you?"

Before she could draw another breath he flipped them over, straddling her hips and took both her wrists in his hands, holding her bent arms on the ground just above her head. Warmth bloomed in the pit of her stomach and a blush slowly spread across her cheeks.

"Give?" he smirked, nose to nose with her, watching her eyes flash first in surprise and then defiance. He hadn't meant it to happen but when his chest pressed against hers, her little pants of exertion instantly coiled a primal hunger deep inside of him.

Determined not to let _him_ intimidate her, she stretched her arms straight back and up, pulling him slightly off balance. Bucking up into his hips caused him to rub up against her even more as she threw him over and off of her. Still lying on the ground, she twisted around and yanked her wrists out of his grip while he was flying backwards. Her hand went immediately to her senbon pouch and she threw three of the projectiles just above his head, making him stay flat on the ground to avoid them.

"Never!" Sakura hissed before taking off back toward the lake. If she could get him annoyed enough, she knew he'd make a fatal mistake and leave her an opening.

She was unprepared, though, when he got back up so quickly, tackling her from behind and making them both slide along the dirt. Sakura got a face and shirt full of muck.

She brought her elbow back, catching Sasuke in the chest, but she couldn't land a solid hit anywhere with him behind her without using chakra. He twisted around and threw her and she tumbled out to the edge of the lake, coming up in a spray of sandy debris.

She had no sooner reached her feet than she was met with a flurry of blows she was forced to block. She backed up, finding no opening to return his attack.

They were both standing on the water now, unavoidably using their chakra to stay afloat. Sakura used her shorter height and her chakra control talent to her advantage. Ducking his punch, she let her feet sink just to her knees, bringing her down low enough to lean around and chop the back of Sasuke's knees with a powerful blow. Unavoidably, he went down and forward. Falling over her, he was forced to dive into the water. She rose back up to the surface, but he caught the tip of her sandal and pulled her back under with him. Sakura took a deep breath before plunging under the cold water, trying to stay on top of Sasuke. She hoped to keep him down long enough so that he would run out of air and surrender, making her the victor.

Sasuke grabbed her arm and twisted it up and behind her, giving him the opportunity to come up and he dragged her with him. When they broke the surface, he pushed her away and they both climbed back atop the water breathing hard. He couldn't help but see her t-shirt had become transparent and the lacy scrap of pink beneath it distracted him momentarily. She came at him with a rock-hard hit that drove him back onto the shore. But when he reached the bank, he refused to let her back on solid ground, forcing her to fight while standing in ankle deep water.

The icy water slowed her down, chilled her and, if she tried to stay atop it, she was using chakra she couldn't afford to waste. She made a break to get past him, but his foot caught her, twisting her legs up with his. When they fell, he came down hard on top of her on the muddy shoreline, knocking the wind out of her. Then she felt a sharp prick and noticed the kunai he held to her neck. Chests heaving against each other, they laid there for a few seconds more before either spoke.

She was the first to realize the compromising position they were in. Cold, soaked to the bone, and out of breath with an equally wet Sasuke lying atop her. Sasuke's warm breath puffed on her cheek and ear, sending chills down her spine and making her nipples tighten while they rubbed his chest with each gasp.

'Shit!' she panicked. "Get off me."

"You concede?"

"Yeah, whatever." She turned her head so he couldn't see how embarrassed she was.

"Not _whatever_." His lips brushed her ear softly, tickling her, "_You_ concede to _me_," he said slowly. "I _win_, you _lose_."

"_Sasuke_," Sakura growled. She felt like she was going to melt from the electric heat pulsing between them while the rest of her froze. How in the world did he _not_ feel that? "Just get _off_ me."

He pulled his kunai away from her neck, replacing it in his holster. Above her, his smirk was full of smug triumph and it brought her anger to the fore.

"We're done. Get off. It's cold. I'm going back to change."

"No. I believe there's the matter of our little bet. You have to answer one question."

"Fine." She looked him in the eye, nose to nose. "What?"

"Why did you use the forbidden jutsu, Creation Rebirth, to heal me when it takes part of your life force?"

Her eyes grew wide before she turned her head to avoid his gaze. "It is _not_ a forbidden technique."

"It is forbidden to use on others and you _know_ it."

"I _saved_ your _life_. Can't you just be grateful and say thank you?"

He settled down on top of her again, making himself comfortable and pleasantly squishing her in the process. Her Inner began fantasizing, making her blush all the more. Squirming under him only made the situation worse. She was tempted to stop breathing because each breath brought new sensations. Water dripped down on her face from his hair.

"I have all day, Sakura." His low voice was inspiring new chills up and down her spine.

"You…were going to die."

'Not good enough,' he thought, shaking his head. "Why?"

"Naruto would never forgive me if I let you die."

"That's not true," he scoffed, almost laughing. "That Dobe would forgive you even if you killed me yourself."

She turned her head away. "I don't know…I just did it."

"Why? You started to tell me something before you passed out. Do you remember?"

Oh, she remembered all right—she just didn't want to open up that agonizing wound again.

"Get _off_ me."

He took hold of her face between both hands, forcing her to face him. He ordered softly, "Answer…my…question." His lips were almost touching hers.

"_Sasuke_," she struggled.

She was becoming frustrated. When his eyes told her he wasn't going to let her off the hook, Sakura got angry.

"It's none of your business _how_ or _why_ I heal somebody! I'll do it a hundred times if I want to."

"If you did it a dozen times, you'd be _dead_." Now he was angry, too. "Why would you do that to yourself?"

She shook her head while she searched for an escape.

"Answer me," he said brusquely. "Why did you do it?"

"It's my life to give, Sasuke!"

"Damn it, Sakura." Sasuke returned angrily. "Who the hell asked you to trade your life for mine?"

He started to add that his life wasn't worth it, but she was too quick. Using a burst of chakra she shoved him off and disappeared in a shower of cherry blossoms. The hurt look on her face said he had screwed up…badly. He swore and punched the ground in frustration.

Sasuke knew she had been so close to telling him the truth.

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Reviews=Love=Author's Inspiration


	16. Chapter 16 Anywhere but Here

Hey all, I hope your having a great summer.

I want to thank Sakura's Unicorn for helping me out whenever I'm stuck and all the great editing she does. She is awesome at it—I don't know how she does it so well, I just can't seem to get the hang of it. Thankfully, with SU, I don't have to.

Enjoy!

DNON

Gravity Chapter 16-Anywhere but Here

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sakura transported herself to the roof of the Hokage Tower. As soon as she did, she was surrounded by ANBU, demanding to know if she was ok and if they were under attack. She had forgotten how she must look, dripping wet, dirty, and freezing. She gave them the signal that everything was fine and proceeded down to Tsunade's office.

One special knock and she was admitted.

"Who tried to drown you?" Tsunade demanded, trying to keep a smile off her face at the sight of her filthy, bedraggled apprentice.

"I need a mission—a long one. Immediately. Solo."

Tsunade's eyebrow rose. "You've been using your chakra, haven't you? Do I need to lock you up in one of the ANBU cells?"

"If I don't _get_ _one_," Sakura slammed her hand on Tsunade's desk. "I'm going to _make one_ for myself," she threatened.

Tsunade crossed her arms under her generous cleavage and eyed her apprentice thoughtfully. "Well, I can't have you go missing nin on me, now can I? But, it will have to be D-class. You are in no condition for fighting." Tsunade pursed her lips in thought for a minute while she rifled through a few papers looking for something she had ran across earlier, a request from the Kazekage.

"Alright, Sakura, I will send you to River Country to work on poison antidote development in conjunction with Suna." She waved the paper at Sakura who quickly read it before handing it back. "You can spend your time off from fighting and surgery working in a nice, quiet lab and that way you'll have a little space from the village without going too far—just in case I need you."

"Arigato, Shishou." This is just what she needed.

"Make plans to leave in four days"

"Four days? Why not _now_?"

"It will take time to work out. I must contact Suna and River Country and work out the details. Four days is a minimum." She gave her a stern look. "Be grateful."

"Fine." Sakura tried not to pout. "Thank you." She turned to leave.

"And, Sakura." She waited for her apprentice to turn around and look her in the eye. "Make peace with whoever you're angry at _before_ you go."

"But-"

"_That's an_ _order_." Tsunade's tone brooked no argument.

Sakura sighed and her shoulders fell in defeat. "Hai, Shishou. Arigato."

0o0o0

When Sakura got back to the Uchiha district, she was surprised to see Sasuke waiting for her just inside the front gate. There he stood, leaning casually against the post, knee up, arms crossed. He was still in his wet clothes, the same as her.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?" She took a half-step back in case he was still angry for not fulfilling her end of their bet. "You didn't have to wait for me. You'll catch a cold standing around in damp clothes."

"Tch. Speak for yourself." He began walking back to the house.

Remembering her Shishou's words she reluctantly followed him. "Well, I might not have come back, ya know."

"Your stuff is here."

"Well I-"

"I didn't think you would run away."

'Damn it!' she thought. "I didn't run away! I…uh, I-"

"It doesn't matter." He shrugged and let the subject drop. "Come on, your lips have turned blue. Go get in the hot spring and warm up," he told her.

The hot spring—just thinking about it gave her a shiver. She hadn't gone back since the first time when Suigetsu had nearly drowned her. But she supposed it would feel good. She was chilled right down to the bone after their fight earlier.

Sakura sank down into the spring's enveloping warmth with a long sigh. It felt like heaven after enduring the teeth-chattering chill of running around the village cold and wet. She closed her eyes and leaned back. If she wasn't careful, she thought with a smile, she could become used to this. She hummed in pleasure, opening her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun!" she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"What?"

"I-I didn't know you were coming in too—I'll get out." She checked to see that her towel was still securely tied.

"Why? It's large enough for a dozen people."

Sakura averted her eyes when he took off his robe and threw it on the bench. Even though he wore a towel, like herself, she still felt uncomfortable. Unlike her gutsy friend, Ino, she had never been brave or crazy enough to try the mixed hot springs. She'd only been on the all women's side.

'If the spring's so huge why did he chose to sit directly in front of me?' she wondered torturously. 'Does he really just think of me as one of the guys because we've been on the same team for so long? I mean, yeah, I've seen him without his shirt before but, but…' She licked her dry lips and tried to think of something semi-intelligent to say.

Her Inner was drooling as Sasuke stretched back to recline against the stone wall. Muscled arms stretched along the stone behind him. She refused to follow the line of his sculpted chest as it tapered down into the clear water to trim hips where his towel rested—oh, god was she hyperventilating? He sighed deeply and his eyes slid open slightly to study her. She blinked guiltily and tried to avoid his gaze so he wouldn't think she was staring like some loony fangirl.

'But we _are_ staring,' her Inner muttered. 'Sasuke just walked in front of us in only a freaking _towel_. He's absolutely gorgeous! Only an idiot _wouldn't_ stare!'

Sasuke sat across from Sakura watching her shift uncomfortably and trying to figure out the best way to bring up her irresponsibility in using Creation Rebirth on him without her running away again. If he couldn't make her see how foolish her actions had been, she might recklessly throw her life away every time she saw a loved one dying. And since she had so many loved ones, they would most likely end up witnessing her funeral before their own.

Sakura hadn't looked his way since he had come upon her with her eyes closed and humming happily to herself. Now, her skin above the waterline had turned an appealing shade of pink. The white towel wrapped tightly and tucked at her breasts showed the perfect amount of cleavage. The hot water made the towel cling in particular to Sakura's high, firm breasts and he had to force his gaze away before his own towel became too tight for comfort.

Then he had an idea of how to broach the touchy subject.

"Orochimaru used to talk about his Sanin teammates, sometimes."

"_Really_?" Sakura was immediately fascinated—so much so she forgot her discomfort—Sasuke never spoke of his time with the Snake Sanin before.

"Aa. He thought Jiraiya was a fool for wasting his time chasing women when he could be getting stronger."

'Well,' she thought, '_I_ could have told him _that_. He's a total pervert.' But now she was extremely curious. She forgot her shyness and leaned toward Sasuke with her hands on her knees. Her eyes on his face were full of curiosity.

"And Tsunade?"

Sasuke was hard pressed to keep from staring. Sakura's arms were squeezing her breasts together deliciously. Sasuke felt his cock stir and his heart rate increase as his blood heated—but the sudden warmth in his face he blamed on the hot spring. He was forced to look away from Sakura in order to stay focused on what he wanted to say to her.

"With her flawless chakra control, Orochimaru believed she could have been the best of them all, _if_ the people she cared for had not made her so weak."

"_Weak_?" Sakura's lips curled in distaste at the thought of anyone calling her Shishou that.

"Yes, weak," he repeated, leaning closer to her. "When the people closest to her died, she lost it."

Sakura gasped. "She did not _lose_ _it_!"

"She abandoned Konoha as well," Sasuke went on, conscious of the fact that she had forgotten her unease and moved even closer to him—so close their knees were almost touching. "And then there was the gambling…the drinking." He looked back to see if she would get angry at his words.

"She had just fought a _war_," she argued. "She needed a break." Sakura smiled slyly at him. "And everyone has hobbies."

"Hobbies?" he smirked, absently reaching out to brush a lock of hair that had fallen into her eyes. She was bewitching him, sitting there looking so innocent and sexy at the same time. He caught himself before he got too sidetracked by her and withdrew his hand. He deliberately looked away. "Orochimaru believed ninja should not let death affect them."

"Death affects everyone in different ways, Sasuke-kun."

"Death is part of life," he stated unemotionally.

"Death may be part of life, but it's not the only part," she insisted.

"Most of my life has been spent dealing in death."

"That's sad, Sasuke-kun," she said in a small voice, reaching out, she barely brushed his naked knee before bashfully withdrawing. "I wish you could feel what I feel when I help someone."

"Hn."

"There's so much more to live for, Sasuke-kun."

When she looked up at him like that it made him want to—ugh, annoying girl, he thought in frustration. "You can hardly claim that. You just _wasted_ a good portion of your life on me."

"You're not a waste, Sasuke-kun!" she argued, hurt that he would think so. She had spent so many years in helpless worry over his safety that to be able to give a piece of herself to keep him alive was a blessing to her.

Angry at her stubbornness, Sasuke stood up and Sakura quickly turned her head away while her face turned a brighter shade of red.

If he had to stay and argue with her for even another second, he was going to start shaking her.

He exited the pool.

"I'll make lunch. Don't stay in too long, Sakura. I don't want to have to fish you out, _again_."

Sakura felt her whole body flush at the thought of Sasuke carrying her naked from the pool. She'd pretty much forgotten that incredibly embarrassing situation until he mentioned it—followed immediately by the memories of running into him while she was topless, both in her house and Suna. She covered her face with both hands.

How long was he going to torture her with that information?

She sank under the water and screamed in frustration.

0o0o0

0o0o0

When she came out from changing in her room, Sakura went to the kitchen to see what Sasuke had made for lunch. A plate of onigiri and a pot of tea sat at the table next to Sasuke and two guests.

"Saihoushi-san, how nice to see you again," Sakura greeted the tailor.

"Haruno-san, I'm so glad we caught you at home. We have come to discuss the renovations. This is my dear wife, Taelle."

Sakura bowed her head and the pretty, silver-bunned lady followed suit.

"The rest is for you," Sasuke pushed the plate toward her as he rose. "I have a lot of work to do, so I'll let you deal with this, Sakura."

"But-"

"Uchiha-san, I wish to have a word with you before you get too busy." Sasuke told him to come into the den and they left the women alone.

Sakura was about to break the uncomfortable silence when the tailor's wife beat her to it.

"Haruno-san, will it bother you if we get started while you have lunch?"

"No, of course not." Sakura was relieved not to have to find idle conversation to fill the space.

From below the table, Taelle pulled out two large bags that Sakura had not seen earlier. Out of them, she removed books of color samples and fabrics of all kinds. Sakura's eyes widened at the vast array of choices. There were books of furniture styles and drapes and flooring.

"My goodness," she breathed. "I didn't realize all that was involved."

"That's the reason men are usually the first to give the chore to us, my dear. Trust me. He'll be pleased you've done this for him. Besides, you want the room to suit your tastes, too, since it will be yours."

"Actually, I'm only going to be here another few days and then I'm leaving for an extended mission."

"Is Uchiha-san going to accompany you?"

"No. I'm going on a solo mission."

"And your fiancé doesn't mind you being gone for so long?"

"Fiancé? I don't have a fiancé, Saihoushi-san. Sasuke is letting me stay for a few days because my house burned down."

"Oh, you poor dear. I'm sorry. I was under the impression this room was for the two of you."

Sakura blushed. "No. I'm just Sasuke's teammate. We're friends."

"Friends make the best spouses," Taelle smiled. "Perhaps Uchiha-san is trying to impart this to you, Haruno-san."

Sakura laughed. "Believe me, Saihoushi-san, I'm the farthest thing from Sasuke-kun's mind when it comes to _that_. I think your first reason was correct. He just doesn't like to think of decorating his house."

"Well, it's kind of you to help him out, Haruno-san. And, please, call me Taelle. Maybe Uchiha-san will come to his senses later and see what a treasure he has in a friend like you." She smiled knowingly. "Now, let's look at paint colors first." She spread out the colors and they spent the next two hours discussing the design for the bedroom. Sakura learned a lot and found that she enjoyed decorating more then she would have thought.

After the Saihoushis left, Sakura found herself with some time on her hands. Sasuke stubbornly refused to give her paperwork back before turning to his own work. Sitting there, she felt like she was going nuts. She didn't feel like reading and she definitely didn't like the idea laying around, being bored or waiting for Sasuke to entertain her.

She slipped out of the house and went to see what Ino was doing.

When Sakura found her, Ino was sitting on a stool behind the counter at the flower shop filing her nails. The bell tinkled as she went through the front door.

"Irasshaimase," Ino droned in a bored tone without looking up.

"I bet your mother would be thrilled with your work ethic, Ino."

Ino looked up and grinned slyly. She slammed her hand on the counter.

"Forehead! I heard you're living with Sasuke!" Her grin turned positively wicked. "How's the sex?"

"Pig! Just because you can't keep your panties on, doesn't mean-"

"You mean you haven't done it _yet_? I picked out all that sexy underwear for nothing! I _told_ you Sasuke was gay."

"Sasuke is not gay, Ino-pig! And he wouldn't have been forced to let me stay there if you weren't playing house with Shikamaru."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about that. I think he's the one, Forehead."

"Really?" Sakura leaned on the counter and put her chin on her hand. "Not just another fling?"

"Surprisingly enough, it's not just about sex with Shikamaru." Ino stuck out a perfectly filed fingernail and pushed Sakura's shocked-open mouth shut. "He really makes me happy."

"It's not just because he does whatever you say, is it?"

"Actually, he doesn't do that anymore. He's become bossier with me," she told her best friend, giving her a single white rose. "Who would have known that I like that?"

Sakura played with the rose, sticking it under her nose to smell its soft, white petals as she walked over to look at a pretty display shelf. "You probably like the fact that Shikamaru respects you as a woman—no matter how outrageous you act sometimes."

"The sex is molten hot, too. You should see what he can do with his bloodline—"

Sakura covered her ears. "Stop! I don't want to know, Pig!"

"Oh, Sak! You're such a prude sometimes."

"I'm _not_ a prude. I just don't want you to create _weird_ pictures in my head."

"Hai, hai. So how do you like living with Sasuke?"

"It's…uncomfortable, but it won't last for much longer."

"Yeah? Did you get a settlement for your house?"

Sakura waved her hand. "No, and it's not even worth the enormous hassle. Unless I can _prove_ it wasn't arson or find the arsonist, it's pretty much a wash. But I'm leaving in a couple of days and I just wanted to let you know. I thought maybe we could go out for a farewell drink—just the two of us."

"Just us two? Where's the fun in that?"

"Come on, Pig. I don't want to party all night, I'm tired."

"Well, let's go now. We'll have dinner, too." she hopped off her stool and went to flip the open sign.

"What's your mom gonna say about you closing early?"

"Tch. It's completely dead. She'll understand. 'Sides, I've got a mission tomorrow morning and I can't stay out late anyhow." She plucked the rose from Sakura's hand, broke off the stem and tucked it behind Sakura's ear, smiling at how pretty it looked there. "Shika doesn't like it if I show up for the mission with a hangover."

"Man, he really _is_ good for you."

"Now you _sound_ like my mother, Forehead." Ino held open the door for Sakura and locked it behind them before they left.

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Things you Probably Already Know:

Irasshaimase-a common greeting from store employees at service businesses—usually shouted or said enthusiastically-it means welcome or literally, come in.

Reviews=Love=Author's Inspiration


	17. Chapter 17 Tension and Wet Paint

Holy cow! How'd this chapter get so dang long? Over 6k without the A/N.

My thanks to Sakura's Unicorn for editing this monster chapter for me and proofreading this monster story for plot holes. The story's about halfway through at this point. It's like juggling, I swear. I gotta keep all the balls in the air and not drop any or I might wreck the story. Plus, I gotta keep adding more to keep it exciting. Plus my other stories, plus the ones you haven't even seen yet. -_Phew_-Wish me luck.

I went up north to celebrate my Grandmother's 90th birthday last weekend. Can you imagine? Ninety, lives alone on the farm and still going strong, sharp as a tack-she's an inspiration. My Great Grandmother lived to be 99yrs, eleven and one half months—two weeks from 100. A century—I'm gonna shoot for that, lol.

For those who wanna know, I'm working on finishing the next Chapter of co9t this week.

Please enjoy,

K&K

0o0o0

DNON

Gravity Chapter 17

0o0o0

_The course of true love never did run smooth.-_A Midsummer's Night's Dream -William Shakespeare.

"_You can't blame __gravity__ for falling in love_." -Albert Einstein

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

"Come on, Forehead. It's my treat."

Sakura tugged the top of her deep green dress up a little higher to cover her chest more. "I feel naked, Pig."

"Sexy, Forehead—you feel sexy. It's called a tube dress and it shows your curves perfectly."

"I feel like if I sneeze, I'll flash someone. I'm too exposed." Her shoulders were completely bare—along with most of her legs.

"You're not, trust me."

"I don't know." Sakura turned in front of the mirror again and looked at the dress Ino was slowly talking her into wearing.

"Here, then." Ino snatched a short-sleeved, slim-fitting, Chinese style jacket off a hanger and handed it to her. "Put this on over it. See, you're covered."

"It's still kinda short," Sakura said slowly while she pulled the hem of the dress down a little, inadvertently showing a little more cleavage. The red silk jacket with the gold flowers on it appealed to her very much, she thought, and it did make the dress less flashy.

"You can handle it. Your legs look smokin'. What do you think?"

"I like it—but I can buy it myself."

"No way, it's my treat. You can buy the heels. Take it with you when you go. You never know when you might get invited on a date. You can't go out in ninja gear."

"I doubt _that_ will happen," Sakura started to say before she saw Ino frown and raised her hand to hold off her tirade. "But I'll bring it anyhow. It won't take up much space in my bag. Hell, I could almost fit everything I own in one knapsack right now."

Ino smiled, happy that she'd won the clothes battle. "That just gives you an excuse to buy new clothes while you're on the road."

"I'm gonna be working, Ino. I'll be in a lab most of the time."

"Sakura, you've got to find some time for yourself, too." She took Sakura's hand in her own. "Promise me you will make time to have fun, too."

Sakura looked at her.

"Come on, Sak."

"Fine. I'll try to make time to do something fun while I'm out there," she sighed. "I really need a change anyhow."

"Sasuke is getting to you, isn't he?" Ino gave her shoulder a gentle nudge. "You know, you should let loose and have a little fun with _him_ before you leave, too." She watched Sakura shake her head in chagrin. "Why don't you do something for yourself for once, Forehead? You're sleeping in his house for chrissake. You might not ever get a better chance."

Sakura laughed out loud at Ino's brash statement. "Let's go get that drink, Pig."

0o0o0

0o0o0

"Line us up again, bartender."

"Ino! We haven't even eaten yet."

"You're right. Bartender, we'd like to split an order of tempura shrimp."

"Yes, ma'am," the bartender grinned, placing drink number three in front of the two pretty girls seated at the end of the bar.

"Why do you want to split an order?"

"I'm on a diet, Forehead. I can't eat all that fried food."

"Hello, ladies." Genma took a stool beside the girls and gave them his most winsome smile. "You two look exceptionally beautiful tonight. Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure, Genma," Ino agreed immediately before Sakura could say no. "Bartender, another round here."

"I told you to _slow_ _down_, Pig."

"Sakura, are you almost prepared for your solo mission?" Genma swiveled his senbon to the other side of his mouth.

"Did Shizune tell you about the mission?"

"Nope." He grinned. "I'm just escorting you there."

"It's only River Country. Why do I need an escort?"

"Probably because Tsunade-sama is worried someone's out to get you." He sat up, proud as a peacock. "So, of course, she picked _me_ to see you there safe and sound."

She gave up trying not to giggle at his boasting bluster. "Well, I _guess_ I can put up with you for a _little_ while."

"You know you love me, Sakura-chan." He tweaked her nose. "We'll leave at sunrise four days from today, 'kay, beautiful?"

"Sounds good, Genma," she smiled. "And thanks for the drink."

"You're welcome, Sakura-chan." He reached over and stole a shrimp from the basket as the bartender set it down.

"Put it on my tab, Jin."

"Sure thing, Shiranui."

"See ya, girls."

0o0o0

Sakura stumbled over the step and cursed softly as she stubbed her toe in the open-toed heels she was wearing.

She wanted to blame the Pig for making her suck down a few drinks too many, but it really was her own fault. She had been avoiding going back to Sasuke's house, but when Shikamaru had shown up and herded Ino out of the bar, she knew she had to get back, too. It was starting to get dark. Shika reminded her that she wasn't supposed to be out alone and then they walked her to the gates of the Uchiha district before going home.

With a sigh, she leaned against the porch railing to take off her shoe so she could rub her sore toe.

"You're late."

She jumped, lost her balance and ended up falling on her butt.

"Can't you just announce your presence, Sasuke-kun! Why do you always keep your chakra signature completely blocked?"

"Hn. It's a habit I learned when I lived outside Konoha."

"Well, you're home now!" she snapped, slipping her high heel back on "_Stop_ sneaking up on me."

"Did you hurt your foot?"

"Among other things," she grumbled under her breath and rubbed her bottom.

He swooped down and plucked her off the steps and into his arms.

"Hey!"she protested when he pulled her tightly against his muscled chest. "Put me down."

He ignored her and brought her into the house. He flicked on the light when he got into the kitchen and finally set her down on the countertop.

"You've been drinking."

She crossed her arms and her jewel-green eyes flashed, clearly ready for a battle.

"You're not supposed to be running around alone, Sakura," he chastised her.

"I wasn't alone. Ino and I went out and she and Shikamaru escorted me back."

He picked up her leg and slipped off her heel to examine her foot.

"Sasuke-kun!" she squeaked, instantly cognizant of how short the dress was.

His hands encircled her calf and ankle. She unconsciously stiffened when he massaged her leg.

"Does it hurt?" His large, warm hand easily encased her slim calf and his fingers slid up under her knee before slowly gliding back down, checking for injury.

'Oh my God!' her Inner squealed. 'Tell him _yes_!'

"N-No!" she pulled her leg, but he refused to let go. Her cheeks were stained red and she looked away from him. "I just stubbed my toe, Sasuke-kun."

He smirked at her and rubbed her pink-nailed toes. "Next time, let me know where you're going. The Hokage will blame me if you get hurt."

"Ok, ah, thanks, Sasuke-kun." She pulled her foot from his hands. "I think I'll just go to bed." She hopped down and, when he didn't back up, squeezed between him and the counter to get past. Then she took off her other shoe and hurried down the hall to her room. She opened it and was hit by a wave of noxious fumes.

"What happened in here?" She flipped on the light and covered her mouth and nose. The smell of paint and varnish lay heavy in the air.

"Saihoushi wanted to start right away. I was going to talk to you about it, but I didn't know where you went."

"Oh." She was wondering just where she should sleep and if Sasuke would mind her sleeping on his couch or if Shikamaru's bed was empty in the Nara house.

"We can share my room," he said expressionlessly.

"What?"

"We've shared rooms on missions many times," he reminded her as he shrugged. "What's the difference?

'Yeah, _right_,' she thought. 'When we were _twelve_.'

"It's just-"

"_Unless_ you think you won't be able to keep your hands off me," he mocked her, enjoying the look of astonishment followed by outrage on her face.

"_That_ is laughable, _Uchiha_."

"See, then it's no problem. It's just for a couple of days, until the paint dries."

"Yeah, I guess," she agreed, suddenly feeling tired and too buzzed to argue. "I'm leaving in a few days anyhow. Then I'll be out of your hair permanently."

His eyebrow rose in confusion. "Where are you going?"

"I have a long solo mission in River Country."

"How long?"

"Three months to start. If it's successful, Tsunade might extend it indefinitely."

"What about your work here?"

"With the new medics training, I'm not needed as much now and I can't use chakra for a while anyhow-" she slapped her hand over her mouth.

'_Damn it!_ I shouldn't have told him that!' Alcohol always loosened her tongue.

"I _knew_ it." He grabbed her arm and pushed her up against the wall. "You did something bad to yourself with that jutsu."

"I'm fine. I'll be back to normal in…in a while."

"How long?"

She played with the hem of her new silk jacket, not looking at him.

"_Sakura_," his low voice warned her of his waning patience.

"Just a couple of months."

"_Three_?" He caught on immediately. "The length of your mission—_just_ to recover?"

"Maybe."

His hands fisted in frustration as he resisted the urge to shake her. "Did you stop to think of how many _lives_ you could have _saved_ in that time period?"

"You can't compare the two, Sasuke-kun."

He sighed heavily. The last thing he wanted to do if she was leaving was start a fight. "Come on, let's go to bed."

"Uh, um…alright. Just let me get my-"

"It's all been moved already." He indicated she should go into his room first. With him right behind her, she felt like she was walking into a trap. Her heartbeat picked up and she felt lightheaded. She could blame the alcohol, but that was only the half of it. There was a big difference between sharing a bed on a mission and _this_. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to try and settle down.

"Are you ill?"

"I'm fine." She looked around for where her stuff might be and Sasuke pointed to the dresser that was moved from the other room.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was removing his shirt.

'Kami-sama!' She grabbed her pajamas, scooted into the bathroom, shut the door and leaned against it.

'Now what?'

Maybe if she waited long enough, he would be asleep and she could sneak out to the couch. She took her time changing into her pajamas, brushing her teeth and combing out her hair. Then she deposited the white rose Ino had given her into the glass on the counter to keep it from wilting. When she ran out of things to do, she stared at the door for another five minutes, mentally willing Sasuke to fall asleep. Finally, she turned off the light and slipped out the door.

Sakura tiptoed through the darkness—the complete lack of sound assuring her that Sasuke was asleep. She thought if she was perfectly quiet, she could make it to the door, down the hall, and to the couch in the living room. She was only halfway to the bedroom door when Sasuke's deep voice rumbled through the dark.

"Did you forget something?"

Sakura started and fisted her hands in frustration. Dang! She wasn't gonna be able to sneak out.

"No."

She walked over, climbed into bed next to him and settled in. If Ino knew that Sasuke had invited her to share his bed, she would howl. And if she knew that Sakura didn't take advantage of this situation, she would _never_ let her live it down.

Ino would _never_ find out from her.

"Oyasuminasai, Sasuke-kun."

"Oyasumi, Sakura."

Sasuke lay unmoving in bed, listening to the sound of Sakura's breathing as she finally relaxed and slipped into an uneasy sleep. He was surprised that he had enough control to keep still and not throttle her for the information she imparted to him tonight. To have done so much damage to her own body with a jutsu that the Godaime Hokage could not fix, _and_ had limited her use of chakra for months—his temper flared every time he thought about it.

He cooled his anger by thinking of how smooth her calf felt in his hand, how fine she looked in her short dress and those high heels with a flower in her hair, and how she blushed when he ran his hand up her soft, silky leg. He'd seen her stub her toe outside, but couldn't resist making her squirm by checking more than her toes for injury.

As he watched her, she tossed and turned in her sleep. Her brow furrowed as if she was dreaming and she began to mumble.

"Pay attention. No…no! There's too much damage. Please God, no. I can't possibly do this alone." She sat up suddenly and spread her hands in front of her as if she was using chakra to access someone's condition.

"There's an enormous obtrusion in the soft tissue here. I'm going to cut the dermis in three places and remove the obstruction. You need to keep the drainage cleared so I can clean out the bone fragments, reset the bone, and reseal his lungs. Even with the two of us working together, it's going to be tricky."

Curious, Sasuke sat up and waved his hand in front of her face. Her eyes were still closed.

"Sakura?"

"_Listen up_," she said sternly. "We have to do this fast—_every second counts_. If we take too long, his lungs will fill with blood and he'll die. I _need_ him to live. Do you understand?"

He watched her nod and then she stuck out her hand.

"Scalpel."

After a few seconds her face twisted with anger and Sakura repeated herself.

"Get me a damn scalpel, _now_," she ordered brusquely. "Or I'll be forced to use a chakra scalpel. Don't sit there and _gawk_," she hissed. "You said you've been in surgery before," she hissed, the stress clearly showed on her face now. "Don't fucking freeze up on me now. He came to _me_. He's _depending_ on _me_."

Sasuke did not wish to see if she could produce chakra scalpels in her sleep so he did the first thing that came to his mind.

He handed her his finger.

"Good." Her small hand gripped his extended digit and she began to operate—using his finger to cut her dream patient, giving clipped instructions to some unknown assistant the entire time, walking them through the process. She was so thorough—he could almost picture the wounds she was working on. It was very similar to what had happened to him in Suna.

After a while though, he could see her body was starting to war with her mind—she needed to get back to sleep. He didn't want to do it, but decided that she needed to rest more than a successful sleep-surgery. He finally pinched the nerve in the back of her neck and she slumped over onto his lap, knocked out.

He gently laid her on the pillow next to his. She whimpered a little and her brow furrowed. He knew what worried her. He bent over and spoke softly in her ear.

"It's ok, Sakura. He made it through the surgery fine."

She smiled with relief and snuggled closer to him. He brushed the hair off her brow, his hand sliding down her smooth cheek.

"Was he important to you, Sakura?"

She nodded and her brow smoothed into a relaxed state as she drifted into a deep sleep.

"My Sasuke-kun."

Pleased, Sasuke closed his eyes and went to sleep.

0o0o0

Sakura woke with a start when she heard a loud banging outside the bedroom. She looked to the other side of the bed and saw that Sasuke was already gone.

There was a note left on his pillow.

_Went to train with the Dobe and Kakashi. If you want to meet us for lunch, we'll be at Ichiraku at noon. I have an ANBU meeting at two, but I'll bring home dinner tonight. Saihoushi wishes to speak with you if you have time. Thank you for your help with the renovation._

_ S._

Sakura rubbed her head. She couldn't remember having much trouble getting to sleep. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she thought. Between closing up her lab and office today and tomorrow, she would not be seeing Sasuke much.

She sat up and looked at the alarm. It was already ten-thirty. She didn't realize it was already so late. She hurried to shower before leaving the bedroom and ran into Saihoushi in the hall.

"Good day, Haruno-san. I hope we didn't wake you with all the noise."

"Not at all, Saihoushi-san. Sasuke-kun said you wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes. There are just a few more things I need your opinion on before we place the orders for furniture and linens. If you'll just sit down with Taelle in the kitchen and go over things with her, I will get back to my crew."

"You certainly work fast," Sakura smiled.

"It is encouraging to see the young master finally eager to move forward. I only wish to help him."

"Me, too. I'll go see your wife now."

"Arigato, Haruno-san. I hope you like the results."

"I'm sure I will, Saihoushi-san. Thank you for taking care of Sasuke-kun."

He bowed to her and went back into the other bedroom.

Sakura spent the next hour finishing up with Taelle and by the time they were done, she decided to meet the boys for lunch before heading to her lab. She might not get to see them again for a while and she wanted to say goodbye.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto slipped through the linen opening to the ramen shop. "You came for lunch. You should have come and watched me fight. You could have seen me kick the Teme's ass!"

"You wish, Dobe."

"I did beat him. Didn't I, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Well now, Naruto. I would call it more of a draw."

"_Tch_," Sasuke scoffed, taking a seat on the opposite side of Sakura from Naruto. Kakashi sat next to him.

Sakura ate her miso ramen and watched Naruto suck down four more bowls of ramen before she got up and told the guys she had to go close down her lab.

"I'm heading out to River Country on a mission for a few months."

"No way, Sakura-chan!" Naruto grabbed her hand, preventing her from leaving.

"It's only River Country, Naruto," Kakashi reminded him. "We can stop by and visit her sometime."

Naruto stood up and pulled her into a warm hug, sticking his tongue out at Sasuke over Sakura's shoulder as he squeezed her. "Aren't you gonna miss us, Sakura-chan?"

"Terribly," she said sarcastically, wrinkling her nose at the less than fresh, post-training scent coming from her golden-haired teammate.

Still embracing her with one arm to prevent her escape, Naruto knuckled her chin with a pretend punch for her teasing. She giggled and held her nose, taunting him further. He straightened up and let her go. "Do you want me to come with you, Sakura-chan?" he asked sincerely.

"No, Naruto." She shook her head, smiling warmly at his considerate gesture. "It's going to be very boring. I'll be in a lab all day, every day."

"Mah, I guess you right. But I'll miss you, Sakura-chan."

"I'll miss you too, Naruto-kun." She stood up on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek and patted his head. "Don't get into too much trouble, okay?"

"See that, Teme!" Naruto grinned at Sasuke like the cat that ate the canary. "Sakura-chan _kissed_ me!"

"Dobe," Sasuke grunted and turned back to the counter.

"Stop that, Naruto!" She bonked the orange-clad ninja on the head and turned to the tall, masked ninja.

"Sensei, take care." Sakura hugged Kakashi.

"Stay safe, Sakura-chan." Kakashi ruffled her hair affectionately.

"I'll see you later, Sasuke." Without looking back, Sakura left Ichiraku's and headed for her lab.

"Sensei, Teme's hogging Sakura again."

"Shut up, Dobe."

"You're just jealous she didn't kiss _or_ hug you, _Teme_!"

She could hear them still arguing as she strolled up the street.

Sakura spent the afternoon closing down her lab and filing the necessary paperwork. She started to work on her office before she glanced out the window and saw just how dark it had gotten. She looked at the clock and cursed. She'd forgotten about Sasuke's note promising dinner. She quickly locked her office and rushed back to the Uchiha district.

When she walked into the kitchen, Sasuke was there waiting.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm so sorry. I lost track of time and I-"

"It's fine. I only got back here ten minutes ago. The food's still warm."

"Really?"

"I knew you'd be running late. You always have so much work."

"Uh, yeah." She brushed a lock of hair back behind her ear. "I guess I do."

"Let's eat then."

Bemused, she followed him out to the dining room and kneeled at the low table next to him. He poured their drinks while she started sifting through the takeout boxes and opening them to see what there was to eat.

"You got so many." She added some tonkatsu to her plate and handed the box to Sasuke. "Maybe you should have invited Naruto, too."

"Hn."

"He would prevent you from having to eat leftovers." She pointed out all the boxes littering the table.

"I don't mind leftovers." Sasuke dug into a box and pulled out some tempura shrimp. "_He's_ annoying."

She laughed at his immature response. "Well, tomorrow night, I'll make dinner for you to thank you for letting me stay."

"Just don't invite him," he insisted. "He'll never leave."

"Sasuke-kun, he's our friend."

"If he's your _friend_ then _why_ did you kiss him today? He wouldn't shut up about it."

Her cheeks burned at his allegation. "It didn't mean anything, Sasuke-kun. He knows that."

"If it doesn't mean anything, then why didn't you kiss me goodbye, too?"

"Um…because I was still going to see you today and tomorrow. I might not see Naruto and Kakashi again before I leave, and, ah, they are like family to me."

"And I'm not?"

She covered her mouth in surprise. "I, uh, I didn't mean to say-"

"The Dobe was right—you never kiss or hug me."

She was stunned. "I thought you didn't like _anyone_ to touch you, Sasuke-kun. Whenever Naruto—"

"Of course I don't want _him_ to do that."

"Sasuke-kun, you always said I was so annoying to you when we were younger."

"You still are," he smirked before his face turned serious again. "But if you can do it for him, you can do it for me—that way I won't have to listen to him gloat about something so stupid for days on end."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize it bothered you, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Uh, then, may I hug you, Sasuke-kun?" she asked shyly.

"Aa."

She sat forward and tentatively reached her arms around his neck. She flinched in astonishment when he slipped his arms around her, too, and pulled her closer to him.

A sharp pain pierced her chest and tears stung her eyes as she was reminded yet again of just how powerful her feelings were for this man. She wanted, more than anything, to escape. She thought that the sooner she left Konoha, the better she could deal—but then, her Shishou's order to make peace with Sasuke haunted her and she knew she couldn't just run away or avoid her feelings. She knew now that there was no way she could come back to the village until she learned how to smother those feelings.

She needed to say goodbye properly to Sasuke—for the last time.

All too soon, Sakura pulled away from him. After that, she became quiet, only picking at her food and refusing to look him in the eye. Sasuke suggested they get some sleep, so they packed up the boxes and put them in the fridge.

Sakura's soft goodnight seemed to hold a note of sadness. When it came to holding back her emotions, she really wasn't very good at it and when she fell asleep her worries showed up in her dreams once again.

As Sasuke listened to her sleep, the soft hitching in her breath became slightly more pronounced. Her back was turned to him, but he could see the occasional tremble in her shoulder. When he placed his hand there, she turned toward him, still asleep. In the dim light, he could see a single, shining path down her cheek. He slipped his arm under her pillow and pulled her closer to settle her in the crook of his shoulder. Sakura curled up into his warmth and sighed softly. She took one last shuddering breath before her breathing evened out in a peacefulness that seemed to last.

Sasuke lay staring up at the ceiling at war with himself. One part of him wanted to take this woman and hold her forever—while the other, darker part knew that he would probably ruin her. Even if he wanted to change, he wasn't sure if it was possible. What would happen to her if he failed? She was the strongest woman he knew, yet at times like this, she seemed so fragile—he could easily break her. Then again, he wondered if he truly deserved to have someone love him as much as she did. She would be better off with most anyone else, even the Dobe, but he knew, too, that he couldn't just let her go, either.

He was a selfish bastard, just as the Dobe claimed.

He was always good at hiding his emotions—pushing them down and crushing them into the hardened shell that was his heart.

He wanted time—time to decide whether or not to pursue this relationship, but he didn't want her to go. Since she'd come to his empty house, she'd made him feel like he was home. If she left now, would they be able to pick up from where they left off when she came back? Would she come back to his house or would the separation prove to be the death of their delicate connection.

When he woke before sunrise, he eased his arm from around Sakura and tucked the blanket around her. He went to shower and left to train alone. He needed to think and he did his best thinking with his katana, Kusanagi, in his hand.

As Sakura ran through the motions of closing up her office, her mind kept reflecting on the feel of Sasuke voluntarily putting his arms around her. It was no more than a simple gesture of friendship, but she couldn't help but ache for more. She really should be happy that Sasuke had come this far. But if he kept treating her so kindly, she would break down and confess to him again and she couldn't handle another rebuff. It really was for the best that she was leaving, she thought sadly. If she didn't, she would never get over her longing for him.

She was just getting ready to lock the lab door and leave when she sensed someone behind her.

"Sasuke-kun! What? Is sneaking up on me starting to lose its charm?"

"Hn," he grunted from behind the eye-high stack of medical files he had brought from home.

"You've brought back my files, hm?"

"Aa."

"Okay, we can drop them off at the filing center. Someone else will have to take care of them. I don't have the time anymore."

He followed her down the hall and waited for her to sign for the file drop-off and say goodbye to everyone she ran in to. They all had something sweet to say—about how much they would miss her and how they wanted her to return soon. In all, it took them an extra forty-five minutes to walk the five-hundred feet to the hospital's front doors. Even though his expression barely changed the entire time, Sakura could tell that Sasuke was beginning to lose patience.

"You didn't have to wait for me, Sasuke-kun."

"You're not supposed to be walking around town alone."

"I did it yesterday."

"No, you didn't. Kakashi and the Dobe took turns on surveillance duty."

"What?"

"Remember when I told you I would get in trouble if something happened to you?"

"So you asked them to?"

"No. They volunteered. I thought it would be good practice for the Dobe, though."

She laughed. "Well, he must be getting better. I didn't sense either one of them. Naruto isn't usually so good at remaining silent. It must have near killed him."

"Do you need to stop at the store?"

"Yes. There are just a few things I need. Then I'll make you a feast, Sasuke-kun. I really owe you for letting me leech off from you for so long."

"You helped me, too, Sakura. You're welcome to come back and stay when you get back."

His generous offer truly surprised her. But she could not tell him that she didn't plan on coming back any time in the near future—maybe not ever.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

After a brief trip to the store, they arrived home long before sunset. Sakura set out everything she needed and put on an apron from the pantry to make their dinner. She lost herself in her work, humming quietly as she cut vegetables and stirred sauces.

As Sasuke watched her move back and forth from his familiar spot at the table, a wave of nostalgia hit him—but this time, the wicked sting he usually felt when he thought of his mother was missing. Instead, his heart tugged with longing to have this new picture stay.

She refused to let him set the table or help in any way this time. Watching her bustling around filled him with warm memories.

He used to sit in the same spot with his mother's hanafuda cards spread out on the table in front of him. When Itachi wasn't busy training, his brother and mother would teach Sasuke how to play games such as Hachi-Hachi or Koi-Koi. Sasuke was a little young for most games, but he absorbed everything his brother ever taught him like a sponge. Even when they weren't playing, Sasuke liked to look at all the different pictures of animals and plants on each hand-painted card. Sitting here now, he remembered that the suit for March was the sakura blossom. He would sit in Itachi's lap as they teamed up to play against their mother. He wondered if his brother, when he was still alive, ever thought of those simple moments around that table spent laughing together. Sasuke himself had forgotten them until today.

When Sakura was finished, Sasuke found himself seated in front of a complete kaiseki with no less than eight different dishes including thinly sliced salted salmon, beef tataki, miso soup and pickled vegetables—all served in a variety of brightly painted porcelain bowls and plates that Sasuke hadn't seen in years.

"Where did you find these?" he asked, picking up one of the pretty bowls.

"I found them in the top of the cupboard over there. They were so pretty I couldn't resist." She hesitated. "I'm sorry. Should I not have?"

He shook his head. "It's fine. I'd forgotten I still had them. They were my mother's favorites."

Sakura's face assumed a look of pure guilt. She probably thought she'd made a huge mistake with her choice of tableware. Sasuke picked up his chopsticks and lifted a slice of salmon to his mouth to show her it didn't bother him. He followed it with one of the tiny stewed tomatoes. Her guilt eased and a slow smile grew over Sakura's face as she watched him eating.

"Does it taste all right, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aa." He indicated she should sit and eat too.

"I'm glad. I wanted to make something nice to repay you for the kindness of letting me stay in your home." After pouring him some gyokuro tea, Sakura sat, picked up her own chopsticks and joined him.

After a long meal, full of good food and surprisingly pleasant conversation, they washed the dishes together then Sasuke brought out a small tokkuri of sake. They went out to the porch to have a drink and watch the sun set.

The pungent wine warmed her with each swallow. It was a fine-tasting, mellow, dry and spicy rice wine—one that she normally only got to taste if Tsunade invited her to join with visiting dignitaries in a toast on a special occasion. She smiled into her cup, wondering if Sasuke drank such expensive sake at any occasion or if he deemed her special enough to break open the good stuff. Knowing him, he probably just picked one he liked and didn't think twice about the cost. Must be nice, she thought, thinking about how long she'd be paying off her nonexistent house and bare property. Once it was paid off, she would sell the land for a down payment on something else.

Sasuke broke into her thoughts.

"While you're gone, you won't use that jutsu," he said quietly looking off toward the horizon.

She didn't know if that was an order or a question. "I probably won't find much reason to use chakra at all," she explained. "I'll be spending most of my time behind a microscope."

"Make sure that you _don't_." His tone was firmer this time. Normally, she only let her sensei talk to her like that and, even though she knew he was watching out for her safety, it irked a little that he believed he could boss her around.

"This has nothing to do with what happened in Suna. It'll just be a bunch of lab rats running tests out there in River Country," she informed him. "But I can't predict what I'll do in the future, Sasuke-kun. It's useless to make promises I don't know if I can fulfill," she told him honestly. "It's a neutral territory, though." She shrugged. "The work I'll be doing is significant in my field, but I don't think it's vital enough that anyone will kill for it."

"You have to be more careful from now on when you heal people. Creation Rebirth is much too powerful for using on others. Everyone dies sooner or later, Sakura. There's no sense in shortening your life any more than you already have."

"Sasuke, you don't understand." She smiled to show him she wasn't worried. "I don't care if some of my life force was lost to save you."

"You should."

She shook her head and took the last sip from her choko of sake before she got up to go inside. "You just don't understand, Sasuke-kun."

His brows drew together forebodingly. He rose and followed her into the house. They deposited the sake set in the kitchen and were walking down the hall before he spoke again. "What don't I _understand_, Sakura?"

She sighed, knowing he would not let the matter rest unless she gave him a satisfying answer. So she told him the truth. "You are important to me, Sasuke-kun. I would have given all of my life to keep you from dying."

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Things you probably already know

Hanafuda-literally, flower cards. A deck of forty-eight cards divided into twelve suits of four cards. Each suit is named for a month of the year. The cards are smaller than western style cards, but about three times thicker. The games played with them are generally more challenging then western style games. There are many games played with them, of which, Hachi-Hachi and Koi-Koi are but two.

Kaiseki-a traditional, multi-course Japanese meal consisting of between six and fifteen dishes including soups, vegetables, a variety of meats, rice, and many other things. It's like a banquet or a feast, served in small, colorful dishes.

Tataki-very rare meat or tuna, seared on the outside side and spiced with spring onions, ginger or garlic paste.

Gyokuro-Jade dew-A fine, expensive tea that is grown in the shade for twenty days before harvesting.

Tonkatsu-Breaded, fried pork with Katsu sauce.

A/N-As you may have guessed, things are about to get chaotic. No going back now, my friends. Anyone want to venture a guess as to what will happen? Hmmm?

Reviews =Love=Author's Inspiration


	18. Chapter 18 More than Words Could Say

MATURE*MATURE*MATURE*MATURE

DNON

A/N-My sister is doing much better. Thank you all for your wonderful thoughts and prayers sent. I really appreciate your kind words and good energy.

A/N-Eheh, well, here goes. Eighteen chapters in isn't _that_ long to wait, is it? Take it easy on me guys. I am the writing equivalent of a virgin in the lemon department, here. I tried to make it tasteful and…eh, well, you'll see.

The POV changes back and forth a lot here without line breaks or such because I didn't want to break the flow. Take your time reading it and let me know what you think. Thanks.

Oh, and if you're allergic to citrus, you'd better skip this whole damn chapter. Kiss, kiss, wink, wink.

A _super_ thank you to Sakura's Unicorn, for helping me get through this with some dignity, lol. She's a good friend. It's not easy to get technical with this stuff. We're probably both still blushing!

I know you've been waiting for this. Enjoy!

K&K

Gravity

Chapter 18-More than Words Could Say

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

When Sakura told him she would have given her _life_ to save him, Sasuke stopped dead.

Suddenly, he had a vision of his future—a future where Sakura was gone.

Dead, because she gave too much herself to everyone else and saved nothing for herself—or him.

His life would be empty. He saw it with stark clarity.

Sasuke absolutely refused to let her do that to herself—or him.

Walking down the hallway, Sakura paused and a chill crept up her spine as a dark, angry aura spread around her. Seemingly from nowhere, Sasuke loomed over her threateningly.

"I _forbid_ you from using Creation Rebirth on another person," his voice dripped with fury. "_EVER_!"

Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened in astonishment before they narrowed in angry disbelief, "You can't—"

He slammed his hands into the wall on either side of her head hard enough to make her cringe.

"_No_, Sakura! _You_ can't!"

He saw immediately the way her whole body tensed to fight him and knew he'd made a huge mistake. In another second, she would leave and he would never get through to her. Something inside told him that if she left this way, he might never see her alive again. He took a deep breath to calm himself and placed his hands on the sides of her face, forcing her to look in his eyes.

"_Your_ life is too precious to throw away like that."

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura's eyes welled up at the depth of passion in his voice.

He couldn't defend against their sparkling, jeweled depths.

He knew he shouldn't. God, he knew, he was so fucking _bad_ for her—like poison. But…he couldn't stop himself. His heart was pounding so loud he was sure it would burst from his chest. He closed his eyes to her tears and brought his forehead down to hers in a last ditch attempt to avoid the inevitable.

"Youare too precious to _me_, Sakura."

"Sasuke," she pleaded with him to understand her feelings. "If I had let you die…it would have killed me, too."

It was too much.

"Please, Sakura." He brought his lips down to kiss hers chastely. "_Promise_ me you won't."

"Sasuke-kun, I—."

Unable to stop himself, he deepened the kiss—the passion of his plea reaching down into her soul, beseeching her to give him her word that she would not put her life in jeopardy like that ever again.

His one tender kiss broke through every barrier she'd ever laid around her heart.

She opened up to him, giving all she had into this kiss. She couldn't change her heart. She knew she would only love one man her whole life—she would give him everything she had to give and hold nothing back.

Tomorrow, she was going to leave and start a new life alone. Tonight, she would give herself to this one, perfect moment.

And still, she told herself truthfully, it was more than she ever dreamed of since that first time he left her to pursue his destiny.

'Sasuke's kissing me,' she thought in a haze, her heart racing. 'Oh, God, I want this, I want _him_ so badly.'

"Sakura—" Sasuke spoke brokenly between the kisses that he couldn't stop giving her. Her lips were so soft and giving. He could taste the piquant sake on her tongue but that wasn't why he felt drunk. It was her.

'One night,' Sakura promised herself. 'I'll give myself that gift. If I can't have him forever then—please, God—I'll just take one night.'

"Sakura, I don't know…"

She felt a moment of dread at his hesitant words. He'll say that he can't love me—I already know that. Sasuke will never love me, but this time I'm going to be brave.

'I need him. I need _this_.'

She thought that she hadn't been this courageous since the night he left Konoha to find his revenge. She had cried a lot then, but she told him just what he meant to her—how much she loved him.

'After tonight, I can say goodbye and move on forever. But this time, I'm not going to give in, give up or give a _damn_ about what anyone thinks.'

Never again would she wonder _what if_.

"I don't know if I can give you what you need, but—" he started. His hand shook as it traced the delicate line of her cheekbone. He meant to say 'but I want to try.' Then she pressed her lips to his…and the words left his mind.

"I know, Sasuke-kun," she whispered against his mouth.

'But,' she told herself, 'this is one regret I will live without.'

She was sure she understood what he meant—that even though he desired her physically, they can never be together. He cannot love her—she had already acknowledged that poignant fact. In the morning, she'd be gone and he'd never have to see her again, but she'll still have the memory of tonight to hold in her heart forever.

It's enough for her, who's never had, but has always longed for his love—it will have to be.

He was sure that she was the only one who understood his dark, irredeemable nature. Before her confession tonight, he'd never have allowed himself to trust that she would be willing to look past his dark sins and his blackened soul.

She kissed him and he clung to her like a drowning man—needing her acceptance just as badly as she needed to know that right this minute he wanted her by his side.

With his lips still caressing hers, he pressed her back against the wall. She ran slim fingers through his hair while his circled her waist. His hand slipped under the edge of her vest to stroke the warm flesh there.

The electricity in Sasuke's touch created an intolerable ache inside of Sakura. One strong hand glided up her arm and across her collarbone to fumble with the zipper of her vest. He slowly pulled it down and pushed the sleeveless top off from her shoulders. When his other hand slid up her ribcage and his thumb brushed the lavender silk encasing her breasts, Sakura's breath caught in her throat.

Sasuke nudged her chin up to nibble and suck at the tender skin of her neck below her ear, making her shiver and sigh. He lapped at her racing pulse, reveling in the warm, spicy taste of her skin. She moaned his name when he sucked hard at her delicate flesh, marking her as his own.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he bit his way down her neck, pausing to mark her again before working his way to the swell of her breast. He pulled the silk strap down her shoulder and kissed the skin just above the silken material covering her from his heated gaze.

Her fingers tightened in his hair and he smirked at the soft pants coming from her sweet, little mouth. He could hear her frustrated sigh when he abandoned her breast and kissed his way back up her neck. He captured her lips and gave her another deep kiss while he fumbled and fought with the clasp of her bra—nearly ready to find a knife and cut the damn thing off. Her impatience showed when she reached behind and swiftly unclasped the strap for him and shrugged it off.

Liking her initiative, Sasuke brought his hands down to grasp her ass and pull her away from the wall. With Sakura's legs still wrapped around him, he carried her into his bedroom, his lips never leaving hers. Her hands wandered the broad plane of his back. When they reached the bed, she slid slowly down his hard body making them both sigh in pleasure. He let go of her long enough pull his shirt up over his head while Sakura's hands explored his muscled chest and slid down over his rock hard abdomen to linger in the dip at his hips where the waistband of his pants sat.

His lips over hers, Sasuke eased them back onto his bed. Sakura laid back, her shining, pink locks fanning across the sheets alluringly. Sasuke stayed at arm's length only for a moment to gaze at her gorgeous body beneath him. Something primal in him very much approved that the kiss marks he'd made on her were already darkening. He felt the need to possess her completely building in the pit of his stomach.

Sasuke bent to suck the delicate skin near her collarbone. Sakura arched up into him and he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her shorts and panties, pulling them down in haste before divesting himself of his own.

Sakura was so warm and soft, he couldn't resist running his rough hands over every yielding inch of her. In response, her small hands glided over his hot skin, blazing their own trail of fire. He'd never felt this way before, his need was spilling over the edge, but he pulled back one last time to make sure she wanted this, too.

He paused, brushed a lock of hair from her face and looked deep into her clear, green eyes.

"Are you sure?"

Blushing prettily, Sakura nodded. He claimed her lips as he settled himself between her parted thighs. He brushed past delicate, pink curls and she gasped into his mouth at the sensation of him, hot and hard against her most private area. He kissed her gently as he slowly pressed into her. She whimpered as he groaned and stopped partway when he felt her barrier blocking him.

Sakura tried not to cry out as Sasuke pushed inside her, but couldn't stop as she suddenly felt so incredibly and uncomfortably full.

'Oh, God!' she thought nervously, tensing up. 'He won't fit! It already hurts!'

She _knew_ it would hurt her first time. Hell, just looking at him naked she _expected_ it but… She was unconsciously holding her breath, waiting for the pain to subside.

'Oh God, she's so tight!'

Sakura was squeezing him so hard, he thought he would burst. But it was a pain so exquisite that he immediately wanted to shove his cock the rest of the way inside that tight, velvet glove. He paused when he heard Sakura's soft, hitching cry and he knew that, for her to sob, she must be in pain.

"Are you all right?" he panted softly, trying to be as gentle as his over-wound body would let him.

She nodded awkwardly. Her innocent eyes were wide and glassy and he knew she was lying. A warm feeling bloomed in his chest. He smirked at her courage and kissed her sweet lips. When he slipped his tongue between them, he heard her let out the pent up breath she had been holding. He kissed her senseless, giving her the time she needed to get used to his girth. Then he nibbled from her kiss-swollen lips all the way up to her ear, nipping it before he whispered in the tiny shell.

"Do you want me to stop? It's ok if you do, Sakura," he lied. It felt like he would die if he had to stop now, but the last thing he wanted was to hurt her. Then he had to stifle another groan because when he said that, he felt her tense up around him even more.

"Please, don't stop, Sasuke-kun."

This time he did groan and he almost came.

"Sakura, relax," he panted.

She nodded against his cheek and he felt the slightest lessening of the vice-like grip she held on his cock. He pulled back the least bit before he thrust back in, pushing through her barrier and filling her completely. He froze as Sakura's body stiffened and she couldn't hold back the sob of pain. He looked at her face.

He eyes were closed tight and a single tear slipped from beneath her lids.

He hated that he caused her pain.

He also loved this gift that she had given him.

Sasuke kissed her temple, her forehead, and the corners of her eyelids, damp with tears. Her eyes fluttered open and he kissed her nose and cheeks. She smiled tremulously at him and he felt his cock stir with longing and pride. The movement made her gasp and more tears slipped from her eyes.

Sakura barely kept the yelp from leaving her as Sasuke sheathed himself fully inside her. She felt her muscles widen and stretch and the searing sharpness of her hymen ripping. She knew now, the pain from before was just a precursor to this. Her breath left her and she stiffened as her body flushed hot all over before breaking out in gooseflesh. She couldn't stop the tears filling her eyes. She had known pain, of course…but this throbbing was a whole new experience.

Then Sasuke gently kissed her temple and her too-big forehead so affectionately that her heart swelled with love at his tenderness with her. He continued to kiss her eyes and nose and cheeks and when she looked at his face so concerned and beautiful she couldn't help but smile at this gorgeous man. She felt him stir inside her and sore muscles protested, but this time, the sting was diminished and she let out a soft sigh of relief as more tears trickled down the side of her temple.

Sasuke brushed away the tracks of tears slipping down Sakura's face and kissed her deeply. His body was a storm of conflicting desires. His lower half itched to move, but he tamped it down, choosing to treasure this woman and give her the time she needed to be comfortable giving herself to him.

He kissed her for what seemed like forever until she relaxed around him. His hand skated down her neck and shoulders to rest on her breast while his calloused thumb circled the tightened peak before brushing it lightly, making her arch up into his hand and causing his cock to slip even further inside her with the motion. A deep groan was dragged from his throat at the sensation, and he barely stopped himself from repeating the thrust. He wanted to go at her pace so she could feel as fucking wonderful as he did right now, but it was so hard—he didn't know if he could hold out much longer.

Sakura felt drugged by Sasuke's passionate kisses, and when he touched her breast, she felt like lightening had shot through her spine. His mouth followed the trail his hand had blazed down her neck, nipping her collarbone before working its way up the slope of her breast. When he reached its tip, she arched her nipple right into his mouth and cried aloud when he nipped and laved its pebbled peak. She clenched her tight sheath around him again and he grunted and moved inside her. His hot slickness sent a thrill of pleasure through her body and she moved her hips slowly, testing to see if the pain had truly eased. It was still uncomfortable, but bearable and the occasional dart of pleasure was helping tremendously.

Sasuke's eyes widened as Sakura moved experimentally beneath him. He held perfectly still and let her lead, knowing that if he started moving before her, he would completely lose control. He groaned at the feeling of her small actions—they made him feel so incredibly good. He continued to administer to her peak a while longer before working his way to the other one.

Sakura began to pant and whimper beneath him. Her actions became bolder and her petite hands started to explore his body once more. Soon she was crying out again, but this time in longing.

"Sasuke-kun, onegai!"

It was music to his ears. He pulled out and plunged back into her swiftly and she moaned his name again. He couldn't hold back any longer. His control was gone as he held her hips and gave into the fervor, pumping into her with abandon. She panted and gasped and every little sound she made drove him wild and pushed him further toward the edge. She was so hot and sweet and just…fucking _everything_ and he was losing it.

"Oh God," she cried, something new and incredible was building up inside of her "Sasuke!"

"Oh, yes, Sakura," he groaned, his hot breath fanning her cheek.

She arched up into him screaming and he lost it, filling her with his essence as the blinding bliss surged through him. He kept filling her until he was spent. He gently rolled them onto their sides as he cradled her in his arms, kissing her temple and pushing her head into the curve of his neck. Their breaths slowly eased back to normal.

The deep ache inside her subsided and Sakura felt the warm glow of having made love fill and overflow her senses. She was so happy she wanted to cry, but she held back. Sasuke was not usually a demonstrative man and she didn't want to ruin a perfect moment between them. He had been so giving and tender with her first time. It was all she could have asked for and more. Her only regret was that it would only happen this once before she said goodbye to him forever.

But even her sorrow that she had to leave soon was diminished by the love she felt for him right now. She curled into his arms and basked in the warmth of what she let herself pretend was his love for her. If this was all she could have, then she knew it would be enough to last forever.

She felt fulfilled. He had shared with her more than she had ever expected or hoped for. For even the smallest period of time, Sasuke had finally let her share in his private world and she was blissfully happy. The strong, steady beat of his heart and the soft warmth of his breath on the shell of her ear carried her off and she drifted into sleep.

Sasuke quietly listened to the sound of Sakura's breathing as it evened out. He hoped he had shown her just how precious she was to him—he had always been a man of actions, not words. The warmth inside his chest made him realize that making love to her had pulled so many emotions to the surface that he had never allowed himself to feel. He knew now that he had wasted too much time on anger, hate and revenge—time that could have been spent on devotion to things that really mattered to him.

Now she was leaving and he only had one night—one single, fucking night—to let her see just what she meant to him. He sighed. Exhaustion swept over him and he let himself go, at peace in her arms. He was determined to show Sakura tonight just how much he adored, desired, and needed her.

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

A/N-Soooo…whaja think?

Hmmm, want more?


	19. Chapter 19 Last Kiss Goodbye

MATURE*MATURE*MATURE*MATURE

DNON

A super-big, thank you to my beta, Sakura's Unicorn. I keep throwing em at her and she keeps hitting them outta the park. If I had to pay her for all the work she does for me, I'd have to take a second out on my house. _Thanks S.U._

Lemons are like potato chips-you can't have just one-_Me_

A/N- You would not believe how hard it is to write (and for beta to edit) these lemons! I'm still blushing. But, this one felt kinda like poetry to me. It's mostly Sasuke's pov.

What do _you_ think is gonna happen after this chapter? I'm curious.

R & R

Enjoy.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Gravity

Chapter 19-Last Kiss Goodbye

0o0o0

0o0o0

A few hours later, Sakura was awoken by the stirring of the man in the bed beside her. Her muscles stretched in protest at being forced to move from their warm cocoon of blankets and hot flesh. Sasuke was pulling her back into his arms from where she'd strayed on the bed and was slowly kissing her. She sighed and shivered as his lips left hers to wander down her neck and shoulders.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn," he answered deeply—the rumble of his tenor against her skin gave her delicious chills.

"I should go shower and get ready to leave."

He grunted in agreement and, slipping his hands behind her knees and shoulders, swept her into his arms and rolled swiftly off the bed.

"Sasuke-kun!" She gripped his neck in surprise as he carried her naked across the room to the bath. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you a shower," he answered seriously, twisting to avoid hitting her feet against the doorway and flicking on the bathroom light.

"Sasuke! I-I…we can't-"

The dark, hungry look he gave her made her mouth go dry and she shut it with a snap, swallowing thickly. He stepped into the stall and turned on the spray. The first shot of cool water before warm made her nipples harden and she hissed.

"Hn."

His incredibly dark eyes narrowed in appreciation and he released her legs, letting her slide down his body as he turned her into his chest. The pebbled scrape of her tits on his chest roused his half-erect member to hardness. He wasted no time in giving those full, tight peaks the attention they demanded.

"Sasuke," Sakura groaned weakly, her fingers clinging to his head, and tangling in his soft, black hair.

Settling to his knees, he wrapped his arms around her slender frame. Pushing her under the hot spray and pulling her flush against him, he suckled and teased her breasts, driving her insane.

She moaned unintelligibly at the sensation of Sasuke's teeth scraping softly against her over-sensitive flesh and her knees felt weak. She didn't know how much more of this delightful torture she could stand.

He gently pushed her back against the wall. Her hands threaded through his hair and massaged his neck while he administered open-mouthed kisses down her body. He smirked against her skin at her reaction when her hands suddenly clutched his head in realization and she stuttered his name trying to wriggle away from him.

"S-Sasuke-kun, no!" she started. "You—oh—no—aah!"

Nuzzling into her most private space, he lifted one smooth, toned leg and put it over his shoulder to make her lean back and give him better access to what he wanted. Sakura moaned his name, whimpering and pressing into him. She began to truly lose herself to her pleasure when he intensified his attention to her pearl. Her leg shook with the effort to remain standing.

He wrapped his hands around the smooth curves of her perfect ass, holding her in place as she thrashed above him. He engaged his Sharingan, crimson eyes watching her throw her head back in rapture as she came for him. She was so sexy and beautiful and she belonged to him. A deep, primitive force within him growled possessively at the scorching picture his untamed goddess made writhing in pleasure above him.

Finally, when she began to beg him for more, Sasuke laved his way up her belly, stopping to kiss every last inch of her smooth, jagged scar there before continuing to the valley between her breasts. He rose, sucking on the tender skin near her collarbone and up the side of her neck. She was softly begging him to take her and his will to resist fell like a wave breaking on the shore.

He picked Sakura up and slid home inside her while she clung to him, crying out in ecstasy. Sasuke encouraged her to move with him and hissed in a vain attempt to keep from coming too soon as he sheathed himself inside her again and again.

She was even tighter now—and so much wetter. Her hot, soaking-wet walls gripped him and it wasn't long before he lost all semblance of control, rocking into her wildly. She cried out over and over and his mind crowed in smug arrogance at his ability to make her lose control and scream his name.

All too soon, he reached that perfect moment of nirvana that he wanted to share with her every moment of their life. It was the most intense experience he'd ever had and, as she came yet again, shuddering around him, he relinquished his rapidly weakening need to always be in command of his body and followed her into rapture, releasing his seed deep inside her, whispering her name like a solemn prayer.

"My Sakura."

He gave thanks that she had come to be his.

Only his.

When they had both come back down to earth he turned off the water and briskly rubbed Sakura's body down with a thick towel. He dried himself off quickly and when he caught sight of the clock he chuckled to himself. Subtly, he shifted over behind Sakura and in one swift movement pulled away her towel.

"Sasuke!"

He tugged her hand and pulled her back into the bedroom and onto the bed.

She hesitated, shaking her head. "I have to leave."

He shook his head and pointed at the clock next to the bed.

Sakura followed his gaze and realized it was still many hours before dawn, barely the middle of the night.

"Come," he ordered gently, pulling her down and curling up her up with himself under the covers.

She did feel tired now that she realized they had only slept for two hours. And she had felt so energized when she'd first woken—she would have sworn she'd slept a solid eight. It must just be the effect being so near Sasuke had on her body. She snuggled up into his warm chest and let herself drift in the pleasant sensation of being held so tenderly.

Sakura wanted to remember every touch, every feeling, every second of being with Sasuke.

0o0o0

The slight rustle of a soul stirring towards consciousness—a deep breath drawn in a darkened room.

The scent of their passion lay heavy in the air.

Fingertips reached out into the dark, searching. They brushed against a cheek that arched into the hand. The hand smoothed down over a neck, a shoulder.

A single finger caught the top of a sheet tucked around exquisite breasts. It pulled the silk textile down—exposing her naked flesh to the night's chill even as his scorching touch heated her skin. The single finger slid between her breasts, dragging the sheet downward.

Down flat, toned abs, past the dip of her navel.

Down past downy, rose-colored curls.

Down past the curve of her smooth, firm thigh, exposing her body fully to his hungry eyes.

"I _have_ to leave now."

A growl of refusal followed that finger. Soft lips and rough, unshaven skin brushed the edge of her collarbone seeking to distract her from the desire to leave. Warm, wet kisses found her jaw and stole her breath, all too easily making her agree to forget for just a little while longer that there were other responsibilities beyond this room.

Beyond this bed.

Noses touched and tilted to the side as lips sought contact. His tongue tapped her lips and he was granted entry with a happy sigh of surrender.

Heat seared intensely through her abdomen as the errant finger paved a new trail back down her body, ghosting over her core. The defiant digit slipped deftly over the nub between Sakura's legs. Her body jumped eagerly into his hand causing him to smirk against her lips at her wanton reaction.

When he looked down, the moonlight's glow graced him with the vision of her lovely body lingering next to his. She flushed so prettily at his prideful smirk that he wanted to make her blush more and more. She tried to rise and cover herself, but he was having none of that. His own excitement rose, hot and hard as he pushed her down and hovered over her body with his own—his finger never easing up. Sakura wiggled and whimpered shamelessly under his teasing touch.

Sakura's mind was blown. She was going crazy and he was only touching her with a single finger. Soft, little moans left her lips and she panted with the effort not to make such embarrassing noises while he watched her with those hooded, midnight eyes. Her skin burned with bashfulness as she watched his eyes melt from blazing black to burning red. The slow, lazy swirl of tomoe told her that he'd engaged his Sharingan—she realized he could see her naked desire plain as day. She quivered with the need he was extracting with his sure touch and tried to cover herself from the open, self-satisfied gaze that was making her feel like her soul had been laid bare.

Sakura gasped and writhed beneath him. Sasuke was fast discovering that he took immense satisfaction from watching her fidget and squirm. Her hot, little pants and moans turned him on faster than he could have imagined. He felt he could sit and watch her climax all night without end—just watching her come made him want to do the same.

She tried to hide her body from his heated gaze. He couldn't allow that. He pressed her back and drifted above her, not quite touching yet she could feel the intense heat coming off from him.

She tried to press into him and wrap her legs around him, but he kept just out of her reach, taunting her with his smirk as he lightly drew his nail over her oversensitive nerves, making her buck, gasp and beg. Just when she thought she could take no more of Sasuke's teasing, he entered her swiftly and her world exploded. Sakura cried out as stars burst across her vision.

Sasuke groaned and stilled his movement—her sudden orgasm threatened to pull him over the edge with her. Sharingan eyes drank in her pleasure as he let her come back down to earth before he moved again. Her eyes were shining with barely controlled emotion that words could not convey. He wanted more—God help him, he wanted more. He wanted her to pour out her heart to him through those eyes so he could become drunk with that emotion. Intense was a poor word to describe the passion driving him. He couldn't _say_ it with words—he didn't know how—but he would _show_ her again and again.

If it took forever, he would show her how he felt. He would lay bare his heart.

He would _make_ her understand.

The moonlight loved her body. Her pale skin shone with the soft sheen of sweat and glowed with life that he absorbed and returned with each touch. He traced each soft curve, making her sigh and murmur—every hum from her lips made his cock grow and stiffen. Her rose hair darkened to blush from the moon's cool hue. She bewitched him with her innocent grace. He had her, she was his—yet, he wanted more.

He rolled them over, surprising her. She blushed, turning her skin yet another lovely shade of pink.

"Sasuke-kun, I—" she moved restlessly, unsure, looking to escape from such a bold position.

"Ride me, Sakura." His deep tenor resonated with an authority that made her heart leap and swell

"Oh!" Color blazed high on her cheeks. "I—don't—mmn—ahh…"

He guided her hips, encouraging her to find a position more pleasurable for her. He knew she'd found it when he heard the stuttering change in her protests. Her earlier objections turned to pleasured cries as his cock sank even deeper inside her hot, sweet heaven. He lifted his hips, rocking into her, as she ground against him until her quick hard breaths became unruly, ragged pants. He was mesmerized by the sight of her incredible, full tits bouncing above him, just as they had in his dreams. She forgot her unease as lusty little sighs of gratification punctuated each solid slap of skin on skin.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm—ahh…oh, my…_God_…_Sasuke_!"

"Yes," he hissed, her eager sounds utterly enchanted him. He wanted more. Her expression—her face, was…

"Beautiful. Come for me, Sakura." His deep, hoarse command had her obeying instantly, moaning his name and crying out in ecstasy.

Drenched muscles clenched his hardened shaft exquisitely, dragging him over the edge with her and milking his seed as she rode out her orgasm.

Afterwards, he enfolded her in his arms, and kissed her forehead tenderly.

Bodies entwined, Sakura watched with half-closed lids as her lover fell gently into slumber.

She knew this was the end.

If she didn't escape now, she would never be able to. And when the morning came, he would come back to his senses and reject her completely and forever as was his wont. If she left now, she could take this perfect night and enclose it inside her heart, never to be broken. He sighed in contentment when she softly kissed him goodbye and she slipped from his bed.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sakura was already packed for her mission when she rose from Sasuke's bed. She dressed quietly so as not to disturb him and went to the closet to collect her bag. The crimson robe hung there—she looked at it fondly one last time, touching its silky sleeve and smiling. She took Sasuke's house key from her flak jacket, wrapped it in a note and slipped it into the robe pocket for safekeeping.

Silently, she left Sasuke's home and stopped to attend to one last detail at her lab before going to meet Genma and leave for her mission.

0o0o0

Sasuke felt a sharp tug at his memory as he lay in bed early the next morning. His cock stirred in desire at the recollection of Sakura's beautiful body pressed against his. His mind felt renewed and the harsh reminder of the massacre no longer dominated his waking thoughts, leaving room for memories that were not so painful. Memories filled his house now and, for once, they were not entirely unwelcome. His brain echoed with the sound of small feet thudding thunderously down the hall and he smirked at the sound of his mother admonishing him not to run in the house, but this time, her voice seemed slightly altered. Then he realized, it was not his mother's voice admonishing him and his brother, it was Sakura's voice laughingly reprimanding their own children—his and hers.

The longing in his gut turned into a fierce desire to make this feigned memory real. He looked forward to her mission being over swiftly so he could make it so.

The ghosts of the past had relinquished his home to the hope for future spirits.

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0


	20. Chapter 20 Change in Plans

DNON

Hey, guys! I'm back again. I'm in a good mood 'cause I got to take out my motorcycle tonight—it _finally_ stopped raining. _Woohoo_!

Thanks, everyone for all the reviews. You rock.

I hope you enjoyed all that sweet, lovin' citrus, cause the angst and drama is heading back this way. It can never be easy with these two, ne? This chapter was going to be longer but S.U. rightfully showed me how much more impact it had by splitting it up, so maybe I'll get a chance to update the next part sooner.

Yeah, wishful thinking—but I'll try. _Hey_! Stop throwing rocks at the screen!

I've found a few good stories that I've been reading by the author, loveschocolatefrogs. She's got one called Storm that I like, with a kick-ass Sakura and another she just recently started, called Vestige. I'm reading them both and I like them a lot so maybe you will, too. I'm always looking for a good read. She's also looking for a beta. So if you know someone who's available, send her a pm.

I'm having French toast for dinner, yummmm, lol.

Enjoy the story,

K&K

0o0o0

_The winds of change, they are a-blowing-_

Gravity

Chapter 20- Change in Plans

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

The first three weeks at the River Country outpost flew by for Sakura.

Seven days a week, she spent the mornings in the lab—teaching about poisons to the Suna medics who came and went to the small base village—and the afternoons were spent in the greenhouses—giving practical lessons in herb use, cultivating herbs for teaching, as well as collecting and propagating rare plants. By the time she went back to her little bungalow every night, the sun was setting and her eyelids were already heavy.

She was grateful for the fatigue because it was at night during dreams when she couldn't keep her thoughts from centering around Sasuke. During the day, her important work kept the tears at bay and allowed her to concentrate on something besides the fact that she'd never see the man she loved again. The evidence of their night of passion had slowly faded from her body until she could almost believe the whole wonderful night had been a dream—a lovely, sweet dream that she relived each and every night.

After she had been there a month, the local shinobi captain insisted she go out on a few patrols. He wanted her to get the lay of the land around the borders, in case she ever needed to fight.

That's where Karin found her.

"Sakura!"

"_Karin_?" Sakura was taken back by the other kunoichi's friendly manner. It wasn't long ago that Karin was professing dislike for her. Sakura looked around, a little suspicious. "What are you doing here?"

The redhead shrugged. "I'm helping River Country look for a missing nin spotted in this area. I'm pretty good at finding chakra signatures. I recognized yours right away."

'Although there's something strange about yours,' Karin thought.

"Why are you way out here, Haruno?"

"I'm working at the River Country outpost for the next two months."

"No kidding?" Karin crossed her arms and tilted her head at Sakura in speculation. "I never thought you would be able to work away from your team. They seem pretty protective of you, Haruno."

'That's perfect,' Karin thought wickedly. 'I can take my time killing you.'

"I'm strong enough not to need my hand held on _every_ mission," Sakura snapped, thinking that Karin was insulting her.

Karin put her hands up defensively. "Sorry, Haruno. I didn't mean it like that. I've seen you kick some of those guys' asses. I've never seen a girl who could fight like you."

"Oh, well…thank you, Karin."

"I hope there's no hard feelings about—" Then Karin realized what was so different about Sakura's chakra signature. "Oh my God!"

"What's wrong?" Sakura looked around quickly, taking on a defensive posture before she noticed how pale Karin had become. "Are you ill?"

"No…I…yes." Karin quickly thought up a plausible lie. "All of a sudden, I got a cramp in my leg. Probably from all the walking."

"Walking?"

"Yeah. I haven't really walked in a while."

"A warm bath will ease out the kinks," Sakura suggested. She didn't offer to heal Karin but she wasn't averse to giving her some helpful advice.

"Thanks, that's a good idea. I'm gonna try that. I haven't had to walk this much since I was with Taka. Sasuke made us walk _everywhere_, even across water."

She instantly saw the pain in Sakura's eyes at the mere mention of his name and knew she could use it against her.

"Sasuke…he worked us hard. All those months on the road and not one day did we take a break. You'd think you really get to know people when you're with them twenty-four seven," Karin told her. "I thought, 'This is it. He's the one. I love him.' But Sasuke really did a number on my heart, ya know?" Karin said unhappily. "We travelled together for all that time and we got so close. He kicked me to the curb, you know…after he promised to marry me."

"He_…what_?"

'What the hell was she talking about?' Sakura reeled. _Sasuke and_ _Karin_? Naruto had promised time and again that there was _nothing_ between the two Taka teammates—only a one-sided obsession on Karin's part. Sasuke was his best friend, so Naruto would have known, wouldn't he? Sakura felt as if she'd been punched in the stomach.

"Yes, when we were out after Itachi we…_got closer_…and I, well, _we_ got pregnant," Karin said tearfully. "He promised me that when it was all over, we could settle down in Konoha, but when I lost the baby, he…he became cold."

Sakura was floored. "Oh, Karin…I didn't know." Her heart was breaking again. Sasuke had slept with Karin?

'How _stupid_ of me to think it had been a first for _both_ of us,' she thought cynically.

When she had moved in to Sasuke's house, he kicked Karin out of the Uchiha district almost immediately. Even if he said it was for a good reason, _should_ she have just believed him without gathering more information about the situation? She probably should have spoke to Karin then and cleared the air.

She'd been such a naïve, little _fool_.

"For a while, I thought things were getting better." Karin smiled bitterly. "Sasuke still let me come home with him, but he forbade me from telling anyone about the pregnancy. I think he blamed me—he has this weird thing about family, ya know. Anyway, it took me a lot of time to get over the fact that we couldn't be together anymore."

"No wonder you were so upset with me. You felt I was invading your home." The pain she felt was suddenly raw and aching in her chest. "I'm sorry, Karin. I had…feelings for Sasuke, too."

"You don't now?" Karin's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"It's…complicated. I don't think I'm what Sasuke needs, or wants to make him happy." She knew that she didn't regret what she and Sasuke had done, but it still hurt and it showed clearly on her face. "I just don't know," Sakura said softly.

"You're so sweet, Sakura. I lived with him for a long time so I know that Sasuke can be a harsh man. I think no one could make him truly happy. I finally realized that after I got some distance from the situation."

Sakura sighed. "Maybe you're right." Distance was the best choice for her after all.

"Even if we did end up having our child, I think he would have been unhappy. Sasuke doesn't really want to have a family anymore."

"You think so?" Sakura asked.

Karin nodded. "He still carries a lot of resentment around about his clan."

"Yeah, maybe." Sakura tugged at a leaf that stuck out on the path and watched it flutter to the ground before a gust of wind picked it up and cart-wheeled it out of sight.

"How have you been, Sakura? You look tired."

Sakura shrugged, studying the ground. "I am, a little, I suppose, but it's from inactivity. I used to train so much back home and here I've been too busy running experiments and teaching. I just need to get out of the lab for a few days, I guess—stretch my legs—then I'll be back into it."

She didn't see Karin's cunning smile.

"Well, I have to go, Sakura. If you don't totally hate my guts for being such a jerk to you, I'll come visit again—if time permits."

"I'd like that, Karin," she told her and was a bit surprised to feel that she really meant it. It had actually been pleasant talking to someone from home. "And…I'm sorry about Sasuke."

"Don't be. It's not your fault, Sakura. I was too clingy. I see that now. I did some bad stuff, too. Nobody's perfect. I was a total bitch to you because of a guy. And I did sic Suigetsu on you," she admitted. "It really was supposed to be a joke. I didn't realize he would actually molest you."

"It never got that far," Sakura assured her. "Sasuke stepped in and stopped him."

"Well I'm surprised you didn't kick _my_ ass for it."

Sakura chuckled and nodded. She had wanted to kick Karin's ass—only the remembrance of her and Ino's brawls over Sasuke stayed her hand.

"That idiot Suigetsu!" Karin laughed. "I can't believe he even followed through with that. What a perv."

Sakura smirked. "He was very sorry and he didn't really hurt me—just caught me off-guard."

"Well, that's good. I wouldn't want any of Sasuke's friends to get hurt. I never really made friends of my own before meeting with him and Suigetsu. I'll find a way to make it up to you, Sakura."

"That's not necessary, Karin."

"No. I really owe you one, but I gotta go get back to my mission before my captain blows his top. See ya soon."

"Bye."

It hurt to hear some of the things that Karin had to say, but to see a friendly face so far from home felt unexpectedly good. It wasn't like Sakura wanted to be best friends, but she certainly understood more of Karin's obsessive behavior now.

The animosity she felt before from Karin vanished when she owned up to her mistakes. Juugo was right about her getting away and getting some perspective. Karin seemed a lot better now—and just look at how good a friend Ino had become when they had stopped fighting over the same guy.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Karin had plans to make.

Or rather, plans to change—when Karin heard Sakura left Konoha for an outpost, she arranged it so that she was assigned a mission not far away. She was going to use the chance get closer to Sakura…and kill her.

It wasn't fair. Sakura had everything. Power, love, respect from her whole village, men drooling over her —defending her no matter what she did to hurt others.

What did Karin have?

What was Karin given?

The shaft!

The minute Sakura was in a little distress, Sasuke wasted no time in throwing her out and moving _poor_, _little_ _Sakura-chan_ in—that conniving bitch! Now that bitch had gone and taken Karin's _one_ chance at happiness. After all the time and effort she'd put into building a life with Sasuke, Sakura had swooped in and snatched away her dream.

While talking to Sakura, Karin's objective had immediately changed. At first, when she heard Sakura left the village, she got assigned to a mission not far away. She was going to use the chance get closer to Sakura and kill her.

Not now.

As soon as she realized what the change was in Sakura's oddly fluctuating chakra, Karin knew she had to do something. Uchiha chakra called out to her extraordinary senses.

The tiny chakra signature of Sasuke's child glowed in Sakura's womb.

Now, she just had to figure out a way to steal the child growing inside of Sakura. How? She could feel Sasuke's energy and she craved it instantly. She needed a foolproof plan. Hopefully, before Sakura realized she was pregnant.

'Sasuke-kun,' she promised, 'you'll be mine yet.'

0o0o0

0o0o0

The boys stood at the little red bridge waiting for their sensei to come so they could train. They really didn't need him anymore—except to referee. Sometimes—well, _always_—their battles would get out of hand so, to prevent enormous destruction of property and the wrath of Tsunade, they agreed to have Kakashi, Yamato, or Sakura there whenever they trained.

Sasuke stood at one end of the bridge, arms crossed, one knee up as he leaned against the post waiting patiently. On the other hand, Naruto, who had changed positions nearly a dozen times already, was currently standing on a post on the other end of the bridge with his hands behind his head.

"Yo."

"Genma-san!" Naruto waved. "Hey, you were the one who escorted Sakura-chan to River Country, right?"

Neither one noticed the young man at the other end of the bridge whose head turned just the slightest bit at the mention of his female teammate.

"Yep." Genma grinned. "Dropped her off, safe and sound."

"Does she miss me yet?"

"Gee, she didn't mention _you_, Naruto." Sasuke's sharp eyes did not fail to notice the glance that Genma slipped him.

"Mah, she's probably still mad because we almost saw her naked when we snuck into her place in Suna."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah! You should have seen it. Sakura came out of the shower in just this little towel, and when she bent over—ow! Teme!"

Sasuke looked like he hadn't moved an inch, but Genma saw him swiftly throw the pebble at Naruto's head.

"Shut up, Dobe."

"You shut up, Teme!" He rubbed his sore head irritably. "I was just gonna tell him how fine Sakura-chan's ass is—hey!" he ducked the next pebble. "Sensei, Teme's throwing rocks!"

Genma turned to see Kakashi stroll up to them, book in hand.

"Boys. Genma. What's up?"

"Sensei, tell Genma about what Sakura did in Suna in front of the air conditioner."

Kakashi sighed. "Naruto, hasn't Sakura hit you enough?"

"Maybe she's hit him a few too many times," Genma chuckled.

"Come on, Sensei. You saw her ass, too. It's perfect, in fact—" he swung around and caught the rock Sasuke threw at him this time. "_Ha_! Missed me, Teme! You're just _jealous_ 'cause you didn't have the best view of Sakura's ass when she bent over."

Sasuke scoffed and started to turn toward the training grounds, but not before Naruto saw his lip curl in a meaningful smirk.

Now, Naruto knew Sasuke better than anyone and he _knew_ when Sasuke had a juicy secret and he also knew he was going to have to beat it out of him.

"What did you _do_, _Teme_? You did something to Sakura-chan when she was staying at your house, _didn't you_? _Didn't you!"_

"Tch." Sasuke walked away.

Sky blue eyes grew wide in shocked outrage. "Oh, you _did_! You _bastard_! Come back here, damn it! Sensei, hurry up. I gotta kick Teme's ass."

Genma and Kakashi shared a look.

"She ok?" Kakashi asked, concern showing in his visible eye.

"She looked a little sad, but she's a big girl." Genma patted his friend on the back. "I think a little time away from the village will be good for her." They both turned to watch the stoic Uchiha slowly pace toward the training grounds with the orange clad boy buzzing around him like an angry hornet, demanding to know what Sasuke had done to _his_ Sakura-chan.

"You got your work cut out for you, Hatake. I'll see ya 'round."

"Later." Kakashi put his book away and followed the boys with a defeated sigh. He just _knew_ today was gonna be a rough one.

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Reviews=Love=Author's Inspiration


	21. Chapter 21 Unexpectedly Expecting

DNON

A/N-Thank you, Sakura's Unicorn for help editing and splitting up chapters. I know this one's a bear. You're a dear.

Thank you everyone for taking the time to drop a review—I appreciate each and every one. You all make me happy to write stories.

0o0o0

Woohoo! I'm out of town, trialing my dog Trammel this weekend in AKC and got all first places with perfect scores. My doggie rocks! We finished two titles—even though I'm sick as a dog, literally. I got online long enough to post this and then I'm draggin myself off to sleep. Enjoy,

K&K

0o0o0

Gravity

Chapter 21 Unexpectedly Expecting

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Karin visited Sakura a week later at the outpost. Sakura invited her for dinner at the only inn the village had. They talk pleasantly about Konoha and over dessert Sakura asked if Karin found the criminal she'd been looking for.

"Well, you know me, Sakura. I tend to take my time when it comes to man-hunting." Karin pushed her glasses up her nose and brushed her long hair back from her face. "I'm just not cut out to do hard work."

Sakura laughed.

"Hey!" Karin put her hands on her hips in mock protest. "At least I'm not afraid to admit it, not like some of those _other_ slackers." She waved her hand through the air. "Look at Kakashi or Shikamaru. They're the same and they don't get as much flack for it as I do—probably because they're men."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's just funny to hear you admit it."

"Could you just imagine what they would say about one of _us_ laying around watching clouds or reading porn all the time?"

Laughing hard at the imagery, Sakura called the waitress for their bill and they went outside for a short walk to enjoy the night air.

"Do you like living in the village, Karin?"

"It's certainly different from other places I've lived."

"It must be hard living in so many different places," Sakura said as they neared her bungalow. "Konoha is all I've ever known. This is the first time I've been away on my own."

Karin shrugged, "You get used to being on the road. So, do you think you'll keep doing these missions away from Konoha? It seems to suit you well."

Sakura sighed and sat on the porch railing, swinging one leg. "To tell you the truth, it's kind of lonely."

"Sometimes," Karin nodded in agreement. "But working takes your mind off things."

"Yeah." Sakura nodded sadly, looking forlorn.

"You should take advantage of the fact that you're young and strong." Karin patted her shoulder encouragingly. "See the world. Konoha will still be there when you get back."

"Alone?"

"If you want, I'll go with you. We could watch each other's back. It's not like I've got anything better to do." She waved her hand nonchalantly. "I could do this in any country. There's nothing holding me to Konoha anymore. Sasuke's an emotional iceberg. Suigetsu's a jerk and Juugo's-"

"Sweet."

"Yeah, t_oo_ sweet for my taste—plus, he always has animals hanging around, like that old fairy tale with the princess and the dwarves."

Sakura laughed out loud at the entertainingly apt description. "Too bad he can't get them to clean the house."

Karin giggled, "But they do leave little _presents_ all around. We just never noticed it until we came to Konoha to live in houses. That was a real treat to step into first thing in the morning, getting out of bed."

They both burst out laughing.

Karin stretched lazily. "Well, I should be getting back to camp. I don't want them to send out a search party. Without me, they'll never find me," she joked. "Why don't you come out to camp for breakfast tomorrow and let me return the favor. The guys from River Country that I'm working with aren't such bad fellows."

"Well I don't _have_ to work tomorrow." Her taicho had been haranguing her to take a day or two off. "I could stay out and help you search."

Karin shrugged. "If you want but I warn you, it will be boring—hours of endless walking and probably not even a whiff of a bad guy."

"That's ok. I could use a good hike. I've been sleeping in a little too much lately. Gotta stay in fighting shape, you know."

"Sounds like a date then." She winked exaggeratedly. "I'll see you in the morning, Haruno."

"Goodnight, Karin. Be careful going back."

"Nobody sneaks up on me, Haruno. Sensor-nin, remember?"

"See you bright and early." Sakura smiled.

"Oh, no way! Not too early. I won't even get _up_ till an hour after the sun."

Sakura went back to her place. She really had enjoyed the evening. Karin was different when she wasn't around her team. Of course, the same could be said about herself—she hadn't yelled at or pounded on anyone in over four weeks. She _almost_ missed having someone call her ugly or make inane comments about her body or be forced into breaking up fights about whether ramen was better than all other foods.

Maybe at the end of the month when her report was due, she'd make a short stop back into Konoha just to say hello to the boys—only if she could avoid Sasuke. Despite Karin's sad news, their last night together was still fresh and perfect in her mind and she didn't want to mar it. She wasn't ready to face his latest rejection just yet. Sasuke did go on a lot of ANBU missions, though, so there was a good chance he wouldn't even be around. She could bring in the monthly report to Tsunade, stay for a night, and leave the next day. Having that decided, she already felt better, knowing she would see her friends in a few weeks. She'd tell Karin in the morning and Karin could give Ino a heads up about her visit.

Sakura curled up in bed and snuggled under the blankets. Recently, she had become like a cat—constantly wanting to catch a quick nap during the day and never wanting to get up at daybreak. All she wanted to do between work lately was just eat and sleep. A morning jog to Karin's camp ought to stir up her blood a bit, she thought. She couldn't get too used to this lazy lifestyle. Tsunade would be teed off if she lost her edge.

When Sakura rose the next morning, the sun was just peeking over the horizon. She jumped out of bed and felt a touch of queasiness.

'Probably just my body rejecting the idea of a morning run,' she thought, yawning.

She got dressed and put on her shoes before grabbing an apple. She went to her captain's door to tell him why she was leaving, but he was already out for the day. She told one of her students that she was playing hooky and to tell the others—she figured she'd catch up with her taichou later. Sakura was sure he wouldn't mind her taking a day off—he was always telling her she spent too much time inside anyway.

She munched on the fruit while she stretched her muscles to warm them up and, once she was done eating, she headed out.

Sakura felt pretty good once she got moving. After a while, she moved into the trees to really stretch her legs and give her chakra a little work out. As per orders from her shishou, she'd barely used chakra since coming to River Country. She thought that Tsunade had probably been right in ordering her not to. After giving so much to Sasuke, her chakra recovery time had taken a huge hit and she needed to slowly rebuild her reserves and heal her own body.

It wasn't long before she came up on the landmarks Karin mentioned. She found the campsite without much trouble and called out when she neared.

That was when she heard Karin scream.

Sakura was instantly on alert. Now she noticed from the smell that while there _was_ food cooking, it was beginning to burn, and Karin's teammates were nowhere to be seen. She followed the sound of Karin's screaming and found the woman lying on the ground, bloody-faced with half her clothes ripped off and a large man leaning over her—there were two more men lying face down not far away.

"Shut up, bitch!" The man slapped Karin and Sakura saw red.

"Hey! Get _off_ her!" Sakura ran toward him and he jumped off the redhead.

"Oh ,look. Two little girlies for me to play with."

Sakura laced her fist with chakra and punched, but the man was quick and dodged her. Her fist hit the tree behind him, shattering it.

"Oooh. This one's got some moves." He laughed like a perverted goon. "You wanna play house, too?"

"Sakura, watch out!" Karin warned.

Sakura told Karin to stay back while she sized up the man. He was big—almost as tall as Juugo. He had speed and he looked strong, but he didn't seem very intelligent.

"Karin, go find the rest of your team for backup. I'll take care of him."

"Be careful, Sakura. They're close, I feel it. I'll be right back."

Sakura took care to use her chakra selectively in fighting the man. It still wasn't back to normal, and she didn't want to run to low before reinforcements came.

She flash-stepped around the clearing and threw kunai at him from every direction. He blocked them all, but as he used his own knife to hit the last one, she flashed directly in from of him and hit him with a chakra-filled uppercut that sent him skyward. She finished when he came back down with a bone-jarring hit that sent him straight through the middle of several good-sized trees.

Karin returned just as she watched him fall on his face unconscious.

"Oh, Sakura," she hugged her tightly. "I don't know what would have happened if you didn't come to save me. Thank you!" Karin took both of Sakura's hands in her own and briefly held them before bringing them down to her sides and swiftly pushing back.

Instantly two, cold, metal cuffs clicked around Sakura's wrists.

As Karin cackled with callous glee, Sakura tried to raise her arms, but there was a bar connecting the cuffs behind her back. She tried to break them, but something in the strange metal was cutting her off completely from her chakra-enhanced strength.

She turned and there stood the man she had beaten. No, wait, _he_ was still on the ground—there were _two_ of them. She looked back again and the knocked out clone behind her dispersed, along with the other two clones lying prone around the campsite. The real perpetrator touched his tender jaw as he released his goonish henge to reveal who he truly was.

The head of the Rising Sun Brigade—Sasuke had described him in detail to Gaara before they left Suna. This man and his band had almost killed Sasuke.

"Missy, you sure can throw a punch. Feels like you broke my frickin' jaw."

"Karin," she hissed. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Come _on_, Sakura. How _stupid_ can you be?" Karin ripped off the torn edge of her shirt and wiped blood from her face that clearly wasn't her own. Now that Sakura saw her up close, she could see there wasn't even a single scratch on the redhead. "I told you, _nobody_ sneaks up on me," she scoffed. "I warned you before to stay away from my Sasuke-kun. You just couldn't do it, _could_ you?"

'_What the hell?'_ Sakura thought—Karin had to be crazy. "What are you talking about?" Sakura was trying to edge away from them both while she spoke. She had to get away—back to her base. She thought she could outrun them in the woods, even with her hands tied. "I left Sasuke's house. I _left_ Konoha."

"Not before getting knocked up with _my_ baby!"

"_What_?" Sakura froze in shock and the man snagged her by the barred cuffs so she couldn't escape—not that she could do more than stare at the crazy woman in front of her at the moment.

"Gag and blindfold her." Karin ordered while she henged herself to look like Sakura. "I'll go back to her camp and tell them that Sakura—" She paused and laughed wickedly. "I mean _I_ have to go back to Konoha for a while. I've just received a summons from my Hokage." Sakura's own green eyes flashed at her in malice before looking around the trashed clearing. "Make this mess disappear before I get back. We've got to hurry and deliver this _package_ to its new owner."

"Karin!" Sakura, finally brought out of her daze by Karin's cold, calculated, cruelness, was beginning to panic. She continued to look for an avenue to escape while she kept Karin talking. "What are you talking about? We are both Konoha citizens, loyal to Fire Country. You can't _do_ this!" She tried to walk toward the girl, but the man behind her lifted her cuffs up, making her rise on her toes and lean forward to keep her arms from dislocating. She struggled from his grip and he cuffed her, knocking her down and splitting her lip.

"Hey! Be careful, you twit!"

The man growled at Karin.

"Don't go damaging the package, you moron. I want _my_ baby to be healthy." Sakura's doppelganger grinned evilly and jumped into the trees.

"Karin!" Sakura's bleeding mouth was tied with a scarf and a hood was placed over her head before she was picked up off the ground. She kicked the man holding her and he cursed and dropped her on the ground with a jarring thud.

He tied Sakura's knees and ankles together with rope before picking her up again. He hung her over a thick tree branch and she could hear him as he went about destroying signs of the campsite.

Sakura tried to break off the shackles behind her back, but she couldn't get her chakra to work at all. She tried to wriggle off of the limb, but had trouble. Finally, she swung forward and flipped around, so instead of coming down on her head, she landed on her tied-together feet. Being off balance forced her into a big, clumsy hop and she pitched forward, landing on her knees. Still blind, she tried to get her bearings while she fought with the rope around her knees and ankles so she could get away.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not through with you yet," Karin's voice said behind Sakura before a hand chopped down on the back of her neck, knocking her unconscious.

0o0o0

When she woke, there was something like a blanket encasing her entire body and they were moving swiftly. She felt the familiar surge and fall of tree hopping.

With her head covered, Sakura couldn't see if it was day or night. The only thing more struggling got her was that the sadistic bastard carrying her would stop avoiding obstacles, like tree limbs or brush that stood out in the path. He let it all hit her as he pushed past until she stopped thrashing and stayed still.

'Karin is absolutely insane if she believes I'm pregnant,' Sakura reasoned. 'I used the correct dosage of a reliable birth control before I left the village,' she thought, her analytical mind going over her actions in the lab precisely, as she had done so many times before with any lab-related work—she was completely methodical. 'It's not possible. I mixed that tonic myself. I know I took the correct dosage!'

'You have been exhibiting mild symptoms of early pregnancy,' her Inner reasoned. 'And Karin can see chakra signatures like you can punch a hole in a rock. She's flawless at it.'

'Even if it's true, what can she _do_? You can't transplant a fetus,' she argued with herself, 'I would be—' She counted, her diagnostic intellect calmly taking over. '—five weeks along. The baby would be tiny, not even an inch long—no bigger than a robin's egg. A full term baby needs at least thirty-two weeks gestation to have a fifty percent survival rate. Even then, it would weigh less than four pounds and probably need an incubator for _weeks_. With full use of my chakra, I could probably assure survival with my own skills at that age, and maybe Karin could too, but that is _still_ twenty-six weeks away. How is Karin going to keep me hidden for twenty-six weeks?'

Suddenly, it hit her.

"Oh my God! I'm _pregnant_!"

Her hands immediately twitched, wanting to go to her abdomen and check, but the chakra cuffs locked behind her back prevented that. She drew her knees up, suddenly feeling extremely vulnerable. If the man carrying her dropped her…

She knew she was being unreasonable. Her body was more than enough cushion for a tiny, little fetus, but at the moment she felt _very_ irrational.

"Sasuke!" she shouted through muffled lips.

0o0o0

'Sasuke…I'm pregnant.'

The fear of actually having to say these words was overpowered by the impact of the success of this abduction—it gave her sickening chills. Sasuke might never even know the truth if Karin successfully killed her and took the baby. But could Karin actually seduce him? Would Sasuke forget her so easily? It hurt to even think about. The only comfort there was—and it was cold comfort indeed because it implied her own death—was that her child would end up in Sasuke's hands. That was if Karin didn't lose her mind completely first.

Tears began to trickle down her covered face and she ground her teeth on the scarf in frustration. Her and Sasuke's child. If she didn't think of something, it would be ripped from her body before she even got to meet it.

Sakura tried her best to stay alert to her surroundings, but her senses were blanketed and traveling for hours with the dark hood and the rhythmic rocking motion eventually lulled her to sleep. She was awakened when she was set down on the ground and Karin pulled the hood from her head.

"No one can hear you, so don't bother calling for help." She took the gag from Sakura's mouth. "Thirsty?"

"Yes," she croaked as she looked around. They were in the desert. Every way she looked was more sand. They were taking shelter in one of the natural outcroppings of sandstone located here and there on the barren landscape. It could only be Wind Country. Her internal clock told her that there was nowhere else they could have traveled so fast and the landscape was a little familiar. Why Wind Country?

"Karin, I don't think you know what you're doing. Even if I was pregnant—"

"Oh, you're pregnant all right. In fact, it's the only thing that's keeping you alive right now," Karin informed her. "That's right, you've got _me_ to thank for saving you. If it wasn't for the deal I made for the child, the Rising Sun would have assassinated you and been done with it and _I_ would have helped them."

"You can tell that I'm pregnant?"

"I would know Sasuke-kun's energy anywhere. Even as tiny as it is right now, Uchiha chakra is like no other."

"But what are you hoping to do? The child won't even viable until thirty-six weeks."

"Nice try, Sakura. I know it is thirty-_two_ weeks and every week after that increases the baby's chance of survival. I'm sure I can keep the child alive at thirty-two weeks with my chakra gifts."

"But-"

"Shut up. You're not gonna fool me with any medical jargon. You think I didn't study before I picked you up? I know how to care for the baby—and you, of course, until it's time to kill you and take it."

Sakura closed her eyes and hung her head, trying to think.

"_What_? You're not gonna _beg_ for your life? No? At least you'll have the reassurance of knowing Sasuke will raise his own child. But if you don't cooperate with me, I'll let you watch me kill the baby _before_ I kill you. I can take a stillborn to Sasuke-kun. He'll believe it's ours and he'll feel so guilty, he'll marry me anyway."

"He didn't marry you before when you were pregnant. You told me yourself."

"I was never pregnant, stupid. I'm only doing this to get Sasuke-kun. It's the only chance we'll have to have a child and the Sharingan _is_ an important bloodline trait."

Karin's tearful story about losing Sasuke's baby—it had all been a lie to gain her sympathy. And she'd been so insecure herself that she fell for Karin's story, hook, line and sinker. Sakura stared at Karin dolefully.

"He doesn't _like_ you. Sasuke won't _touch_ you."

"You keep telling yourself that, Sakura. I'll have my Sasuke _and_ I'll kill you."

"But…if I cooperate…you _promise_ you won't hurt Sasuke's baby." Sakura tried to appease Karin while she went over possible escape scenarios in her head.

"I'm not making any promises, but I'll try. If you try to fuck me over, there will be no second chances." Karin gave Sakura another drink. She turned to the man with her. "We'll leave in a minute for the safe-house." She turned back to Sakura. "It'll only be a few more hours then you'll get some food, too. We need to keep baby fed and happy." She patted Sakura's flat belly condescendingly.

Sakura was pissed at Karin's conceited attitude and her own stupidity. "They'll look for me," she sneered.

"Ha! You're kidding right? You _begged_ to be sent away. Sasuke thinks you're on a long mission. They _all_ do."

"You'll be caught and executed, Karin. If I don't report back to work at camp, they will know and send word to Konoha."

"Shows what you know. Your taichou thinks you just went back to Konoha for some emergency. I told him—henged as_ you,_ of course—that I got a summons from the Hokage and had to leave and wasn't sure when I could return. They told you to have a safe trip. They won't expect you back for _weeks_ and by then, there will be no one who'll know where you went." Karin put her hands on her hips. "Face facts, Sakura. You are never going back. You just went missing nin."

Karin turned to her partner.

"Gag her and put the hood back on. We need to go past one more village without being seen and then out to the base. After that no one will ever see Haruno Sakura again."

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Reviews=Love=Author's Inspiration


	22. Chapter 22 The Plot Thickens

Yo! I just want thank the academy…oops, there I go dreaming again.

Sakura's Unicorn! I'm _green_ with envy! You know why, too! Now go clean your house as punishment! If you don't like to clean, just turn up the stereo full blast so you can dance while you work.

Dang it! You lucky dog!

Thanks, girl, for helping me edit and plot this story.

K&K

A/N-You know if it weren't for all those wonderful reviews that you guys send, I probably wouldn't update half as much—Much thanks—Muchos gracias—Domo arigato goziamus. Grazie mille.

K&K

Hey! Whatcha gonna be for Halloween? EH?

0o0o0

DNON

Gravity 22—The Plot Thickens

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Even with Karin's extraordinary gift of chakra perception, she was taking no chances when it came to this kidnapping. With an opponent like Sakura, failure meant death. She might have been able to play on Sakura's sympathies and fool her long enough to trick her into that fight with the leader of the Rising Sun, but if she had to fight Sakura, even a weakened Sakura, Karin had no doubt that she would lose that battle.

Once they neared the last village, she stole a large covered basket. The Rising Sun's leader pinched a nerve at the back of Sakura's neck, knocking her out. They stuffed her in the basket and snuck past the last village and out another mile to the gates of an enormous fortress sitting alone in the desert.

Around the back, they were met and led inside to the unused chambers of the large, eastern wing. They followed the guard to a secure room where a man opened the door, let them in, and ordered the guard to wait outside.

"Karin-san, I trust your journey was accomplished unseen?"

"Of course," she assured him with confidence. "Not a soul saw us pass."

He turned to the man in the black shirt with the rising sun emblem on it.

"Brother, it is good to see you again." The two exchanged a rough embrace. "So you've finally captured the one who obstructed your takeover of the Suna."

"She looks like a child herself," his brother-in-law, Kunene, told him. "Who would've thought a little girl with candy-colored hair could cause so much havoc? I can't stay and help you with her, Hanshu. I need to get back to business. This girl is a handful. Be careful."

Takani Hanshu smirked. "I've heard she takes after her Hokage. I've seen this one around during talks between Konoha, Suna, and Grass. Tsunade is a shrewd woman. I'm sure this girl's talented as well. Let's see what we have here." He pulled off her hood and removed the gag from the unconscious girl's mouth.

"Don't forget our deal," Karin warned him. "I don't want her damaged. You can kill the bitch _after_ I get the kid."

"Why, she's such a lovely girl," Hanshu murmured. When he picked Sakura up and set her on the bed, he noticed her slim figure. "Are you sure she is pregnant?" he asked.

Karin nodded. "Absolutely."

"Karin-san, please change her clothes out of that ninja gear," Hanshu ordered, removing the hand-cuff bar, but leaving the chakra-blocking cuffs. "There's a dressing gown in the top dresser drawer. We'll need to manacle her ankles too. I'm not taking any chances with a kick from that one. The cuffs are on top the nightstand. Attach the retractable cable in the wall to the link on the ankle cuff."

"Why do_ I_ have to do it?" Karin complained as he moved off to talk privately with his brother-in-law. "Don't you have a hundred servants for this kind of crap?"

He gave her a sharp look.

"Karin-san, the key to success here, is secrecy," Hanshu scolded her. "Servants gossip and gossip spreads like wildfire. Only a few select soldiers from my personal retinue will be here to take care of your prisoner. The rest of the palace will be kept in the dark."

Karin crossed her arms obstinately.

"It would be wiser to kill _both_ of them." Kunene growled, glaring at Karin.

"Patience, brother." He turned back toward the red-haired kunoichi. "Well, do you have a better plan, Karin-san?"

Karin grumbled to herself and went to work.

Hanshu explained the cuffs special chakra blocking abilities while Karin worked. "Once closed, only a special key combined with my chakra can open them. I will put the key in my safe and, without access to chakra, she'll have no opportunity to remove that leash."

He locked the cable after Karin finished. "Now she can move around the room freely and relatively comfortably during her incarceration. Well, almost freely. She'll have no more strength then a normal citizen. Like a pretty, little bird in a gilded cage."

"Sakura is a strong kunoichi," Karin warned him. "She can probably still hit you hard enough to kill you."

"Don't worry, my dear. I'll have her trained to behave soon enough. I'll make sure your _package_ is safe, too. Take all of her things with you and get rid of them somewhere on the other side of the border."

"I'll be in touch in a few weeks." Before she left, Karin gazed lovingly at the chakra signature in Sakura's womb that no one but she could see.

"Take good care of my Sasuke-kun's baby."

0o0o0

0o0o0

The first time Sakura woke she noticed a lot had changed.

Karin was gone. Sakura could neither see nor sense her anywhere near. She was sure Karin would have stayed around to gloat over her success.

'I am such an _idiot_! How could I have fallen for something so…so _contrived,_ like that set-up?'

She gingerly felt her lower abdomen, but aside from being slightly tender to the touch, it felt the same as it always had and, without chakra or an actual pregnancy test, it was impossible to diagnose anything.

'Pregnant? For real? A baby?'

Her mind was racing.

'But I was so careful to mix a proper contraception solution before I left the village,' she thought worriedly. 'How could it not have worked?'

'_Kami-sama! Pregnant!'_

She put her head in her hands in misery. 'When Sasuke finds out, he will _kill_ me!' She lifted her head and looked around curiously.

'And just _where_ in the nine hells _am_ I?'

She half expected to wake up chained in a dungeon or cave—but she never thought Karin would leave her in a place like _this_. She didn't even think Karin would associate with wealth of this sort.

She was lying on an opulent, four-poster bed with heavy velvet curtains tied at the corners. The space she was confined to was big enough to fit her entire small house into.

The grand room was decorated in deep, rich burgundy and creams, with carved mahogany furniture and a high, ornate ceiling. Luxurious, oriental rugs covered what looked to be a floor made of real, beige-veined marble.

There was a large balcony just off to the side at the end of the bed. When she peeked around the edge of the glassed-in doors, she saw that two tall men, one blond and one dark-haired, sat on the far side of the balcony at a heavy, wrought-iron table, talking too quietly to be understood. There were no other windows in the space, but there were two more doors—one at either end of the room.

After examining the cuffs on her wrists and ankles, Sakura slipped quietly off the bed to investigate. She noticed the cable attached to the metal bracelet on her leg extended with her. The more she pulled, the more cable silently snaked from the wall, so she pulled enough length out to check both doors.

When she eased opened the one nearest the bed, Sakura found a large bathroom on the other side. Inside, there was one small, glass window, but there were newly-installed, iron bars in place across it.

She snuck across the room to the other door, but when she put her ear to its surface, she heard a pair of men talking about a shift change. She assumed they were assigned to guard the door.

'_Now what?'_

She tried once to remove the cable with her own strength, but whatever the cuffs on her limbs were made of, she was sure it was blocking her chakra. She could feel her chakra source, but had absolutely no access to it.

There was also an ornate fireplace in the room with a set of fireplace tools. She grabbed the iron poker and stealthily slipped back to the bed. Once hidden from the men's line of sight she tried to pry off the cuff from her ankle that had the leash attached. Frustration brought tears to her eyes as first her skin reddened, bruised, and, eventually, began to bleed with her effort. Even though the cuff was a little loose to begin with, it was too narrow to fit over the heel of her foot and finally, with a hiss of pained aggravation, she gave up.

"Hey there—not trying to escape are we?" a voice said from behind her.

She came up swinging.

If the man behind her had not been swift enough, there would have been one less man in the room for her to fight. As luck would have it, he moved like a cat—still, he barely sidestepped her vicious swing.

"Whoa there, girl! No one here is harming you."

She growled and leapt off the bed after him, swinging the pointed iron again and again at his head and body. This guy was the bastard that had helped Karin capture her and, if she couldn't kill Karin, she could at least repay _him_ the favor.

"Having trouble there, brother?" the blond, elegantly-dressed man asked from the balcony, sounding amused. He seemed vaguely familiar to her, but she had no time to study him as she attempted to remove the head from his partner-in-crime's shoulders.

"Perhaps we should just forget the deal with that snarky redhead and off this girl now." Wincing, Kunene took the brunt of one of Sakura's unavoidable blows with his forearm. He felt his bone crack under her brutish smack.

"Now, where would the fun be in that?" the other man chuckled. Walking across the room, he hit a hidden button on the wall near the door. Sakura, who had been steadily advancing and actually getting in a few good strikes, was suddenly yanked from her feet. The cable attached to her leg retracted swiftly, dragging her back to the leash's source at the wall above the bed. She was left panting, bruised, and cursing at them with a mere four foot leash, just enough to allow her to lay on the bed.

"I told you I was prepared for this one, brother. She's crafty, but she'll get nowhere with me."

"_Murderers_," Sakura hissed. Now she knew who was behind the Suna poisonings—who was behind the Rising Sun organization.

The Daimyo of Wind Country—Takani Hanshu.

"Sakura-chan." He waved a dismissively hand at her. "Those foolish accusations won't work on me. Almost all rulers are called murderers if a few of their subjects suffer and die occasionally from a decision they must make. I would wager that even _you_ have killed a few people in your profession.

"I defended people for my village," she panted. "I didn't kill to get _status_ or _position in government_!"

"But even kings must still make those kinds of decisions at times. Especially if, by doing so, they save the lives of many of their subjects. If you had not interfered, yes, a few more good men and women would have died, but the end justifies the means. With the death of those few, thousands would be saved from dissension and Wind Country would be at peace with herself."

"You bastard!"

His tight, cruel smile chilled her. "Now _that's_ something you might know a little about, _eh_, Sakura-chan?" the coolly handsome man chuckled as he edged closer to her. "A little birdie told me you're carrying a little _bastard_ yourself—one belonging to a certain Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura's mouth snapped shut in surprise. Then she glared at him. "That's _ridiculous_! Karin's crazy! She's _lying_! I'm _not_ pregnant!"

"Well, that's not something you can hide for long, is it?" He glanced at her belly and then back at her face with a pitiless grin. "I guess we'll find out soon enough—seeing as how you'll be staying here with us for the rest of your _short_ life," he chuckled.

The daimyo's brother-in-law, Kunene, picked up the iron poker that Sakura used against him, as well as the rest of the fireplace tools. They walked to the door and spoke to their men outside. The men came in and made a thorough inspection for any more blunt objects that could be used as weapons while the Daimyo silently watched Sakura scowling at them from the bed. He could see the fury in her eyes, the humiliation that she'd been bested, and the promise of retribution.

'This is going to be very entertaining,' he thought.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sasuke had it bad.

He'd been feeling under the weather for the past few weeks.

His precise mind didn't come to the conclusion that he missed Sakura's warmth in his bed. He missed her shy smile when he walked into the house. He missed the way her pale hair shone translucent in the afternoon sunlight when she sat at the kitchen table. Everywhere he looked in his house now, he saw her. He dreamed of her at night only to feel the loss of her warm body in the morning. She'd only spent one night making love with him, but it felt like more. It felt like he'd found what had been missing all along.

He was lonely.

His precise mind didn't tell him that, though. It argued that he was sick. A low-grade flu or something going around the village or maybe something he'd picked up from the dobe that was ruining his ability to focus. Meditation didn't help and he couldn't go to the hospital for a check-up—Sakura wasn't there and there was no other medical personal, save for the Hokage, he would see—and he would only see Tsunade if he was gravely ill which, he assured himself, he was not.

He sighed and looked at the paper in front of him. When he was a child, sometimes his father wrote haiku. He'd told him once that writing his thoughts helped him to empty his mind so he could concentrate.

Sasuke was getting desperate. Naruto had beaten him soundly three days in a row. He had to find a way to get over this sickness before the Dobe told the whole village that he, Uchiha Sasuke, had lost his edge. If that happened, the challengers would line up around the block and he'd never get a moment's peace.

Sasuke didn't know the first thing about writing poetry. Whenever he'd read what his father wrote, it was all about trees and flowers, or rocks and water. He was doubtful that writing about nature could actually do anything to improve his mood, but he had to do something. He wet his brush and began to write whatever came to mind.

"Hey, Teme." Naruto's shadow fell over his paper. "Whatcha doing?"

"Buzz off, Dobe."

"What's this?" Naruto snatched the still wet paper from in front of Sasuke and started to read it out loud before Sasuke could stop him.

_Sinister, black ice _

_Spring thaws and heals dark's torn soul_

_Her strength usher's light. _

"Ahahaha! The great Uchiha Sasuke writing girlie poems," Naruto laughed. "Wait till I tell Sai. Maybe he'll start calling _you_ 'dickless!' Next thing, you'll be writing pervy books like Ero Sennin." The blonde boy doubled over with laughter.

Naruto didn't notice the sudden change in Sasuke's aura or the way his brooding friend's 'sickness' suddenly disappeared like a cloud on a sunny day.

Sasuke was pissed that Naruto had read his private thoughts, but he also noticed that he suddenly felt better—lighter than he had in days. Maybe his father was right. The words didn't matter—letting random thoughts flow onto the page had settled his mind.

Now he was going to kick the Dobe's ass. He put down his brush and stood to his full height.

"Dobe."

The light of challenge in his eyes was unmistakable.

"You're on, Teme!"

The boys both transported themselves to the training grounds as Sasuke sent a summons to Kakashi to let him know they were going to fight—there was no way he was going to wait for their dawdling sensei. He was going to take down Naruto _right now_.

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0


	23. Chapter 23 Yearning

_Stupid, Frontier, keeps messing up my internet so I can't update, grrrr._

DNON

A/N-I remember when I was pregnant with my first child and we lived out in bush Alaska—no roads out—no fast food. I also had terrible morning, afternoon or night sickness and couldn't eat meat for about six months without arfing.

Well, I had this craving for Little Ceasar's Pizza. No, they're not my favorite but I was totally craving a piece _horribly_ bad, for _weeks_. For my birthday, my husband's best friend actually had two LC pizzas _flown_ in from Anchorage, AK for me. I think it cost him a small fortune and I was so happy that I cried but it's true, that was the best pizza in the whole damn world—I can still remember the taste—like heaven. You don't mess with the pregnancy cravings, baby. Probably the world's longest pizza delivery too, lol.

K&K

0o0o0

Gravity

Chapter 23-Yearning

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

That first day of captivity, Sakura was so heartsick, she refused to eat anything they brought her or even leave the bed after they released the retractable leash. She answered all their questions or comments with a cheerful _go fuck yourselves_.

Kunene was kept from beating her by the Daimyo's good humor and ribbing.

"At least," Hanshu reminded him, "she can no longer foul up our plans. Dead, she is not of any use to us, but alive, she might just become a good negotiating tool if we need one. The Hokage and the Kazekage are both quite fond of the girl."

Kunene had finally relented, loudly declaring as they left that it was _no fun to_ _beat up on_ silly, little girls _anyhow._

Sakura was furious.

After they left, Sakura trashed her room in a fit of anger.

When he arrived the next morning with the guard delivering her breakfast the Daimyo did not look pleased about the mess and he handed down his punishment with a stern face.

"I won't put up with behavior like this, young lady. No sweets until you have cleaned up this mess you made—_by yourself_." He had the guard leave her a bowl of plain oatmeal and take the rest of the food tray away.

Sakura laughed acerbically. "Sweets? You think I care about _sweets_? God damn it! I'm not a child!" She threw the bowl of food at him

"Really?" He wiped the warm cereal from his face and looked around the room pointedly. "Your _actions_ betray your _words_—_child_."

Embarrassment pinkened her cheeks as she realized what he said was at least partially true. She had spent the majority of the previous night overturning or throwing everything not nailed down in a fit of pure rage until the guards came and retracted the cable attached to her leg, leaving her on a short leash until morning.

She huffed and looked around. The farthest away from him as her cable allowed her to go in the large room was the bath so she went in the bathroom, shut door and ignored him until he left.

The next day, Hanshu came again before breakfast, cheerily greeting her and talking as if she was interested in joining in his conversation with himself.

He righted a small table and chair near the middle of the room where the guards had previously set her meal, and pulled out an orange. Once he began peeling it, the oils from the skin filled the room with a lovely, sweet fragrance. The aroma made Sakura's mouth water and her tummy ache with longing, but she continued to ignore him as he ate the whole thing, leaving the peel on the table. Her plain breakfast of flavorless porridge and a glass of water arrived just as he was leaving.

"I'll be back to visit tomorrow, Sakura-chan. You might as well resign yourself to your stay. The way you behave will depend greatly on how you are treated in the months ahead. If you continue to act like a child, I may be tempted to put you over my knee next," he warned. "But, if your attitude improves, you will be rewarded."

Her back remained toward him, ramrod straight.

He left without another word.

'That pompous bastard!' she threw the sweet-scented orange peels out the window viciously. 'I'm going to exterminate him!'

As she stood there, an old man appeared from another door of the east wing of the palace and proceeded to tend to the gardens in the oasis. Sakura yelled at him and waved her hands to catch his attention. She shouted for help, but he only smiled and waved back.

"Hey—"

In the next instant, she was snatched from her feet and dragged back through the doors of her balcony and to the bed.

One of the guards sat with his hand on the button, smiling grimly.

"He's deaf. He can't hear you—but_ I can_. And with this end of the palace 'under repairs,' no one else will be around to hear your pathetic cries for help. In case you get any other ideas about throwing him messages or something, he's already been told that you were going to be staying here a while—a poor, distant family member who's not too bright and got herself in a family way. Now, you've come to visit until your baby is born so you can go back to your village without bringing your family shame—all thanks to the daimyo's generosity. He's also been warned of your tendency to create drama. It doesn't matter at any rate. He's a loyal servant and won't go against orders to help you—so save your breath."

Sakura glared at him until he left and then she gingerly massaged her sore ankle. The force of the retractable cable was incredibly strong and it felt like her bones were cracking as the steel cuff was reeled back into the wall. Her ankle was already swollen, black and blue from her skirmish before and she worried there might be a bad fracture.

She limped into the bathroom to soak her injured ankle in some cold water.

"Just who does the bastard who locked me in here think he is?"

'He's the Daimyo, of course…that pompous, conceited jerk,' her Inner answered.

She ate all her meager meals that day, but tasted none of it. If what Karin told her was true and she was pregnant, she couldn't risk harming the child by starving herself. Plus, she'd need her energy when she found a way out of this trap and had to run through the desert.

The small servings always left her hungry. It was plain fare with very little flavor and no seasoning. The morning sickness she had first experienced the day she was abducted was starting to appear more regularly now, but it wasn't so awful that she couldn't eat what she was given. What she really wanted though—what she craved now, in the long silent hours of her solitary captivity—was a damn orange.

The daimyo continued his early morning visits every day that week, bringing a ripe, succulent orange or sweet tangerine with him to taunt her with its tangy scent. He enjoyed the fruit with relish, the juices running down his hand sometimes while he ate them, while she continued to get the same small, bland meals. He promised to continue to do so every day until Sakura cleaned up the mess she had made and behaved civilly. No matter where she went in the room, bath, or balcony, she could not get away from the enticing aroma. Surreptitiously, she watched him eat the oranges while her mouth watered and her clenching stomach demanded a similar treat.

By the third night, she was dreaming about fruit. By the fifth day, she had started to half-heartedly pick up some of the things she had thrown. It was hard to walk through the clutter with it catching on her leash, she reasoned, and she hated stuff being messy anyway. By the seventh day, the room was neat and clean, except for the large dresser she had knocked over. It must weigh a couple hundred pounds she figured and, without chakra to aid her, she couldn't lift it.

Sakura never in her life thought she would ever crave anything so badly. It must be the pregnancy, she concluded, accepting what Karin had told her as truth—and she knew that cravings were a normal symptom of pregnancy. By the end of the week, these cravings were so bad that if she had had a kunai, she would have killed him for his orange.

"I see you've cleaned your room. Good girl."

Sakura grit her teeth at his condescending manner. "I didn't do it for you."

"Of course not," he agreed. "You've left one part unfinished, though."

She shrugged. "I couldn't lift it."

"And you've neglected to clean yourself up." He noticed the stained and torn nightdress she was wearing—the same one Karin put on her.

"I bathed. But I assume clean clothes are in the dresser…" She left the rest unsaid, pointing to the facedown piece of furniture.

"I see." He called the two guards in and they righted the dresser but the front leg was broken.

"Take this dresser out and replace it with the mahogany wardrobe from the Vermillion Room—the one with the mirrors on the doors.

"Won't the glass give her a weapon, sir?"

"I think Sakura-chan here won't take any more chances in _harming _her_ child_ like that."

The warning was not missed by Sakura. There were much worse things he could do than withholding a few sweets, and she didn't even want to think about them.

"Besides, young ladies do like to have a mirror." His too-charming smile flashed at her, making her feel ill. "Do they not, Sakura-chan?"

She sniffed and turned away from the men, going out to the veranda.

She put her hands on the stone railing of the balcony with heartrending agony. Fresh air and freedom so close she could smell and touch it. The cable's end was here—she couldn't even reach her foot over the railing's edge.

She stared unseeing at the little desert garden, tended by the old, deaf servant. No one else ever visited there.

"Don't worry about the broken furniture," Hanshu broke into her thoughts, coming up behind her. "There are many extras around."

"I didn't give it a thought."

"Hmm. Something else on your mind, Sakura-chan?"

She turned to him suddenly with pleading eyes, "Let me go…please."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Sakura-chan. Right now, you are a very important piece of property," he assured her with a faint smile that turned to a grimace. "Besides, I made a deal with that…woman."

"Karin?"

"Yes, Karin," he said, his distaste clearly showing.

"She's as dishonorable as they come."

"Really?" he drawled.

"She'll double-cross you."

A cunning smirk curled his lip. "You think?"

"You're planning to double-cross her?"

"Now why would I do that?" That sly look was in his eyes again.

"I'll give you twice what she's offered you to hold me."

"Why, _that_ would be something to see. But I don't think you could produce that."

"I have some means," she bluffed boldly with some hope of convincing him. Surely Sasuke would loan her any money she needed to buy her freedom, and she could pay him back with interest. She stood looking out at the endless plane of shifting sand, holding onto the hope that she could reason with him.

"Well, that's all good, but you could never give me double what she offered me." Out of the corner of her eye she saw him reach into his pocket and pull something out.

"What was that?" She was curious, but she was trying not to show it.

"You, Sakura-chan." He set a large orange on the rail next to her and then he left.

0o0o0

0o0o0

The ANBU stood silently in front of the Hokage's desk awaiting orders.

"I need this information delivered to the Sand's Daimyo. His troops are watching Sound's borders for us and it's imperative that you get this there. If you find evidence of the Rising Sun while in Wind Country, you must not engage in combat. Report back first. Do you understand?"

"Hai."

"_No engagement of any kind_," she stressed. "Got that?"

Sasuke nodded and accepted the scroll.

0o0o0

Sasuke left the huge compound of the daimyo's palace after delivering the Hokage's scroll and prepared to make a quick run back to Konoha, now that his mission was finished. The wind was picking up, blowing sand and gusting loudly in his ears. He was passing the east gate when an odd feeling washed over him, making him pause.

Hearing the tinkle of glass breaking, Sasuke stopped and looked back at the regal building for a few moments before shaking his head and taking off at a run as the wind whipped sand into his eyes. Just before the mansion left his sight Sasuke stopped again when he thought he heard a scream. He strained to listen, but after a few moments, decided it was only the wind. The storm was coming in swiftly now—he'd have to hurry if he wanted to outrun it. Convinced now that he was hearing things, he turned to start again.

For some strange reason, that garbled shriek of wind reminded him of something.

0o0o0

0o0o0

When the daimyo came into her room later that day, Sakura fully expected him to gloat over some new foolishness. She certainly did not expect what he told her.

"I've had a _special_ visitor this afternoon, Sakura. Do you want to guess who?"

She rolled over from her prone position on the bed to look at him, curious as to why he would bother to come tell _her_ of a visitor.

"Well, you are a lowlife. Perhaps the devil?" she asked acidly.

"Speak of the devil and he will appear, eh, Sakura-chan?" Hanshu clasped his hands together craftily. "Well, I expect _he_ probably has been described as such." He chuckled wickedly. "You clever girl. No, _this_ guest couldn't stay, but I daresay he would have _liked_ to see you. He was here to deliver a missive from your Hokage, so I had him leave out the east gate—just for you."

Sakura sat up in alarm and looked at him. "Who?"

"He _might_ still be visible." Hanshu teased cruelly. "Why don't you go look out your bathroom window and see for yourself?"

Sakura yanked her leash to release the long coil and ran into the bathroom in time to see the familiar shape of her teammate in the distance, leaving the palace gate.

"Sasuke-kun."

"I'm afraid he can't hear you, my dear." The daimyo spoke softly from directly behind her.

She swiftly made a fist and used it to smash the window on the other side of the bars, not caring if she sliced her hand.

"Sa—"

Her scream was cut off by the Hanshu's hand over her mouth. She brought her bloody hand up to grab his arm and the two thrashed about violently. His arm snaked around her waist and he hauled her back against him roughly while she struggled to get free.

"There he goes," he sneered cruelly in her ear. "And I've got his beloved prize. Say goodbye to your _lover_, Sakur—ow! You little—" Sakura had bit his hand hard enough to break his skin.

"Sasuke!" Sakura got one muffled scream out before he overpowered her again and this time he dragged her down to the floor. Her head hit the hard edge of the tub on the way, knocking her out.

When next Sakura woke, she was in her bed and it was nearly dark. Her cut up hand was bandaged and there was an icepack lying on the large lump on her head. Sitting up made her dizzy—still, she rose and looked out the single window in her bath. The broken window had been replaced and, of course, Sasuke was long gone.

A storm raged outside, the occasional gust of wind whipped sharp sprays of sand against the glass. She wrapped her fingers around the bars and put her forehead against the cool iron as hot tears of disappointment and frustration slipped down her cheeks.

"Sasuke-kun," her voice broke with a sob in the darkness. "Please, come back."

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sasuke made good time on his way back to Konoha, but something kept bugging him—a niggle of doubt in the back of his mind. It had been six weeks since Sakura left. Maybe he should stop by and see how she was doing at the base in River Country. It wasn't really out of his way. Something told him it was important that he physically _see_ her.

"Fuck it."

He veered his course a little further southwest and made for the base. He'd just stop by for an hour. Just to make sure she was ok and then he could tell Naruto that she was fine on her own—that she didn't need them always looking out for her. It wasn't because _he_ needed to see her—at least that's what he kept telling himself.

When he finally reached the base, he went straight to the main building, only to be told Sakura wasn't there. The lab techs directed him to her Taichou, who told him she'd been summoned back to Konoha by the Hokage herself for something important. Sasuke thanked him and made haste back to Konoha.

'I must have just missed her,' Sasuke thought, running faster. 'Maybe she's back to stay.'

A warm hope stoked his heart as he thought of his mother's ring that was sitting, waiting on his nightstand.

Maybe he could convince her to stay forever.

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0


	24. Chapter 24 Details

Thank you, Sakura's Unicorn, for _all_ your help. Anata ha sugoi!

Thanks, Rivenmist, for a final edit on this chapter. Love you!

Thank you for the reviews, everyone!

My brother has always encouraged me to write, even when my writing sucked, he liked my ideas and encouraged me to go for it. Big brothers are the best. Happy Birthday, aniki!

DNON

Gravity Chapter 24—Details

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

By the time Sasuke returned to the village Karin had already worked out a plan.

It had been a real stroke of luck that she'd felt both Suigetsu and Juugo returning from their own mission that morning. She left the village and intercepted them, once again henged as Sakura.

She hadn't said much to them, just gave them the impression that she was in a hurry and wouldn't be back for quite a while. She didn't want to say the wrong thing or make them suspicious—she just needed a witness.

When Sasuke came through the gates Karin was there to intercept him.

"Sasuke-kun, you're back!" she squealed, hanging on his arm until he brushed her off.

"What do you want, Karin?" Sasuke was looking around distractedly.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun? Are you trying to find someone?"

"I heard that Sakura was back in the village." He looked around her when she tried to get in front of him. "Have you seen her?"

Karin almost screamed in frustration at the thought of Sasuke wanting to see that cunt before she remembered her plan and answered him with a sweet smile.

"You just missed her. She was back here for a couple of days, but I think the Hokage just sent her on another extended mission."

Sasuke looked like someone had kicked him in the stomach.

"_What_?"

"Yeah," she went on, "I don't know where she went but she was telling Yamanaka that she was _really_ happy to go work on some project for the Daimyo." She looked surprised when he scowled suspiciously at her. "What? I'm telling you the _truth_, Sasuke-kun! Sakura couldn't _wait_ to leave here."

The expression on Sasuke's face made her want to crow, but she played it cool and acted like a caring friend. It wasn't that hard to do because she did _love_ him, after all.

"There's Sui and Juugo." Karin pointed across the square and proceeded to hang on Sasuke's arm again, nudging him toward their other Taka teammates. "Maybe _they_ know more about where Sakura went."

0o0o0

"Sure, we saw her this morning, heading for Waterfall," the ex-Mist-nin told Sasuke. "Man, I'm parched. Buy me a drink, Sasuke, and I'll tell you all I know about Sakura-chan," Suigetsu smiled, then pointed at the redhead and sneered. "Just get rid of _her_ first."

"Suigetsu, you jerk!"

"Come on, Suigetsu, she's our teammate too," Juugo said quietly.

"Ugh, _don't_ remind me." Suigetsu led the way into the darkened doorway of the nearest bar.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Genma wasn't a special jounin for nothing. He had a peculiar habit for details.

It was one reason he was so popular with the ladies so early in his youth. He had this knack for noticing the smallest details and filing the information away, useless or not, for some later date. He found as he grew older this was a blessing, especially with the ladies. Knowing the right things to say or the right way a woman liked to be held, touched, and loved.

He loved them all too. In Genma's eyes all woman were a beautiful blessing from the gods and he, a lowly man meant to serve them as best he could. It was that 'service' that sometimes got him into trouble.

He always knew he knew he was a B type. And by B type he really meant _bee_ type. Never meant to tend to one flower but to buzz from beauty to beauty, and attend to all as best he could. He was always honest about it too. He found that many women just didn't care as long as he gave them what they needed.

That wasn't always sex, sometimes it was just friendship or a shoulder to cry on. His parents had never given him a sibling but he was sure he would have made the best nii-chan there ever could have been.

So when Sakura knocked at his door excruciatingly early on the morning he was to escort her to her new mission he knew instantly that she was in pain. He could also tell she did not want to talk about it.

_When she asked him if they could leave early he just nodded and let her in to wait while he dressed and grabbed his pack. In a matter of minutes they were on their way. Traveling hard as she escaped the demons seeming to chase her from the village. Since she had come back from Suna she had been a different girl, and it saddened him to see her light dim. She seemed somehow defeated, like she had finally given in to an internal fight, having lost. They walked till they reached the outskirts of the village._

"_Leaving Konoha for so long—are you sure you really want this, Sakura-chan?"_

_She stared straight ahead, making a sour face for a moment before that determined look came over her again and she nodded._

"_Yes. It's for the best. Besides, I need to grow and test my own strengths. I can't find them with everyone always looking out for me."_

_Genma grinned and nudged her gently. "Having someone to watch out for you is considered pretty nice by most people."_

"_I'm not most people, Genma-san. Besides, I think Shisou has been pushing me out of the nest for a while now. It's time to spread my wings and see if I can fly on my own."_

"_Those boys are gonna miss you." he crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows at her. "Who's gonna keep them from fighting all the time if you're not around?"_

"_They don't need me." the forlorn look she gave him almost broke his heart. "Look, I know I'm not weak, but I feel I'm always watching their backs. I can't walk beside them."_

"_I think they'd be surprised to hear that, Sakura-chan."_

"_They better not hear that Genma-san," she warned, cracking her knuckles._

"_Hai, hai," he put up his hands in surrender. "Wakatta." _

_0o0o0_

_They ran on through the dark forest, using the trees to travel faster._

_He glanced at her often in the moonlight. Seeming to float through the air, she resembled a Goddess from some great past age, her pale-rose hair glowing lavender in the moon's blue light. Her kiss swollen lips, that only trembled occasionally with some remembered sorrow, looking soft and sweet—she gave off an aura telling all who neared her that she would let none near her wounded heart. She was determined to remain alone and it hurt him to see one so young and full of promise shut out the possibilities that love could bring. _

_He also knew this girl. It was hopeless. She was as stubborn as any woman he'd ever known and if her heart could not have what it desired she would rather have nothing. Instead of giving her heart to one person she would give herself to everyone, never taking until she was empty or dead. It was like Kakashi's curse of self enforced solitude had reached a second generation._

_But, even in her sadness she seemed to have found some happy memory, and he hoped someday it would bring her back from the precipice of loneliness at which she stood._

_Her skin glowed like a woman that had been well loved. He knew that look and he knew better than to pry, but there was no way he would leave her so far from home without at least making sure she would be ok. _

_When they finally stopped to rest the sun was coming up over the trees. He didn't miss the glisten of sweat that said that she had pushed herself hard. He handed her a flask of water._

"_Are you gonna be ok? You were prepared, right?"_

_The look she gave him was surprised, and then knowing, 'of course this man would see right through her. Sakura blushed prettily, looking down at the forest floor. She was all, too naïve,' she knew. He was just making sure she had used common sense. She fiddled with the cap of the flask._

"_There is no problem. I stopped at the lab to take care of it before I found you." _

"_Do you want nii-chan to kill him for you while you're gone?"Genma grinned at her before swiveling his senbon to the other side of his mouth._

_She smiled in good humor at his idiocy. "Baka." She punched him in the arm. He pulled a lock of her hair and put his hand on her head affectionately before pushing it onto his shoulder to rest comfortably while he slipped his arm around her shoulder. _

_That was the end of the discussion. At least she wasn't like some of those other girls, he thought, dreamy eyed, thinking only of love and forgetting reality. He knew she would come out the other side ok. It was probably a smart thing for her to get away for a while if her heart was torn. They slept side by side under the large pine for a few hours before sharing a meal of dried rations. Fully rested, they headed out once more. _

_He filed away the details of that trip just like he did a thousand other things, information only to be brought out again if necessary. _

_Lying in bed with Shizune almost two months later, it became necessary._

0o0o0

0o0o0

It was dawn. And the darn woman was trying to leave him already.

"What's the rush?" he dragged her back into the cocoon of his warmth and began to caress her smooth skin. "I thought you didn't have to work at the Tower today."

"I don't—stop that!" she admonished, slapping his wandering hand. "But I _do_ need to work at the lab. They've been swamped since Sakura left and a few of the medicines that Tsunade went through last week are way past their expiration dates. I need to make fresh ones. I'm gonna open Sakura's lab back up today and work on them."

"So? Can't it wait? Will someone die if they take them?"

"No, but there are worse problems for us, I assure you." he looked confused so she continued. "For instance, the lab stocks birth control herbs for women in need and they become ineffective after some time. Luckily I talked to the girls there and no one has been using the one kept there. Most are all already on the pill. That could have been a disaster, having a lab full of pregnant woman," she laughed, "If they all had children at the same time it would be a catastrophe. No work would get done."

That perfect habit of remembering details clicked on in Genma's brain. "Shizune, just how long has that remedy been past its potency date?"

"Oh, it varies," she said with a wave of her hand. "It doesn't lose its potency all at once, there's still a chance it could work if someone used it. I was just exaggerating when I said it would make _all_ the girls pregnant."

Genma wasn't worried about all the girls, only one. "So what's the rush if they are already on birth control?"

"We keep this drug around specifically for women who forget to use birth control. It's a morning after remedy."

"Oh shit," he mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Shizune looked at him with concern.

"I forgot that I promised to take on Raido's gate duty with Kamizuki this morning." He said, kissing her and getting up. I guess I won't hold you back from work after all. They'll kill me if I'm late."

"Genma!"

"Sorry, darling, I'll make it up to you later." He came back and put his arms around her. "How about I take you out to a nice dinner tonight? Anywhere you like."

"Okay," she agreed kissing his cheek. "You're forgiven." She left the bedroom to go use the shower.

Genma hurried and dressed before racing across town to the hospital. There was little chance of finding a clue but seeing as Sakura had her own lab to herself there was still a possibility. Once inside the hospital he gave the nurses he passed his most winsome smile when asked if he had an appointment. He told them he was meeting someone in the lab and they directed him down to the basement.

It was only a matter of a minute to find out which door led to Sakura's lab. Her name was still stenciled on the door. He took his ever trusty senbon from between his teeth and used it to pick the lock—sliding in before he was spotted.

Within seconds he found the rinsed out mug she had used before leaving. There was no evidence in the cup but a check of the nearly empty garbage can provided him with what he was looking for, a cheesecloth sac of herbs that had been used by Sakura when she had stopped at the lab on her way out of town.

'I should have been a detective,' he grinned, slipping the bag into a latex glove from the box on the counter and then into his pocket.

Genma exited Sakura's lab and went down the hall to the main lab. He took an empty clip board off the wall to look more official. There were five women working on various projects there. He smiled when one dark-haired girl came up to him.

"Shiranui-san, w-what brings you here so early?" she asked.

"Ohayo, Hinata-san. I have a problem I think you can help me with. He took the glove out of his pocket. I need these herbs analyzed to see if they were potent at the time of use."

She took the glove from him, "P-p-potent?"

"I have a friend who may be in a sticky situation. I'd appreciate it if you could keep this on the down low."

"Certainly, Shiranui-san," she stuck the glove in her lab coat pocket, "come back at five and I'll have an answer for you."

"Thanks, Hinata-chan, you're the best."

The dark-haired beauty blushed prettily before escorting him out the door.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Genma had fifteen minutes to get to his date with Shizune. He hurried down the hall to the lab to find Hinata waiting outside the door for him.

"Hinata, were you able to analyze the sample?"

"Yes, Shiranui-san" she spoke nervously, "I-I'm sorry to tell you this but this herb was probably not any good at the time it was used. Do you think someone you know might be p-pregnant?"

"Ah, well I don't know, really." He scratched the back of his head. "I was just looking out for a friend."

"Well, that's very kind of you. You should tell her to get a checkup immediately to be sure," she reminded him.

"I will." He paused, "Ah, I hate to ask this Hinata-chan but can we keep this between us for now?"

"Oh, I won't tell a soul," she promised with a shy smile. "I hope your friend is ok."

"Me, too. I'll see you later. I'm late for a date with Shizune." He waved goodbye.

0o0o0

0o0o0

"Yo, Sasuke, you're putting em back pretty quick there," Suigetsu suggested uneasily to the dark-haired boy with the scowl on his face whose hand swayed uncharacteristically when pouring himself another shot. The strong sake spilled sloppily over the brim and Sasuke cursed, knocking the small cup aside and bringing the entire bottle to his mouth to drink.

"Y-yes, Sasuke-san," Juugo agreed anxiously. "You'll make yourself sick if you drink too much. Sakura-san would be worried."

"Tch," Sasuke muttered to himself a bit too loudly, "She couldn't even wait long enough to say goodbye."

Juugo smiled encouragingly. "I'm sure if she knew you were coming home today, Sakura-san would have gladly waited—"

"Hn," the Uchiha growled.

"I thought you _liked_ that Sakura-chan was so independent and—" Suigetsu suggested.

"Shut up Suigetsu!" Karin barked. "Can't you see Sasuke-kun's in pain and—"

"And not some whiny, clingy _bitch_ who can't do _anything_ for herself," Suigetsu shouted over her shrill voice and the fight was on.

Ignoring them both, Sasuke put his hand up to catch the bartender's attention and refill his order. Juugo's quiet look of concern was almost as annoying as the other two's big mouths. When the bartender looked his way, Sasuke put up three fingers to triple his order and slapped down a large bill, telling to barkeep to keep them coming.

Karin was loving this new side of Sasuke that she was witnessing. She was so used to uptight, always on guard Sasuke. Now, he was so…vulnerable.

All it had taken was the confirmation from Suigetsu that they'd seen Sakura leave town and Sasuke had taken it hard. He'd started drinking and hadn't stopped until finally, the bartender cut him off with a warning about heavy drinking and bloodline traits, advising him to go home and sleep it off before someone got accidentally killed. Sasuke had cursed at the guy and left, telling Suigetsu, Juugo and her not to follow him.

He had more alcohol at home anyway and he hated being around all those stupid people.

Especially Karin.

Ever since she gave him the news that Sakura was gone she'd merrily fluttered around him acting like she gave a damn about how he felt. He'd told her to go away too but he could feel her on the edge of his consciousness, waiting, like a vulture over her prey.

He could kick himself. He realized that it wasn't that Sakura didn't care about him. He fucking _knew_ she did—always. He hadn't the balls to tell her that he cared about her. She had gone her own way, probably thinking that he _wanted_ his space—liked his _fucking_ space.

It took him too long to realize that the only way he liked his space, was when _she_ was in it.

He went home alone and drank himself into oblivion.

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

_We could all use a little Genma in our lives, ne?—K&K_

Things you probably already know

Hai-Yes

Wakatta-I understand.

Nii-chan or Onii-chan-Big brother.

Henge-a jutsu used by ninja to disguise themselves as someone or something else.

Sake-in general, rice wine is called sake or o-sake, although the brewing process is more like making beer than wine. Sake contains twice the amount of alcohol as most beer and is usually watered down due to high alcohol content.

Senbon-a needlelike weapon that can be used with or without poison. The senbon was first used by doctors in acupuncture, it was then adopted by ninja and Hunter-nins to hit points on the body to cause death, deaden limbs or cause their target to fall unconscious.

So quiet here with NaNo…Reviews?


	25. Chapter 25 Isolation

DNON

A/N-Thanks, Sakura's Unicorn for the editing—Du bist der, SU!

0o0o0

0o0o0

Gravity Chapter 25—Isolation

0o0o0

0o0o0

"That must have been _some_ party," Naruto murmured sarcastically under his breath as he watched the strange actions of his best friend. There was a hole in the side of the Uchiha house big enough to walk through, and Naruto could feel the fury coming off him in ominous waves.

Sasuke dragged his smashed bed through the hole and into the empty street in the heart of the Uchiha district.

"Geez, Teme," Naruto watched him curiously while he crossed his arms over his chest. "Who would've thought you'd get so pissy just 'cause Sakura-chan isn't around—_especially_ when you ignored her for so damn long."

"Fuck off, Dobe." He blew a Katon jutsu and burned his stinking bed and the bad memories to a crisp. The only thing he wanted to remember from this bed was when Sakura lay in it with him—but Karin had _ruined_ that with her conniving bullshit.

_Sasuke felt the mattress shift next to him and had to swallow the swell of sickness that came over him at the slight movement. He had definitely drunk way too much._

_His stomach churned from the smell—that cloyingly sweet scent that put him in mind of his time spent on the road with Taka. His skull thumped in pain when he turned his head away from the nauseating stench and the light from the window seared his eyelids. He forced his eyes open to see stringy-black lace hanging from his bedpost—that sick feeling crawled over him again._

_Then came the bleating that frayed his already frazzled nerves._

_**Sasuke-kun!**_

Sasuke groaned inwardly. Just the thought of waking up next to _that_ made his fingers itch to crack open a new bottle of sake and drown himself in it.

First, he had to get rid of the _other_ pain in his ass.

"You know, Teme, Sakura-chan probably misses us, too. Why don't we see if Baa-chan will give us a mission delivering supplies to her or something?"

The orange-clad nuisance had just returned from a mission this morning, so Naruto couldn't have talked to Sakura before she left either. He knew nothing of why Sasuke wanted to see her though—he was just being his usual, annoying self.

"Hn." Sasuke slouched against the wall, head throbbing as he ignored Naruto and watched his bed burn. He wanted another strong drink to blaze away the memory of finding that gold-digger in his bed. What would he tell Sakura? He didn't remember anything about last night after learning Sakura wasn't back home except Karin's incessant whining and Juugo's concerned stare. He shuddered inwardly. There was no way he would have touched Karin—he was positive.

'Are you?' his conscience asked doubtfully.

Naruto's overly optimistic voice broke into his morbid thoughts.

"Yeah, why don't we see if she'll give us the mission? Then Sakura-chan can give you a _kiss_ and make it all _bett_—_Hey!"_ Naruto ducked the half dozen shuriken that struck the doorway where his head had just been.

"I was just trying to—" Naruto's mouth snapped shut when he saw the Sharingan burning bright in Sasuke's blood-shot eyes.

"Gee, Teme. Uh, I'm suddenly _starving_. I'll go get some lunch and catch up with you later, ne?" Naruto fled his friend's wrath.

Sasuke went back to his room and searched the closet for clothes—he needed another hot shower. There was a filthy feeling crawling across his skin that he couldn't seem to shake.

Hanging there was the red, silk robe that Sakura left behind. He touched the sleeve with one finger, sliding it along the silky, smooth surface before bringing the fabric to his nose and breathing in her scent. His mind flashed to the image of her wearing it—the silk softly caressing her curves perfectly and her rose-colored hair falling over her shoulder to hang just above the embroidered uchiwa on her back.

His guilt was insufferable. Sasuke's hand clutched her robe and he felt something in the pocket. He pulled the robe from the hanger and took a folded paper from the pocket. His house key slipped out of it. He clutched the paper, not sure if he even _wanted_ to read what she wrote. What if it said something awful? He took a breath and opened it.

_Sasuke, _

_Thank you—for everything,_

_ Love always,_

_ Sakura_

What the hell was _that_ supposed to mean? It sounded like _goodbye,_ not '_see you soon_.' Why would she give him so much if she didn't want to return? And _why_ did she leave her key behind? Did she _not_ want to come home to him? He turned and saw the empty space where their bed had been and a sharp pang of shame sliced through his heart.

'Do you even _deserve_ to ask those questions?' his conscious reprimanded.

Scowling, Sasuke stuffed the note in his pocket and went straight to the cellar to pull out more sake.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sakura exhaled noisily.

She hadn't felt such solitude since she was a little girl—when the kids at school used to bully her because of her weird hair color and her oddly sized forehead. They were part of the reason she became so good at academics—in her loneliness she learned to lose herself in books. There was no such refuge here. The only company here, aside from the lonely sighs of the eternal winds of this country, was the ramblings of her inner mind.

That wasn't entirely true. The Daimyo came by some mornings for a few minutes, but she tried very hard to ignore him—he was her enemy, not company. He talked to her regardless of her silence. His innate cheerfulness and the fact that he believed she should take this imprisonment in stride sickened her. But even more so, she was disgusted with herself.

'How could I have been so foolish—so trusting? I was so quick to want to make acquaintances with Karin when her attitude became friendly. The boys warned me to stay away from Karin because of her jealous tendencies. And how many times has Kakashi-sensei insisted I look beneath the underneath?'

'_You were deceived by a fellow ninja of your village,' her Inner argued. 'She was someone you believed could become a real friend. Those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. Karin was someone who pledged her life to protect Konoha—you didn't just blindly trust a complete stranger.'_

'Yeah, protect Konoha—the village, not me. I was stupid…so stupid…so _damn_—'

"STUPID!" Her shout echoed back at her in the lonely room. She slumped down to the floor, leaned back against the bed frame and stared at the ornate ceiling.

0o0o0

Over the long, quiet days that dragged into weeks, the only other people Sakura saw were the guards—and they not only refused to speak to her, they would reel in the leash before crossing her room to drop off her meals, giving her no chance at all to communicate with them.

They were suspicious of her and rightly so. If she could've made friends with any of them, she would have tried to negotiate her freedom by offering a bribe or possibly holding them hostage or killing them to escape. They knew of her reputation for immense strength and were understandably wary.

There was another button just inside the door for shortening the leash. In the early days following her capture, it became a game for them to catch her off guard and trip her up—as she was dragged across the room, she would curse and yell at them. They would laugh and make new bets to see who could catch her unaware the next time.

After a few days of this rather painful degradation, she stayed alert to the sounds of their comings and began to wait quietly on the bed for the cable to retract. When the entertainment value was diminished, the guards stopped bothering to pull in her leash and simply watched her carefully while delivering food or taking away the tray.

In other words, when it was no longer amusing to make fun of a quiet, helpless girl, they lost interest in torturing their prisoner.

She even went so far as to ask her captor for a doctor to check her injury, hoping maybe she could convince a fellow medic to help her escape or send a message to her village.

Hanshu laughed at her plea.

"A hobbling injury will keep you in line," he told her. "You can't run on a broken ankle."

"But—"

"It'll heal eventually, Sakura. Besides, being lame won't kill you. As for the pain," he shrugged, "you're a medic. Tend to the injury yourself. If you behaved properly to begin with, it wouldn't be an issue now. Would it?"

Mad as hell but unable to argue, Sakura began to put the food trays by the door to save the guards the trouble of walking across the room thinking she might attack them. What else could she do? Her ankle had already taken some serious damage. She suspected there were multiple bone fractures in it from the pain and swelling she could see but there was no way for her to heal it herself. The best thing to do was soak it in cool water, and not give them a reason to bother her further. At least they had stopped continuously humiliating her like a whipped dog on a tether.

0o0o0

At night, Sakura lay on the balcony and gazed at the immense night sky, trying to name the constellations to help pass time. It was so dark at night in the desert compared to her village it seemed like she was alone in the world. She listened to the soft hiss of constantly-shifting sand, counted hundreds and thousands of stars in the black mat above her, and wondered if any one of her friends were doing the same.

'Surely even Shikamaru with his predilection for all things lethargic would go insane in this place,' she thought unhappily.

To diminish the mind-numbing isolation Sakura tried taking naps, spent hours on end going over complicated surgical procedures in her head, planned impossible escapes and most of all, tried not to think too much of Sasuke and the child growing inside of her. But the trouble with endless hours of silence was that the thoughts in her head became all the louder.

She didn't really feel pregnant except for the ever more frequent attacks of nausea. Morning, noon or night—the time of day didn't matter—a bout of queasiness would send her racing for the commode. It would be weeks yet before she showed any more outward signs of pregnancy.

She didn't want to believe it could be possible, but there was a growing certainty and mature rationalization that pushed her self-indulgent desires aside. Even if it wasn't true, she had to think and plan as if it were. There were things she couldn't risk, even for her own freedom—and the child of the man she loved was one of them. If there was a baby in her womb, she would protect it just as fiercely as anyone she cared for—even more so.

Sakura tried to meditate, but her mind gave her little peace. She practiced Kata twice a day to keep her body fluid—she found out the painfully hard way that it was the only form of exercise she could practice without setting off the sensitive machine that chained her to the wall.

She fantasized about Team Seven coming to take her home and she dreamed about Sasuke every time she slept. More often than not, she woke to find tears on her cheeks and a wet pillow.

The problem was, the more she thought about it, the more impossible it seemed that she would ever see her home again. It was difficult not to become completely depressed.

Three weeks and four days after Karin captured Sakura, she returned in all her contemptible glory.

0o0o0

Sakura was sitting on the balcony, watching palms sway gently in the uncommonly mild breeze of the Suna desert. It was one of those rare days when it wasn't too hot or too windy and the small oasis planted on the daimyo's palace grounds gave her some pleasure and peace that, frankly, she hadn't had much of since arriving.

As she spent the morning watching, all manner of animals, both small and large came out from the desert to drink from the manmade pond and enjoy the shade the palms and plants provided. Sakura wished she could be out there among the greenery with them. It was wearing her out being so unhappy all the time, but it couldn't be helped. She didn't yet know how to reverse the situation without first having her freedom and Hanshu could not be reasoned with.

Her moment of peace was shattered beyond repair when the maddening whine of Karin's voice came to her ears. The raucous redhead was arguing loudly with one of the guards, but Sakura couldn't make out exactly what they were saying. They finally let her in and she swaggered out to join Sakura.

Sakura didn't bother to turn around.

"Well, my plan's all set into motion."

Silence rejoined her. Karin watched the unresponsive kunoichi and wondered how best to get to her—to rub salt into her wounds. She smiled widely.

"I know what you're thinking," Karin snickered wickedly. "You're already more than two months pregnant, right? _How can she fool him?_ Well, the hard part is over. Getting him to let his guard down wasn't easy, but once he was convinced that you'd left Konoha for good, it was all downhill from there. And after I got him home from the bar, it all went smoothly."

Sakura winced at the heartbreaking thought that Sasuke would have sex with Karin so easily. _How could he hurt me like that?_ She thought dejectedly. She blinked back unexpected tears, determined not to let Karin know what a blow she had just dealt her.

Her Inner self urged her not to listen. '_Karin would say anything—do anything to hurt you. Why would she tell the truth now?'_

"Sasuke thinks you're happy to get away from Konoha—that you are thriving out on your own. He thinks you've decided not to go back to the village, but that you're going to do some mission work and travel like your mentor, Tsunade."

Karin lied with ease. "I told him how sweet you were, taking care of others. How much you _loved_ your work. How much you enjoyed being away from the confining village and _annoying_ teammates." She reveled in the pained grimace that Sakura tried to hide.

Karin leaned against the railing and preened herself as she gloated. She only wished she could flaunt the engagement ring that she'd _"borrowed" _from Sasuke, but it was too early. Even Sakura wouldn't believe that Sasuke had already proposed to her—she'd save _that_ dagger for the _next_ visit. She laughed at Sakura's naiveté.

"Once he started drinking straight from the bottle, it was so _easy_ to fool him. By the time he left the bar and went home, he was so out of it that he didn't even hear me slip into his room and get into his bed.

When he woke up to find us tangled up together he was quite surprised and confused." She laughed. "He's so _cute_ in the morning. He looks like a little boy with his hair all mussed. You should have seen his face when I told him what a wonderful _lover_ he was. He was so drunk, he would have believed _anything_ I told him."

"So, he _didn't_ touch you." Sakura glowered at the manipulative witch next to her.

"Not yet, but it doesn't matter. He _thinks_ he did and I can be patient and wait for our wedding night—after the baby is born."

Sakura tuned to glare at Karin. Even if Sasuke did not have sex with Karin, he probably did have his doubts as to what really happened because of his irresponsible drunkenness.

'_Damn it, Sasuke!_' Sakura agonized. '_How could you let that happen?'_

Now Karin was winning. Her sordid plan was going off without a hitch.

Sakura's stomach lurched.

"I'm going to write him a letter in a few weeks telling him that I'm pregnant. Then, I'll keep writing him to let him know about my progress. Those expectancy books are so detailed that _anyone_ could fake a pregnancy."

Maybe Sasuke was proving to be a poor role model for their child, but Sakura _knew_ he wasn't an idiot!

"As soon as he _sees_ you, he'll know you're _not_ pregnant."

"Bakana!" Karin chided, giving Sakura's shoulder a not so gentle shove. "I'm not going back to Konoha till I have the child in my hands. Then, I'll just change the baby's birth date and he'll never know the difference. _Men are idiots._ They never notice those things and all he will want is a blood sample from the kid to prove it's his."

Karin leaned in close to hiss in her ear. "Besides, he'll be so happy to have the baby, he probably won't even _ask_ questions."

"You're _sick_," was all Sakura could think to say. She felt unwell and suddenly she couldn't find the energy to fight back after learning that Sasuke had foolishly let his guard down. She was so disappointed in him that she didn't think she could feel worse even if he _had_ betrayed her.

"Like I _care_ what goody two-shoes, Haruno thinks of me. I'm surprised you even cracked open your scrawny, virginal legs to _anyone_, much less let _my_ Sasuke-kun pop your cherry." Karin walked past Sakura with her nose in the air, turning to strike with her last weapon.

"_Just_ make _sure_ you take good care of Sasuke-kun's little boy till I come back."

Sakura spun around, her hand on her stomach and her eyes practically popped out of her head. "A…_boy_?"

Karin pretended to ignore the shocked kunoichi, checking her nails casually while she reveled in the blow she's just laid the girl out with—Sakura had turned positively _green!_ She went in for the kill.

"Sasuke-kun's gonna be so proud when I bring him _our son_."

Sakura's fist clenched in her gown and she suddenly felt a violent surge of sickness.

She puked on Karin.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Karin wanted nothing more than to beat the bane of her existence half to death for vomiting on her, but out of deference for Sasuke and his child she held off. She had to control her temper. Everything was finally coming together and she couldn't risk harming Sasuke's child now when she was about to become his wife.

She loved the look of agonizing pain she'd glimpsed on Sakura's face when she told her how she screwed Sasuke-kun. Sakura was even more gullible than the man himself. Even when Sakura found out the truth, the look of pain had not diminished. In fact, Sakura looked even _more_ disillusioned and Karin was tickled pink.

Then the little bitch had barfed all over her.

"_You fucking bitch! How dare you do this to me? You wouldn't even be alive right now if it wasn't for me!"_

_Sakura tried to get away but Karin's claws dug into her arm, dragging her back onto the terrace when she tried to escape inside. Karin had twisted the knife then, to punish Sakura even more._

"_They aren't even looking for you, Sakura," she hissed gleefully. "They don't give a shit about you! Not Kakashi, not Naruto, and especially not Sasuke! Not one of them even cares that you're gone! You're going to die alone in this fucking desert and no one cares!"_

Sakura tried to take a swing at her, but Karin avoided the sick girl easily. Then, she screamed at her that _she_ burned down Sakura's tacky, little house, using Sasuke's favorite fireball jutsu.

After that, one of the guards came and helped Sakura back inside while the other guard blocked Karin from tormenting her further.

What Karin hadn't told Sakura when she was boasting was how, when Sasuke had woken to find her in his bed, he had still been very drunk. So much so, he didn't even stir as she artfully threw her clothes around the room to make it look like they passionately led to his bed. The horrible smell coming from him was awful, too. The lousy, acrid reek of stale sweat and booze coming straight out of his pores was nauseating. It had almost made her reluctant to climb into bed with him.

The next disaster was the way he began cursing when she woke him to tell him what a wonderful lover he was. Sasuke's face had taken on a peculiar color and he vomited all over himself, her, and the bed.

"_Get the fuck out, Karin," Sasuke growled between staccato breaths and dry heaves. "I don't know what the fuck you think you're doing in my house, but get the fuck out!"_

Ugh! It was completely gross and she had to get dressed and go across town to shower at her own apartment because stupid Suigetsu wouldn't let her in their place.

"_Oh my fucking-god, Karin! You fucking reek! Oh, no." Suigetsu blocked the kunoichi when she tried to enter his and Juugo's house. "You ain't comin' in here, bitch. You got your own damn place. You go there! Geez, you fucking stink!"_

All along the way, people gave her weird looks and put their hands over their mouths in disgust if she got too close.

After that, Karin wanted to leave Konoha immediately until the baby was born. But before she could leave town, Lee found her and she had to go on one last mission to Rock Country with the green beasts, to make it look like she was still working for Konoha. That had been a complete drag.

0o0o0

Since Karin arrived back at the palace, things hadn't improved as much as she'd hoped. First, the stupid guards didn't want to let her in because the Daimyo wasn't in the palace to give permission. Then, Sakura didn't look too healthy when she finally _did_ get in. It really took some of the burn away from her news away since the kunoichi was already sick and depressed. She really had been looking forward to telling Sakura—to twist the knife further—that she would never be able to go back home. When Karin recognized the child's sex through his chakra signature, she was expecting a huge reaction out of the pink-haired man-stealer.

She did not expect her to do the same fucking thing that Sasuke had.

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0


	26. Chapter 26 New Hope

A/N—Thanks for the reviews, everyone, they're awesome and they keep me going.

I had to kinda laugh when someone said I make Karin too mean. Just wait, because you ain't seen nothing yet. Next I'll hear that I should make Madara into a good boy too, lol. I like villains because they are _bad_—not because they are nice or wishy-washy. If I wanted my villains to turn over a new leaf, then I'd make them have a lot of interaction with Naruto,_ heehee._

Spoiler alert*

For those of you so anxious to get to the conclusion of the story, here it is.

_The End._

End of spoiler*

Can I take my time telling the rest now? Thanks.

btw

_Omg!_ Did you see the new Naruto today? _Kawaii!_

DNON

A/N- Hm? What have we here—a new shark circling the victim?

0o0o0

Gravity

Chapter 26-New Hope

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Kerria sat watching the pink-haired young woman from a small window in the upper southeast corner of the palace. She'd been watching with great interest for a few weeks now since her husband, Hanshu, informed her of the girl's capture. The girl was obviously frustrated and longed to be free. It was obvious in the sad way her hand often laid upon her stomach as she worried over the future of her unborn child.

She felt a touch of melancholy for the girl's situation. She herself had been a hostage in her lifetime and generally held distaste for the practice. Hanshu knew this and had, thus far, refrained from this kind of act. However, this girl's situation was much direr than her own had ever been. Political hostages were rarely of use when dead. Both times Kerria had been kidnapped, she'd been treated kindly and returned to her family when an agreement was reached.

This girl, though, was responsible for destroying her husband's plan to unite the government of Wind Country with the headstrong hidden village of Suna —a plan that had been in the making for years. When the redhead, Karin, came to her brother with the idea to kidnap the meddlesome kunoichi, her brother leapt at the idea.

Now, the girl had the threat of death lingering over her head and the worry of an unborn child to protect. She was a pretty little thing and—even though Kerria knew the girl was much more dangerous than she looked—from one woman to another, Kerria's heart went out to her.

Then, when she saw the abusive way the other Konoha kunoichi bullied and berated the trapped girl, Kerria became livid. Even though that kunoichi aided her family, she held no liking for Karin. She had no respect or compassion in her at all—and to think that Karin wanted to take that unborn child and raise it as her own? The thought made the daimyo's wife ill. The way that kunoichi handled and spoke so cruelly to a pregnant woman who was _clearly_ feeling poorly angered her. For a woman who claimed to want to mother a child, this Karin surely was kidding herself to think she could give a baby the love and devotion a newborn needed. Kerria could plainly see the jealousy and hate written all over Karin's face—hate that would be transferred to the captive girl's helpless infant.

It wasn't right or fair that Karin could take this child in hate and end her mother's life when she, Kerria, who had longed to hold her own child for so many years, had none.

The glimmer of an idea came to her then—a way to save this unborn child from a cruel fate and offer the girl a chance to redeem herself for her egregious errors and, at the same time, give Kerria a chance to hold onto her dream of a family of her own to love and cherish. She had promised her husband to keep her distance from the dangerous situation, but she would see that Hanshu gave this young woman a second chance.

A new hope bloomed in her heart.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Karin's screams when Sakura threw up on her brought the guards at a run.

Yes, Karin _was_ allowed access to the prisoner. The problem was that the daimyo had begun to grow fond of Sakura in a strange way. She was like an exotic new pet he'd collected and he would have their _heads_ if something bad were to happen to the girl. However, the sight that met them when they reached the veranda made them chuckle.

One of the guards took Sakura away to her bathroom, trying his best not to laugh out loud in front of the visiting kunoichi. The one that remained behind asked her to leave.

"I'm not leaving until I can wash this shit off," Karin insisted, trying to walk into the room. "I'll just use Sakura's bathroom to clean up."

The guard thwarted her. "Perhaps you'd like to use oasis out back." He pointed it out, still blocking her path. "The water there is fresh."

"No way. Let me in."

"I'm afraid Lady Sakura isn't feeling well at the moment, so I must insist that you _leave_."

"_Lady _Sakura?" Karin scoffed. "I want _my own_ quarters. I am a guest of the daimyo."

"Excuse me, _kunoichi_, but the daimyo does not receive guests such as yourself. _You_ are merely a _visitor_ of Lady Sakura _and_ a rather _smelly_ one at that," he told her, grinning when she gasped at his insult. "You need to find lodging elsewhere. Lady Sakura is indisposed, so until she is feeling better, any business you have with her will have to wait. If you do not leave the palace immediately, I will be forced to physically remove you."

"_She_ is nothing more than a prisoner."

"Be that as it may, miss, I am under orders to care for that _prisoner_ and will do so _as ordered_. When the daimyo finds out that you are deliberately making her unwell, he will not be happy. You may even wear out your welcome."

"Sakura is _my_ captive!"

"It is not my place to argue, miss. You're free to discuss that with the daimyo on your _next_ visit."

0o0o0

When the guards wouldn't back down, Karin left the balcony in a huff and went back to the village to get a hotel room and clean up.

The first two moderately nice hotels told her they didn't allow drunkards and, in spite of her sputtering protestations, they unceremoniously sent her packing. She ended up in a hole in the wall, fleabag motel where she had to share the filthy bathroom with everyone else on her floor and most of _them_ didn't smell any nicer than she did.

To say Karin was _unhappy_ would be putting it mildly.

0o0o0

0o0o0

In the dark of night, Kakashi jumped from the rooftop and landed at the back door of the estate of the last Uchiha. He looked, but saw no light in any of the windows.

Sasuke hadn't shown up for training for days and even ignored a missive from the Hokage about a mission and had to be replaced. Naruto was worried and Tsunade told him to whip the Uchiha into shape. They all knew that the Uchiha's attitude had something to do with Sakura, but no one was clear on the details. He knocked on the door and waited.

He knocked again.

And again.

He heard the _ti-clink_ of a bottle hitting the floor and sighed. He tried the knob, but the door was locked.

"Sasuke-kun, I know you're in there."

"_Go away_."

"Talk to me first."

Sasuke's reply was the _crash_ of a bottle smashing against the back door.

"All right," Kakashi muttered under his breath. "The hard way then." His hands twitched in the form of seals and he disappeared.

"Hn." Sasuke grumbled, darkly pleased that Kakashi had given up. He buried his face in the red silk robe and inhaled deeply.

When the copy nin appeared behind him, however, he wasn't quick enough to spin around and throw another empty sake bottle. Instead, it fell to the floor as the shuriken spun around him and the attached wire pinned his arms to his sides.

"Sasuke-kun, this is no way to live."

'_What the hell do you know?' _Sasuke thought, eyeing his old sensei angrily.

"You'll only hurt yourself."

"Tch. Don't talk like you understand."

Kakashi closed his visible eye. "Sasuke-kun," he said softly. "I understand more than you think. You weren't here to see her fall apart when _you_ left."

Sasuke flinched—a mortal strike couldn't have hurt more.

"Give her a little time. She'll be back."

His thumb slowly ran over the silk still in his grasp. "How do you know?"

"I know because I've watched her grow and mature from a child into a strong young woman. And all the while, she never ever lost faith in you—her love never wavered."

Sasuke furrowed his brow at the floor. Kakashi wasn't telling him anything he didn't already know.

"Don't you think you owe her the same amount of faith now?"

Sasuke sighed and kicked out petulantly at the litter of bottles around him.

"If she comes home and sees you like this, she'll blame herself."

"Hn."

"You know how lucky we are to have found new people who are precious to us—to replace our lost loved ones." Kakashi's hand blurred and his kunai cut the wires holding Sasuke. "Quit feeling sorry for yourself." His fingers blurred again and he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke stared down at the crimson silk in his hands, at the crest of his family stitched there. He wanted it to be true—for Sakura to truly be part of his clan—but he was consumed by guilt and troubled that, when he told her how Karin had ended up in his bed, she wouldn't understand. Hell, _he_ didn't even understand what happened.

He wouldn't lie to her—it was his own fault. Even if he believed that he didn't touch Karin, that wouldn't stop her from believing what she wanted to. He'd done little over the years to earn her trust.

But he'd start now.

He would straighten this mess out and prove to her that he not only trusted her, but that he was worthy of her trust.

Sasuke sat for a long while mulling over his mentor's words. As the sun came up, his thoughts were interrupted by another visitor banging on his door.

"Oi! Teme! Open up!"

Sasuke threw open the door to his old friend.

"About time, Dobe," the dark-haired man welcomed. "Come help me clean this mess up."

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sakura spiraled into a black depression after Karin left. Her former dreams of escape turned to nightmares and she spent days just lying on her bed, waiting for each new nightmare to start.

It was finding out the sex of the baby that did it. Before, she could at least dream of daring rescues and plan escape attempts—but knowing she carried a baby boy brought her fantasy world crashing down, crushing her hope, making it all too real. As strange as it seemed, before she knew the sex, Sakura only thought of the baby as a vague notion that needed to be protected. Now, it became all too easy for her to unconsciously attach a beloved name to the tiny boy growing inside her, to imagine his soft black hair and dark, expressive eyes, so like his father's. And the thought of naming her boy, only to have him ripped from her womb, broke her heart. Her stupidity had lost Sasuke his son—his _only_ family in the world.

His _son_.

_Her_ son.

_Her_ fault.

She'd been gone too long. She couldn't pretend anymore that Team Seven was coming to storm the castle and take her home, or that she would somehow discover a way to take off the cuffs—nothing she'd tried worked. Her friends were only a few days away and she had been gone for _weeks_. Karin wasn't lying—they weren't looking for her. Sasuke had even been here and gone, not one bit suspicious of this place where she was being held.

And why should he be? She was supposed to be in a whole other _country_.

Days and nights slid together and nothing mattered anymore. No matter what she did, she would end up with her son torn from her dead body. Sasuke would never know he'd been deceived and she would be dead. Over the next two weeks, she lost weight, her hair became lank and dull, and her eyes lost their spirit.

It drove Hanshu crazy.

He tried to entice her out of her funk by bringing her bowls of exotic fruits, boxes of fancy candies, and the meals that were once plain became lavish affairs. It didn't matter. She ate a little, but only because her body demanded sustenance _and_ the daimyo threatened to force feed her himself if she didn't. Hanshu's exotic little pet had lost her fire and he was determined to bring it back. He consulted his wife and she helped suggest gifts to lift Sakura's spirit.

The plain, cotton nightgowns Sakura wore were replaced by beautiful sleeping gowns of soft, rich, brocaded velvet—gifts from Kerria. They were all comfortably fitted at the bust with beautiful, flowing lines so, no matter how large her belly grew with child, they would still fit. Some gowns had sleeves of the softest silk. Some were of traditional design. There were also beautiful, embroidered silk kimono robes to wear over them if she was chilled. If someone did see Sakura in passing now, they would never know she was a prisoner locked in a tower. She looked more like a sad princess in her velvet gowns of deep rose, spring green, and sky blue.

The fancy gifts didn't work, however. She missed her friends so much—going out with Ino—being called Forehead, disagreeing with Naruto or Sai over some nonsense, or even breaking them up when _they_ fought. She missed working until she was exhausted and arguing with Kakashi-sensei over what a proper romance novel was.

Sakura lay on the huge bed in a gorgeous gown with the finest of everything at her fingertips. Yet, staring at the lavish room, she wished it was her dusty, little house with the plain, ugly basement. Of course, her house was gone now. She couldn't even punish Karin for the arson that she admitted committing. Sakura sighed thinking of her wonky, old washing machine that ate her clothes. She wanted nothing more than to curl up on her worn, red couch in one of Naruto's tatty, old T-shirts and read a trashy novel while eating something sweet—she'd even wear those horny-toad, _Open for Business _undies from Ino and let Sasuke scold her to his heart's content.

She missed Sasuke.

Yes, she decided, staying with Sasuke-kun would have been the best idea of all. She wished she had just blown that mission off and stayed in bed with him, curled up in his arms, feeling loved. It was her warmest memory and, in those dark days, she clung to it like a lifeline.

0o0o0

The daimyo pestered her relentlessly. For days, he attempted to break her from her black stupor.

"Come on, now, Sakura-chan," Hanshu persisted. "Don't you think it's time to drop the gloomy attitude? Come and talk with me. You look like you could use a friend."

She lay face down on the bed with her head turned toward the wall. "With friends like you…"

"Here now." He poked her shoulder, but she wouldn't move. "You're just being a stubborn brat. You've been here for almost two months now with no one but me to talk to. Don't you think you're doing a great deal of harm to your child by being so unhappy all the time?" He grabbed her hands and dragged her up to sit on the edge of the bed. "Straighten up!"

His stern words sounded like something her shishou might say. Sakura absently put her hand to her abdomen.

'A stubborn brat, am I?'

"_Get off your ass, Sakura. We're going again," Tsunade growled, wiping the sweat from her brow._

"_But, Shishou, it's too hard!" Her head throbbed, along with a hundred other bruised places on her body. This training would kill her. "I'm tired. It hurts so much."_

"_Stubborn brat! You can rest when you're dead—which will be soon if you don't get off your ass. The enemy won't wait while you take a breaky-poo, so straighten up. Now, move!" Tsunade stomped the ground with her heel and earth and rocks flew all around Sakura as she dodged over, under, left, and right._

Sakura shook her head as she came back to herself.

'How _dare_ this idiot act as if this is _my_ doing!'

Sakura began to feel something that she hadn't felt in a few weeks.

The slow burn of anger.

"If you won't release me then just leave me _alone_."

"I can't do that, Hime-sama," Hanshu said dramatically. "You'll waste away, crying into your cup, and then you'll die of heartbreak. _Poor little Sakura-chan_."

She sniffed disdainfully at his mocking voice, wishing she had Hanshu alone for two minutes with her chakra-fueled strength—she'd waste him!

"I know you're not an unhappy kind of girl, Hime. Even your hair refuses to look sad," he teased, giving a silky, pink lock a gentle pull. He ducked swiftly when she half-heartedly swung her fist at him, but he smiled to see some fire back in her eyes. "Tell me, how in the world did a little, pink-haired girl become a ninja?"

How long had it been since she'd had someone to talk to? It wasn't like he was asking for her village's secrets—just polite conversation.

She was quiet for a few minutes, warring within herself whether or not to talk and staring down at her hands before she spoke. "I've always wanted to be a ninja."

He grinned, thinking, '_This is the first piece of personal information she's given me willingly in eight weeks. I'll have to reward her._' Happy to see Sakura doing something besides lying on the bed, staring into space, he questioned her further.

"Didn't you want to play princess like all the other girls?" He gave her a nudge from behind and she stood up from where she sat on the bed. "You do _look_ like a princess."

She scoffed at his idiotic remark and walked over to open the curtains that she'd kept closed for days, not even letting the sun shine in. She opened the doors, too. Tsunade would give her hell for not taking better care of herself, she thought distractedly, turning her face toward the sun's warmth.

"I bet all the girls were jealous of such a _pretty_ girl."

"_Jealous_?"

Was he joking? If there was a poster child for bullying, the picture would have been of her, Sakura thought. Too-bright coloring and overly large forehead made her stand out like a sore thumb.

Ignoring him, she took a deep breath of fresh air and immediately felt a little better then she had in days—no—weeks.

"Well, you became a rather good kunoichi, didn't you? But, I like you better now in your pretty clothes. You truly look like a princess." His finger caught her chin and lifted it. "My sad, fair maiden in distress."

She pulled away. This idiot was maddening.

"I wish you would leave me _alone_." She never thought she would ever utter such words. They made her long deeply for Sasuke.

"You do _not_." He tugged at her hand. "No young woman _wants_ to be pregnant and alone."

She smacked his hand away from her, watchful of the guard still watching her.

"You forget," she said as she turned her face to the sun once more, "I'm not just a woman. I'm a _kunoichi_." She stepped out on the balcony to indicate their conversation was over.

Eventually he left, but he was secretly gleeful that she didn't fall back into her previous depressive habits. He knew exactly how to reward her for opening up to him.

Sakura sat up that night and tried to think of more ways to escape while she devoured most of the sweets Hanshu left for her.

Slowly, a new hope grew. She _would_ find her way home.

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Things you probably already know:

Bakana-Silly moron

0o0o0

Thanks, Sakura's Unicorn, for all your help and editing. You truly are a magical creature!

Is anybody interested in me making a webpage to give small, maybe even weekly previews of upcoming chapters or stories? I would only do it if interest is high, so if you are interested, let me know if you review or pm me. Thanks.

Reviews=Love=Author's Inspiration


	27. Chapter 27 Karin's Karma

DNON

Alright ya'll, remember way back when I said I would try to put up a bonus chapter when the reviews hit the hundred marks? Well, here it is again—seven hundred this time—_woot_!

This** early** updated, extra-long, _**bonus**_ chapter is for you last 22 reviewers, as my thanks for hitting the hundred mark again! I hope you enjoy it and I love to see your reviews.

Thanks,

K&K

0o0o0

Usually this drives me crazy to do but…

Pretty much, the first _half_ of this chapter is a flashback mode.

Italics-flashback

**Bold** italics-Karin talking to herself whilehaving her own flashbacks—and for my next trick, I will try to break the time-space continuum. _Thank you._

Confused? Me too—deal with it. Chapters 25 through 27 overlap in various areas. And this is my only bright idea to fix it—my brain hurts and I still have to get to my other stories. I know you're smart enough to understand all this.

Thanks.

K&K

_p.s_. I still think you'll enjoy this.

p.s.s. Karma's a bitch, ne?

Gravity

Chapter 27—Karin's Karma

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

"_Karin-san, I'm so happy that we found you!"_

'_**Oh god,' she thought, desperately trying to put one foot in front of the other while her mind blocked out the cheering voices nagging at her—she needed to maintain her sanity and this breakneck pace. 'Why did I even answer the damn door when this idiot knocked?"**_

"_Karin-san?"_

'_**You didn't answer the door, baka, remember?**__'_

"_Our mission is of the utmost importance. We must leave right away!" Lee said as he dragged her away._

'_**Oh, yeah, now I remember!' she growled to herself, idly wondering just how she could turn this nightmarish mission to her advantage.**_

0o0o0

"_Pick up the pace, Lee-kun."_

"_Hai, Gai-sensei!"_

_Lee turned that blinding smile on her. "Faster, Karin-san. Doesn't pushing yourself to the limit feel wonderful?"_

'_**That's right, I was trying to sneak out the back door of my apartment when that green moron caught me—not that I was hiding from him,' Karin defended herself from…herself. 'I had no reason to hide right then. I wasn't going to hide my chakra until just before I snuck out of the village, so no one would be suspicious. But then Lee saw me—he saw the bag in my hand and thought I'd already been given the mission scroll. He didn't even give me five seconds to explain that I couldn't go with him before he'd dragged my ass clean out of town—trying to catch up with his beloved sensei! The same sensei who kept tossing out crazy platitudes at me this whole frickin' trip!'**_

"_Karin-san!"_

"_Ugh, what?" Karin panted. She was breathing so hard it felt like her lungs were bleeding. She swore inwardly as her toe kicked a root coming up out of the ground and she stumbled, only to be kept from going ass over end by Gai holding her elbow. He wiggled his thick brows at her._

"_Show the spirit of your youth, Karin-san. Let's go forth with all our power!" He gave his two youthful teammates the thumbs up sign, along with his 1000 mega-watt smile._

"_I love you, Gai-sensei!"_

"_I love you, too, Lee-kun." He turned his thumb toward her with her very own blinding smile. "Karin-san?"_

"_Hai," Karin grumbled. "Freakin hai, already." She picked up her aching knees faster, cursing her luck under her breath._

_If only she had split from Konoha one hour sooner. _

_But no._

_0o0o0_

_She had to go back to her teeny, tiny apartment to shower that toxic waste off from herself—Sasuke was lucky she was so forgiving. Throwing up on her? Really? Then before Karin could sneak out of Konoha after deceiving Sasuke, she'd been thrust straight into another mission. _

_It really galled her that Konoha thought they could run her ragged with all these stupid missions just because she was a sensor nin. That was all gonna change after she was an Uchiha!_

_And now here she was, stuck with none other than the dynamic green duo. Gai was bad enough, but Lee, too? Why hadn't they put her with that hot, arrogant Hyuuga boy? If she didn't get to go on a mission with Sasuke, at least she should've received some eye candy in the form of the cool, haughty Hyuuga Neji. But no, she had to go all the way to Rock Country with the spandex wearing, mental cases—Rock Lee and Might Gai._

_Now there was a three-dimensional picture to give her horrifying nightmares. She couldn't possibly keep up with these idiots, so she was constantly compelled to look at smooth, green ass. She never thought she hated the color green until now. And they were constantly challenging each other and her to go faster, run harder, walk the whole mission on her hands or some other ridiculous thing._

_She had to try to keep up with them, too. If she didn't, they were more than ready to piggyback her all the way there and back and had already tried to—twice! Ugh! The only way she got through the mission was by thinking of how she would compose her letter to Sasuke about her phantom pregnancy. It got her through chilling thoughts like, with outfits that tight, there was no way these two men in front of her were wearing underwear._

_0o0o0_

_After she found the man they were looking for and Might Gai delivered the important scroll to him from the Hokage, Gai told her she'd done so well that as a reward, they would stay one night in a hotel instead of immediately returning back home. As he bid her goodnight, he warned her to get lots of rest though. _

_Tomorrow they would try to make a straight run home without stopping. _

_She was shocked. It had taken them three days to get there in the first place! Lee had cried tears of joy that they would be racing back and Karin had cried tears of frustration._

_It wasn't fair!_

_Now Karin had to soak her swollen feet as she wrote her letter to Sasuke because Lee challenged them to race across a strip of land called The Razor's Edge by Rock Country's residents. Only the brave—or the maybe just the completely stupid—crossed that barren strip of crushed shell-like rock that was so sharp, the bottoms of her boots quickly ruined—her favorite boots, too! _

_Her team had run so fast that it seemed their feet hardly touched the ground. In fact, Gai had even come roaring back from the end of the strip when she was only halfway through to pick her up and carry her to the end. She did not relish the thought of another lycra-spandex piggyback ride on the way home—just—ugh, no!_

_She consoled herself with the fact that once she had Sakura's baby, she could retire from the ninja world. Sasuke would never make her work another day in her life—whether the kid lived or died._

_She grinned sharply and placed pen to paper._

Dear Sasuke,

I have wonderful news, lover. Our magnificent night of passion has lead to joyous fruition.

In less than a year, your final goal will be laid to rest and we can happily share the rest of our lives.

I've left the village for a while to attend to some important family business, but fear not. I will return before our child is born or, if that's not possible, with our baby in my arms, ready to meet its father.

I wish I could be there to tell you this joyous news in person, but don't worry—my love for you is forever true.

Yours,

K

_She rolled the scroll up, tied a red string around it, and placed it in her sling bag. She was so excited it was hard to sleep—thoughts of Sasuke watching her with admiration in his eyes when she handed him his child filled her head. She squealed into her pillow in delight at the thought of him going to one knee and asking her for her hand in marriage. _

'_Or even better,' she thought, grinning madly._

_Sasuke placing consoling arms around her while she grieved the loss of his lifeless child that she held in her loving arms. If that happened, she would not have to wait until the end of Sakura's pregnancy to marry her man. _

_Of course, Sasuke would be sad, but she could console him._

_Choices, choices._

_Karin put on Sasuke's mother's ring and spent the better part of the night fantasizing. In the end, as she admired the pretty little diamond and ruby encrusted band, she decided that Sasuke would have to buy Karin her own ring—a _much_ bigger one._

_Before the crack of dawn was even a glint in the cock's eye, Karin was awoken by a horrible sound._

_Might Gai was singing._

_No. Scratch that. Both of the green beasts were singing. Outside her door. While other tenants banged on the walls all around them, screaming, "Shut up!" Neither one stopped until Karin opened her door. _

"_Ohayo goziamus, Karin-san! Time to rise and shine!" Blinding smiles pushed her back from the door and she covered her face from the glaring pings. "We need to catch a quick bite so we can be off before dawn. Let's go now. Time waits for no man…or woman." _

_Gai actually winked at her._

'_Ugh. Kami-sama, what have I done to deserve this?'_

"_You have five minutes before we come back for the second verse. I expect to see you join us for warm ups before your time's up." _

"_Warm ups?"_

"_Of course!" Gai smiled at her again and the gleam made her blink, the resulting afterimages of him burned into her retinas, making her wonder if you could actually go blind from being exposed to Konoha's Green Beast's smiles for too long. "You cannot expect to run for two days straight without proper calisthenics first." _

"_That's right, Karin-san," Lee added with a thumbs up. "You can even lead us with a thousand deep-knee bends!"_

"_Hai, hai," Karin groaned and shut the door in their faces. "I'll be right out."_

"_Sasuke-kun, you owe me big time!" she hissed pulling on her boots. _

_0o0o0_

_They had been running for six hours straight and Karin was just about to give in and ask one of the two freaks-of-nature running in front of her to carry her for the next few hours when she felt the ominous presence of an old acquaintance. She stopped short even though the other two already blew right by him._

"_Konichiwa, Karin-san." Kabuto smirked at her with an evil, little smile._

"_Kabuto," Karin breathed out softly. "What do you want?"_

"_I just wanted to see how Sasuke-kun is doing. It's been a while." He paused, pushing his glasses back up his nose with his middle finger. "Hasn't it?"_

"_Sasuke-kun doesn't need you anymore. He's proven he was stronger than your master."_

_Kabuto chuckled contemptuously. "Proven that he was stronger than Orochimaru-sama on his weakest day? Now that's quite an accomplishment." His glasses flashed when his head turned slightly. "I'd like to speak with him about that myself. By the way, I heard he had a run-in with the leader of the Rising Sun and came out a little worse for wear. I also heard they have found out something interesting about one of his teammates." _

"_Well, you can forget—" suddenly Karin was whipped off her feet by a green flash that flew by. Her bag spilled everywhere as Lee picked her up._

"_Gomenasai, Karin-san, are you ok? We came back as soon as we realized," Lee started._

'_My bag, it's gone!' Karin thought hysterically. "Lee! I want my bag! And all my stuff!"_

_He set her down safely. "I'll fetch it for you, Karin-san!" He disappeared and returned shortly with her full bag, assuring her it was all there. She clutched it frantically to her chest, thinking of the close call. What if Kabuto had seen her letter? She would be in big trouble, she thought worriedly as Lee picked her up princess style and carried her from the clearing. _

_Gai confronted Kabuto while his young teammates ran to safety._

"_What business do you have with Konoha, little snake? Surrender, and I, Konoha's Gorgeous Green Warrior, may show you some mercy when I defeat you." _

_The scaly-skinned scientist smiled to himself. "Oh, dear me. The Green Beast of Loserville. Woe is me. Whatever will I do now?" He laughed evilly._

_The Snake Sannin's apprentice vanished. _

_Karin told them she could no longer sense his chakra, not that she even tried. He was the last person she wanted to talk to. Even when she worked alongside him, she never trusted that sly bastard. If he found out what she was up to now, he would try to take the child from her and then she'd have nothing to lure Sasuke into marriage with._

_After the Konoha group left the area, Kabuto reappeared and picked up something off the ground. _

_When Kabuto noticed that the letter was addressed to 'My dearest Sasuke,' he opened it._

_Deep, sinful chuckles scared the birds from surrounding trees._

"_Oh, my, Sasuke-kun. You have been busy in your absence from Sound." _

_0o0o0_

_Karin decided to ditch the green duo before they got to Konoha. Still a few hours from home, she wanted to beg them to stop for a break but when she saw their eagerness to run back she challenged them to a race. When they finally took off ahead she swiftly made a clone that would follow them through the gates of the village while she used her skills of chakra suppression and disappeared, going the opposite way._

_She would not return to Konoha until she had Sasuke's child in her arms. _

_Dead or alive._

0o0o0

0o0o0

Genma went to check the aviary. It had been a few weeks since he'd talked to Hinata about the test he had her run and he was beginning to worry. At first, he'd done nothing—it was Sakura's life and none of his business, really. Then the guilt of possibly knowing a secret began to eat at him.

Of course, if Sakura had become pregnant that night, there was no turning back now. He just wanted her to know that if she needed to talk to someone, he was there and he would keep his mouth shut. He found out from Shizune that she was doing fine in River Country. The first monthly report she received had Sakura's commander giving a glowing account of her work there.

There was no personal message in it from Sakura.

So Genma, being Genma, took the initiative and sent out a discreet message, casually informing Sakura that Shizune was restocking certain herbs in her lab that had been found impotent. He also suggested that she might have some concern over that and that he hoped she was feeling well.

When there was no answer to his message, he hoped no news was good news.

But he couldn't let it go.

He happened to personally know the man who was the head of the base in River Country, Dao Shinyuu. So two weeks after he sent the first message to Sakura, he sent another one to him.

_Yo, Shinyuu._

_Just wanted to say hello to you and see how my favorite little medic-nin was doing away from home. I know her team misses her. The idiots have been ornery since their little ray of sunshine left. Don't tell her I asked, she'll pound me, but how are things going?_

_Arigato, _

_Shiranui Genma._

Three days later Genma received a strange reply.

_You must have your wires crossed, Genma. Haruno Sakura left here over two weeks ago because of an emergency summons from the Konoha's Hokage. We're still waiting for her to let us know when she will return._

_If you speak to her, tell her to send word of when she we can expect her back._

_Dao Shinyuu._

"What the hell is going on?" Troubled by the letter, Genma went straight to the Hokage's tower.

"Hey there." Shizune looked at the clock. "You're a little early for lunch."

"Not lunch. I need to speak to her." He pointed over his shoulder toward Tsunade's office.

"Now's not a very good time," Shizune cautioned. "She's in there with the elders."

"Damn it!" he hissed. "Find a way to get them _out_. This might be very important."

"Well, if it's important, you'd better come and tell us," the old man who'd just opened the door to Tsunade's office said to him.

'_Shit!'_ Genma cursed inwardly. He looked for a save from Shizune, but she didn't have a clue why he'd come—there hadn't been time to tell her.

"Well?" The old man waited, holding the door open.

Genma walked stiffly past him and over to Tsunade's desk.

"What is it, Shiranui-san?"

"It's probably nothing," Genma started.

"Nonsense! You wouldn't be here for nothing!" the old lady criticized. "Spill it."

"I received a message from Dao-san in River Country and it seems Sakura isn't at her _post_." Keeping his back to the elders, his eyes pleaded with Tsunade. "Dao Shinyuu is under the impression that you sent a summons for her and he wishes to know when she will be back."

"Do you think she's gone missing-nin like the Uchiha boy?" The elders jumped to exactly the conclusion Genma dreaded most. He winced at Tsunade. Those bastards never thought of the safety of their nin.

"No, I—" Genma started.

"I _did_ summon her. Tell him not to worry. She'll be back there in a few more days. Is there anything else?"

Genma gave an inward sigh of relief. "No, Hokage-sama."

"Dismissed." Tsunade looked at the old busybodies. "Are we through here?"

"Yes." They got up to leave.

"Hold on, Genma. I want you to deliver a scroll over to Raido about distributing some more blunted weapons to the Academy for student practice. Just wait outside while I write it up."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Genma bowed and sat to await his order. Tsunade called Shizune into her office to help her look for a fresh scroll.

"She's difficult, that one," the old lady grumbled as they eased down the stairs.

"She's a handful, I agree. But she knows not to keep us out of Konoha comings and goings," the old man reminded her. "Things _could_ be worse. It could have been Jiraiya-kun."

Genma almost laughed out loud at the honorific afforded the Sannin from those old codgers. When he was sure they had left, he walked back over and knocked on the Hokage's door.

"Enter."

Genma let himself in and shut the door.

"Tell me everything," Tsunade ordered.

"I knew it. You never sent her a summons?"

The blonde shook her head. "I couldn't let _them_ know that. They would have her declared a missing nin by sundown just because she was my assistant and on the Uchiha's team."

"There's more to the story. You won't like it."

"Shizune, get me a drink and call Kakashi in. I think he'll need to hear this, too."

When Kakashi arrived, Genma proceeded to tell all the facts he knew.

_Fifteen minutes later._

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To have a _talk_ with my student," Kakashi growled angrily. "We'll be back within the hour, ready to go look for her."

0o0o0

Naruto and Sasuke were having target practice out on the range when Kakashi found them. Sasuke left home to train while the Saihoushi's workers fixed the damage he'd caused to his house before Sakura saw how badly he'd behaved in her absence.

They were in the middle of a challenge to throw perfect bull's-eyes at multiple targets simultaneously, _with_ their eyes closed, when Sasuke was knocked off his feet from a shot to the back of his head.

Sasuke recovered swiftly. Naruto stood ten feet away with his mouth hanging open.

"_What the hell?"_

"I want to know the same thing, _boy_!"

Sasuke moved fast as lightening to avoid the next hit.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sakura! Did you chase her off?"

"I don't know. I wasn't trying to—"

Naruto stared, open-mouthed at his best friend and his sensei, not comprehending what was going on. He'd never seen Kakashi so angry.

"So you just wanted to hurt Sakura? Disgrace her? Ruin her life. Make her as unhappy as your Goddamn self!" Kakashi punctuated each question with a shove. In shock and concerned about what his sensei was so angry about, Sasuke didn't even fight back.

"Sensei, maybe you'd better calm down," Naruto advised.

"_Shut up_, Naruto."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"As if you don't know what you did to her."

Naruto looked at Sasuke curiously. "Teme, did you do something to Sakura? I thought you said you _liked_ her."

"Hn. I can't do _anything_ until she comes back." Sasuke unconsciously rubbed the tender spot on his head.

"You think she's coming back?" Kakashi asked, barely keeping his temper under control. He wanted to break the boy's legs but that wouldn't help them find Sakura any faster.

Naruto suddenly looked worried. "You don't think she will?"

"You think she _can_?" Kakashi moved threateningly closer to the Uchiha.

"_What?"_ Sasuke looked completely confused now.

"If you care one bit-"

"I think I…love her."

"What?"

"I was going to tell her…but she left."

Kakashi growled irritably. "You've got bigger problems than that, _foolish_ _boy_!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him.

"Genma thinks she's _pregnant_."

"Pregnant?" Sasuke repeated, stunned. His brain couldn't keep up with what Kakashi was saying, it was suddenly moving like molasses.

"Genma…Sakura slept with Genma?" Naruto queried, scratching his head.

"She slept with _him_, stupid!" Kakashi barked, pointing at Sasuke.

'Genma knows?' Sasuke looked puzzled. "Sakura _told_ him?"

"She wouldn't have to, _baka!_ Genma escorted her to her post. He's like the idiot savant of sex and women and he remembers details like an encyclopedia. Trust me, if he suspects Sakura's pregnant then there's a _damn_ good reason. Maybe you left and never got your lecture on the birds and the bees from Orochimaru. _Your timing,_ it appears, was near perfect. _Idiot_! Ever heard of a fucking condom?"

"_Pregnant?"_ In shock, Sasuke sat down right there on the ground and put his head in his hands. Behind him Naruto's hands fisted and his eyes flashed red as he snarled, getting ready to attack.

"_Teme…"_

"_Possibly..." _Kakashi told him. He glanced at Naruto who was about to go ballistic and shook his head sharply. When Sasuke looked up at him he continued.

"And _missing_ and _alone_ in remote territory. She _may_ have been captured."

"She didn't make it to Waterfall?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi ignored his question. "What happens to captured kunoichi that are not killed, Sasuke?" He waited for understanding to cross the Uchiha's face. "Now, what do you think might happen if, say, Kabuto caught wind that a captured, _pregnant,_ Konoha kunoichi with _pink_ hair was for sale on the black market?"

"Shit."

"Teme."

"You got that right. If we don't get her back, Tsunade's gonna kill you, if_ I_ don't kill you first. Let's go talk to her."

0o0o0

The three of them spared only five minutes to grab their trail gear before meeting up in the Hokage's office with Shizune, Genma and a very angry and worried Tsunade.

"Even though Sakura was responsible enough to use what is _usually_ a very reliable form of birth control, we have since discovered the sample she used had lost its potency."

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked.

"Genma here was worried about Sakura and Shizune mentioned to him a few days ago about the glitch with the herbs in the lab. He knew Sakura had used them before she left because he escorted her on the mission. So he snuck into her locked lab and had the herbs tested that Sakura used before she left the village."

"I didn't _sneak_ in," Genma protested.

"Okay, _broke in_," Shizune stated, her hands on her hips.

"I-uh, yeah." Genma shrugged. "For a _good_ reason."

"Yes, Genma—for a _very_ good reason," Tsunade agreed. "He also tried to get in touch with Sakura recently. He received a reply today that she was summoned to Konoha weeks ago. She wasn't."

'_She wasn't?' _Sasuke thought._ '_So,Karin had lied—but what about Suigetsu and Juugo? Sasuke knew Juugo would _never_ lie to him and he didn't think Suigetsu would, either_._ They both knew Sakura was important to him._ "_Where is Sakura?"

"We don't know. I want you to go to River Country and talk to everyone that might have seen or talked to her. Find out where she is and when you do, bring her home."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"If we get word here, I'll send you a summons, Kakashi." She looked at the others. "Do not tell _anyone_ in Konoha about Sakura. If the elders find out, they'll brand her a missing nin before you can say _apprentice_. Now get out for a minute. I want to talk to the brat alone."

The others bowed and left. Sasuke stood rigidly in front of the Hokage's desk awaiting her wrath.

"We do not know for sure if she is pregnant." Tsunade glared at him. "What I want to know is do you care about Sakura?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Sasuke's neck felt hot—suddenly this felt more like and interrogation from an overprotective parent rather than his village leader.

"If she is with child, do you realize the significance of another country getting a hold of your bloodline? How difficult it will be to take back? It could mean war."

He nodded. "I think I know who is involved with all this, Hokage-sama."

Her eyes narrowed at him. "Who?"

"Karin. You'll have to question Suigetsu and Juugo, too, but I think she tricked them and then used them to fool me into thinking Sakura wasn't coming back."

He informed her about his stop where Sakura was stationed and what he'd learned when he'd returned, but he was anxious to get out and start looking for Sakura now, so he kept the details to a minimum, preferring to let his Taka teammates fill in the holes he couldn't.

"I think Karin also burned Sakura's house down, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade raised a questioning eyebrow. This was the first she was hearing of this. "What evidence do you have that it was Karin?"

"None, really—that's why I was reluctant to accuse her—it's just a gut feeling," Sasuke told her honestly. "She was jealous of Sakura so I sent Karin away from the Uchiha District. Once Sakura left, I couldn't watch over her but Karin was still here, so I thought Sakura was safe."

Tsunade's gaze became thoughtful as she took in this new information. "Karin _did_ fail to report after her mission to Rock Country with Lee and Gai. I thought it was because she had been reluctant to go on missions. Gai told me that they ran into Kabuto on the way back. They didn't fight him, but he was talking to Karin when Gai saw them. " Tsunade watched the Uchiha tense as she shared what she knew. "We have to assume that they are _both_ involved now. I'm going to send a team with Juugo and Suigetsu to Sound to investigate after Inoichi interrogates them. You can join them if you don't find anything in River Country. Do you trust them?"

Sasuke nodded. Suigetsu and Juugo knew their way around Sound very well and held great loyalty to him. He trusted that Yamanaka would find they were telling the truth—that Karin had tricked them all.

A cold chill of foreboding laced down his spine. His countenance turned menacing. Now he knew that stunt that Karin pulled when he got drunk must have something to do with all this. She was trying to convince him that he'd been so drunk that he'd had sex with her. If Sakura was pregnant he shuddered to think of the wicked places that Karin might bring her but he didn't think she would choose Sound—for the obvious reason that Kabuto would never let her take an Uchiha child away from that hellhole. No, Karin was craftier than that.

But so was Kabuto.

"Do you know what will happen to her if Sound ends up with Sakura and she's with child?"

He wouldn't let Kabuto lay a fucking finger on Sakura. His temper flared so violently that Sasuke's Sharingan activated instantly.

"I won't let that happen, Hokage-sama."

"I am putting this on your shoulders, Uchiha. You wanted to be a man, now you better take responsibility and be the best one for her. If you don't bring her back to me, I won't care if you're the last _anything_. I'll exterminate _you_. Do you understand?"

"I won't fail," Sasuke promised.

"Dismissed."

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Thanks, Sakura's Unicorn, for all your help. Congrats on doing Nano—you're so brave to go for it!


	28. 28 Sakura's Imagination in Incarceration

Thanks for the reviews guys—loved them!

K&K

DNON

"_The whole value of solitude depends upon one's self; it may be a sanctuary or a prison, a haven of repose or a place of punishment, a heaven or a hell, as we ourselves make it__.__"_

John Lubbock quotes (English Biologist and Politician, 1834-1913)

"_I have a huge, active imagination, [and] I think I'm really scared of being alone; because if I'm left to my own devices, I'll just turn into a madwoman.__"_

C. Danes quotes (American actress, b.1979)

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Gravity

Chapter 28-Sakura's Imagination in Incarceration

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

She'd been here, locked up in this room, for over two months now.

Sixty-two days spent, by and large, by herself.

Sakura figured it out in the long, boring hours with nothing to do—one-thousand, four hundred and eighty-eight hours spent in the company of herself.

It would be a generous estimation to say that she'd spent one-third of it sleeping. Up until the last two weeks or so, even with very little to do, sleep had eluded her many a time because of the riotous thoughts in her head.

The daimyo's short, sporadic visits didn't count as company, as he was her jailer and _not_ her friend _or_ confidante. Even if she _did_ count the hours he came by to gloat, harass, or just plain _bother_ her, they only accounted for about twenty-four hours in total. Karin had only been here that one time over a month ago and, luckily, that visit only for a few minutes. In all, Sakura had spent one-thousand, four hundred and sixty-nine hours with no meaningful human contact.

And counting.

The inordinate amount of time Sakura was forced to spend alone was slowly becoming unbearable. So, her mind, which had _never_ had a problem talking back to her, began to supply her with an assortment of company—day or night, asleep or wide awake, it didn't matter.

Sasuke was both the best _and_ the worst.

During the worst times, Sasuke would show up—looking so incredibly handsome, cool, and collected—and not speak a word to her for hours. He would stand, leaning against the wall with his arms folded, refusing to even glance her way. If he _did_ talk, it was only to call her useless, annoying, or weak. If she shed tears of frustration, he scowled coldly at her inability to control herself.

If she told Sasuke something about the baby, he would sigh and tell her she wasn't his responsibility and he couldn't do anything if she couldn't get out of her cage _by herself_. She quarreled with him about the mechanics of the mechanism holding her there. Once she yelled at him that he wasn't even actually there, only to have him offer to pinch her to prove he was. The pinch on her arm felt so real that it hurt—but then she'd blinked…and he was gone.

During the best times, however, he would encourage her to find a way to escape her prison and come home to him. He would come up with small things she could do to try to break her shackles and escape. For hours, she would try everything he suggested until her hands and ankle bled and she was forced to quit—she'd clean and bandage her wounds for fear of what harm an infection might do to her child.

The most heartbreaking was one time she woke up to him calling her name. Sasuke actually held out his arms inviting her in. She sat on the bed crying because she knew…she knew he could not be real. Sasuke wouldn't try to hold her like that.

Would he?

"Nakanai, Sakura," he said softly, kneeling beside the bed. "Come home with me." She closed her eyes and felt his feather-light touch brush the tears from her cheek. She wanted to trust in him. She could even smell his scent and when she opened her eyes he was still waiting with open arms.

She believed.

Smiling, she launched herself off the edge of the bed, only to have him vanish. She fell and got a lump on her forehead and a sore nose for her trouble.

She knew deep inside they weren't real. Both Sasuke and her friends were only imaginary…only, _sometimes_ it was so real.

Because she wanted it so badly.

She knew he'd come again, in the shadows of the night with more fictitious promises to take her home…and she'd believe every one.

Other times it was Ino who came to her, telling Sakura stories of her drunken escapades in Konoha's nightlife or she'd swear she was going to rip Karin's head from her shoulders for hurting her best friend. Ino always cheered her up, but never stayed for long. The good feelings never did.

For some reason Naruto never came to see her.

That was probably because his sunny disposition and never give up philosophy just didn't fit with her dismal view of her situation. Naruto was just too…_Naruto_.

She really would not believe it if he visited her.

0o0o0

There were rare days when the naked skies of Wind Country actually became loaded with clouds as storms blew. During a few of these, she imagined Shikamaru was there, lounging beside her, watching the puffy wisps of watery air as he imbued her mind with the random thoughts of how she might undo her quandary.

"Sakura, do you remember when I taught you how to use Morse code?" Shikamaru drawled. "Remember how you always mixed up the letter O and S, no matter how many times I corrected you?" he chuckled. "You were _such_ a pain in the ass."

She laughed out loud at the memory of his frustration. "You told me nobody would ever know I was in trouble because nobody would understand my O.S.O. message when it was supposed to be S.O.S."

"Troublesome," he agreed quietly, watching an especially interesting cloud pass.

He drew on his cigarette and Sakura swore she could smell the acrid scent. "If I saw it, I would know," he told her, turning from his cloud watching to look at her thoughtfully, hand cushioning his head and one foot across his knee.

In that moment, Sakura could see what Ino found attractive in him. Not only was he handsome, he was Sakura's best friend's complete and utter opposite—calm and steady to her wild and impulsive. He was the Yang to her Yin and together they worked perfectly.

Finally, she turned back to watch the clouds that were sadly, starting to clear up. The weather never changed much in Wind Country. Empty cloudless skies were definitely the norm—Shikamaru would leave her soon.

"If I were here, I would ask for a radio."

When she turned back to ask him why, he was gone. It took her two more days to realize he was trying to tell her something.

She asked the daimyo if she might have a radio.

She had been so appreciative recently when he brought her a few books—and she asked him for little else except her freedom—that he immediately had one brought in for her. Hanshu thought he had finally cracked her tough veneer and maybe soon he would be able to tell her of his new plans for her.

He never once suspected that she might want the radio for more than listening to music.

0o0o0

At first, she thought Shikamaru was telling her to use the DC circuit in the radio's transistor board to try to corrode the steel cable attached to her ankle. It was a simple solution and easily accomplished. Then she realized that the current, although probably not life-threatening for her, would end up transferring through to the baby unless she had some sort of protective rubber sleeve to put under the cuff. She wouldn't take that chance—it was too unsafe for the baby.

She almost despaired until she remembered something else Shikamaru explained to her all those months ago.

The first part she had to figure out was what tools she needed make. She decided a knife and a screwdriver would be the most important. She was never given a knife with her meals and those meals were usually something that could be eaten with the chopsticks accompanying the plate—but she was occasionally given soup. When she stole the next spoon that came with her meal, she waited for two days before doing anything to it just in case they noticed it was missing in the kitchen.

With the radio playing, she was able to grind the spoon on the rough, stone surface in the corner of her terrace. She flattened the bottom of the handle enough to fit the head of a screw. It was slow, arduous work, but at least it was something to occupy her time.

Next, she carefully disassembled the ornate lamp next to her bed. She had to be especially careful not to break the base or porcelain vase on it. She gutted the lamp, taking the wire and rod inside that. She carefully reassembled the pieces, making it look like it had originally, only now it didn't work. There was also a metal clip at the top of the rod holding the light socket on and, when she straightened it, she found it was sharp enough to cut with.

Now she had both a screwdriver and knife.

She waited until the daimyo mentioned he would be leaving for a while. He always warned her when he was going somewhere, so she wouldn't worry when he didn't come to visit. At first, she hated this—did that pompous bastard honestly think she would worry if the asshole holding her captive didn't grace her with his presence for a few days?

After the daimyo left her room, she took the radio into her bathroom and swiftly began to disassemble it. She carefully laid out all the parts along the countertop, striving to remember the way a transmitter worked from the diagrams Shikamaru had shown her and just how to use the parts she had pilfered from the equipment. She knew the general idea of a wireless telegraphing transmitter. The signals were sent out in electrical sound waves and the message was transmitted when she interrupted these waves. She would never really know if they were received unless someone came to rescue her because there would be no receiver—she just didn't have the hardware to make one. But she knew there were radio towers scattered around Wind Country and if she could transmit a message to one, it was possible that they might pass that message on. It was a huge gamble, but her shishou always said those had the best payoffs.

It took her most of two days of trial and error to get the machine to work. In the end, her makeshift knife had turned into her transmitter key. The lamp's wires, once stripped, completed the circuit, the extra wire made the antennae running up to the bars of her bathroom window, and the radio's batteries gave her the power. The electromagnet she almost despaired of not finding until she remembered the buzzing sound when her leash was retracted.

Taking apart the button's plate was the most adventurous thing she had tried since coming here. If she screwed up, she would not only be reeled back to her bed, the guards would probably check on her to see why she was being reeled in—she hadn't set it off in weeks. If they saw where she had removed one of the button's plates and switch components, she was done for.

This might be her only chance of getting back to Konoha alive.

When she successfully retrieved the magnet from the switch plate, she sat on the floor and wept with relief. She knew it had to be her hormones making her feel so damn emotional, but there was nothing she could to about it. When her hands finally stopped trembling, she rose and pushed a plant to cover up the spot where she had taken the switch out of the wall.

She finished putting her telegraph together before dinner and after the guard left with her dinner tray on the second day of the daimyo's absence, she scrambled to the bathroom.

She spent the rest of the evening and all of the night transmitting a one line signal and praying whoever heard her would pass the message on.

_O.S.O. HSOTAGE. H.O. KONOHA. W.C. PALACE_

She waited thirty seconds between each transmission. She spent all night tapping out the message and caught herself making mistakes with the signal again and again. It was so hard to remember the proper dots and dashes to interrupt the signal with and it was maddening not knowing if anyone in the world actually heard her S.O.S. call.

Exhausted, she finally fell asleep on the floor near morning and was discovered by the daimyo himself when it was reported she didn't touch her breakfast.

She woke up with a start when he placed her on the bed.

"It looks like you've been busy in my absence." Hanshu's stern look had her backing against the head of her bed, unsure of what he would do to her. Unconsciously, Sakura's hand protectively covered the tiny baby bump that now showed on her abdomen. She watched unhappily as his men removed her homemade wireless telegraph from the bathroom and came to fix the leash's switch that she had dismantled. When they finished, bolts affixed the plate to the wall instead of screws, assuring she would not be removing it again.

"It was a clever idea, Sakura-chan but I'm afraid there is no way your pitiful little transmitter could be heard, even as far as Suna. You would need a hundred foot tower to transmit far enough to be of _any_ use."

She wasn't sure if he was telling her the truth, but she felt her stomach sink at the possibility.

'On the other hand, it's good to know that _my_ child will be born from two exceedingly knowledgeable parents,' the daimyo mused thoughtfully. 'That makes me feel easier about the next generation running this country.'

He smiled slyly when she gave him a withering scowl.

"I'm afraid there will be no more music for you, Hime. And no other treats until you've learned your lesson and apologized properly."

Sakura turned away from him and hid her face in the pillows until he left the room. When she looked around, not only were the radio and tools cleared away, but the lamp, the precious books she'd just gotten, and every other little gift to entertain or treat her, save for the clothes, had disappeared with Hanshu and his men. He was serious when he said he was punishing her. Once again, she had nothing to look forward to except long, lonely days and the too-slim hope that some soul had heard her message and might, on a whim, pass it on to Konoha.

Sasuke visited her that night—to remind her of how useless she had become.

0o0o0

0o0o0

A week later, a message came from Suna to Konoha.

Shikamaru was called from his desk in Tsunade's outer office.

"Gaara sent this on because they were able to make out the word Konoha in the code. Do you know what the rest might be?

One look at the odd message and he knew immediately who had sent it. He grinned.

"It's from Sakura."

"Shizune!" Tsunade yelled and her assistant flew in from her desk. "Call Team Seven in. We have a clue for them."

Shizune swiftly left to do her bidding.

Tsunade turned calmly with folded hands to her tactical specialist.

"Now, Nara-kun, tell me how in the _hell_ you got that Sakura sent this out of that gobbledygook."

0o0o0

Shikamaru had to repeat himself when team Seven finally checked in from Sound, where they'd been relentlessly searching for signs of Sakura—River Country had been a bust, even Kakashi's hounds couldn't find a hint of Sakura's trail.

"As you can see, most of this message makes little sense. That happens with wireless telegraph code. It is an unreliable and imperfect way of transmitting messages. Unlike the antennae towers and telegraph lines we regularly use, wireless runs differently. You don't simply send the message with code, you have to interrupt the circuit with the key in short or longer taps to make a single letter of Morse code. This can be hard to do even if you have a knack for it.

Sakura doesn't. She's _horrible_ at it." He indicated the message copied in large letters on the movable chalkboard.

_O.S.O. HSOTGE. H.O. KONOHA. W.C. LAC_

"It doesn't make any sense," Kakashi said.

"Yeah, well Sakura's code usually didn't. I taught her myself and she was constantly switching letters. Especially O's and S's."

He flipped over the board.

"Taking into account that she did this on purpose, but made _sure_ to spell Konoha correctly—this is what the message says."

_S.O.S. HOSTAGE H.S. KONOHA W. C. LAC.?_

"The last word makes no sense to me, but the rest says, S.O.S., hostage Haruno Sakura, Wind Country."

"_Wind Country!" _Sasuke asked. They'd searched everywhere _but_ Wind Country.

" You got _that_ out of _that_?" Naruto questioned. "How?"

"I told you, I know Sakura's code. I think she made those mistakes on purpose to throw off anyone who might catch her _and_ to let me know directly that she was being held hostage."

"Why would she send _you_ a message?" Naruto asked. "_We're_ her teammates."

"Because I would know it was her with the least amount of words. Code is hard to send correctly under the best circumstances. We don't know what she had to do to get this through. She might've been working on this telegraph for all the months she's been missing, or she might have had only a small amount of time to get a message to us."

"Wind Country's a pretty big place," Kakashi said. "There are hundreds of little villages all over that godforsaken desert. Some of them don't even have proper names. Where do we start looking?"

"I would start in the north. First, any place that has the letters LAC in its name and you'd better hurry. There was no traceable source from this message. That means she didn't have the proper equipment and she's probably not at any _real_ telegraph towers, but I sent Gaara a message asking him to double check all of them anyway just in case she's able to get another message to us. She was most likely cut off from her transmitting after the person at Suna tower received this message or she would still be trying to get through. They might even have moved her already. And there's no telling what kind of punishment she might be given for trying to send this message…if they let her live."

"You heard the man," Tsunade growled. "Get out there and bring Sakura back!"

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Things you probably already know:

Nakanai-Don't cry.

Hime-princess

0o0o0

Thanks, SU, for editing this story. You're the best!

0o0o0

Yo, guys! You really _can_ use the DC current in a radio to corrode steal but it takes a long, long time—like months. Also, you actually _can_ take a radio and make a transmitter out of it—I did not make that up—I researched it. Maybe not exactly the way she did here but you get the gist of it-it's pretty close. There, a story _and_ a science lesson for you.


	29. Chapter 29 An Offer She Can't Refuse

A/N-Hello, everyone! Wow, all my favorite authors updated this week! Lots of good stories to read, I loved it. So I figured I'd better get an update out before Christmas, too. I hope you all have a wonderful holiday.

Thank you Sakura's Unicorn for all your help—you'll notice that I changed it up again, S.U. I don't know what came over me but I just switched it all around at the last minute. If you haven't read her work yet, what are you waiting for? She is some kind of wonderful!

Enjoy the update!

K&K

DNON

Gravity

Chapter 29—An Offer She Can't Refuse

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

"Look! For the hundredth time! I _said_ I'm _sorry_!" Naruto shouted across the aisle at his teammate. The guard gave him a suspicious look.

Sasuke, who refused to look at him, kept his back against the cell's bars. He crossed his arms to prevent himself from summoning a Chidori and making a hole in the prison wall the size of a first-class idiot.

This was the eighth village they'd been to in two and a half weeks. Kakashi insisted they comb each province thoroughly because of their limited clues. They'd been thorough, but they also inadvertently stepped on a few toes in the process.

But this time Naruto had gone too far.

Naruto wanted to get through this particular village quicker, so he'd come up with one of his bright ideas. He decided to make a hundred clones to question the townspeople. However, the chaos that erupted when the villagers thought they were under attack by an orange-clad ninja mob got all of Team Seven arrested.

Sasuke just wanted to get back out and search for Sakura. He thought if he even looked at Naruto right now, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from attacking him so he'd requested a separate cell. He faced away from his teammates and, arms crossed, leaned against the bars, fuming.

"Gaara! Thank God you're here!"

Sasuke glanced over to see the Kazekage entering the holding cell area. Gaara calmly assessed the ninja in the cells around him, an almost invisible smirk playing in the corner of his lips.

"Gaara! Hey, man, you _got_ to get us out of here," Naruto explained, reaching out to his friend. "This was a _big_ misunderstanding."

The red-headed ninja studied them a while longer in silence.

"Then you were _not_ trying to attack this village?"

"Of _course_ not!" Naruto protested loudly. "We're just looking for Sakura-chan!"

"No word yet?" Gaara eyed Kakashi with concern. The masked-nin shook his head.

Ignoring the others, Sasuke sat cursing himself.

_One word—_he knew if he had just said one word to her that morning, she might have blown off that fucking mission—but he didn't have the nerve. He thought he could show her what she meant to him, but she hadn't understood.

_Stay_.

Why hadn't he said it?

_Stay_

It should have been easy. Now he might never have the chance.

It was driving him crazy. Where was Sakura? Sasuke feared for her safety. Was she treated badly—or even protected from the elements? He'd seen firsthand that the hot, harsh landscape of Wind Country was cruel and unforgiving.

He started when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Kakashi, waiting outside his cell and the barred door open.

"Let's go," his sensei ordered.

Still ignoring Naruto, Sasuke nodded to him and Gaara, who'd freed them.

"Where to next?" Sasuke asked, anxious to move on. He had to find Sakura. If something happened to her, he would never forgive himself.

And when he got his hands on her abductors…

0o0o0

0o0o0

"Sasuke will _kill_ you."

It was the same threat she'd been trying to use to coerce this hardhearted man for months. Yelling and screaming hadn't worked and now she was doing her best to remain polite and composed, but what she wanted more than anything was to punch that vain, smug puss into the next village.

"You must set me free, Hanshu-sama." Sakura bit her cheek hard to keep from cursing at him. "You have to believe me when I say that if Uchiha Sasuke finds out that you've stolen his child, there is _no_ country that you could hide in safely."

Sakura was bluffing. She had absolutely no idea what Sasuke would do—but the threat of Sasuke's ruthless reputation was the best weapon that she had.

The daimyo seemed very amused by her change in tactics today. His brilliantly white teeth gleamed at her as he sat down elegantly in the chair across from Sakura, stretching out his long legs in front of him, his shoulder-length, golden waves shining in the morning light. Clenching her hands in her lap, Sakura dug her fingernails into her palms and tried again.

"Hanshu-sama, he won't care if you're the king of the _world_, Sasuke will kill you, anyone _near_ you, and _everyone_ that tries to protect you."

"I am hardly afraid of Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura-chan," Hanshu told her calmly, stretching his arms and placing his hands behind his head in a show of utter confidence that made Sakura grit her teeth in frustration. His too-pretty face, belonged to a man who was used to getting his way—and whatever she said was completely ignored, aside from whatever was of entertainment value, of course.

"You _should_ be afraid, Hanshu-sama." The honorific tasted so bitter she wanted to _spit_. "Time and space will afford you no safety. Sasuke's patient and true. If you don't set me and my child free, you'll have to watch your back for your _entire_ life."

He waved his hand at her, dismissing her advice and, in essence, her. "He's a formidable foe, one on one, my dear. But against an army, he is just one man. The last time the Rising Sun crossed his path, they almost killed him. Next time he interferes in my business, they'll be ready for him. He's mortal…_anyone_ can be killed."

Cold realization crawled up Sakura's spine when she remembered just how close they had been to killing Sasuke. She could still feel his hot blood gushing over her hands as he slipped away from her.

_No!_ She wouldn't let Hanshu intimidate her! She pushed her fear back down and stuck out her chin in defiance. His sly smirk at her gesture made her patience fly straight out the window.

"Sasuke won't be alone! Uzumaki Naruto and Hatake Kakashi will be at his side, as well as others. They _will_ search for me. No _army_ can stand against them!"

He rose, stalking closer to her. "You've been here three months, _Hime_-_sama_." Hanshu captured her defiant chin in his hand, making her come nose to nose with him.

Sakura felt as if she was about to be eaten by a wolf.

"If they _could_ find you, they already _would_ have." She twisted her head away and he let go without a fight, walking over to gaze out the window at the gathering sandstorm. "You disappeared without a trace, Sakura. They never received your little _coded message_. In fact, if they don't pronounce you dead, you might soon be declared a missing nin by the Konoha Council."

She jumped to her feet. "They would _never_!"

He turned his sadistic grin back on her. "Would it surprise you that I happen to _know_ the Council is already discussing your status behind closed doors? Even your Hokage doesn't know that—although, I'm sure she suspects. It's common knowledge to higher ups that Tsunade created that poisons project with Suna just for you. Even she couldn't keep your missing status a secret for too long—yet, there's been no alert put out to find you. Perhaps you are _not_ as important to them as you seem to _think_."

She flinched at his cruelness and hesitantly sat back down, at a loss for words. Hanshu didn't really enjoy making her face these cold facts, but the sooner she did, the easier it would be to manipulate her into seeing things _his_ way—and she _would_ see things _his_ way.

"Sakura, you know that if you are declared a missing nin, your team will not even be allowed to look for you—they may even be ordered to _kill_ you on sight. I'm sorry, but you should just accept your fate so you can move on and end this sad, miserable chapter of your life."

Her immense anger at that statement left her speechless. She was _through_ trying to be civil.

"You arrogant _asshole_!"

Sakura cocked her fist back and punched him hard, breaking his nose.

He managed to capture her arms against her sides so she kicked him before using the top of her head to smash into his mouth. With the help of a guard, he dragged her to the floor. She cursed, screamed, and flailed underneath him in a fit of rage. She was completely frustrated by her inability to overpower him.

"Calm down, Sakura!"

"If I had my chakra, you would _all_ be dead!" she snarled.

Struggling, they finally subdued her, holding her down to quell her violent tantrum before, at last, letting her rise while one of the guards retracted her leash to prevent another outburst.

Hanshu went to the bathroom to wash the blood from his face and assess the damage. Bruised and holding a cloth to his busted lip and bleeding nose, he returned to sit at the table. After watching her brood for a while, he finally spoke.

"You know, if you just learn to live with it, this could work out well for both of us."

Bright, green eyes glared at him; high color still bloomed on her pale cheeks.

"What the hell do you mean?" She looked at him like he was crazy.

"I need heirs. Once this child is born, you could give me more children."

"Children?" she asked faintly. When she realized the implication of his request, her skin paled considerably and he wondered if she might faint.

"Two, to be exact, Sakura-chan. To assure my bloodline thrives."

"_Pftt,"_ she chuckled cynically as she scrubbed her hands over her face tiredly. "You are _deluded_ if you think I will even consider something so _ridiculous_. Bloodlines are _not_ all they are cracked up to be, you know."

"You obviously didn't come from a prominent one or you would know that isn't true."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Gee, what gave it away?" she mumbled sarcastically.

Hanshu chuckled. "I wonder if Uchiha Sasuke would agree with you on that, Hime."

"You fucking _bastard_!" She pushed off the bed, stormed over to the balcony doors and stopped. She couldn't go out to the balcony because of another sand storm.

He followed her. "You know, Hime-chan…there have been other countries trying to draw Wind Country's allegiance away from Fire. If you help me now, your compliance could cement our relations with Fire Country permanently." He put one hand gently on her shoulder. "By helping me, you would help your Hokage—just _think_ about it."

She brushed him away. "At least another two years _willingly_ locked in this prison? _Plus,_ giving you my _children_!"

"Most wouldn't call a room this opulent a prison."

"A gilded _cage_ then?" She stared out the window as sand sprayed against the glass.

"I could give you things to entertain you. Do you like to play music—how about more books or art?" He held open the curtain on the windowed door in front of her. "I could even let you go outside to visit the gardens sometimes."

Longingly, she touched the glass, envisioning the desert oasis and freedom beyond.

"You would let me _outside_?" she said softly—hopefully. If she could get off the leash, she was sure she could successfully run away, even with her chakra completely blocked.

He smiled at her sudden eagerness and felt the sharp sting of his split lip, reminding him that she was a dangerous, little toy. "Of course, Hime, properly guarded—once you're far enough along in your pregnancy that you couldn't easily escape."

Her eyes widened at the affront. "When I'm too _fat_ to run away?" She stalked back over to her bed and sat with a pout.

Letting go of the curtain, Hanshu laughed softly, shaking his head. "Well, I wouldn't have put it like that, Hime-sama."

She scoffed, "Why not? It's what you _mean_. Do you think I'll just _give up_? That I won't _fight_ you every minute of the way?"

"You can't hurt me, young lady." He reached out and pinched her cheek smartly, easily avoiding her answering strike. "In your state, you are no more than a pretty, little kitten that scratches. By the time the first child comes I'll have you declawed and purring for me."

She glared. "I'm going to_ kill_ you one day," she promised.

He turned his back to her, deliberately leaving himself vulnerable. "Have I told you how _cute_ you are when you are angry, Hime-chan?"

She pulled on her leash and shot off the bed. The guards rushed forward. The daimyo, unseen by her, held his hand up, commanding them to wait.

Knowing it would only hurt herself, Sakura stopped short of attacking him again—in effect, proving his point.

She wanted to scream.

She stalked over to the balcony door and stood silently near the threshold for a few minutes.

Teasing her was a great deal of fun but he didn't want to push her too far.

"You remember the books I gave you before?" he said, trying to distract her from her ire by changing the subject. He intended to lift her punishment soon and he knew, more than anything, the books entertained her in her seclusion.

"Yes," she gritted out through her teeth. As much as she'd disliked the volumes of tragic fairy tales he'd given her to read, it wasn't like she had anything else to do. She'd read them many times before he took them away.

"And?" Hanshu asked, tossing the bloodied towel he'd used in the linen basket. His nose had stopped bleeding, but it would need healing, along with his bruised cheek and split lip. He walked over to the corner and poured himself a glass of water to wash away the coppery taste in his mouth. "Did you enjoy them?"

"Not really." She sighed heavily. "What's the point of giving me children's books about ugly ducklings, princesses locked in towers, and damsels in distress? Were you just trying to mock me? They have nothing to do with my situation."

"Oh? I thought you would identify with them quite easily, _Hime-sama_," he teased.

"I am no _princess_, you pompous _ass_. Stop calling me that! Do you think I am just gonna fall into line with your plan?"

"Of course you are," he told her plainly.

Her fist clutched in the curtains next to the door to keep from tearing his eyes out. Outside, the howl of the wind had lessened dramatically—the sandstorm was ending. "Your _vision_ is as ridiculous as those fairy tales, Hanshu. You're quite the romantic thinker, aren't you?" she added acerbically.

"And you're _not_?" he scoffed lightly. "Such a bright girl. To let your heart rule her head—you should be _ashamed_," he scolded firmly. "Look at your situation from _my_ point of view, Sakura. A beautiful, young woman, with no family to watch over her, becomes pregnant by the _infamous_, rogue, Uchiha Sasuke, who she's known, and probably loved, since childhood, but he doesn't _care_ enough to marry the poor girl before taking her into his bed and de-flowering her." he watched from the corner of his eye as red flooded her face.

"Hmm? There must be an interesting story behind _that_—it's quite scandalous." He hid a smirk when he saw her eyes glisten as she blinked back sudden tears. He knew she was strong to be able to go through so much alone. That was precisely why he needed to break her will before he built her back up to _his_ standard. "If your family was alive, they would cast you out of their house and disown you. You're a disgrace."

He was mostly shooting in the dark at her emotions, but he knew hers was a story not so very different from most girls in her predicament. He used his limited knowledge of her and his vast knowledge of the world to twist the knife, wounding her further.

"My poor, little Hime-sama," he said with concern. "I wonder…given the chance, would you have gone back to your village and pined for your _tainted_, white knight to charge in and save you before your belly grew large with his _bastard_. Or," he paused to watch her pained and outraged expression, "would you have gone off and hid the fact that you were carrying his _illegitimate_ child in order to avoid the _extreme_ embarrassment you've brought upon yourself. Hmm…what a story that would make. Even better, I daresay, than the books that I loaned you. Some would say it was both a romantic _and_ tragic tale with _no_ happy ending." He knew he'd hit the right chord when all the color drained from her face.

Her anger and humiliation left her trembling, yet still she tried to defend herself and Sasuke.

"I _chose_ to be alone, but I would not have kept this child to myself," she half-lied. Honestly, she wasn't sure what she would have done had she found out about her pregnancy before Karin told her. She liked to think she might have told Sasuke about it and he would, in turn, be happy, but she didn't really believe that could happen. In fact, it was far easier to imagine the look of antipathy on his face at her shocking news.

Either way, she had never been given the chance to make _any_ choice about her condition and she couldn't guess as to how Sasuke might react to being forced into fatherhood.

She seemed to shrink before the daimyo as she lost confidence in herself. Sensing her vulnerability he closed in.

"No woman _chooses_ to be alone with a child growing inside her, Sakura." He lightly smoothed her soft, pink hair as his voice grew gentle and coaxing. "He must have hurt you badly, you dear, sweet child. More than once, I would guess." One finger slid deftly under her chin, tilting it to face him. Her jeweled eyes glittered with unshed tears as she averted her gaze. "I can see that you are not an unfeeling woman. You have a good heart. It must have been very hard for you to walk away from someone you loved so much."

Deep down, she knew what he was doing, yet the warmth of his phony compassion was hard to reject. With an effort, Sakura slowly pulled away. She hated when he sympathized with her. She felt abandoned and her emotions were already all over the place due to her pregnancy and this kindness, even though false, made him much harder to hate. This man didn't even _know_ her, but she felt like he was crushing her heart with his understanding words.

"That…that kind of love doesn't…" She looked down at the floor. "It doesn't exist for me." She absently swiped the single tear that escaped from her eye. "I've learned the hard way that it's reckless and quite stupid to be a romantic." She half-heartedly indicated her cuffs. "Dreams are only for fools," she said quietly, unable to keep the bitterness she felt from her voice.

"There's nothing wrong with being a dreamer, Sakura." He placed a hand gently on her shoulder and squeezed it encouragingly. "If you behave yourself here, the time will go swiftly." He brushed her smooth cheek with his thumb. "Who knows?" Hanshu stepped even closer and pushed her rosette locks aside to look down into her hidden eyes. His voice deepened, becoming hypnotic to the pained, lonely girl. "You might even grow to like it here."

Irritated at the confusion he was invoking, her shaking hands pushed his away, knowing all the while the guards watched her like hawks and waited for the slightest provocation to pounce on her. She took a deep breath, steeling herself.

'I'm such an idiot,' she thought. 'He's my _enemy _and I almost fell for that!'

"Is that what you are trying to do to me?" she asked, her soft voice shaking with untempered rage. "_Tame_ me? My god! Hasn't _anyone_ ever told you _no_ before?"

He smirked and the sanctimonious look on his face brought Sakura's anger back full force. She pointed a finger in his face, forcing him to back off. "Let me tell you, one year or _ten_," she shouted, "I will tear down this place _brick_ by _brick_ once these shackles are removed!"

A guard came between them then, but retreated swiftly when his master gave him a dark look.

"The hidden villages are there for a reason," she continued. "The two branches create a _balance_. What you tried to do was _wrong_! You _deserved_ to fail!"

"_Deserved to fail?_" Hanshu snapped. What did this _girl_ know of what it took to run a nation? This child with her _ninja_ ideals of fighting and war—what did she know of peace?

Hanshu grabbed her wrists, squeezing near hard enough to snap her bones, he shook her.

"Sakura-_chan_," he said warningly, "you would start a war between Wind and Fire Countries—endangering your countrymen and causing _hundreds_ or even _thousands_ of deaths over a few years in captivity? An internment where you were treated so lavishly?"

He manhandled her as she struggled fruitlessly to get free and, when she couldn't, she simply glared at him.

"You want your child to live in peaceful times, right? If you give me what I want, I will help put a stop to all the advanced military skirmishes from Sound and Rain in your country _right now_. How many lives would be saved with your small sacrifice? People you know and care for."

Who was she kidding?

She had no real power here and she knew it—only the power to choose between following his orders willingly…or dying.

"I _hate_ you," she hissed.

His mouth lowered to her ear and he spoke softly again, but this time, the threat never left his voice. Each whispered syllable that brushed her skin sent a shudder down her spine.

"I offer you redemption and you threaten to tear down _my_ kingdom?" he growled. "I would have most people put to _death_ for such talk." He pushed her hands down and stepped back, finally giving her space to breathe. "That's selfish, young lady. Prisoners of war are kept all the time."

She rubbed her bruised wrists and took a steadying breath. "You're _supposed_ to be an _ally_."

"I am. But successful leaders do not wear blinders, _little girl_. I support your country politically—for now—but I would be a fool not to look at _all_ my options."

"Support!" she sneered. "But you'll hold Fire's people hostage."

"_Person_—just one. Of course I will do what it takes to aid my cause. That's _life,_ my dear."

She sniffed in aversion.

"You've _earned_ your incarceration," he argued. "These things happen more than you know. Twice, as a young girl, my wife was held as a political hostage. These things do not always involve death."

Crossing her arms and turning away, Sakura still refused to talk.

"She was eventually freed—as you will also be, _if_ you are good and do as you're told. In a few years, when Suna is under my thumb, you can try to return to your village or if you desire, I will help you start a new life in another country. Your imprudent actions in the hidden village set our plans back immensely and now you will have to _pay_ for it." He took her arm and forced her to face him. "I am offering you a chance to save your own life _and_ help your country, Sakura."

She laughed bitterly, thinking he must be mad.

"My country could have been united peacefully months ago and you ruined that _singlehandedly_. The only reason you're alive right now is that you have something of value to me. If things go well while you are here, we can all benefit from your misbegotten dalliance. _And_, with your further cooperation, Fire Country would have my support forever."

"_Cooperation_?" She snarled, "You mean my sacrifice!"

"Sacrifice? _Hardly_. I am being generous, Sakura. If you don't accept your life is _forfeit_. I am offering you a chance to start a new life and I will reward you if you do as I say. I am loyal to people who help me. Think of what a debt of gratitude I would owe to Fire Country for giving me sons."

"Now it's _sons_ you want?" she asked, incredulous at his arrogance. "You don't really get a choice, you know."

"Actually," he smiled dreamily, "a daughter would be lovely, too."

"Would you tell your daughter she was conceived by rape? So, then, I presume you would condone it for her also?"

"No daughter of mine would be allowed to sleep alone with a man like some common _whore. _Or live alone with him before a proper courtship and _marriage_." He watched as a deep flush crawled up her cheeks. "Your status has already been tarnished by your own crude and lascivious actions, so I would not be harming _your_ reputation. You are no innocent virgin and I am no rapist. You are intelligent and will come to see the generosity in my offer. In the end, you will consent wholeheartedly to bear children for me."

"_Never!"_

He grabbed her arm, roughly shoved her body backwards onto her bed and placed a firm hand on her growing stomach as he towered over her. "If I chose it, _this_ child will be mine no matter what _you_ decide, Sakura," he threatened dangerously.

When he saw the first flash of real fear enter her eyes, he let her retreat. He removed his hands, but continued talking to her—trying to make her see sense.

"Even if you had a moment of _foolish_, romantic weakness, you are, by and large, a logical person. Logic says that if you give me what I want, you will regain your freedom. I won't force you to lie with me—you'll accept me willingly. If you don't, you'll have died for nothing."

She sat huddled in on herself at the far corner of the bed now. He hadn't really intended to frighten her, but he was glad that now she knew that he meant business. He enjoyed the chase, but he was growing tired of her childish ideals.

She stared at him darkly from her perch. He could almost hear her thoughts as she weighed her limited options. He was pleased. Not yet broken—but she was bending.

"Why don't you have children with your wife?"

He sighed deeply. "We have tried for ten years." His tone suddenly sounded troubled. "Nothing has come of it."

"You claim to adore her, yet you would have sex with another woman?

"Actually, this was her idea. When she found out about you being here, she came up with this plan. I love her and it pains me to see her want something so bad she would send me elsewhere to find it for her. She dearly loves children and will treat yours as her own."

What? Was she supposed to feel _sorry_ for them! They wanted to _steal_ her baby! And his other plans—she shuddered to think of them.

"Hire a surrogate. I don't _want_ to give my baby away to Karin, your wife, or _anyone_. He's _mine_!"

"We don't always get what we want, young lady," he chastised her sternly. "Without this offer, your life is forfeit anyway. I am offering you the freedom to live to see your son grow to be a man and a leader of his own country. And your children will be raised well, with the best of everything."

"Do you think I could bear hearing my child calling another woman _mother_? It would break my heart every day!"

He sighed and gave her a stern look. "My dear, you are _young_ and will be able to have many more children, if you so desire."

Not accepting, Sakura shook her head. "Your wife, she's barren?"

"I guess," he shrugged. "She has been to the finest doctors, but they cannot find what is wrong."

"She hasn't seen Tsunade-sama or me."

"No. The finest doctors in Wind Country, of course. I would not put my precious wife in the hands of—"

"The enemy?"

"_Another _country—_not_ even an ally."

"Get me every medical file from every doctor she has seen for as many years back as possible. I will read her case history, recommend doctors of my choice _from Wind Country_, and the proper tests." She couldn't believe she was becoming desperate enough to say this next part. "After I have done all I can to help her, if nothing comes of it…I will consider your offer."

He almost swore he could hear her iron will crack. He held back his victorious laugh. "I guess it wouldn't hurt, if it will make you more agreeable."

"If I help her conceive, you have to let me _and_ my baby go free," she added with a conviction that was more hope than actual belief.

The daimyo shook his head. "I have to admit, you've piqued my interest to see if you can aid my wife, Sakura, but I'm afraid I can't let you go if I don't have an heir. Without the child, you are worth more to me dead."

Hanshu ducked quickly when she angrily threw a pillow at his head.

"_That's_ what I'm trying to give you. Your _own_ flesh and blood heir from your _own_ wife." Oh, how she wished the ball of fluff had a paper bomb attached to it!

"I knew it was a good idea to keep you around."

"Shut up and get me those files, asshole. And have your wife get a physical with a complete lab work up. Bring everything to me as soon as possible."

"I will, Hime." He ducked once more as a pillow followed his exit. "And watch your language, young lady. It's unbecoming."

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Things you probably already know:

Hime-princess

0o0o0

Reviews=Love=Author's Inspiration

Merry Christmas, everyone.

K&K


	30. Chapter 30 A Friend in Need

DNON

A/N-Hey there, guys. Did you miss me? I missed you! It's been crazy here but I won't bore you with details. If my luck holds, you might (_maybe_) see an update of Co9t this week, too. Happy New Year!

I want to thank Sakura's Unicorn, for helping with editing and just being the best-est. And Rivenmist, you're awesomesauce, kid! Thanks for the final read through and tweaks. I love these girls! They rock!

0o0o0

Gravity

Chapter 30—A Friend in Need

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

The leader of the Rising Sun arrived back to the palace to check in on their captive's condition and organize their next move. His brother-in-law welcomed him warmly.

"How goes it with the girl?" Kunene asked his sister's husband.

"Everything's fine," Hanshu assured him. "Our detainee's becoming accustomed to her situation." He was quite eager to inform his brother of his wife's new plan. "Sakura's stubborn but I'm convinced that soon she'll come around to my way of thinking."

"You don't need to lose sleep about keeping her much longer. I've found a brilliant way to take care of her."

"Take care of her?" Hanshu questioned, his brow rose in curiosity.

"Yes," Kunene said enthusiastically. "I've gotten an offer for the kunoichi and the child—a _very_ generous one."

"From who?" Hanshu frowned. "And what about the woman who brought her to us?"

"_Tch_. Karin was never a problem." He waved his hand, laughingly. "What's _she_ gonna do? Tell her Hokage we _stole_ the baby she _stole_? She's inconsequential.

This scientist from Sound wants the Uchiha child and is willing to do just about _anything_ to get his hands on it. Apparently, he's had some unpleasant dealings with Uchiha Sasuke too, because when I hinted to him that we might have a girl pregnant with his child stashed at one of the Rising Sun's hidden bases he was elated," Kunene told him. "He practically _begged_ me for first chance to purchase the girl. I took great precautions before coming here, making sure I wasn't followed, just in case he became _too_ eager."

"That's all well and good, brother," Hanshu rubbed his jaw as if in consideration, "but I was thinking. Kerria hasn't been able to have children and this would be a perfect opportunity to give her the baby _she_ wants." He smiled. "In fact, when I mentioned to her that the girl was pregnant, Kerria immediately came to the same conclusion. Your sister's extremely happy with the idea of keeping the baby and raising it ourselves—perhaps even offering the girl her freedom in exchange for surrogating more children for us."

Kunene's face grew dark. "You did this without discussing it with _me_?" he asked angrily

"I needed her advice." Hanshu shrugged. "You left me here with a very temperamental, young—"

"You _said _you could handle her."

"And I _have_."

Kunene looked pointedly at the large bruise on Hanshu's face with a raised eyebrow. He crossed his arms and started tapping his foot.

"Come on." Hanshu pushed his in-law's shoulder. "You know just how badly your sister's longed for a child. Do you want to be the one to tell Kerria she can't have the baby because you want to sell it to some scientist for experiments? She'll have your head."

"Damn it, Hanshu! You know I would give my little sister anything she desired but-"

"She _wants_ this child."

Kunene growled. "But the amount of money he offered—"

"We have _enough_ riches. A child would bring joy to everyone here. If you insist on selling Sakura and her unborn Uchiha, then you'll have to tell your sister that yourself. _I'm_ not giving her the bad news."

"She'll kill me," he groaned.

"I know," Hanshu grinned puckishly.

"God damn it!" Kunene turned to leave so he could freshen up before visiting his beloved sister. _"Never mind!"_

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sakura grew somber after the daimyo's harsh criticism. She recognized his scheming for what it was. But even though she knew that fundamentally he was wrong, she couldn't help but feel that part of his judgment was spot on.

She had seen firsthand how much damage the fighting had done to her fellow ninja—so many dead or maimed—so many that she couldn't save. If Hanshu was telling the truth, having Wind Country's full military support to strengthen Fire Country's ranks would make it safer for her fellow ninja.

'Don't I owe to my friends to at least think over the Daimyo's words? If I could save even one of them...' She smoothed her hand over her belly uneasily. 'Am I just being selfish?'

Her Inner mind fought the idea tooth and nail, but the morning that she left Sasuke's bed felt like a lifetime ago. She was alone now—running out of options as time passed and her baby grew. The hope that her coded message had reached Fire Country diminished to nothing after weeks of not so much as a whisper of help.

No, if they'd received her distress signal, Team Seven would have been here in no more than three days, tops. It was mind-numbingly painful to accept but Sakura had to face the facts.

She'd failed.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sakura's gravity worried Hanshu. Her fire seemed to have left her again.

The daimyo stopped by Sakura's room for the third trip that week. As with most visits he only had a spare moment to check on her progress. She had been true to her word about studying the problems his wife had with conceiving—pouring over medical files and lab results with a single-minded fervor. Afterwards, she'd given a succinct diagnosis and a list of doctors who she believed would best handle Kerria's problem.

But beyond that, she'd refused to speak—mostly the girl sat on her balcony with a forlorn expression. He could see her longing and sadness and felt compelled to cheer her up.

"I've brought a gift, Sakura-chan." He set it on the growing pile that she wouldn't touch. Since he'd lifted the punishment of her last escape attempt, she'd stubbornly refused all his gifts.

He frowned. She was so obstinate, she would probably refuse the food they brought if she could. The only gifts she used now were the beautiful sleeping gowns and luxurious robes his wife sent and Sakura only did this because she was obliged to when her plain ones were disposed of. She looked like a sad little princess waiting for her champion who had gone astray.

She looked to him, more than anything, like she needed a friend.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Late next afternoon, Sakura was staring out the window at the sudden sandstorm that had forced her inside, when the daimyo walked into her room carrying a dirty, little cat with a new collar around its neck.

"Look here, Hime-sama," he said, smiling pleasantly. "I've brought you some company."

Sakura ignored his offering and sat on her bed.

"Come now, Sakura-chan," he chided her in an attempt to break her silence. "If you won't take her, I'll have to have her put down." He lifted the cat toward her, trying to rouse her interest. "This little girl keeps sneaking into the kitchens and the chef has vowed to see her dead for it."

"So what?" She said indifferently, laying down and rolling away from him. She curled into a ball around one of the pillows on her bed.

Sakura tried to act like she didn't care. She knew he was using the animal to try to manipulate her again—to make friends with her so she'd comply with his wishes. Many people might find Hanshu handsome and charming, but she just found his calculating demeanor repugnant.

"Hime," he coaxed softly, sitting next to her, "have a heart. This girl's alone and in the same boat as you, with a death warrant over her head. She's had a hard life—some mischievous boys cut off her tail as a kitten. Since then, she trusts no one and runs around the palace getting into trouble, but she's not liked by most people because of her short temper. I thought perhaps you could give each other some comfort." He put one hand on her shoulder and she shoved it off, glowering at him.

"So…my reward for having my children stolen from my body is a ratty, little cat?" she sneered acidly. "No_, _thank you!"

The fact that she said children instead of child wasn't lost on him. He knew now that as much as she fought him, she would eventually come around.

"_Our_ children, Hime," he said, brushing the hair that fell over her eyes aside. He took heart in the fact that she didn't jerk away from him this time as he touched her cheek. As much as she protested, Sakura seemed to unconsciously crave human contact.

'She must be feeling very lonely,' he thought. 'I've been so busy dealing with palace business that I haven't spent any time visiting with her lately.'

"Take a few days to think it over." He rose and tied the leash to a chair and left as Sakura's lunch tray was brought in. "I'll be back again tomorrow."

"_Who cares?"_

Hanshu could hear the tears in her voice. She was a strong woman, but he was slowly and surely wearing her down.

It was only a matter of time until she succumbed to him fully.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sakura lay in silence for a long time before she sat up and looked at the cat.

It hissed at her.

"I hate you, too," she mumbled wearily, getting up to eat her lunch. When she finished, she set the plate where the cat could reach and went to lay down. The cat cleaned the remaining food and resumed its infuriated staring at her. When Sakura stared back, she noticed the cat kept scratching itself.

"Great. You've got _fleas_."

The cat growled at her and hissed again.

"You need a bath, fleabag," Sakura complained. "I don't want fleas in here."

The dirty cat scratched its tattered ear in reply.

She got up with a sigh and untied the leash from the chair. The cat refused to walk on lead and made her drag it into the bathroom, fighting her all the way. She tied the leash to the faucet and filled the tub halfway.

"I'm not trying to drown you, stupid."

It took a few tries, but she got the scratching, biting, wildcat into the water and soaped it down a few times, cursing in disgust at the host of pests leaving its body. After she refilled the tub and washed the cat one last time, she finished with a cool rinse and a quick towel dry. The cat still looked at her with hate filled eyes and she gave the cantankerous attitude right back.

"Some thanks for making you feel better, you horrid animal."

The ornery thing growled at her. She dragged it back on its leash into the bedroom, crossed her arms over her chest and watched it crouch on the rug.

It hissed.

"I understand completely." She agreed with the cat one-hundred percent.

This _sucked_—she didn't want to be here, either.

She bent down and took the damp, leather collar off from the pissed off feline's neck. The now-white cat watched her guardedly, growling and twitching its stump of a tail in irritation.

Sakura stood up. The sandstorm was over, so she opened the balcony doors and gestured to the cat.

"You're free to go."

She backed away from the doors.

The cat looked a bit stunned and suspicious for a minute. Then it swiftly ran to the balcony and jumped on the rail.

Sakura's eyes followed her enviously.

"At least _one_ of us can leave."

The cat jumped down to a lower ledge. Sakura watched its descent, utterly jealous of its ability to do what she couldn't, but happy to see it, at least, could walk away from this cage. She threw the lead and collar over the railing.

"Goodbye, cat." She went to bed and cried herself to sleep.

When she awoke that evening, the cat was back—curled up and sleeping on the end of her bed.

"Stupid cat."

It lazily opened one golden orb at her, probably wondering why she was bitching, when she had plenty of food and a nice, soft bed.

She smirked at it, her eyes softening.

"I suppose if you're staying, you'll need a name."

0o0o0

0o0o0

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto hissed. "Teme's _staring_ again."

Kakashi glanced over, just in time to see another very pregnant lady looking fearfully at the young Uchiha silently studying her. Kakashi put one hand on Sasuke's shoulder. The moment when the young man's attention was drawn away from her, the very pregnant woman regained her ability to move and, as quickly as she could, waddled away.

"Sasuke-kun, you're scaring those women, watching them so intensely."

"Yeah. You look grim, teme. It's intimidating," Naruto added, placing an arm over Sasuke's shoulder. "We're getting close, man. I can _feel_ it," he said, trying to encourage his stressed-out friend.

Sasuke, who had the grace to look embarrassed, sighed in frustration. He couldn't help it. Whenever he saw a woman with child, he couldn't help but think of what Sakura might look like right then. Was her stomach as swollen as this woman's? It was hard to imagine such a change in the girl he'd known since childhood. If she was pregnant she'd be so vulnerable—it gave him chills.

Whatever they were doing, it wasn't enough. Every time he saw another woman carrying a baby, the point of his failure was driven home further. Even when he slept, his dreams filled with visions of Sakura, not pregnant, but holding a dark-haired bundle, smiling up at him with those trusting green eyes. Though he'd never taken notice of them before, now he couldn't help but be distracted by every pregnant female he saw.

"_If_ Sakura's pregnant, she doesn't look like that yet," Kakashi interrupted his troubled thoughts.

"_Hn?"_ Sasuke eyed his mentor curiously—he'd never paid attention to how woman developed with pregnancy. Had Kakashi?

The silver-haired nin pulled out something from his back pocket and held it out to him. "This should help. Check it out."

Sasuke warily took the bright pink booklet from his sensei. To his surprise, it wasn't what he first thought it would be.

_Pregnancy and You—A Journey of New Life._

A quick perusal of the thick pamphlet showed the developmental stages of a fetus from conception to birth. Plus, there were other sections on care for mothers, things to expect, labor and delivery.

"Where did you get this?"

"He _stole_ it from the last doctor's office," Naruto informed him in a loud whisper.

"_Borrowed_, Naruto. Study that when we stop to rest, Sasuke," Kakashi ordered him. Sasuke nodded his thanks and stuck the booklet into his pocket.

"Yeah, and stop stalking pregnant woman," Naruto murmured teasingly, ducking when Kakashi went to smack him upside the back of his head.

He should have ducked twice because Sasuke didn't miss.

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0


	31. Chapter 31 Love Hurts

DNON

If you haven't sent your congressman a letter demanding they NOT pass the SOPA bill yet, this is the best time to do it. They vote on it this week. Just wiki SOPA and they'll tell you how. Show them the power of the pen people!

A/N-Thank you, Sakura's Unicorn, for all your help. (She's golden, that girl.)

Ok, this will give you an idea of how long ago this chapter was first written—I used my lovely beta's penname in it—but of course she changed that penname months ago. Do you remember what it was? Can you find it?

This chapter was very hard to write—emotionally anyways—please review.

And btw, I can no longer put up a bonus chapter. (I finally caught up—if you can remember about that from early on in the story.)

K&K

0o0o0

Gravity _by_ Kaze and Kiba

Chapter 31-Love Hurts

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sasuke dropped the quivering mass to the floor of the empty warehouse. The man lay there, gibbering and drooling, as the spasms from the terrifying Sharingan genjutsu played endlessly in his head.

"_Useless,"_ the red-eyed ninja snarled, spitting on him.

"He had _no_ information?" Naruto asked, his hands fisted in frustration. When Sasuke shook his head, he turned away and punched a hole in the wall of the empty, dilapidated warehouse.

"He's nothing but a runner." Sasuke indicated their detainee with a nod. "All he ever did was transfer messages from one town to another and wait for the Rising Sun to find him. He never even saw a goddamn face—they all wore masks."

The only reason they'd found this Rising Sun hopeful was because the bastard was drunk in a bar, bragging to the bartender about this new organization he was getting into and how difficult the requirements were. Naruto overheard him and henged. Using his Sexy no Jutsu, he enticed the runner down a dark alley before subduing him and bringing him here.

Sasuke grit his teeth. "This guy wasn't trusted with anything. Not the locations of bases or the names of any higher ups—he's a dead end."

Kakashi was amazed at Sasuke's self-control—how did he keep himself from ripping the envoy limb from limb? Then he looked at the man's beaten body and wondered if they should just get rid of this low-rung messenger from the Rising Sun gang. For Sakura's safety, they couldn't risk that he'd talk about meeting any Konoha ninja.

"Don't bother," Sasuke grimly read his sensei's thoughts. "He's _retired_." With his torturous genjutsu, he'd assured the man would never again even think of the Rising Sun band without an innate fear. In fact, the man would probably dread seeing the _real_ sun rising for the rest of his life.

"Well, if we found one, there's probably more."

"Aa."

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sakura lay on her bed in the heat of the day, tossing and turning.

Lately, the desert heat made her so tired that by midday, she needed to nap. Today, she was so uncomfortable, though—the heat and her body were in cahoots to deny her new habit.

Wide awake and feeling out of sorts, she smoothed her gown over her growing belly and sighed.

'What would mother really have thought of what happened between me and Sasuke?' she wondered idly.

Of course, she already knew the answer to that. Her mother had longed for grandchildren. But, as much as she loved her daughter, Haruno Nanako was an extremely proper woman, and there would have been hell to pay for her actions. It was probably a blessing Nanako hadn't lived to see what her daughter had done. The daimyo's words were harsh but he wasn't wrong about her family's strong moral values. Her mother _might_'_ve_ disowned her.

Sakura knew that her actions didn't make her a bad person. People make mistakes and if she wasn't imprisoned, she'd probably be very happy about carrying this child—even if she was alone.

Sakura couldn't help herself—she already loved him. _Her baby boy._

She got up to take a bath. The lukewarm water would comfort and cool her off a little—then she might be able to sleep.

As she sat soaking in the tub, Sakura felt an odd swirling in her belly. It was the lightest of feather-like touches—almost as if she had swallowed a goldfish and it was swimming around in her tummy. A genuine smile of wonder came to her face when she recognized exactly what the fluttering sensation was…

_Quickening. _

She'd read about it, but to experience it firsthand brought tears to her eyes. Her child, her _son_ was moving inside her and, for the first time, she could feel it!

Tears began to stream down Sakura's face in earnest when she realized that she had no one to share this special moment with. There would never be a father or even a friend to touch her belly and exclaim at the sensation of her baby's kicking.

Her homesickness grew and stretched as far as the immense desert. She touched her belly, affectionately placing her hand over the swirling sensation as she began to talk to the one person on earth she could share this moment with.

_Her son._

"You know, your father would be _so_ happy that you're kicking so hard. Sasuke would want a strong son," she said warmly. "I'm sure someday you'll find your way to him. The Uchiha are a very strong and proud clan and they would never leave one of their own behind. When you do see him, you'll see just how much you mean to him. You're a lucky little boy, to have a daddy who loves his family so much that he would go to the ends of the earth for them." She rubbed her belly tenderly as she spoke fondly of his family.

"I wish you could have met your grandparents—my parents." She sighed. Speaking of her loving family somehow comforted her, too. "My tousan was a happy man and so friendly that everyone loved him. When he passed, people came from everywhere to celebrate his life. And my kaasan—your obaasan—she would have held you day and night and _spoiled_ you rotten," she chuckled softly. "She always wanted a grandson, but she just couldn't wait here to meet you." Sakura smiled lovingly. "Perhaps you've already met all your grandparents in heaven before you came to me?"

"How _touching_," a cold, bitter voice spoke from the bathroom doorway.

Karin.

Sakura awkwardly hurried to wrap a terrycloth robe around herself, silently cursing the fact that the chakra cuffs prohibited her from being aware of the sensor ninja sneaking into her room.

Karin opened the bathroom door the rest of the way and got a good look at her captive. "Oh, wow. You're getting fat," she said with a feral grin. "That's good."

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want, Haruno." She pointed at Sakura's stomach. "I want that _thing_ growing inside you."

"My _son_ is not a _thing_," she growled, covering her abdomen protectively. She prayed that Karin wasn't thinking about taking a stillborn child to Sasuke. She had to stall Karin long enough to get the guards' attention. "Besides, it's too early, he's only seventeen weeks, it will still be months before—"

"I'm_ not waiting,"_ Karen snarled cold-heartedly. "I've decided I don't want to raise your _brat_." She pulled out a familiar kunai. Sakura could clearly see the enameled symbol of the Uchiha on the pommel.

Sakura yelled for the guards. She picked up a big, stone vase from the counter and threw it hard at the hateful redhead. It smashed against the wall when Karen moved back into the bedroom to avoid it.

The noise and shouting brought the guards running.

"I'll be back, Sakura. And next time you won't know I'm coming until you feel my blade at your neck—or maybe I'll slice open your _fat_ _belly_ first so you can see your_ dear son_ before you _die_." Karin slipped out the balcony doors before the guards could reach her. One guard chased her, while the other came to check on Sakura.

"Miss? Are you ok?"

Sakura's indecision over what she was going to do suddenly dried up like a raincloud over the desert.

"I want to see the daimyo, please," she asked.

"I'll ask, miss, but I don't know if he'll come."

She nodded in understanding and went back to the bathroom to change.

By the time the daimyo arrived, Sakura had wiped her tears. She'd made a heartbreaking decision for the safety of her baby.

When Hanshu came through the door she was sitting on the bed, looking small and frightened. The little cat that she'd named Jinx sat in her lap.

"Sakura-chan, are you ok?" he sat next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders—the fact that she actually _let_ him hold her spoke volumes. Not once in all the time she'd been here had he seen her so afraid. He rubbed her back comfortingly.

"The guards told me about Karin. She-"

"I've decided to do as you ask," she interrupted, keeping her eyes on her hands, fisted in her lap, her nails digging ragged, red, half-moons into her pale skin.

"What?" Hanshu froze.

"You have to protect my baby from that monster," she begged. A tear ran down her cheek when she looked up at him, her eyes pleading.

Sakura felt as if she was digging her own grave. Perhaps she was—a vital part of her was dying.

"If you do, I will…" She took a shuddering breath before she could go on, tears streaming down her face. "I will do as you say," she continued softly, "I'll give you my children."

"Sakura-chan…that's _wonderful_." He tried to embrace her fully and she pulled back sharply, putting her hands on his chest.

"But, I don't want you to touch me," she told him, looking away, unable to bear his look of victory. "At least not until it's absolutely necessary. I _don't_ want a relationship with you."

Hanshu frowned. His fingers swept through her rose-colored hair, locking behind her nape to tilt her head to face him. "That will make it harder for you, Sakura."

She shook her head, further distancing herself from his embrace. There was only one way she could do this because she was already betraying her own heart and the only man she ever loved. "I only want you to keep my baby safe. I am a kunoichi," she bit out firmly. "I don't need emotions, love, or friendship to do this. That's my offer—take it or leave it."

"Thank you, Sakura-chan." He kissed her forehead and released her. He was so excited, he couldn't see her terrible heartache. Karin's unexpected visit was exactly what he needed to push Sakura into making the right decision.

'I couldn't have planned it better myself,' he thought. As tough as she tried to act, he knew that, deep down, Sakura was a tender-hearted little thing. Now that he'd broken her will, he'd keep her spirit broken for as long as it took to get everything he wanted. He was her only contact in the world and he would remain so, forcing her to accept him.

'By the time she's ready to produce my heirs, I'll have her eating out of the palm of my hand,' he crowed silently.

"You won't regret doing this for me, Sakura. I will keep your children safe and I swear I will do everything in my power to protect Fire Country as well for the gifts you'll give me."

She sat numbly staring at her hands encased in manacles—hands that could once bring down mountains—hands that were now useless.

Hanshu rose to leave then stopped.

"You know, it will be better this way, Hime. My brother had an extremely generous offer for you from a man from Sound Country, who was peculiarly interested in obtaining the Uchiha bloodline. Luckily, Kunene never told him your identity or where you are being kept. Both you _and_ the baby will be safer here with me."

Sakura's glassy eyes widening in surprise was the only visible reaction to his news.

"Kerria will be so happy with what you're doing for us, Sakura-chan."

"I want to be alone."

"Of course. I've posted an extra guard below your balcony and one on the roof as well. If she tries to come back, Karin won't get through."

"I'd feel better if you'd take off these restraints so I could protect myself," she mumbled.

He tilted her chin up to meet his eyes. "I won't do that, Sakura," he said confidently, holding her chin tight enough to bruise when she tried to pull away. "_Not_ until our deal is finished."

'I have you now,' he thought triumphantly as he hid a devious smirk.

'You—are—_mine_.'

He left her there, lying in her misery and went to tell his wife the good news.

0o0o0

0o0o0

"_So you've given up?"_

Sakura winced at the disappointment coming from Sasuke's voice. Even as an image in her own mind, the man she loved knew how to cut her to the quick.

She _had_ given up and she knew it was wrong.

"What choice do I have?" she asked him honestly and he frowned at her unspoken admission of defeat. "I have to keep Karin from killing the baby. And if I had to face Kabuto like this…" She held up a steel cuff and half-heartedly pulled at it, seeing the scars from weeks of trying to get them off.

Hanshu didn't have to mention the scientist's name for her to know who he meant. If that creepy, snake's apprentice found her, she shuddered to think what might happen to her baby.

"I want to be alone now, Sasuke." She closed her eyes so she no longer had view his antipathy. When she opened them again, Sasuke was gone.

It was time to forget who and what she was. Fantasizing about her old life hurt and she was so tired of being sad. She had to be practical or neither of them would survive. At least here in the palace, the baby would be safe from that madman's laboratories and Karin couldn't murder her son.

But she'd remain vigilant. If there was ever an opportunity to escape with her baby she wouldn't hesitate to take it. Right now she had to do all she could, as long as she could keep her baby safe—even if it meant betraying her own principles. She'd get through it one day at a time—because she had to.

0o0o0

0o0o0

In the deep, dark of the night, Sakura stirred uneasily in her sleep. Her eyes snapped open. A shiver inched up her spine.

Something wasn't right.

'It's quiet,' she thought to herself, trying to ease her unnatural apprehension with logic. 'And it's darker than usual tonight because of the new moon.'

'No, it's not that,' her Inner self argued. 'It's _always_ quiet here, but not like this. S_omething's_ different!' Adrenaline pumped through her, waking her fully and widening her senses to the dark silence around her. She fought to keep her breathing slow and even while she strained to hear the slightest sound.

Nothing—all was still.

Suddenly, Sakura's hand shot out and hit the wrist of the kunai-wielding hand coming toward her. The knife shot away, spinning across the room to land with a _thunk_ in the wall.

In the dark, the body of the intruder jumped back with a curse. Sakura rose swiftly, turning on the bedside lamp.

"_Nobody_ senses me," Karin growled, ripping the kunai from the wall. "How did you know I was here?"

"The _stench_ of your perfume would warn a _corpse_," Sakura hissed.

"You're about to _be_ a corpse." Karin sneered, backing into the shadows across the room as Sakura shouted for the guards.

Karin was going to end this tonight.

"Label me _inconsequential_, will he?" the redhead grumbled to herself—she'd heard the whole conversation between the brothers. "That idiot Kunene doesn't give _me_ enough credit," Karin scorned. "This whole thing was _my_ idea in the first place. _I'm_ the only one who will have Sasuke-kun's baby and _nobody's_ gonna stop me!"

Karin was ready this time.

She closed her eyes as the soundless flash-bomb she'd set by the door went off, blinding the guards.

Karin stabbed the first stunned guard in the stomach, took the sword he dropped and used the blade to slice the open neck of the other guard who stumbled around, holding his burning eyes. They might not have been killing blows, but clearly the men were incapacitated—one frantically holding in his guts while the other stumbled and fell, trying to hold closed the heavily bleeding wound on his neck—both blind from the magnified light and smoke from her shell.

"Oops!" Karin giggled, elated that her careful preparations were paying off. "Looks like your guard dogs forgot to call for back up."

Turning away from the smoke and ruin she saw Sakura look fleetingly toward the balcony. She chuckled. "Baka! I took _them_ out first," she informed Sakura, standing tall and pointing the sword toward the leashed kunoichi.

"_You're next_."

A determined look of resolve came over the pregnant girl. Sakura assumed a defensive stance.

Karin covered her mouth, unsuccessfully holding in her laughter.

"You can't possibly think of fighting me in _your_ condition. Why don't you just _lay down_ and _die,_ so I can take Sasuke-kun's baby in one piece." Karin tossed aside the bloody sword in favor of another of Sasuke's kunai from her pouch.

'After all,' she thought bitterly, as she slowly stalked closer to the doomed, kunoichi, 'it's only fitting that Sasuke's knife be the one to kill Sakura.'

Sakura edged back toward where the men lay groaning. The guards might not help her now, but they were armed—if she could just get to that sword. "You're not taking anything," she said, trying to distract Karin. "Get away from me, or I'll _kill_ you."

"_Pff_,' she scoffed, nearly bent over with amusement. "Kill me? _Ha ha ha!_ You forget your place, _Sakura_. You are _my_ prisoner to do with as_ I_ choose!"

"Stay away, Karin. I'm warning you."

Karin spun the razor-sharp weapon around her fingertip with confidence. "Try to stop me, if you think you can, Haruno."

The unwavering expression on Sakura's face gave Karin pause. She scowled. Sakura was trapped, but by no means was that irksome woman weak.

'Yeah,' Karin thought, 'There's no purpose in me getting hurt while I harvest the ticket to my future.'

Her fingers weaved through a stun jutsu, one only meant to incapacitate Sakura because Karin wanted her conscious—she wanted the woman who stole her love to suffer while she stole her life.

Sakura was already moving by the time Karin finished the hand signs. She was able to dodge the brunt of the jutsu—only the edge of her night gown was ripped as she rushed out of the way. Under the cover of escaping Karin's jutsu, Sakura made it across the room to a downed guard and took his sword from him.

Sakura sliced the ruined part of her gown off, freeing her leg to kick unrestricted. She resumed her defensive stance.

'Pregnant or not,' she thought, trying to remain calm, 'I can still use taijutsu and I've been trained by the best—I just have to be extra careful not to set off the machine holding my leash.'

Seeing her jutsu fail to take the other girl down, Karin ran after Sakura and took the first swing with her knife. Sakura dodged smoothly and efficiently sweep-kicked her, tripping Karin and knocking her back.

Sakura's move was so graceful that she never even jarred the cable on her other foot. Karin hit the floor hard and slid across the marble, stopping only when she hit an end table and sent it flying to smash against the wall.

"You're gonna pay for that, bitch!"

Sakura gripped the sword tightly and remained silent, intent on staying alive and protecting her child. She prayed that, somehow, someone else was hearing this racket and would alert Hanshu. She swung the sword hard to the left. The _clang _of the kunai that she deflected was loud in the smoky room.

'I have to avoid getting close enough to Karin so that she can use chakra through touch _and_ I have to stay near enough to keep her from forming hand signs.'

When it looked as if Karin might form seals again, Sakura pressed forward. This forced Karin to stop and move to a more advantageous spot, but in return Sakura had to dodge another kunai—this one scraping a long, deep wound along her arm. The sword helped keep Karin at bay, but Sakura had to keep dangerously advancing. If she didn't come up with something better, she worried that Karin might get the drop on her. The harsh sounds of their breathing filled her ears and she felt as if her heart was in her throat.

Seeing Sakura's blood, and with it her victory, Karin charged in overconfidently. This time around, Sakura was able to kick Karin in the gut, driving her into a wall. Karin's frustrated scream was followed quickly by her flipping through hand signs.

Sakura was ready. Instead of retreating after the kick, she followed Karin and lashed out with the sword—the blood running down her arm made her grip on the weapon slippery, so she used both hands to swing it. Before Karin could make the third hand sign, Sakura slashed off half of three fingers from her right hand.

The complete quiet from both women as each held a breath seemed surreal.

In that moment, Sakura silently thanked Kakashi for insisting that she learn how to handle a longblade. The echo of Karin's fingers falling on the marble with a soft, wet splatter broke the silence for good.

"My hand!" Karin's shrill scream made Sakura think her eardrums had burst. "Myfucking_ fingers!_ Bitch! How _dare_ you!"

Sakura readied for another manic charge, so much so that she was caught off guard when Karin took off the other way. She realized too late that Karin was headed for the button—there was no time to stop her. When the leash suddenly retracted, Sakura was forced to curl into herself to protect the baby. She was dragged across the room, hitting debris along the way—she couldn't manage to keep a hold on the sword.

Karin strode purposefully across the room, fully intent on killing Sakura. Her first swing of the kunai was stopped when Sakura grabbed her wrist, but that only made Karin fiercer.

Now the woman seemed of have gone truly mad—her attacks were relentless—and her mania gave her strength that was compounded by the chakra she was driving into the hand that held the knife. Sakura needed both hands to stop the kunai that stood only inches from her heart and still Karin was inching closer—the shortened leash gave Sakura had no chance to get away.

Before long, Karin knocked Sakura sideways and backed her into the corner of the bed, raining hit after hit on her with her wounded hand. Karin was dealing her heavy, chakra-filled blows, trying to knock her out so she could finish the job before she bled to death from her severed fingers. Sakura was doing everything she could to protect the baby and that meant taking the brunt of Karin's hits on her head and shoulders undefended, while she held Karin's other hand in both of hers to keep the deadly-sharp kunai at bay.

Suddenly, Jinx flew out of nowhere and launched herself at Karin. The little, white cat dug her claws in, clinging to her bloody arm as she savagely bit her hemorrhaging stumps—Karin howled in agony.

In the struggle, she stumbled away from Sakura, shrieking. Karin then took the kunai she had been trying to stab Sakura with and savagely pierced the cat through her back leg, nailing the meddlesome feline to the floor where it screamed, scratched, and clawed to get away from the knife trapping it there.

"Jinx!" Sakura cried at the sight of the poor, ensnared feline who fearlessly came to her aid. But she had no time to grieve. She needed a weapon and the nearest lay halfway across the room. Sakura tried to pull out her leash, but it was locked—she was trapped!

"Your turn." Karin grinned madly. Ignoring the excruciating pain in her hand, she pulled out two kunai to stab Sakura.

"Nowhere to run, _Sakura_-_chan_. Nowhere to hide." She paced closer, raising both kunai over her head as she prepared the final blow. "I hope you've made your peace with God."

Sakura's heart hammered in her chest. Shuddering, she raised her arms and prepared to stop the wickedly-sharp knives with her bare hands.

Neither saw the shadow stealing up behind them until the man clubbed Karin in the head.

"_What_…" Karin's wide, red eyes looked questioningly at Sakura, in complete shock that someone could actually sneak up on _her_. The redheaded assailant toppled to the ground and the guards rushing in were quick to place chakra restraining cuffs on her and drag her away.

Sakura looked up in shock and saw her rescuer standing there, his breathing heavy from running, a broken table leg in his hand. Relief flooded her body and she gave into the stress of the fight. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she pitched forward.

Hanshu caught her as she passed out.

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Things you probably already know:

Tousan-father-short for otousan.

Kaasan-short for okaasan, or mother

Obaasan-grandmother


	32. Chapter 32 Lost and Found

I do not own Naruto, silly.

Hi, guys! I'm so happy with the reviews I get. They are inspiring. I also enjoy leaving reviews for stories I get to read here on ff. It's a great place to find stories. I hope ff's here a long, long time.

Thank you, Sakura's Unicorn, for your help developing and editing the story. You're wonderful. Hol-y, it's freezing out! Stay warm with your Akatsuki snuggie!

K&K

0o0o0

0o0o0

Gravity Chapter 32—Lost and Found

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

When Sakura woke, she was in bed, tucked under the covers. Hanshu watched over her with a relieved smile on his face. He gently wiped blood, mostly Karin's, from Sakura's battered face, arms, and hands with a warm washcloth.

"I thought I'd lost you for a minute there, Hime. I was almost too late." He pushed her hair off from her face and cupped her bruised cheek gently. "Are you ok?"

"Yes." Sakura's hands anxiously went to her belly. Relieved to feel her child moving, she said a prayer of thanks.

She didn't come out of the battle unscathed. Her shoulders and neck were stiff and sore as well as her arms, but thankfully she felt no serious damage to her lower body. Looking around the dimly lit room, she saw blood splattered everywhere.

"_Karin_…is she?"

"She can't hurt you anymore, Sakura."

'Either he crushed her skull or she bled to death,' she thought, nodding tiredly. She almost felt sorry for the woman, who'd clearly gone crazy from jealousy. Sakura couldn't forgive Karin's horrible actions, but she wouldn't wish such dementia on her worst enemy. "What about Jinx?"

"I'm sorry, Hime. She…doesn't look too good." He pointed to the floor beside the bed, where one of the guards had placed the cat in a basket, the kunai embedded deep in her leg.

"Oh, _Jinx_!" Tears pricked Sakura's eyes when she saw the fierce, little feline who saved her life. "Please, take off my cuffs so I can heal her."

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan."

"Please, Hanshu, _do something_," she begged. "Your physician-"

"Impossible." The daimyo shook his head. "He is seeing to the men that Karin wounded. She poisoned two of them. To go to such lengths—she was more desperate than I thought."

He looked at her tear-filled, pleading eyes and sighed.

"I'll have one of my men bring her to a doctor in town."

She sat up quickly. "A veterinarian—"

"Don't you worry about it now." He pressed her shoulder, forcing her to lie back down. "I want _you_ to rest."

Sakura's eyes were growing heavy. Now that the excitement had run its course, she felt the ache of every bruise and sting of every cut. Still, she counted her blessings that she'd been able to keep the baby from harm.

"I'll have some tea brought up for you. The guards will clean up the mess and my personal doctor is coming to check on you two."

"Thank you." She winced as he eased her back into the pillows.

Hanshu smiled warmly. "You're welcome, little mother."

When he placed his hand on the swell of her stomach, Sakura's eyes opened wide in astonishment at his possessive, domineering contact. He patted her belly gently before finally removing his hand. Then he picked up the basket with the cat and left while she watched in horror.

He was protecting her child…no, not _her_ child anymore, his _wife's_ child. She was nothing—only a means to an end.

"God, I'm so fucking _stupid_ to think for even one second that he was helping me," she groaned. "Even without Karin, I'm _still_ his prisoner."

Her child would be taken from her, alive this time. Her hand fisted in the sheet and she closed her eyes at the sting. She had given her baby away.

She shivered—she had also promised this man that if he protected her son, she would give him more children. After the baby was born, she would let him touch her, lie with her. She would willingly betray Sasuke and her own heart.

She felt sick.

She rolled to her side and sobbed into her pillow until she fell into an exhausted sleep.

0o0o0

0o0o0

In the orange-red glow of pre-dawn, a shadow caught Sasuke's attention. Kakashi was just kicking sand over the ashes of their meager fire as the messenger hawk wheeled in the sky above and descended over the campsite.

"He's from Konoha," Kakashi said quietly, holding out his arm for the bird to land. He opened the message cylinder strapped to the hawk and pulled out a letter.

"It's from the Hokage," he said, handing the paper over to the raven-haired young man with the dark circles under his eyes. He walked away to kick their snoring teammate from his blankets.

"Yo, Naruto, rise and shine—new village today."

"Sakura better be there." Naruto grumbled, scratching himself sleepily and yawning. "The sand in my underwear's really starting to chafe."

Sasuke read the message while the others packed their bags. A Sound spy was captured outside of Konoha. Under interrogation, it was discovered that he was searching for Karin.

'So Karin isn't in Sound, huh?' Sasuke didn't think she would choose that place to hide Sakura. No way would Kabuto let Karin dictate whatever plans she had. She was still the number one suspect in Sakura's abduction—she'd been missing for nearly as long as Sakura. Team Eight was out searching River country for signs of her but he didn't think they'd be successful—Karin was just too good at disappearing.

'But there's no way she could accomplish a kidnapping alone,' he thought as he handed the message to Kakashi. 'Sakura's too strong."

Gaara had suggested that the Rising Sun might hold such a grudge that Karin could have convinced them to work with her. Since Sakura's SOS call came from Wind Country, Kakashi agreed.

The rest of the message said that Suigetsu and Juugo had found no sign of Sakura in Sound, but they were still monitoring the area. He knew they would keep a close eye out for anything unusual.

Kakashi slipped a response to the Hokage inside the message cylinder, closed it tight and sent the bird off toward home. He knew Tsunade was worried about Sakura as much as they were. He was just sorry he had no good news to give her.

"Sasuke, we're ready."

"Let's go."

0o0o0

0o0o0

She felt like a fool.

Sure, Hanshu was a conceited jerk, but as the leader of a major country, he certainly knew how to be charming, too. And while most times it turned her stomach to listen to him—sometimes she was so very lonely and his incessant blather made it less so.

He had come to see Sakura every day since the Karin incident. He still teased her, scolded her, and in general, held little sympathy for her situation. She'd thought she could put up with all of it—she was numb, it didn't faze her anymore.

But now, she loathed the way he boldly touched her abdomen to feel her unborn child every single time he visited. She was forced to stand frozen and bear his hated touch while he put his hand on her stomach, to feel her growing child, trying to create some kind of bond with his future son.

It made her skin crawl. She couldn't imagine how in the world she could go to this man's bed. Just thinking about it made her sick with anxiety. She hated him so—if she had a weapon when he touched her like this…

Then, nine days ago—almost two weeks after Karin's failed murder attempt—he just stopped coming. No word why and the guards weren't talking. For all she knew, he could be dead.

Sakura told herself she didn't care that he hadn't visited, but she already knew that was a lie. Even with the cat to talk to—who'd come back to the palace, thankfully not too much worse for the wear—she couldn't deny that she craved some form of human contact. For months, Hanshu had been the extent of her interaction with the world. The guards who dropped off her meals wouldn't speak to her—to them she didn't exist.

When the door clicked open on the tenth day and he walked in, Hanshu was met with what was _almost_ a smile of relief on her lips.

"I was starting to think you weren't coming back."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Sakura-chan. My wife and I had to travel to Suna for a few days to attend a summit and a ball held in her honor."

"Oh—how nice for you." She frowned.

"Well, look how much the baby's grown!" He walked over and placed his hand much too familiarly on her distended belly, not noticing the angry color flooding her face. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I brought you a gift, Sakura."

"I don't want your _gifts_." She shoved his hand off, rose, and backed away. "I did not say that I _missed_ you."

He ignored her angry words. He was used to her little mood swings—Kerria told him they were common with any pregnancy and the girl's rough circumstances made them inevitable.

"Of course, my wife was very excited to go. She's had the procedures you recommended done by a very discrete and gifted surgeon. Thanks to you, the doctor says there's a fair chance now that she can conceive. She's very happy."

Sakura held her breath.

'That means they'll set me free, right?' Her chest suddenly felt light with hope. 'After all, I've given them their heart's desire—the ability to have a family.' She clasped her hands together over her womb. 'We can go home!'

He set the gift down on the table and walked over to the balcony, opening the doors there. "After the baby's born, Kerria's eager to try to have one of our own."

Sakura's heart stopped.

"You see, she's begun to tell a few select friends that she's…expecting. She figured if she waited too long, it would look suspicious."

Sakura was staggered—the shock from his words was clearly written all over her face. He went on as if he didn't notice.

"It was a very celebratory time. Everyone knows just how much she loves children and it's no secret how badly she's wanted a baby."

'_My baby,_' she thought frantically.

The inside of Sakura's chest curled into itself leaving her breathless. She felt an aching numbness crawling down her arms into her very fingertips—she feared she would be rooted to this spot forever. It suddenly hit her very hard.

There was nothing she could do to stop it anymore.

She was out of bargaining chips.

The loss of her first child was imminent and inevitable…and after that, probably her own life. She had helped him for nothing. He wouldn't set her and her son free. He'd keep her around for a while after the baby was born, but if it turned out that she was no longer needed to surrogate, they would surely kill her to silence forever any chance they would lose her baby.

There was no way she'd ever see the world outside of this room again. She had precious little time left to call this baby her own before he was callously taken away from her—before her son was placed into the arms of another mother—before she even touched him or saw his face.

Her terrible loneliness was replaced by abject despair.

She ran into her bathroom, shut the door, and curled into a ball against it to keep the daimyo out.

"Young lady, you open up!" Hanshu pounded and scolded her from outside, but he didn't force the door open because he didn't want risk hurting the child. "You can't stay in there forever, Sakura."

Eventually he stopped pounding on the door and left.

Sakura realized something then—he was truly her enemy.

She didn't want his comfort ever again.

All she wanted was the impossible—for Sasuke to come and find her and take her home. She felt powerless—frightened—out of options and almost out of time.

'Karin was right all along,' she reflected bitterly, tears streaming down her face. 'Sasuke will _never_ find me here—no one will.'

She would die in this godforsaken desert…forgotten and alone.

0o0o0

0o0o0

'Four weeks,' Sasuke thought angrily.

It had been _four damn weeks_ since they'd received the call for help from Sakura and so far—nothing. What little trail there was had grown cold. Now Team Seven travelled from village to village, grasping for any clue.

Sasuke paced the floor of the most recent clinic impatiently. Kakashi was trying to get information out of the doctor there—like he'd tried in every village they'd been in. Kakashi reasoned that the village physicians knew everyone and, therefore, most of what went on in the little towns. And if he thought they knew something, he wasn't above using the Sharingan to make sure he squeezed every last drop of information that he could from them without their knowledge.

Sasuke hated sitting here waiting—doing nothing.

Sakura was out there somewhere and she was in terrible danger—he felt it in his bones. And as much as he feared to think it, she might not be alone. She might be carrying his child. One hundred and forty-six days. That's how long it had been since they had spent the night together. That would make her almost five months pregnant.

He'd read the book Kakashi gave him, trying to understand what Sakura might be going through. 'Did she feel their child's first kicks? Did she have morning sickness? For God's sake, was she even _pregnant_?' Not being able to confirm anything about her condition was the worst torture of all. He couldn't even picture her that way.

And a child?

He tried to picture himself with a little boy, standing on the dock of the lake near their home. Instead, memories of his father flooded through his head—a tall, strong man, stoic and proud—a man who, above all else, protected his family.

'_I'm such a fool!_ _I knew Karin was a threat._ _I never should've let Sakura leave. I should've demanded the Hokage send me as a guard with her on her mission. I should've gone after her and talked to her about what happened. I should've kept closer tabs on what Karin was doing. I should've protected Sakura.'_

Naruto looked at him with deep sympathy in those blue eyes and it made him itch to punch the orange-clad nin in the face.

"_What?"_

"I know you miss her. I do, too."

"Hn."

"Don't give up. We'll find her. I promise."

"I know," he said irritably, turning to stare out the clinic's tiny window. He _would_ find her. He would never stop looking until he found her and once he did, if she forgave him, he would never let her go. And if she didn't forgive him, he thought as his head hung low, he would protect her until the day he died.

A few minutes later, Kakashi came out, still speaking with the doctor, thanking him. One glance and Sasuke knew they'd come up empty again. He turned back angrily to the window.

"These are your boys?" the doctor indicated kindly.

"Yes, my teammates, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke." Kakashi introduced them to the doctor who he'd been hoping might have some word of his pink-haired student. The man knew practically everyone in this village—that was no mean feat considering it was fairly large, being only a mile or so outside of the Wind daimyo's palace grounds.

"Uchiha-san?" The doctor looked at him curiously. "I think I have something of yours. Wait here a moment."

Sasuke looked inquiringly at Kakashi, who shrugged his shoulders. A minute later the doctor came out and handed Sasuke a kunai.

"Look on the pommel," the doctor told him. "When I saw the same symbol on the back of your shirt, I realized this must belong to you."

"Where did you get this?" Sasuke's heart was in his throat. He took the knife that was certainly his, turning it over as if hoping he'd find some sign of Sakura there. Smooth, clean steel reflected his own face, telling him nothing.

He'd been in the area months before on an ANBU mission, but he was sure that he'd not lost one of his kunai there. He hadn't even drawn a weapon that whole trip and he always counted and resupplied his pouch when he returned home. That was the only other time he'd ever been in this area of Wind Country.

"Well, it certainly wasn't from a girl with pink hair," the doctor assured them. "Not a girl at all. A few weeks ago, someone brought in a cat and the poor thing'd been _stabbed_ with it. I hope I'm correct in assuming you would not hurt a harmless cat, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke shook his head.

"I didn't think so. The knife was probably picked up by some kid who had a cruel streak. Some kind soul must've seen the injured animal and felt compelled to help it."

Kakashi and Sasuke shared a hopeful look.

"Who brought the cat in?"

"I can't say." He shrugged. "She was dropped off in a basket with some money and a note asking me to help her then release her to find her own way home."

"The cat survived?" Kakashi asked eagerly.

When the old doctor nodded Sasuke had to stop himself from grabbing the man and shaking him to get more information. His hope started to bud.

"Describe the cat," he said impatiently.

"Okay, ah, sure. Smallish, female, all white and only a stub for a tail. She has a pronounced limp from the surgery, too, but aside from that she's healthy—a fighter, that one. She seemed anxious to get out of here. She was up and about after only one day in recovery."

"Thank you for all your help, doctor." Kakashi bowed.

"Well, it's not much and it doesn't help you find your friend."

"We still appreciate it." Sasuke added his own bow.

They quickly left the clinic with Naruto in tow, still scratching his head.

"I don't get it, Sensei. Why are you so happy? What does a cat have to do with us finding Sakura?"

"I don't know yet, Naruto. Sasuke, would Sakura have any of your kunai?"

He shook his head.

"But you think you know who had this one?"

He nodded. "Karin stole some from my house during our last mission in Suna." Although he didn't know why—she couldn't do anything with them—they were too heavy for the sensor nin to use with any accuracy.

"Boys, we're staying here for a few days. I want you to use a henge to blend in and mill about with the locals. Keep your mouths shut and your ears open for any news that might help. And _find_ that cat." Kakashi pulled up his hitai-ate. "I'm going back to make sure the doctor hasn't forgotten to tell us anything else." He put his hand on the orange-clad boy's shoulder. "We could be close, so don't put Sakura in any more danger by causing any mischief here." He stared at Naruto with one red and one gray eye.

"Geez, Sensei! Why do you think it would be me?"

Sasuke slapped him on the back encouragingly. "Just get out there and get to work, Dobe. She's waiting for us."

For the first time in weeks, the scowl left Sasuke's face.

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Reviews=Love=Author's Inspiration.


	33. Chapter 33 A Long Time Coming

DNON

Sakura's Unicorn edited this and she's awesome!

Hey, guys. I wanted to update this last Friday but a snowstorm cut me off from the internet until now, so we all had to wait. I'm feeling kinda shitty today— my ear is bleeding a little inside and my jaw aches. I think I've got an ear infection—I don't know that I've ever had one before—it hurts!

Anyway, I wanted to say that just last month this story (all by itself) got over 16,000 hits! Amazing, eh? So please, if you are enjoying the story take a minute to review after you read this chapter—can you believe it's already over 100,000 words? Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. They really make me feel great and I could _really_ use it today.

Please take your time reading this chapter and enjoy—it's my favorite chapter.

K&K

0o0o0

Gravity

_By Kaze and Kiba_

Chapter 33-A Long Time Coming

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

The jingle of the keys preceding the creak of the dungeon door brought Karin's head up. The glare of the torch made her wince, close her eyes, and turn her head away for a moment to get used to the light after being entombed in the dark cell for the last two days.

"Damn you, Hanshu," she hissed at the man who walked in.

She lunged at him, pulling the steel cable connecting her to the contraption in the wall. However, she failed to notice his hand over the button next to the door and how he pressed it before she reached the end of her leash. She fell flat on her face when the steel cable swiftly retracted into the wall behind her. She cursed, grabbing her twisted ankle and trying to break open her shackles—the special cuffs preventing her from using her extraordinary chakra abilities.

"You double crossing-bastard!" she shrieked. "Let me go!"

"You are a fool, Karin," Hanshu sneered coldly. "If you had listened to me, this all could have ended peacefully with everyone getting _exactly_ what they wanted. Now, you'll _rot_ here."

"Liar!" Karin spit at him. "I _heard_ you! You told Kunene you were going to _keep_ the baby. How the _hell_ does that help _me_?"

"Stupid kunoichi!" Hanshu glared. "There's more than one way of skinning a cat. All you needed to bring to Uchiha was a lock of the baby's hair or a vial of blood for proof. You didn't need to kill the child _or_ Sakura."

"That bitch! Tell Sakura that when I get out of here—"

"Sakura thinks you're dead. And you're never getting out of here, so you might as well be."

"We made a deal, Hanshu."

"Which _you_ violated," he barked. "You nearly killed four of my soldiers."

You bastard! I swear I'm gonna—"

"Cut out her tongue," the daimyo ordered the guards. "I grow tired of listening to it."

"You wouldn't _dare_!" Karin screamed. Her eyes widened when she saw the faces of the guards who were walking into the cell, stalking toward her. All of these men were the one's she'd injured when she tried to kill Sakura—and not one of them held even a glimmer of sympathy in their steely eyes.

"Consider this your punishment for crossing me, kunoichi. And consider me letting you live your reward for bringing me Sakura."

"No! _God,_ _no! Hanshu!"_

"Don't choke to death on your own blood, Karin," he told her emotionlessly.

Hanshu walked out the door as two guards grabbed her arms and hair and held the shrieking traitor down.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Team Seven spent three days blending into the village, searching everywhere, interrogating everyone they met, trying to find even the smallest scrap of intel that might lead them to Sakura.

At night, Kakashi's hounds searched the town, but found no sign of the cat. The constant shift of the sands made it hard for an animal's scent to stick to the ground and the doctor had sterilized the kunai he'd removed from the cat.

As shinobi, they realized that even the most insignificant piece of information might be important, so they left no stone unturned. Sasuke himself checked every square inch of the village, looking for any sign that Sakura was there while Kakashi and Naruto talked to the villagers. They found nothing to indicate that she had ever been in the village, but they heard plenty of gossip about the daimyo.

"They've closed a whole wing of the palace?" Sitting in a local bar, Kakashi was questioning a villager who'd worked at the mansion for five years, but was now unemployed. "Why?"

"Dunno." The man shrugged. "They let a bunch of us go. Said we're welcome to come back after they finish working on the east wing. I tried to get work on one of the building crews there in the meantime, but the funny thing is, they haven't started _any_ work yet. Now I hear they're gonna wait till _spring_."

"What's funny about that?"

"Everyone knows spring's the worst time of the year to do construction—sand storms come three times as often."

"Maybe they already had a work crew."

"Yeah, maybe, but I'd sure like to know who," the man told Kakashi, "cause it ain't nobody from _this_ village. Ya'd think they'd hire _locals_ before anyone else." The man frowned unhappily. Kakashi, nodding in sympathy, bought the man another drink as thanks for talking to him.

The buzz around the town's bazaar was that the daimyo's wife was pregnant.

"It's joyous news, to be sure," one old lady told a young, female Naruto. "No one deserves it more than her. She'll make a wonderful mother."

"Really?"

"Of course. Why she's known far and wide for her generosity for children's charities. I thought everyone knew that." She looked at the young woman suspiciously and Naruto smiled and scratched his head.

"Gomen. It's my first time in this village. I'm visiting my aunt and uncle."

"And they are?"

Naruto looked past her and waved at the crowded marketplace. "Excuse me, I have to go, obasan. My mother's calling." He took off and disappeared into the crowd.

"Kids." The woman shook her head and went back to her work.

0o0o0

They found neither hide nor hair of the white tailless cat.

"Sensei, the palace is the only place left."

"We don't know that for sure, Naruto."

"The hell we don't," Sasuke argued. "It's less than a mile from here. The next village is fifteen miles away. There's no way a cat could travel that far in this heat, injured or not."

"If we're caught spying on the daimyo's palace, we could be executed immediately without a trial."

Sasuke shook his head, remembering the odd feeling he'd gotten the last time he was at the daimyo's residence. "There's something wrong about that place. I felt it the last time I was there."

"We could end up starting a war between Wind and Fire."

"I'll go alone. I won't get caught." Sasuke eyed Kakashi's doubtful look and acquiesced. "If I do, I'll tell them I'm working for Sound. Most people still think I'm a traitor."

"You can't do that, teme."

"Shut up, dobe."

"Sasuke, he's right. I won't let you sacrifice yourself. If we do this, we do it as a team."

Kakashi leaned back against the side of the building, mulling over all the clues they'd garnered so far—so little evidence, but all of it was pointing in the same direction. It was a long shot to be sure, but his gut was telling him that it felt right.

"Boys, I hate to do this, but you're right—we need to check the daimyo's palace," Kakashi told them seriously. "We'll have to sneak in. If they even suspect Fire ninja of having been there, we could cause a rift between nations. Tsunade will skin us if we cause any political problems between Wind and Fire, but we have to check it out, just in case. Sasuke's right, something's odd about that place."

0o0o0

0o0o0

They reached the hills around the outer walls near midnight, giving a wide berth to the patrolling guards as they closed in on the grand residence of Wind Country's daimyo. They scouted the perimeter, trying to decide the best way to enter the mansion unseen and decided to investigate around the back first.

"It's too open. We can't just walk in. Also, there's some kind of chakra sensor on the gate. If we come by air, it'll be too easy to spot us."

"Now what?"

Kakashi bit his thumb and slammed his hand into the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Eight dogs appeared before them.

"What's up, kid?" Pakkun, the unofficial leader of the pack, asked Kakashi.

"We need to get inside the bulwark unseen. If we're caught we're dead men."

The little pug scampered up the dune and took a look at the layout. When he was satisfied, he came back.

"We'll get you in. There's an oasis near the main building—we'll come up there."

"Up?" Naruto questioned, looking at the pack of ninken.

"Let's go, boys." The dogs all began to dig.

"Won't the sand collapse?" Sasuke asked Kakashi.

"It's only soft for about ten feet. Then it turns to something more like sandstone. A cave-in's possible, but my pack knows what they're doing. They'll get us in unnoticed." Kakashi signaled them to follow him when Shiba popped his head up from the man-sized hole in the ground.

Kakashi sent his summons back once they were inside. Leaving the boys at the oasis, he went closer alone. As he neared what he believed to be the kitchens, he saw a small, white cat slip from a window with a bit of stolen food in its jaws. It stopped outside to eat its meal. As soon as Kakashi saw it, he went back to the oasis and they waited to see where the cat might go next.

When Sasuke saw the cat, his entire being focused on the animal. His heart tripped in his chest—this could be what he'd been searching for all these months. Sakura might be held captive in this very building.

'If these people have Sakura," he thought, "_none_ of them will see the sunrise.' Suddenly furious, he pulled his Kusanagi from its sheath.

Kakashi saw the Sharingan bleed into Sasuke's eyes. This wasn't good. All signs were pointing toward a bloodbath if Sakura was in the palace. Not even Gaara would try to stop a war between Wind and Fire if everyone in the daimyo's palace was murdered. He put his hand over Sasuke's arm.

"Sasuke," Kakashi hissed, feeling the young man flinch. "If she's here, we have to get her home _safe_. _Nothing_ is as important. Do you understand?"

Sasuke's hand clenched over the pommel before he nodded and slowly put the sword back in its casing. He closed his eyes and calmed himself. When he opened them again, he noticed something new.

The cat was on the move.

There, in the eastern wing, Kakashi spied an open set of doors on the veranda, high up off the ground. He nudged Sasuke.

"If the east wing is closed for repairs, why is there someone guarding it?" Kakashi pointed to the shadow of a guard on the roof.

Team Seven watched the pale, tailless cat slink along the darkened walls. It was exactly as the doctor who returned Sasuke's kunai described. It carefully climbed the scattered blocks that stuck out at regular intervals up the side of the building. The feline jumped onto the balcony, entered the mansion through the open doors of the third story balcony, and crept into the dark room beyond.

Kakashi tapped Sasuke's shoulder and pointed to the open doors.

"Sasuke, you go first. Take out the guard on the roof—_no_ _killing_. Then use your Sharingan to see if there's anyone in the room. _Don't_ be seen."

"Aa."

Like a shadow himself, Sasuke stole up to the palace and swiftly made the leap to the roof. Using his Sharingan, he put the guard under a genjutsu. The guard froze in place, locked in a powerful illusion. Sasuke jumped down to the balcony, silently entered through the open doors, and paused.

His active Sharingan gave him the ability to clearly see Sakura's petite body sleeping on a huge bed in the darkened room. She held a closed book in her hand. The moon's dim light gave her rose-colored hair a lilac hue. Her sleeping dress flowed around her like a twinkling, ball gown. Over top of that a fine, cream-colored, intricately embroidered yukata made her seem not a prisoner, but a princess in repose.

The cat lay watching him silently from the end of her bed.

He closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh of relief at seeing her alive and seemingly unharmed. She stirred softly and he felt a huge weight suddenly lift from his chest.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Something woke Sakura. A nightmare? These last few weeks, there had been no difference between waking and sleeping—they were both the same nightmare.

"Jinx? You out cat'n around again?" Sakura murmured sleepily, opening her eyes. "I—"

In the faint light from the window, a dark, familiar shadow stood in silhouette. Her heart fluttered in pain as she realized her ghosts had come back to haunt her yet again.

Well, she wouldn't wait for her specter to speak this time—Sakura broke the silence first.

"Oh…it's _you_ again," she grumbled.

"Aa."

The sound of that well-known syllable was so nostalgic, it gave her chills.

"I don't understand, Sasuke-kun. I've done everything—for years—it seems nothing helps me to forget you. I've worked my fingers to the bone, studied until I've passed out from exhaustion, and trained until I was black and blue. Now, I've been snatched away and hauled out of my own country and confined in a cage…still, you refuse to leave my thoughts and insist on haunting my dreams."

"Hn…is that so?" He moved forward half a step and the light from the window lit the lower half of his face.

"Yes," she said slowly, watching in fascination as his lips lifted in a slight smirk that made her heart lurch.

'God but my fantasies are becoming even more lifelike,' she thought seeing him there. "I even moved away from my home and gave up my friends to get over my obsession with you, but since I've been locked in here, I see your face more than ever. What does it take?"

"For what?"

"To get over you—for you to leave my mind forever."

"I can't do that, Sakura." He frowned.

"_Why not_?" she snapped angrily, unshed tears glistening in her eyes. "You don't understand how much it _hurts_ to know you're just steps away from the one you can never have…the one you've loved and will only love forever. You've got me talking to myself like a lunatic. And I know that if I reach for you, you will disappear—like _always_." Her voice nearly broke over her next words. "I know now that I'll never get over you, but will I ever get _any_ peace?"

"I will give you some peace, but first, I have something to say."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"_Sorry_? You're sorry?" A tear spilled from her eye and she brushed it away in frustration.

"Nakanai, Sakura." Sasuke reached out his hand. "Come home with me."

"It's always the same, Sasuke!" she cried, nearly hysterical. "This same, _stupid_ dream over and again. When I wake up _this_ time I'll _still_ be in my cage waiting for them to _steal_ _my_ _baby_." Sakura's hand instinctually hovered protectively over her belly. "I'm just their incubator until our son is done growing then they'll take him away."

"_Son_?" Sasuke asked faintly, surprise etched in his ever-stoic façade as he reached out and grasped the bed post for support.

Slowly coming around the bed to see her better, he noticed now that she was not exactly the same, slim, lithe, young woman from before—her figure under all the heavy clothing seemed fuller, more…lush.

"Go away! Just leave me alone!" Sad, shining, beautiful eyes pleaded with him. "Please," she murmured jadedly, "it's killing me, Sasuke-kun. I'm done." Her breathing hitched and her lips were set in an endearing pout. "I don't want to have hope anymore."

"Hn," he smirked, kneeling near the side of the bed so as not to scare her. "If I pinch you, will you believe that this is not a dream?"

"No. You've done that before, remember?" she sighed, leaned back and closed her eyes in resignation. "Just _go_ _away_."

"What if I do this?" He snatched her closed book from her hand and threw it out into the darkness.

"Ow! Teme! What the hell did you do that for?"

Tired eyes opened in an instant, enormous and wondering.

"…Naruto?"

"Don't forget me," another familiar voice added.

"Ka-Kakashi?" She looked back at the apparition that was Sasuke kneeling beside her and anxiously reached out her hand to touch him—wanting so badly to believe that maybe this time, _this time_ her mind wasn't deceiving her.

'_Wait!' _Her Inner urged._ 'Don't be a fool! They're not real!'_

She snatched her hand back, shaking in fear of Sasuke turning to smoke, like _so_ _many_ times before.

"Sakura?" His eyebrow rose in confusion. Was Sakura afraid of him—surely she knew that he wouldn't hurt her?

'My dreams have been so real' she agonized. 'This is too much.' She backed away from him. 'If it's not him, I'll lose my mind.' She glanced over at Jinx and was surprised to see that the cat was looking toward Sasuke, not her.

'Why would the cat see _my_ delusions,' she thought, a glimmer of hope laced through her. 'Can it be true?'

Shuddering, Sakura swallowed her worst fears and tried again, praying that this time it would be true and she wasn't insane—they had finally come for her, to save her from this nightmare.

When her hand finally met the solid flesh of Sasuke's chest her bottom lip trembled and unchecked tears coursed down her cheeks.

"It's you," she whispered.

"Aa. It's me," he agreed. "Come here."

"Sasuke-kun," she wept pitifully, falling into his arms. She clung to him and sobbed, her petite shoulders shaking. Sasuke smoothed her hair and spoke soft words of comfort into her ear. He scooped her up and sat holding her in his lap on the bed for a few minutes.

For a time, everything else in the world melted away. There was just him and Sakura, together again. He thanked God that he could finally touch her and confirm she was alive, safe—pregnant.

'Our _son_. Mine and hers,' he thought proudly. A family of his own—he could hardly believe it. He held her close while she cried.

Sakura's cries sounded so miserable it broke Naruto's heart.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto's voice was gravelly with emotion, "You didn't really think we wouldn't come for you?"

The expression in her red-rimmed eyes told him she thought exactly that. Even now, she could barely believe what was happening.

"There's no way we'd let you break up Team Seven." Kakashi gently teased her.

She tried to laugh but it came out a harsh sob. Sasuke gave her shoulder a squeeze and told her they needed to get ready to leave.

"There's one guard on the roof and two guards outside the door," Sakura pointed to the far end of the room. Sasuke told her he'd taken out the first one.

"I wonder if they heard all this commotion." Kakashi queried.

Sakura sniffed. "Probably, but they're used to me talking to myself and making noise. Since they didn't check, they might have just thought I was upset again."

"Again?" Sasuke asked with concern, making her blush and look down, embarrassed. He touched the dark stress-bruising under her eyes and gently wiped the tears gathered there. Seeing Sakura's spirit broken like this made him want to kill someone.

A _lot_ of someones.

"Naruto let's go take care of them…quietly."

"Hai," Naruto ground out angrily.

"Sasuke," Kakashi started and then noticed the quiet rage coming from the young Uchiha—and Sakura's fisted hands that held Sasuke's shirt in a death grip. He saw the stark terror that entered Sakura's eyes at the thought of Sasuke leaving her, even for a moment, and it wrenched his heart.

"Stay with Sakura," he ordered. He saw her shudder in visible relief when Sasuke nodded silently.

0o0o0

The only thing keeping Sasuke's blood from boiling over was the fragile woman he held, who trembled uncontrollably in his arms.

When he thought about how the Wind Country's daimyo had collared and leashed _his_ Sakura like a pet, he wanted nothing more than to kill every soul in this place. And he would have done it too, if not for her present state.

But he knew if he left Sakura alone right now, it might be the final straw for her in what seemed most likely a nervous breakdown. Months of trying to hold up under the pressure of being captive and carrying their child had likely taken a heavy toll on her.

It took every ounce of self control in him to sit and hold her, promising he would not leave her alone ever again.

Even if he had to fight the whole world, he would not break that promise to her.

0o0o0

0o0o0

When the Naruto and Kakashi came back, Sakura was still being held by Sasuke and she seemed calmer to them. With his Sharingan, Sasuke was examining the cuff and the cable attached to it on her black-and-blue, scarred, and swollen ankle. He looked up.

"You've taken care of them?"

"Hai." Naruto nodded.

"Good thing you mentioned it when you did, Sakura," Kakashi praised her. "One of them had just left to report the disturbance when we got out there. Another few minutes and we might have had to fight our way out."

"We have a different problem," Sasuke informed them.

"The restraints?"

"Yes, I can't take them off without injuring her and this cable is built right into the wall."

"Sakura, can't you just break them open?" Naruto asked.

She shook her head. "As long as I have even one of these cuffs on I can't access any chakra."

"They must consider you quite a threat to put four on you." Kakashi commended her.

"I still could have escaped, if I wasn't attached to the cable."

"We'll just move Sakura safely away, pound it out of the wall and take the whole thing with us." Kakashi suggested.

Sasuke shook his head. "The cable is retractable and any irregular disturbance makes the cable pull back into the wall, bringing Sakura with it. Her ankle has already taken a lot of damage."

"Let me take a look at it," Kakashi told him, pulling up his hitai-ate.

"I could use Rasengan-"

"No," the other two men answered bluntly.

"Sasuke could Chidori it."

The red-eyed ninja scowled at him. "The cable would carry the current to Sakura and electrocute her, dobe."

"Oh, yeah. Gomen. Don't worry, Sakura-chan. We'll have you back home in no time. Believe it." He smiled his sunny grin and she gave him a little smile back, relieved to hear his eternal optimism. Even in the midst of her prison, she felt completely safe with these three men.

"Sasuke, I think we'll both need to use our Sharingan. This entire section of wall is encompassed by chakra and it will take both of us to figure out how to dislodge it."

Sasuke looked in Sakura's eyes, waiting for her okay of Kakashi's plan. She nodded and unknotted her hands from his shirt. She didn't really want to let him go, but she felt secure with her team supporting her.

They decided that Naruto would hold Sakura while two of his bunshin held the cable in front of them to keep it from retracting should the others set the contraption off during the process of taking the mechanism out of the wall. Sasuke and Kakashi would remove the machine from the wall, using their Sharingan to decide the best way to take it out. The whole operation was slow and painstaking. Naruto chatted cheerily to distract Sakura from their work while Sakura watched anxiously, knowing that if they were discovered, they might have to leave her here and escape. If that happened, she thought she might just die. If morning came and the guards' relief arrived, they would surely be found out.

They had three quarters of the wall shorn away before it happened.

The last quarter of the wall gave way just a little, but it was enough to set off the machine. A buzz sounded as the cord started to retract. Naruto's clones braced, holding the cable tight, but it was no use. The device began to drag the clones, Naruto and Sakura closer to the wall, all the while, one corner of the wall was still breaking. Kakashi, seeing the possibility of Sakura being crushed beneath the weight of the falling device, acted quickly. He took out a kunai and slammed it into the hole where the steel cord was swiftly slithering back into.

They could almost hear the sound of their hearts thundering inside their chests. Their harsh breathing, coupled with the sound of Sakura trying valiantly not to cry out loud, were the only sounds in the room.

"Dobe! You were supposed to _hold_ it."

"I was! I couldn't stop it—an _elephant_ couldn't stop that."

"Be quiet, you two," Kakashi admonished. "Sakura, are you ok?"

"Hai, Sensei."

"We'll have you out in a few more minutes. Just relax, ok?"

She nodded.

"Sakura-chan, gomen ne." Naruto pressed her close in a hug. He wanted nothing more than to keep his precious people safe and he felt awful that Sakura had gone through such a terrible ordeal.

"It's all right, Naruto," she assured him. "There's not much you can do to stop it once it starts. I've never been able to stop it."

"But your poor foot—"

"Has been like this for a while. Tsunade will be able to heal the damage when we get back home." Her smile was tremulous, but genuine. Naruto couldn't help but hug her again.

She wouldn't tell them just how bad her ankle hurt. The badly-healed, fractured bones twisted and burned as they cracked anew—the same as when she fought Karin. But she would not complain when there was finally hope of returning home. She would withstand anything to escape this place.

"I'm so proud of you, Sakura-chan," he whispered gruffly in her ear. "You've had to be so strong all by yourself."

"Thank you, Naruto." She hugged him tighter, happy tears running down her cheeks.

"Sasuke, get outside and make sure this thing comes out of the wall _into_ the room. We can't risk it falling backwards." He didn't have to say what would happen to Sakura if that happened. They would be hard pressed to prevent her from going with it unless they amputated her foot. Sasuke was gone in an instant. When Kakashi heard him on the other side he gave a great heave, pulling while Sasuke pushed. The whole mechanism and part of the wall fell onto the bed with a muted crash.

They waited with bated breath to see if the device would be activated but somehow the kunai still held.

"Ok," Kakashi ordered, "get the brick chipped off then we'll carry the rest with us."

Kakashi and Naruto's bunshin set to work while Sasuke made a swift check around to see if they had been discovered. Sakura waited uneasily, having noticed the sky was beginning to lighten—soon the kitchens would be sending up breakfast with the changing guards.

When he returned Sasuke noticed the cat sitting near the balcony doors, a silent shake of his head told Kakashi that they were in the clear. He took Sakura back from Naruto

"Do you want to take the cat home," he asked her

Sakura look surprised that he'd asked. "I don't know. Jinx?" she called and the watchful cat tilted her head. "Do you want to go home with us?"

The cat jumped up to sit in her lap.

"I guess she does," she smiled, stroking the cat's back. Sakura peeked up at Sasuke. "Should I get rid of these weird clothes? They really stand out."

He shook his head. "You couldn't wear any of ours." He indicated the cable would prevent it. "It's cold at night. The yukata will keep you warm on the trip home. We'll be traveling fast. Besides," he smirked at her, "it's been a while since we rescued a _princess_."

She looked at him incredulously and then couldn't help smiling at his little joke. She slapped his chest lightly and he held her close, pressing his forehead affectionately against hers.

"Take me home, Sasuke-kun."

"Aa."

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Reviews=Love=Author's Inspiration


	34. Fortune's Told on a Long Road

DNON

A/N—If you read my last update for WDWN you saw that I'm trying something new—putting up an unedited preview of the next chapter that I'm going to publish on ff or a preview of a new story that I'm working on. Last week's preview was for this chapter of Gravity and those of you who subscribed to my youtube page found a preview of Cat-o-Nine Tails in your mailbox earlier this week.

So, I'm just letting you know, if you didn't already, that the new co9t preview was posted and if you subscribe to my youtube page you can get the previews of upcoming chapters first. Don't worry; I won't keep putting up these reminders on chapters all the time. I'm just doing this for fun.

I did the second video a little differently—I'm just getting the hang of making videos and this is good practice for me. You can find my youtube site through the address on my profile or my handle on youtube is kaze1y1kiba. I hope you enjoy the preview and subscribe if you want to see more.

Yo!

I want to thank Sakura's Unicorn for helping me so much. She did all the superb editing and always points out where I need to amp the story up. She's Rawrsome!

And thanks to Rivenmist for giving me a final proofread.

Take your time reading and enjoy!

K&K

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Gravity

Chapter 34—Fortune's Told on a Long Road

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

On the horizon, the sky evolved from deepest indigo to a dusky rose. Any minute now, the first rays of the morning sun would shine out over the desert, turning everything to molten gold. Over the east wing of the palace, a genjutsu lay on Sakura's prison, disguising the huge hole in the wall.

"Ok, everyone ready?" Kakashi's lone eye made a final sweep of his kids before his hands moved swiftly. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" His hand slammed down on the floor and thick clouds parted to reveal his pack.

"Yo." Pakkun nodded his greeting to Sakura. "You've found her—good."

"Yes, safe and sound. Now, we need to get her out of here and across the desert. We'll need you boys to create a diversion on the opposite side of the palace."

"No problem, kid."

"One more thing." Kakashi's hands signed another jutsu and a henge fell over the pack, giving them the appearance of shaggy wolves—all signs of them being Konoha nindogs were concealed.

"Okay. Give us as long as you can, but please be careful. Try not to kill anyone. As soon as they figure out that Sakura's gone, report back to me."

"Hai," the smallest wolf snarled. "Let's go, boys." Eight wolves slunk out into the predawn shadows and slipped around the edge of the building.

From the other end of the palace, a bone-chilling howl filled the air, immediately answered by many more. Around the palace alarms sounded, guards assembled and sped toward the uproar.

"All right, let's go." Kakashi went first. He noticed immediately that his hounds had also created a giant dust cloud that encompassed the entire mansion. Pleased at his pack's ingenuity he gave his team the all clear and Naruto's clones came out, hauling the machine from the wall, followed closely by Sasuke carrying Sakura and Jinx—Naruto kept guard at the rear.

They got out the same way they came in. Naruto collapsed the underground tunnel as soon as they were out and they set off swiftly for the border of Wind Country.

About two hours later, Pakkun and three other ninken appeared, running alongside the silver-haired shinobi. Kakashi moved away from Team Seven and Pakkun followed.

"Report," Kakashi ordered, not slowing his pace.

"We've got trouble."

"Explain."

"Well, they're far enough behind you that they won't catch up anytime soon, but they're better prepared to cross the desert. Bisuke and Guruko are trailing them. What really worries me is the condor summons they sent on ahead, both southwest and northwest of your current position—Akino and Urushi are tracking them. If my guess is right, you're running straight into a trap."

Kakashi nodded. There wasn't much choice; they had to get out of the country fast. If they changed direction, the mercenaries would probably still find them—they'd just be wasting time. In her condition, there was no way Sakura would thrive traveling far through these extreme temperatures—the daimyo knew that as well.

"I think they'll probably try to close in on you after sundown, before you cross the border." The little pug looked disturbed. "Kakashi, the daimyo's _pissed_. He wants _her_ back—and he wants the rest of you _dead_."

"He's going to be very disappointed then, isn't he? I held Sasuke back at the palace, but if they think that they'll get away with taking Sakura twice, I'm going to _help_ him kill every one of them."

The little dog nodded. "Okay. We'll have your back then, kid."

"Thank you, Pakkun. You four rest now. I'll be calling you back soon enough."

"Hai," the pug barked and disappeared in a puff of smoke, along with the others.

Kakashi decided to wait until midday to let the boys know what they had to deal with. He wasn't going to tell Sakura. He could see how stressed out she was at the palace and even now he caught the occasional worried glance she threw over Sasuke's shoulder. He had the feeling that Sakura knew exactly how angry the daimyo would be to find her gone—it was obvious that Sakura had been no ordinary prisoner.

The sun arced toward the middle of the day, and the temperature soared. Team Seven had been running for hours and although Sakura tried not to show it, she looked like a wilted flower under the punishing desert furnace. Kakashi kept a sharp eye out for somewhere with sufficient shade for them to rest. Finally, they found an odd-shaped outcropping of sandstone about eighty feet high and thirty feet wide, rising like a lonely ship's mast in the desert—it was the only thing they'd come across besides sand dunes since that morning. Kakashi summoned the four dogs back when they found a natural recess on the shaded side of the stone. The dogs dug down five feet before they tore into the rock-face, creating a cave just large enough to stand up in. After they were all inside, Kakashi dropped a genjutsu over the entrance and they sat down to rest. Naruto's clones set the machine down and vanished in a puff of smoke.

It was blessedly cool inside the stone. Sasuke wet a rag and placed it over Sakura's brow. She'd removed her robe earlier this morning as the day heated up, but he worried that the extreme heat was still far too taxing for her. Kakashi came over and kneeled beside them.

"Sakura, give me your status." He was all business, but she responded instantly, just as she would on a mission.

"I'll be fine, Sensei. I just need to cool down a bit."

"Good." He lifted his cloth-covered hitai-ate and, using his Sharingan, Kakashi quickly put her to sleep.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" Incredulous, Sasuke shoved him back, covering Sakura protectively.

"Calm down, Sasuke. We've got some trouble ahead. I need to fill you in on the information my ninken gathered and I didn't want to worry Sakura unnecessarily."

He told them what Pakkun found out and together they hashed out their options while Sakura slept peacefully.

0o0o0

As the scorching desert sun reached its zenith, two dozen Rising Sun soldiers that were sent by the daimyo neared Godshand—the outcropping of rock in the desert that was used by many as a landmark—from far away, it looked much like a hand reaching toward heaven.

They slowed as they neared the rock, knowing that this would be the ideal place to catch up with and capture the thieves who'd stolen the daimyo's treasure. Their orders were to bring back the girl safely at all costs but that didn't mean any of them wanted to sacrifice their lives for her.

"God it's hot," Rokuro murmured, taking a drink from his canteen as he surveyed the endless sands around them, looking for signs of the intruders they were chasing. With the confusion at the palace, they didn't know exactly how many enemies they were dealing with but he knew one thing—they couldn't be very smart. No one with a lick of sense tried to run across this part of the desert in the daytime—where there were no villages and no decent shelter from the sweltering heat. If they didn't capture them here, they'd chase the runaways into a trap between the three armies, forcing them to surrender the girl without a fight.

The two forward scouts they'd sent ahead fifteen minutes ago hadn't returned. Now, Rokuro had been chosen to scout Godshand.

"Just my luck," he grumbled to himself, wiping the sweat from his brow before he put his binoculars up to see if he could find out where either his men or the band of thieves had gone. He wasn't as imprudent as the others who'd marched straight up to the stone monolith. He hiked the dunes around the rock, giving it a wide berth so no one could sneak up on him. Now, he could clearly see through the field glasses that there was no one hiding on the other side of the rock. He shook his head and sighed.

'The forward scouts are probably dead,' he thought crossly.

Then he saw it. There, on the far side of Godshand, about five hundred yards out in the desert, the thieves were on the move again with the girl. He counted only maybe a half dozen of them—this wouldn't take long. He put his field glasses down and gave the signal for the others that it was safe to advance.

Waiting for his troop to catch up, Rokuro turned back to monitor the escapees' progress, only to find one of the rogues standing before him, sword in hand, looking like the devil himself had come to take him to hell.

Those menacing red eyes were the last thing Rokuro ever saw.

Sasuke quickly disposed of the last scout after letting him signal the rest of his squad. He hastily kicked sand over the body and went to join Kakashi and Naruto.

"They're coming."

0o0o0

0o0o0

Two miles apart from each other, two legions of the Rising Sun waited patiently as they watched the sun sink into the sea of sand. Their generals converged in the middle, discussing the battle to come while they waited for their forward scouts, who were five miles out, to report that the thieves were on their way.

Kunene was in charge of the entire force. He was here to make sure his sister got her baby back, although he wished they'd killed the kunoichi or disposed of the girl in Sound in the first place, like _he_ wanted. He knew Kabuto wasn't pleased that they'd turned down his offer. What he didn't know was if the thieves who'd stolen Sakura were from Sound or Fire. Either way, they'd have to go through him to get to their destination, and he would take the girl back.

A black-clad ninja appeared over the horizon, running fast.

"Taichou," the scout nodded his head reverently. "They're coming and the daimyo's forces are right on their tail. There's also a dust storm approaching. I estimate twenty minutes until they reach the ridge. They're headed straight for us."

"Good." Kunene turned to his generals. "Bring your men in. Once we have them surrounded, we'll give them one chance to surrender the girl without a fight. Make _sure_ the girl is unharmed." The leader of the Rising Sun nodded and his generals dispersed to collect their forces.

He wasn't worried about the dust storm—the unpredictable squalls were a fact of life in the desert and his men knew how to fight in them. In actuality, this one was aiding him in that it was forcing the thieves who stole the girl right into his trap. Kunene watched in the distance as the dust storm rose high into the air, its edges choking out the glow of the last light of day.

0o0o0

0o0o0

One hour before sundown the silver-haired ninja called a halt and formed the familiar signs to call his summons. Kakashi knew they would be under surveillance soon. Now was the time to implement their plan.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

All eight dogs appeared before him. They filled Kakashi in on the numbers of enemy and their whereabouts while the others made ready.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto's clones appeared around them, two taking the machine while the others prepared for battle.

"Henge no Jutsu!"

With clear reluctance, Sasuke handed Sakura over to Naruto. The intense stare he gave the blond left no doubt in Naruto's mind that Sasuke was trusting his teammate with his most precious people—Sakura and his son.

"Please, be careful," Sakura told him, worry evident in her bright, green eyes.

"I'll be back soon." He handed her one of his own kunai. "Take care of the dobe."

"_Oi."_ Multiple voices protested loudly around him. "I _heard_ that."

Sakura's hand folded over the cool, wrapped steel and Sasuke's hand gripped hers encouragingly, assuring her silently that they would get through this together. She looked up at Sasuke and nodded.

"Hang on, Sakura-chan. We'll get you home." Naruto grinned at his friend, covering her and the cat with the same gauzy material that he and some of his Bunshin wore. She couldn't see well, but that didn't stop her from trying to keep track of Sasuke and Kakashi. She struggled to quell the flutter of panic that settled in her chest when they left her sight. She had to trust they would keep her and the baby safe.

Kakashi's dogs spread out around her and Naruto. "Circular formation," Pakkun barked. "Ninken Hound Art: Dust Dance!"

When the clouds of dust rose Sakura lost sight of everything, as once again, they sped forward. She held on tight and prayed they all came out of this alive.

0o0o0

As darkness descended on the hills of sand, the small group of thieves came over the top of a massive dune and found themselves trapped between the three squadrons of the Rising Sun band. They stopped running forward and made a protective circle around the woman they'd stolen from the daimyo's palace. They covered their faces as the sandstorm that had been chasing them across the desert overtook the area.

"Give the girl back and I'll promise you a swift end," Kunene ordered loudly to be heard over the rising howl of wind as he stood victoriously before them.

Silently the bandits pulled their weapons—the daimyo's forces were the first to advance on them—they swarmed as the dust cloud fell upon them. Kunene signaled his men to join the melee and the battle was on.

With the storm of whipping sand raging around them, it was impossible to tell that the palace troops were not attacking the men holding the girl, in fact they'd surrounded them and it was quite some time before Kunene discovered they were in fact attacking _his_ troops.

"What the hell's going on?" he bellowed as his sword landed across the back of the tallest thief and his body exploded. Incredibly, he saw one of his men stabbed by Hanshu's soldier and when his ninja stabbed the soldier back, the daimyo's man burst into nothing.

"Shadow Clones!" he raged at the clever deception. "Regroup!" he yelled to his men, but much of what he said was lost in the howling winds of the squall. One by one, he collected his men and started a counter clash against the clone army. The dust storm had blown past and they were finally getting the upper hand but unbelievably, he'd lost many men—he was down from two full squads of sixty each to only a few dozen. What he'd thought were Hanshu's men weren't his at all—they'd been tricked. The thieves were nowhere in sight and now they were only a few miles from the borders of River Country. Once they reached the vegetative landscape there, Kunene would lose his advantage over the terrain.

"God damn it! Spread out and find the girl!"

0o0o0

Kakashi and Sasuke were still out on the edges of the dust cloud, killing any ninja who tried to pass and any Rising Sun soldier who somehow made it into the sandstorm found himself torn to shreds by Kakashi's ninken. With the way forward now clear, Sakura and Naruto, along with his bunshin carrying the machine, leapt forward from the front of the storm and raced ahead toward the border.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan." Naruto said, speeding up now that he could see well. "Once we get into River Country they won't stand a chance."

Sakura took the sand encrusted gauze off and threw it aside, getting her first look at where they were. Time hadn't stood still while they escaped through the dust storm—the moon had long since risen and it was nearing midnight. As they left behind Pakkun and the others, the landscape changed, from only sand, to desert interspersed with rocky places. After a while, they were running between scraggy patches of weeds, sand and larger rock formations.

The quiet of the desert enveloped them as they drew further and further away from the sounds of the battle. Sakura was just starting to unwind from the stress of their getaway when a flash of moonlight over steel caught her eye.

"Naruto, watch out!" Sakura screamed. She blocked two knives that were aimed at Naruto's back with her kunai. A dozen more kunai came from different directions, stabbing both of Naruto's bunshin. An explosion followed and Naruto's bunshin disappeared, dropping the device held between them.

When the machine hit the ground, the knife Kakashi had jammed into it fell out. A sharp buzz sounded as it recoiled swiftly, dragging the cable attached to Sakura's leg with it.

"_Kuso!_" Naruto cursed and gripped the cable with his fist, trying to keep the mechanism from breaking Sakura's ankle as it dragged them both to the device. He jumped closer to it to save Sakura's foot from additional injury.

"Sakura-chan, are you ok?"

She nodded. "Yeah." She didn't care about her foot, she was just grateful it was Naruto's bunshin and not Naruto that had been hit with those paper bombs. From her spot on Sakura's lap, Jinx hissed. Sakura looked out only to find they were surrounded by Rising Sun mercenaries. She cried out as she watched more than a dozen of Kunene's men suddenly appear from behind the rock formations around them.

Not one of those knives had been aimed at her. Sakura realized then what the attack formation meant. They weren't trying to kill her and Team Seven as retribution for escaping. They were only trying to kill Naruto and the others—Hanshu wanted her back.

Fear welled up inside her like an unleashed beast—she couldn't go back there! Not now! She'd die!

"Naruto-kun." She trembled.

"This is nothing, Sakura-chan" Naruto assured her calmly. "Hang on. We're going home."

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A hundred Shadow Clones appeared all around them. Attacking and taking down the Rising Sun ninja. Picking up the heavy machine they took off once more.

Less than half an hour later, they were rejoined by the rest of their team. Sakura sagged against Naruto in relief when she saw both Sasuke and Kakashi were alive and unharmed save for a few minor wounds. Sasuke took her back from Naruto.

"It's safe now," he reassured her, his ebony eyes carefully checking her over for injuries. "We'll be in Fire Country by tonight."

After leaving a long trail of bloody bodies, covered by shallow graves of sand left by the storm, Sasuke had been battling the leader of the Rising Sun when he heard Sakura's frightened cry. His opponent was bleeding profusely from a dozen near-lethal wounds, and Sasuke'd only just captured him within his torturous Sharingan genjutsu, when Sakura's scream filled him with dread. He'd immediately left his enemy, forsaking the fight to get back to her—Kakashi and his hounds were right behind him. Thankfully, Naruto had the situation well in hand and kept her safe.

It was extremely early in the morning as they crossed the border to River Country. Sakura knew that in order to make it to Fire Country by tonight, they would have to travel hard all day. Her intrepid teammates just spent a whole day and most of a night running practically non-stop through the blistering Suna desert _and_ they'd fought a huge battle on top of everything else.

"Sasuke-kun, you can't run yourself ragged like this. I know you're all exhausted. At least let me walk part of—"

"No."

Sasuke refused to listen to her medical arguments and even threatened that he'd put her to sleep like Kakashi had in the cave if she didn't stop badgering him.

Jinx, surprisingly, preferred to ride with Kakashi when she was not with Sakura. Sitting crouched on his shoulder, leaning forward with her paws braced against his chest; she rode the wind with enthusiasm. Kakashi was amused by this because normally, he was definitely not a cat person. This little feline had his thanks though. If not for its kunai wound, it would have taken much longer to find Sakura.

0o0o0

0o0o0

They were safely inside Fire Country's border before Team Seven stopped for the night. Sakura waited quietly near the fire with Jinx in her ever-shrinking lap while Sasuke and Kakashi checked the perimeter. Naruto sat near her, stoking the fire with a stick and sneaking looks at her.

"What?" she finally asked.

"What, what?" he asked innocently, sky-blue eyes wide, feigning ignorance.

"I know you want to ask me something, Naruto. It's written all over your face."

Blushing, he grinned at her. "Sakura-chan, you're going to be a mom."

She laughed, suddenly feeling lighthearted. Even though she had almost resigned herself to losing her child, she'd had months to get used to the idea of being pregnant. She thought it must have been quite a shock for the rest of her team to find her already five months along.

"Yes, Naruto, I figured that out quite a while ago."

"Are you…happy?"

"Yeah, now that I know my baby won't be stolen from me, I'm _very_ happy."

"I'm happy for you too, Sakura-chan. Sorry it took so long to find you."

"It's not your fault, Naruto."

Her shook his head and tossed his stick into the fire. "You should've seen teme—he's been a wreck. He's really been down since you left."

"Oh." The smile fell from her face.

Seeing her frown Naruto panicked. "No, no, no!" He waved his hands at her. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan, he's _very_ happy now. Although, I know sometimes it's hard to tell the difference with that bastard's sour puss."

She started to laugh, gasped, and sat straight up, holding her belly.

"Are you hurt?"

"No. The baby just kicked me really hard. He must think he's a ninja already," she joked.

"He _kicked_ you?" Naruto asked in disbelief. "You can _feel_ him?"

"Yeah. Pretty amazing, eh?" She fondly smoothed her dress over the swell of her belly.

"Ah…" he scratched the back of his head nervously. "Sakura-chan, do you think I could…"

"Do you want to feel him?"

In an instant, he was next to her, drawing another chuckle from her at his eagerness. She leaned back against the log behind her and took his hovering hand and placed it directly on her petite baby bump.

Naruto's cheeks pinkened as she moved his hand around bit on her stomach and pressed down a little. His embarrassed look was replaced by a huge grin though when the tiny life inside her thumped against his hand.

"Wow. Hey, how do you know it's a boy?"

Sakura's smile faded. "Karin told me, three weeks after she captured me. She wanted to rub in the fact that she would be raising my son with Sasuke."

"I never did like her. She was a creeper."

"Yeah. She actually had me sympathizing with her for a while before she abducted me. She knew I was pregnant before I did."

"She'll never come near you again, Sakura-chan. We'll keep you safe. I promise."

"I know, Naruto." They both felt the baby kick again and Naruto pushed back lightly on her belly watching his hand jump.

"What's this?" Kakashi appeared at Sakura's other shoulder.

"Do you want to feel, Sensei?" Sakura asked, but Kakashi's hand was already pushing Naruto's aside.

"Oh, he's a strong little guy isn't he?" Kakashi's arm slipped around her shoulder and gave her a friendly squeeze.

"Yeah," Naruto teased, "He must take after his momma. Ouch! Hey, teme!" he growled when Sasuke hit him upside the head. "Watch it!"

Sasuke pushed Naruto away from Sakura. Kakashi's visible eye squinted as he grinned, lifted his hand off of Sakura's belly, and backed off. Sakura looked up, smiled shyly at him and Sasuke's stern countenance softened. He sat beside her and put his arm around her back to cushion it from the hard log.

"Do you want to feel him, Sasuke-kun?" she asked quietly.

"Aa." He placed his hand on her abdomen, feeling the movements of his son for the first time. It was like a magic wand waved over him, changing the stoic, stern young man they knew into someone completely different.

"Hey, teme! You're gonna be that little guy's daddy," Naruto said. "Damn. You're such a hardass that I kinda feel sorry for the kid."

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke shot back, but there was no heat in his words. He couldn't even bring himself to frown at his idiot teammate. He looked down at Sakura's stomach and watched his son moving there, his Sharingan catching every wondrous movement of the new life under his hand.

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Reviews=Love=Author's Inspiration


	35. Chapter 35 Okaeri

DNON

A/N—Happy Birthday, Carol! Happy Birthday, Ani! You guys are marvelous! I hope you have a fun weekend!

Happy Birthday, Sakura, too! Although I torture her regularly, she's still my favorite character to write.

Thanks, Sakura's Unicorn, for all your super editing—and for your super imagination!

*Hey guys,

Hopefully you won't focus on the fact that the chapter isn't super long, just 2.5k, but instead, be happy for the fact that there's an update.

The sign-ups have started for Sasu/Saku month! Everyone's invited to participate, so go check out the fun. I'm gonna give it a go this year, too.

You can find it at: sasusaku-monthdotlivejournaldotcom

0o0o0

0o0o0

Gravity Chapter 35—Okaeri

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

The next morning, Sasuke gently shook Sakura awake.

"You have visitors."

He helped her sit up and she winced at the sharp twinge in her lower back. She hadn't slept outside on the ground in months and her body protested.

"Shizune-san," Sasuke called, concerned Sakura was hurt.

"Shizune?" Sakura was shocked when the Hokage's assistant appeared at her side, pushing her back down. "Shizune!"

"Lay back. I want to check you over before you get up." Cool, blue light emitted from her hands as she examined Sakura thoroughly. "Tsunade was so happy when Sasuke's hawk flew in with a message yesterday. She immediately sent us out to meet you."

When she tried to tell Shizune how glad she was to see her, Sakura's voice cracked with emotion and she burst into tears. Shizune stopped her exam to hug her young friend while Sasuke watched them anxiously.

Sakura sniffled and finally found her voice. "You came to see me and all I can do is cry."

Shizune rubbed her arm comfortingly. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan. You're pregnant. With all those hormones running rampant, you'll cry at the drop of a hat. Besides, you've been through a lot, dear."

"Is everything ok?" Sasuke's patience had run out.

Shizune smiled at the worried father. "Yes. Mother and child both appear to be healthy." She patted Sakura's arm. "Of course, Tsunade will want to do a thorough examination when you get home, Sakura. Congratulations, Uchiha-san. Now, let's hurry and get this girl home."

0o0o0

Tsunade met them at the front gates, arms crossed with a forbidding look on her face.

"You're late, Haruno. I should dock you four months pay for your little vacation."

"Oi, baa-chan! That's—"

"Shut up, boy. I wasn't talking to you."

Sakura understood her master's gruff affection. Tsunade wasn't the type of woman to weep in happiness or wail in grief, but that didn't mean she didn't feel deeply. It just meant that she was good at hiding her emotions.

"Yes, Shishou."

"You're lucky that you're my favorite apprentice." She laid her hand atop Sakura's head briefly. "Come on."

They brought Sakura to the topmost floor of the hospital while Tsunade stopped to talk to some of the staff. This was where the most private cases were worked on by the top doctors—Tsunade, Shizune and, of course, Sakura.

The hospital room seemed to shrink with the number of bodies quickly crowding into it. Sasuke carried Sakura to the bed. Naruto and Kakashi carefully laid the machine next to her bed.

Nurses greeted Sakura and immediately began fussing over her, hooking up monitors for both her and the baby. It was foreign being on the other side—she felt out of place. After being alone for so long, all these people around her suddenly felt strange and a little scary. Sasuke saw the look of uneasiness in her eyes and he took her hand. She looked hopefully at him.

"You'll stay?"

"Aa."

She focused on him and tried to relax a little by lying back on the pillows. Ibiki and his team pushed through the crowd and began examining the cumbersome machine and the cuffs on Sakura's ankles and wrists like she was some kind of exhibition while Kakashi explained to them how the device worked. Ibiki's team discussed the merits of such a machine and the best methods for possible removal as if she wasn't even there while Sakura watched apprehensively.

"Why are you all in here?" Tsunade growled from the doorway.

"We want to stay with—" Naruto started.

"Get out! If you're not with Ibiki's team or mine, get out. That includes you, Naruto."

"But—"

"No buts. Out you go," she ordered, pushing people toward the door. "Sakura will be fine. You can visit tomorrow, one at a time. She needs rest and we need to work unimpeded." She crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

At her cross look, all the visitors and extra hospital staff began to file out voluntarily except for Sasuke who stayed next to the bed holding Sakura's hand.

"_Uchiha_," Tsunade warned and Sasuke turned to her with a look of absolute and dangerous defiance. "You can stay."

"Baa-chaaaaan!" Naruto whined from the hall. Tsunade shut the door in his face.

"Let's get started." She discussed the plan with Ibiki's team then came back to Sakura's bedside.

"Sakura, I want you to sleep while we take care of this. You don't have to worry. No harm will come to you or the baby. We'll get these shackles off, and in a day or two you can go home." She smiled at her young assistant.

Sakura nodded, looking a bit hesitantly at Sasuke.

"I'll be here." He squeezed her hand.

"Good. Now, I'm giving you a mild sedative." She showed Sakura the label on the tranquilizer before injecting her. "You know this one. It's safe. After the cuffs are off, we'll insert an IV for fluids. You know the drill."

Sakura nodded and soon her eyelids grew heavy.

0o0o0

0o0o0

A group of three ninja raced through the darkness of Sound Country. The leader carried an enormous, canvas-wrapped pack.

"Taichou, do we know where to find him?"

"We do not need to find him. He will find us." He stopped and tossed the sack on the ground. The muffled, squealing sounds coming from the package made him smirk.

"We'll camp here for the night." Kunene eased himself down onto a log while the others set up camp. He was still aching from his battle against the Uchiha, but he was more than ready to be finished with this debacle. So, he'd volunteered to dispose of the final evidence linking them to Haruno's abduction.

"Should we feed her, sir?"

Kunene shook his head. "Don't bother. She won't starve. Kabuto will feed her or kill her. Either way, I'm not wasting my dinner on the wretch."

A frustrated whine came from the bag and he kicked it. "Shut up, kunoichi, or I'll skip the delivery, wrap a heavy chain around you, and throw you in a deep lake."

The sack went quiet and he sighed. He was tempted to do it anyway. This all started because of Karin and she'd somehow gone and led the Uchiha straight back to Sakura with all her foolishness. Now, his sister was in mourning and he'd lost many fine soldiers and nearly died himself. All in all, he just wanted to wash his hands of the whole ordeal. The only thing he hoped to salvage out of this mess was his association with Sound.

He heard a familiar birdcall and left the others at the campfire. A few hundred feet away waited a recognizable figure.

"Kabuto-san," Kunene greeted the snake-like man with a stiff nod of his head.

"It appears you've run into a little trouble." Kabuto's yellow gaze took in the bandages that covered a good portion of the Rising Sun leader's body.

"Nothing I couldn't handle."

"Your man said you wanted to discuss a trade. Have you changed your mind about the kunoichi?"

"Not a trade, Kabuto-san—a gift. This kunoichi is too much trouble. I want nothing to do with her scheming any longer. If you still want her, she's yours."

"Uchiha's teammate?" Kabuto asked doubtfully.

"Fiancée. She was wearing _this_ when we captured her." Kunene handed him a ring and, when Kabuto saw it, a triumphant smile stretched across his pale face. He held it up and it caught the faint light from the fire—the diamond and ruby shaped into an uchiwa flared brilliantly. The snake apprentice nodded and they walked closer to the camp.

"I appreciate your offer to pay for her, but it's not necessary. Consider her a gift from Wind Country's daimyo. Just don't blame us if you don't like her. She's a real pain in the ass. If you killed her tomorrow, it wouldn't be too soon."

The bag on the ground writhed. An alarmed grunt came from the sack when Kabuto's snakes wrapped around it and dragged it along with them.

"Not just yet, my friend. I have plans for the kunoichi. Thank you for the generous gift." He bowed and left.

0o0o0

0o0o0

It took them a while, but they finally were able to detach the first cuff from Sakura's ankle and remove the cumbersome machine from the room.

As Tsunade was at last able to get a look at Sakura's black and blue ankle, she swore under her breath.

"Her tibia and fibula are shattered." Tsunade's curses at what had been done to Sakura were long and colorful. "Her ankle's dislocated and the soft tissue is inflamed." She shook her head unpromisingly as she assessed all the damage. A bright green light surrounded her hands and she began to heal the enormous amount of injury taken by Sakura's foot over four month's time.

Sasuke watched them work and only gave up Sakura's hand long enough for them to remove the cuff. He sat quietly next to her, listening to the heartbeats of both her and the baby on the monitors. When he took back Sakura's hand, he noticed the swelling there too—indentations from the cuff and scars from her dogged attempts to remove them had left numerous, disfiguring marks across her porcelain skin. He ran a finger over each scar of the hand he held and planned ways to pay back the people who had done this to her.

By the time Tsunade was done, some of the scars were fading. She promised, with another couple healing sessions, they would be mostly gone. But for Sakura's broken ankle, it was going to take more. Several surgeries would be required to repair the jigsaw puzzle of broken bones in her foot because they'd started to heal badly before being fractured again and again.

"I don't know if her ankle will ever be one hundred percent," Tsunade said, saddened. "I cannot reset the bones right now. I'm afraid it's too much stress for her and the baby to go through—any surgeries will have to wait until after the child's born."

Sasuke nodded. "Thank you for taking care of them, Hokage-sama."

"Sasuke, if you want to go home and sleep, I'm sure Sakura won't wake up till morning," Tsunade assured him.

"I'm not leaving."

Tsunade sighed deeply. "You're prepared to stand by her through this?" She needed to know just how committed the boy was to her apprentice.

"Aa."

"Good. She needs your support. Sakura's been through hell and, to tell you the truth, Sasuke, it's a miracle the baby survived. I'll be back in a few minutes and we'll get her out of these ridiculous clothes and into a hospital gown. But first, I need to speak with Ibiki."

0o0o0

0o0o0

Later that night, Sasuke's eye cracked open to the bright hallway light of someone entering the dim room. When he saw who it was he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, Sakura!" She whispered overloud. "How is she?"

"She'll be fine. She just needs rest. How did you know she was here?"

"Do you think anyone in this village can keep a secret from _me_ for long?" she scoffed.

"Isn't there a guard posted outside the door?" he scowled at her. "How did you get in here?"

"_Pft_," she scoffed, "child's play. The _guard_ just woke up in front of the water fountain in the next hall, wondering why he left to go get a drink when he already had a canteen. I walked right in. Just _try_ and keep me away, Uchiha." Ino put her hands on her hips confidently. "I'll take _you_ for a walk, too."

Sasuke raised both eyebrows at her and watched her walk up to the bed.

"Jeez, Forehead," Ino pushed the hair back off Sakura's brow, "Your hair got long. Your face is all puffy and your—" she looked down at the small bulge under the blankets. "No!"

She turned to Sasuke. "Did _you_ do this?"

He stared back at her silently.

"You _did_, didn't you? _This_ is why she left?"

Sasuke shook his head and Ino turned back to Sakura. "Girl, you went and did it this time, didn't you?" She smoothed her hand over Sakura's abdomen.

Sakura's hand lashed out. Ino cried out and Sasuke was up out of the chair in an instant. Sakura had Ino's fingers bent backward to the breaking point. She opened her eyes.

"Sakura!" Ino gasped. "Let go."

Sakura let go of her friend's fingers when Sasuke snapped on the bedside lamp. "Ino! I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you."

"It's her own fault for sneaking in here," Sasuke scolded darkly.

"It's ok, Forehead. I should know better than that. I was just surprised to see you've got a passenger here." She grinned at her best friend and Sakura smiled back in relief.

"I was surprised, too, at first," Sakura told her warmly. "I've gotten used to him now."

"It's a boy! Sakura, we promised we wouldn't peek when we had our first kids. You cheated!"

Sakura shook her head. "Karin told me—a few weeks after she captured me."

"That bitch!" Ino snarled and her blue eyes flashed. "I'll be happy to stuff a kunai in her heart next time I see her."

"Send my regards as well," Sakura said dryly.

"I most certainly will," Ino assured her, patting her hand and seating herself up on the edge of Sakura's bed.

"You need to leave now," Sasuke interrupted them.

"Why? I just got here." They both looked at him imploringly. Sasuke saw the eagerness in Sakura's eyes and couldn't deny her. It was the first time since he'd found her that he'd seen a little of her old spirit.

"_Tch_. Fine. I'll go clean up and be back in an hour. Ok?" he asked Sakura.

She nodded happily. Sasuke looked sternly at Ino.

"Do_ not_ leave her alone."

"I will stay right here until you come back," the blonde promised, grinning like an idiot. They were both in their own little world, talking, before he even left.

He had to suppress the urge to smile in relief himself. 'Maybe her annoying friend is just what Sakura needs to feel at home,' he thought. Sasuke closed the door behind him and told the guard to let no one _else_ in until he came back. The guard, a new Chunin, looked at him in confusion and Sasuke told him what happened.

"Gomen nasai, Uchiha-san, it won't happen again."

"With her friends…it probably will." Sasuke told him as he left.

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0


	36. Chapter 36 Reap

DNON

A/N-Thank you so much, Sakura's Unicorn, for editing and for always helping me find just what I need to finish it right.

Taeliaangel, Happy Birthday—you're the same age as my son, lol.

Happy Easter, everyone, enjoy!

Gravity Chapter 36—Reap

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

As Karin slowly came regained consciousness, she realized that not only was she strapped to a table with wires attached everywhere, but Kabuto stood over her with a familiar looking syringe filled with the most vile colored liquid.

How many times had she seen similar injections jammed into the bodies of the Snake Sannin's experiments when she worked in his prisons?

How many of those 'experiments' went insane after Kabuto shot them up with his concoctions? How many tore out their own eyes, skin, or hair, trying to destroy themselves or worse, became cruel monsters—obsessed killing machines that had to be locked up forever or slaughtered? Her eyes grew wide and she tried to voice her protest, but with or without a tongue, her words slurred like she was drunk.

'He's already injected me with some kind of sedative,' she cursed to herself, feeling woozy. She had to stop him before he used that new injection on her!

"No worries, Karin-san. I'll take good care of you and your little one." Kabuto smiled, snake-like at her. "This procedure is painless compared to how Sasuke received his cursed seal."

She tried to shake her head but it was clamped to the table, as were her wrists and ankles. He didn't know she wasn't pregnant! She had to stop him!

"With this experiment the next generation of Uchiha will be even _more_ perfect."

"Ma baba—sa…sa!"

"What's that, Karin-san?" Kabuto leaned closer to try to understand what the girl who'd lost most of her tongue was trying to say.

"Mo, mo! Sasu baba!" Karin repeated.

Kabuto chuckled. "No need to be modest about your accomplishments, Karin-san. I know _all_ about them." He waved a crumpled sheet of paper in front of her eyes—eyes now opened wide enough in shock that one might think they would fall right out of her head.

'That's_ my_ letter! The one I wrote to Sasuke!' It was the letter in which she'd told him she was pregnant with the next Uchiha heir. The one she lost during her mission with the Green Beasts!

'Kabuto must have found my letter!' Tears came to her eyes.

"Mo, wy!" Suddenly, she blinked heavily. Her eyelids felt as if someone had laid sandbags on them.

"Poor, Karin-san. I can see you were treated badly by those nasty desert people. Don't worry. Here you'll be treated with the respect due the vessel of the next great generation."

"Agh!" She fought the drug's effect as the room trebled in her vision. She had to stop him!

"Relax and let the drug take effect. You won't feel a thing, Karin-san." Just as she slipped from consciousness, she felt the sharp prick of the needle and the burn of the noxious brew Kabuto had prepared as it entered her bloodstream.

'Kami-sama!' Karin prayed as the world turned black.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sasuke walked through the dark streets toward his family home. When he reached the Uchiha district, he diverged from the path into a section set aside for a shrine. He walked slowly over to the small graveyard at the back and kneeled in front of his parents' graves. By the moon's light he could make out the word 'Beloved' on the double headstone.

'Otousan, Kaasan,' he thought, bowing reverently. 'From today on, our house will no longer be empty. Thank you for watching over Sakura and my son when I couldn't. Please continue to do so when I bring them home.'

"Home," he said it aloud to the silent relatives scattered around him. For so many years, he fiercely disliked the word. Now it had a new feeling to it. A sense of pride he hadn't felt since childhood came over him at the thought that he was bringing his family home.

Sasuke said a silent prayer, making a mental note to come back soon and clean the graves he'd left untended for so many years.

Returning to the house, Sasuke winced as he walked in and flicked on the light, seeing the rough shape he'd left it in. After Sakura left, he'd let it go to hell. There were stacks of dirty dishes, a thick layer of dust along the shelves, a pile of dirty laundry, and worse—a huge hole in the side of the house that he made after kicking Karin out. A wave of guilt washed over him. He hoped that Sakura would forgive his stupidity.

He cleaned up a few things and took an overdue shower, letting the hot water slough off the grime of his arduous, but successful journey. When he got out, he cleaned up a little more—just enough to make the house not so unsightly. He closed the door to his old room, thinking it would be wise to call Saihoushi-san soon to repair the mess he'd made and make any other changes that Sakura would like—if she stayed. Then he went right back to the hospital.

When Sasuke returned, the two women were cuddled on the bed. Sakura was sleeping and Ino sat stroking her belly. When he came in, Ino carefully rose and indicated for him to take her place on the bed. He reluctantly climbed into bed next to the sleeping girl and Ino sat on the chair.

He didn't notice her ShinTenShin.

Abruptly, she was in his head.

"I don't want to wake her, so you listen to me, _Uchiha_," she spoke shrilly enough in his mind to make him cringe. "_Don't_ you screw this up! You better treat her like _gold_. And don't you dare let her feel ashamed about having this baby, _or else_. If I find out she's not happy, I'll make sure she leaves your ass and I'll _keep_ her away from you. I won't let you break her heart again. Do you understand?"

"Aa." He growled at the overprotective kunoichi, but once she let him go, he didn't harbor any ill will. She had the same goal in mind as him—protecting Sakura.

"I'll come by tomorrow." She rose, smiling genially, as if she hadn't just had his mind in total lockdown. "Sakura likes her belly rubbed. The baby stretches the skin tight and it is soothing. Ja' ne." Ino left.

Sasuke watched the sleeping woman next to him. He wasn't very familiar with this level of intimacy, but he would try…for Sakura's sake.

He slipped an arm around her shoulders and she curled up into him with a contented sigh.

He decided he could get used to it.

0o0o0

0o0o0

"Good morning," Tsunade greeted early the next morning. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"A shower?" Sakura asked shyly.

"I think we can accommodate that, Sakura-chan." Tsunade grinned. "Then I'll give you your examination right after and you can go home. All right? Sasuke, why don't you go get some fresh clothes for Sakura. You have the ones they sent back from River Country?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." He turned to Sakura. "I'll be right back."

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

Tsunade gave her a fresh hospital gown and a towel. "I'll be back in a few minutes with your records. There's a guard right outside your door and the nurse is down the hall—just push the button if you need something. Will you be ok?"

Sakura nodded and slid off the bed.

After her shower, Sakura felt almost normal again. She put on the clean gown and was ready when Tsunade came back in with her file. She asked her a few questions, confirming the baby's due date and measured her abdomen to see how the child's growth was progressing. Then she carefully delved into the area around Sakura's womb, just to make sure the journey had caused no harm. She finished with a broad smile.

"Your son is doing well, Sakura-chan. It looks like you've been eating healthy. Have you been feeling any anxiety?"

"Are you _kidding_?" Sakura looked seriously in her leader's eyes. The last four months of her life had been nothing _but_ nerve-racking.

"Well," she sighed. "I guess there's no getting around that, but _no more_ stress, ok?"

"Hai, Shishou."

A knock sounded at the door before Sasuke let himself back in with a bag of clothes for Sakura.

"Good, you're back. I was just telling Sakura here, _no_ _stress_. She is not to do anything strenuous—no training and no chakra use whatsoever."

"What?" Sakura cried. "Why not?"

"Normally, I would ok some chakra use or even let you work."

"I can't _work_?"

Tsunade shook her head. "Uh-uh. You became pregnant while recovering from using Creation Rebirth on someone other than yourself. Instead of the jutsu healing your depleted cells, you sent healthy cells out of your body. And you haven't used any chakra in months. There's no telling what kind of damage you could do if you started again now. We're gonna play it safe. No chakra use _and_ I want you on bed rest." Tsunade waited for Sasuke's nod to make sure he was on board with what she was saying.

Sakura was floored. Sasuke came up and put his hand on her shoulder and she shrugged him off uncomfortably. She felt almost as if they'd put her shackles put back on.

"The good news is that you're right on track for your weight gain. You're up fourteen pounds since your last check-up, before you left for River Country."

"_Fourteen_ pounds!" Sakura squeaked, her mouth hanging open in astonishment.

"Yes, and that is just _fine_." Tsunade lifted the young mother's chin to close her mouth. "That grandson of mine looks healthy and active. _No_ dieting, young lady. That weight was gained gradually over the last five months. Since you have been mostly inactive, I want you to do no more than simple stretching and stay off that ankle as much as possible." She handed her a cane. "You two make an appointment for an ultrasound so we can get a look at the little guy. Get dressed now and go home to rest."

"Hai, Shishou," Sakura replied halfheartedly. Just the thought of months more of sitting around, doing absolutely nothing, was already frustrating her.

"Come by my office and have lunch with me tomorrow Sakura. I want to catch up with you and I'll debrief you while we eat." She pointed at the dark-eyed Uchiha. "You can bring him, too, if you like."

"Hai, Shishou." Sakura slid off the examining table and when Sasuke tried to help her, she snapped irritably. "I can do it _myself_!" Realizing her rudeness she blushed furiously. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." He handed her the bag.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

"I'll wait outside for you." He followed the Hokage out.

Sakura pulled out clean underwear and put them on, noticing they were a now very snug, she recognized she would have to buy new ones, and _soon_, as these ones would not fit unless she scrunched them down low under her belly. Her chest had gotten bigger, too—the bra she put on was so tight, she could barely close it—once hooked she could barely breathe. Then she pulled out her familiar clothes with a sigh of happiness—her blue, spandex bike shorts and white t-shirt with the red vest. It felt so good to see them again. She hurried to put them on.

Five minutes later, she came to the door and called Sasuke back in. When he came in, he saw immediately that she was visibly upset and still in her hospital gown. "What's wrong?"

Two big tears swelled up and rolled down her face. "_Nothing fits_! It's too small! I've turned into a _fat_ cow!"

Sasuke was taken back when hit by his first wave of pregnancy hormones. He didn't quite know what to do with this sad, little Sakura. He slowly folded her in his arms, patting her back. "You're not fat, Sakura."

She sniffed, turned away from him and sulked.

"You're _not_ fat," he scowled.

"Liar," she accused, but she smiled a little.

He walked over to her and picked her chin up. "You look fine."

She scrubbed at her wet face. "Sorry, Sasuke-kun, I don't know what came over me. My sizes haven't changed so much in years and when none of my clothes fit, I just—"

"Forget about it. You can get new clothes. I'll go find something else for you to wear. Then we'll have dinner wherever you like on the way home."

"That sounds nice."

"Stay here. I'll be back." Sasuke left to go find her something more suitable.

Sasuke hadn't gone ten steps out of the hospital when an annoying bleating assailed his ears.

"Oi! Teme! Where you going? Aren't you supposed to be with Sakura?"

"I am, dobe."

"Where is she then?" Naruto pretended to look around them. "I don't _see_ her."

"_Tch_." Sasuke's brow twitched in irritation. "I'm going to pick up some clothes for her."

"Maternity clothes? I'll come help, teme."

"What do you know about choosing clothes?" Sasuke eyed the day-glo orange active wear that Naruto sported day-in and day-out.

"More than you, teme. If you dress Sakura, she'll look like she's going to a funeral." Naruto eyed Sasuke's black-on-black attire. "Boooorrringg!"

Sasuke couldn't shake the nuisance following him, so they both ended up in the women's clothing store together. The saleswoman sauntered up, giving Sasuke a flirtatious smile and Naruto a slight curl of her lip.

"Can I help you?"

"Do—"

"We need clothes for a bigger girl," Naruto interrupted, making a weird motion over his stomach with his hand.

The sales girl pointed to the other end of the store and tried to block Sasuke's path after Naruto rushed toward the clothing racks.

"I haven't seen you here before."

Sasuke grunted and turned to go down the next aisle, but she grabbed his sleeve. He scowled at her.

"If you want, I can help you find what you need." She smiled suggestively at him.

"No."

Before she could blink, he was gone to the other side of the shop—talking to the funny looking boy in the orange jacket. She sniffed and headed back to the checkout counter.

"Suit yourself," she grumbled.

"Hey, teme! Look here! I found this!" Naruto pulled out a bright, striped dress big enough to be a circus tent along with an oversized pair of woman's panties. Sasuke's mind flashed to the tiny panties he'd taken earlier from Sakura's drawer. Then her unhappy face entered his mind, her green eyes full of tears.

"_Sasuke-kun, you think I'm a fat cow, too!_" she'd accuse him.

"Oh, no." If he brought her something like this to wear, she'd never forgive him. He looked back at the idiot who was pulling more loud, huge clothes off from the rack and shook his head.

Suddenly, he remembered when Sakura had no clean laundry and he'd brought her his own clothes to wear, a pair of nin-pants and t-shirt. The pants had fallen off her hips when she stood up because they were too big. He smirked at the memory of her pretty, bare legs.

"Never mind, dobe. I've got a better idea." He left Naruto to put all those ridiculous clothes back by himself and went home.

0o0o0

Sakura sat down to wait for the father of her baby.

Home, Sasuke was taking her _home_.

Home.

All of a sudden, new doubts began to assail her.

'Oh shit! I never finished setting up escrow for my house! I wonder if my loan went into foreclosure? If the bank put a lien on my savings account, how am I gonna buy new clothes? And what if Sasuke doesn't really want to be together? What if he's just pitying me?' She started chewing her thumbnail. 'I still need money for a place to live. I need to work, but how can I work without chakra? What am I going to live off of?'

"Holy crud! And Tsunade said _no_ stress. How is that even possible?"

By the time Sasuke got back, Sakura was holding her head in her hands.

"Sakura, are you ill? Do you want me to get Tsunade?"

She picked up her head slowly, suddenly looking completely worn out. "No, I just remembered that I didn't finish taking care of my house loan among other things."

"I took care of it."

"You _did_?" She looked up at him in surprise. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. I'll pay it all back to you with interest after I can work again."

"I wasn't worried about it and you shouldn't be either."

"But I was concerned about finding a place to stay. I can't keep imposing on you."

Sasuke's eyebrows rose. "Imposing?" He frowned. "Do you think I will let you stay anywhere _but_ with me?"

"Oh, s-sorry, Sasuke-kun." She couldn't seem to stop apologizing. "I know you like your privacy and…ah—"

"Do you not _want_ to stay with me?" He asked, his heart sinking at the thought of her living anywhere else.

They'd been apart for so long—she didn't want him to force him. "You don't mind?"

He shook his head, not trusting his tongue to answer her. What would he do if she didn't want to stay with him—if he couldn't bring his family home?

"I've had months to come to terms with this, Sasuke. A baby is a _lot_ of responsibility. You don't have to decide right away."

'_That's_ all she's worried about?' he thought with relief.

Sasuke gave her the look he saved for when Naruto said something especially stupid. He put the clothes he brought for her in her hands.

"Baka. Get dressed. We're going home."

0o0o0

0o0o0

They began the long trek through the village, back to the Uchiha district. Having been in solitary for so long, Sakura was uncomfortably aware that everyone was staring at her. Sasuke walked beside her, not really noticing. He was used to stares and he always ignored them.

Nobody talked to them, but she knew they were talking _about _them.

Sakura could practically hear the gossip now. Nobody would know the real reason why she'd been away. Even if she could tell them the truth, it would seem a fantastic lie. Ironically, Hanshu was right about one thing—her reputation was going to be beyond tarnished. By tomorrow, the whole village would be talking about her. This was exactly the kind of situation her mother had wanted her to avoid by marrying her off before she died. She felt ill. She could almost hear the words they were saying behind raised hands.

'Look at that! Gone five months and she comes back pregnant _and_ unmarried. What a disgrace! And latching onto that Uchiha boy, too!

'It's a good thing mother is dead. She would be absolutely mortified.'

Sakura hung her head in shame and started to distance herself from Sasuke.

"Where would you like to have dinner?" Sasuke asked.

"I-I'm not hungry," she mumbled, staring at the ground, her faced flushed.

Watching her, he became concerned. He glanced around and saw some of the market women whispering behind their hands and pointing at Sakura. He glared at them and was about to say something to Sakura when his tailor's wife, Saihoushi Taelle, rushed up to them.

"Hello there!" Taelle smiled warmly "I am so glad you are back, Uchiha-san."

When Sakura realized she was talking to her, she looked up immediately—her face turned bright red and she started to shake her head. She was wearing Sasuke's shirt, so the tailor must have thought… "No, you're mistaken—"

Sasuke recalled the time she told him about the marriage interviews arranged by her mother, along with Ino's warning. It clicked in his brain what discomfiture she might be feeling. He stepped closer, put his arm around Sakura's shoulders protectively, and interrupted Taelle.

"Sakura's not feeling well today. Perhaps you could call on us later this week and we can discuss further renovations."

"Oh, yes. Of course. I hope you are feeling better soon. Congratulations, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke felt her flinch miserably this time.

"I'll stop by in a few days to visit." She smiled happily at the young couple. "Take care of yourselves and the baby." She waved as they left.

"Don't worry about what others think," Sasuke told her, pulling her forward once more.

Sakura's step faltered and she looked up, astonished that he knew what she was thinking—she blushed. "You're right, Sasuke. Those people don't know the circumstances…but, you know, standards are very different in our society for women than men. By tomorrow, most of the villagers are going to think I'm a tramp."

"Then they are stupid," Sasuke growled.

"No. They'll be right. It's my own fault."

"Stop thinking of _them_," Sasuke said angrily. "The people who know you will know it's not true."

"Yeah," she said with absolutely no conviction, "I don't care what they think. I'm just glad to be back." She tried to smile at him, but her smile never made it to her eyes.

Sasuke felt a sharp pang of guilt and anger. This would have been settled months ago if she had not been abducted. They might even have been married before she found out she was pregnant.

He needed to fix this.

0o0o0

Sasuke opened the door and let Sakura lead them into the house. He helped her remove her sandals, taking care not to jar the bandages on her injured foot. When he stood up again he blocked her path, his face inches from hers. She gazed up into his onyx eyes. Her breath caught in her throat.

When Sasuke tilted her chin up and kissed her tenderly, Sakura's eyes widened in surprise.

"I thought…maybe you…didn't want to do that anymore."

"No." Sasuke rested his forehead against hers and sighed. "I just knew that once I started, I wouldn't want to stop." He kissed her again, long and slow. Her hands rested flat on his chest and his slipped around her waist, pulling her closer.

"You don't," she blushed prettily, "have to stop, Sasuke-kun."

He looked doubtful. "I don't want harm you or the baby."

"You won't hurt us, Sasuke-kun."

He shook his head. "I can wait until the baby's born."

"Sasuke-kun!" She pouted sulkily and he had to kiss her sweet lips again. "What if…what if I don't want to wait?"

"You waited eighteen years for the first time, I'm sure you can wait a few more months for the next." He smirked when she gasped. "Besides, if you hadn't run away, you would have nothing to complain about, now would you?"

She raised a fist at him. "Sasuke—"

He grabbed her wrist. "No stress, remember? Hokage's orders. I'm gonna make sure you follow them." He kissed her forehead. "Go lay down."

"I don't want to." She sniffed. "I'm _not_ tired."

"You need to rest so you don't _get_ tired."

"Are you crazy? If you keep saying stuff like that, I'm going to punch you," she grumbled. "Stop treating me as if I'm made of glass!"

He swept her off her feet and brought her to his bed and climbed in beside her. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in front of him. "Sleep. I'll stay here with you a while."

She wanted to protest, but it felt so warm and comfortable in Sasuke's arms that she just didn't care. She rested her head on his arm and almost found herself purring when he softly stroked her rounded abdomen. Whenever his hand stopped moving and stayed in one place, the baby would start to push back against him from inside her belly.

Sakura giggled. "I think he likes that. He doesn't want you to stop."

A chuckle rumbled next to her ear. "He's very demanding."

"That comes from his father's side," she teased.

"Hn." He frowned. "You're pretty stubborn yourself."

"Are you criticizing the mother of your child?" She asked mockingly.

He looked surprised. "_You_ started it. You're _supposed_ to be sleeping."

"How could anyone sleep with all that going on?" She pointed at the drum beating inside her belly.

Sasuke sat up on the bed and lowered his head to Sakura's abdomen. "Listen up in there." His deep, authoritative voice rumbled against her belly and his lips tickled her skin, making her laugh. "Your mother needs her rest, so settle down and go to sleep."

Sakura continued to laugh even as he curled back up with her again. "You really think _that's_ gonna work?"

"Yes." He laid his hand on her hip and then slid it over her belly. "Sleep."

Surprisingly, the baby seemed to settle as ordered. Sakura closed her eyes and, soaking in the loved and protected feeling from Sasuke, drifted off as well.

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Reviews=Love=Author's Inspiration


	37. Chapter 37 Own Up

DNON

A/N—Thank you everyone for all the lovely reviews so far. Whenever I get stuck, I read them again for inspiration.

Sakura's Unicorn, I love you, friend! Thank you so much for all your help with my stories. I wish I could put you in more of them, heehee. That was fun!

For those of you who haven't checked out the LJ—Sasu/Saku month stuff happening, there are already many interesting Sasu/Saku drabbles stories going on over there that were written by some very talented people. I've even written one—a rather silly one—starring S.U. There's a link written out on Sakura's Unicorn's homepage to get there. Go check them all out.

Other chapter updates—Hmmm, FK is about 50% done, Co9t is about 60%, Gravity 38 is about 75% done—if you're interested in knowing. I'm also busy writing many other stories! I can't wait to share them!

Enjoy the update, everyone!

K&K

0o0o0

Gravity

Chapter 37—Own Up

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Early in the morning, there was a knock at the back door.

"Sasuke-kun," Kakashi greeted when the young Uchiha opened it. "Ohayo!" The silver-haired ninja waved, his eye squinting genially. On his shoulder perched the little white cat. "I've brought you a houseguest."

"Please come in, Kakashi." Sasuke nodded respectfully and stepped back. Kakashi followed him into the kitchen.

"Where's Sakura? Still sleeping?"

Sasuke frowned. "She woke up a lot during the night. I think she keeps dreaming she's back in Wind Country." Sasuke put the kettle on and found a can of tuna for the cat.

"Has she talked much about it yet?"

Sasuke shook his head. Since he brought her home, Sakura'd barely spoken at all and that bothered him more than anything. His dark eyes were troubled and he hadn't slept much either.

"Be careful with her, Sasuke-kun. Just because they kept her well doesn't mean they didn't torture her. In fact, I'd guess they had. We were lucky to find her when we did."

"Aa." Sasuke's jaw tensed. Sakura still cried in her sleep—he didn't know why, but she was still stressed and it came out through her nightmares. He couldn't cease his dark thoughts of retribution.

Kakashi's steel-gray eye caught Sasuke's contemplative stare. "I didn't stop by just to bring you the cat, Sasuke. I wanted to make sure you're not planning any _unscheduled_ trips out of town."

The teapot started to whistle. Sasuke turned off the flame and prepared two cups of tea before he answered, his back still turned toward his mentor.

"I can't make any promises, Kakashi."

"You'll worry her."

Sasuke stiffened for a split second; Kakashi sensed this was what had held the boy back. Sakura's psyche was somewhat fragile. They'd all seen her near-breakdown in Wind Country. Sasuke slowly turned and set two cups on the table.

Kakashi picked up his cup and blew off the steam. "At the very least promise me that you won't leave town without me." He sipped the aromatic brew.

Sakura's abduction hadn't only affected him, Sasuke thought; she's precious to others, too. The daimyo had made more than one powerful enemy by taking her—Kakashi would be a strong ally.

Sasuke sat and watched him in silence for another whole minute before he nodded and took a drink. Kakashi silently accepted his decision.

Kakashi was proud of the boy—he had grown enormously from the child who thought only about revenge and killing. Now he had something important to protect. Revenge was a dish best served cold. Perhaps they should wait and settle the score after Sakura had safely delivered their son.

"Sensei?"

"Sakura-chan!" Kakashi rose to muss her bed-head hair good-naturedly, like he used to when she was younger. "Good morning. I've brought your little friend. What did you say her name was again?"

"Jinx—I named her Jinx."

"Jinx, eh?" Kakashi chucked and scratched his head. "Well, that's funny. I've been calling her Lucky 'cause we were so _lucky_ that she led us to you."

The faint smile Sakura gave him didn't reach her eyes as she recalled recent memories. "Neither one of us was happy to be together at first, Sensei." Sakura absently pet the cat who was happily chowing down on Sasuke's offering. "But Jinx here…she saved my life…" Her eyes took on a vacant expression and she explained no further. Kakashi and Sasuke exchanged a glance and Kakashi shook his head—better not to push her for details.

"Sakura-chan."

She jumped when Kakashi said her name. "Sorry, Sensei?"

"Have you eaten breakfast yet? We could go meet Naruto and Sai at Ichiraku's."

"Ah." Not making eye contact with either man, Sakura looked around uncomfortably, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear and playing with the collar of her T-shirt. "I was thinking of making something here."

"There's no food here," Sasuke informed her. "I haven't done any shopping."

"Surely there's rice—"

Sasuke frowned. "It's not healthy for you to just—"

"Sasuke-kun, why don't I keep Sakura company while you find something nice and healthy to go along with the rice?" Kakashi suggested.

Sasuke exchanged another silent conversation with Kakashi before he relented and nodded. "Is there anything special you'd like from the store, Sakura?"

Sakura thought for a second—it'd been months since she'd been able to choose what she wanted to eat. An abundance of choices came to mind but she didn't know what to pick first.

"Um…maybe some tofu, achara-zuke, chawan mushi, saikyo-zuke, an pan, and…_tangerines_." Sakura covered her mouth when she realized she was ticking off all the foods that she'd craved and been denied the last few months. Sasuke hated sweets—he would detest most of her choices. "Er, wait, I, uh, that's silly. We don't need all that food, Sasuke-kun, I—"

"You make some rice." Sasuke got the bag of rice out of the cupboard and set it next to the rice cooker. "I won't take long."

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sasuke shuffled toward the village markets, unsure if just buying food for Sakura would be any help toward making her feel better. He hoped Kakashi might be able to get her to open up…but wouldn't it be better if she could open up to him? They'd slept in the same bed last night but he hadn't been able to keep the terrors from her dreams—watching her, he'd felt helpless.

He tried to think back to his childhood—what had his parents done to give him confidence when he was hurting? His father usually just pushed him aside, told him he should aim to be as good as his brother, but never really thought his second son would measure up. His mother had always been there, not out front, but in the background, quietly praising him—always there when he was troubled with something that comforted him.

The first time he'd succeeded in using fire jutsu, he'd come home with his lips swollen and red. Mother had given him a special popsicle, made with lemon and honey. The honey helped to heal the burns, but since he didn't care for sweets, she'd mixed in lemon to balance out the sweetness.

Whenever he'd had a setback when he was training, she always made sure there was a side dish of his favorite, tomatoes on the dinner table.

'I guess food can bring a little comfort.' He hastened his pace, determined to find things that Sakura would like.

Until a green-suited nuisance crossed his path.

"Uchiha-san, I am so happy to have found you. Do you know where I can find my one, true love, the light of my life, Sakura-san?"

Sasuke glowered at the over-eager ninja and stepped around him to continue on. He didn't have time for Lee's childish declarations.

"Perhaps you have not heard the dastardly rumors going around the village besmirching my pure sweetheart." Lee jumped back in front of him. "My true love has been tarnished by a cruel twist of fate, but _fear not_. I still love her and no matter who has sullied her,_ I_ will cherish her and take all her worries away with true love's kiss."

"If you touch her, I'll kill you."

"Worry not, Uchiha-san, I will surely marry Sakura-san before my lips touch her pureness."

"The _hell_ you will," Sasuke growled.

Lee stood straight up, his finger pointing in the air. "You're right, Sasuke-san. I should not go to her empty handed. I will buy her the most lovely flowers and the sweetest sweets to show her how much I love her." Lee bolted toward the market before Sasuke could stop him.

When Sasuke entered the marketplace, Lee was buzzing around, acting the fool, bragging loudly and collecting all manner of odd things to 'proclaim his love.'

Sasuke scoffed. That imbecile didn't know Sakura's heart. He didn't know her likes and dislikes. Lee was simply buying up anything and everything that looked big and bright and flashy. He didn't truly know Sakura. How kind, but also humble she was—how loving.

Sasuke strained his brain, trying to remember every little thing she liked. He also found all the things the baby manual Kakashi had given him during their search for Sakura said were good for pregnant woman. By the time he'd finished, the sales people looked at him with wary eyes, wondering if he'd gone crazy too or if he was in some sort of contest with the more energetic ninja in the green suit buying up weird things around the market.

They finally ran into each other again as they were leaving.

"Uchiha-san, I see you too have done some shopping."

"Give it up, Lee."

"Ah, you mean Sakura-san? You are a most worthy opponent, Sasuke-san, but I will give it my all. Sakura-san will be mine."

"Sakura _and_ our son belong with me. Don't even try to stand in my way, Rock Lee."

"Your _son_? _You_ are the rogue who defiled my cherry blossom?" Lee dropped his piles of goods and flowers.

Sasuke's eyes turned a menacing red.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sakura measured out the rice and water and started the pot while Kakashi made her a cup of tea.

"Thank you, Sensei." Sakura sat down and took a sip—still not making eye contact with him.

"About going out, Sakura," Kakashi watched her shrink into her chair. He saw the faint tremor in her hand before she tightened her grip around her mug. "Ah, they won't miss us, so don't feel bad."

"I guess so," she admitted, feeling guilty. She felt bad that she couldn't meet with her friends, but she didn't think she could handle seeing all the villagers, knowing what they thought of her now. Hanshu's voice whispered in her mind, calling her a whore—a disgrace. It was easy to _say_ she didn't care what others thought of her, but the truth was she did—she always had.

Kakashi waved off the awkward silence. He thought she might feel strange about just picking up where she'd left off—she was the other reason he'd stopped by. "Sakura, did I ever tell you about the time I spent two months in solitary in a prison in Stone Country?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "Really?" Kakashi never told them much about his life before Team Seven. She took another drink to conceal her intense interest in how he'd handled being in isolation.

"Yeah. Sixty-four days, twelve hours, eight minutes, and twenty-two seconds." Kakashi watched Sakura's hand freeze with her cup an inch off the tabletop. "I didn't even have my trusty book to keep me company." Kakashi added, as he carefully observed Sakura's reaction. She blinked back sudden tears and he knew he'd hit a nerve. "I think I looked forward to the times when they tortured me just because of the companionship. I don't talk about it often—being under someone else's thumb…it wasn't easy." He clearly saw the relief in her eyes. "Most people don't understand how maddening isolation can be, Sakura-chan."

Sakura nodded fervently. "Hanshu…he wouldn't let me talk to anyone…" Her mouth snapped shut and she looked down at her lap, self-conscious. She was ashamed.

How dare she say that she sometimes looked forward to conversation with the man who planned to steal her son and make her his whore? The guilt of betraying Sasuke was crushing her. Surely, once he found out, he'd put her on the street—she'd bartered away his son to protect herself. She slumped in her chair.

Kakashi recognized the signs of a broken spirit. He ached for his young student, but he knew she had to bounce back from this at her own pace—mental torment was oftentimes worse than physical. Bruises fade and bones heal, but the mind could hold you captive forever.

"Just take your time, Sakura. Nobody expects you to jump back into the old routine."

"Kakashi…I…Sasuke…"

"He'll wait. That boy loves you. I watched him turn three countries inside out searching for you."

She smiled softly.

"He's scared, too."

Her smile faded.

"He blames himself—and rightly so," he added gruffly.

"No," she gasped and he shook his head, his eye taking on a steely glint. He reached across the table and took her hand.

"Sakura, a man needs to own up to his mistakes. It's not easy to say you were wrong and it's even harder to ask for forgiveness."

"There's nothing to forgive."

"Sakura, I'm not your father, and my moral compass is certainly not pointing north, but don't you dare think for one moment that I will let you put all this on yourself. I'm at fault, too."

"Sensei."

"Young lady, I've known how you felt about Sasuke. It's been clear to me since you were twelve. I also knew Sasuke cared for you, yet, I let you stay alone with him because I thought you two were a good match. It was like one of my cheesy romance novels come to life. I saw the chance and I pushed you together because you're so good for him."

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. "Sensei, I'm a grown woman—"

"_Barely_. I knew that your mother planned for you to have a respectable life and I let you down." It was well-known what most people thought of a young woman having a child on her own—they were outcasts in society. It wasn't fair, the dishonor and degradation they had to suffer. Her mother was a wise woman to want to see her daughter taken care of—as one of her guardians, Kakashi knew he'd fucked up. "Sakura, I'm sorry for putting you in this position."

"Sensei!" Sakura scoffed indignantly. "I'm not sorry that I'm pregnant—not at all."

Kakashi reached across the table and tilted her chin up to look in her eyes. "No regrets? No tears?"

She averted her eyes, twisted her lips, self-deprecatingly, and blushed to the roots of her pale pink hair. "Well…it took _some_ time." Distractedly, she drew a finger through the ring on the table left by her teacup, streaking the liquid over the dark wood grain. She didn't want to think about how Hanshu did his best to make her feel ashamed—of how he succeeded in humiliating her over and over. She loved and wanted this baby more than anything in the world. And even if she had to raise him alone, Sakura would never let this child be ashamed of where he came from.

"You're a good girl, Sakura. Don't ever think that you're not. Just remember, today's gossip is forgotten tomorrow. You're going to make a wonderful mother."

She smiled shyly and looked up at him from behind the curtain of her bangs. "You think?"

Kakashi nodded. "And Sasuke's a fine young man. He's spent the last four months putting up with Naruto day and night, so you _know_ he's patient—even if he _is_ a bit socially maladjusted. Just be patient with him, too."

"Hai," Sakura sighed and rubbed her belly. Sasuke had to decide for himself how much and in what capacity he wanted to be in their lives. Never again would she let herself be helpless and wish for someone else to come to her rescue. She loved Sasuke, but she didn't want his pity—and she never wanted to feel hopeless again.

"Well, Sakura-chan, you know, you've practically raised Team Seven—a bunch of misfit, orphan boys, all with chips on our shoulders—save a bit of that kindness and understanding for yourself, ok?"

"I'll give myself time, Sensei."

"Good girl."

The back door opened and Sasuke came in, laden with bags and bags of more food then they could eat in a week.

"Sasuke-kun, you bought so much!" A giggle escaped the much-too-serious of late girl, when she saw the myriad of fruits and vegetables in every color of the rainbow overflowing from the sacks Sasuke hauled in. In addition to all the things she'd asked for, Sasuke bought even more sweets—like the yokan she loved when they were younger that she hadn't purchased in years because Ino was always on her case to watch her figure. It looked like he'd bought out all the shops! She grinned at him.

Sasuke couldn't stop the heat that shaded his high cheekbones, but he was glad to see Sakura smile naturally. The false smile she kept trying to hide behind made him nervous. He'd rather see real tears than fake smiles—he didn't want her thinking she had to hide anything from him. He handed some bags to her while avoiding the knowing grin on Kakashi's masked face.

"Looks like you're in good hands, Sakura-chan." He patted the cat as he left the kitchen. "See ya later, Lucky."

"Please come by again soon, Sensei."

"I will, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun." He waved and disappeared.

0o0o0

Sakura and Sasuke packed the refrigerator to overflowing. She chopped vegetables while he mixed the eggs and sautéed them together with the rice.

"It's delicious, Sasuke-kun."

"Aa." He watched her eating and wondered if she'd stay when she found out how deplorable he'd acted when she left. But how could he make things better if she didn't know the truth first? He couldn't hide it forever, but he worried the burden would hurt her too much. But what if she found out some other way—would he ever be able to fix things if he continued to hide the truth?

They were just finishing their vegetable omurice—instead of ketchup on top, Sasuke had insisted on fresh tomatoes, but Sakura didn't mind—she was thoroughly enjoying his company, even if they weren't saying much. Just being close to him made her feel calmer. Together, they washed up and Sakura was wiping down the table when Sasuke took the cloth away from her and led her into the hall.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked nervously. She didn't like how somber he suddenly looked.

"I have to tell you something." He tugged her toward his old room and she felt a sense of foreboding. Kakashi alluded to Sasuke's guilt earlier, but whatever he was guilty of, nothing came close to what she'd done—vowing to give his child away and agreeing to betray him with another man. She was afraid to tell Sasuke what she'd done—of how weak she'd been.

She pulled her hand out of his. "Can't this wait, Sasuke-kun? I wanted to clean up before we leave. We have that meeting with— "

Sasuke wanted to put it off forever, but he knew he couldn't. This guilt was an unbreachable wall between them that he had to tear down. He snagged Sakura's waist and pulled her firmly toward the ruined room. He had to tell her the awful things he'd done or he'd never be able to move forward with his plans. First, he had to come clean…and pray that she'd forgive him.

He opened the door.

Sakura gasped at the sight of what was once their bedroom. A slight breeze ruffled her hair. The wind came from the enormous hole that stood where most of wall used to be.

A chill laced down Sakura's spine—the bed was gone.

Sasuke took her hand. "I did this, Sakura." Unconsciously his hold tightened, crushing her hand.

"Sasuke, you don't—"

He put his other hand over her mouth. "No, Sakura. I _do_ need to tell you. " Her enormous eyes, gazing at him sympathetically above his fingers made him feel worse. He didn't deserve her compassion. He looked away. "When Karin told me you'd left Konoha for good, I—"

Wetness touched his skin and he looked back to see tears streaming down her face. He pulled his hands away from her as if burned.

"Sasuke, I already know. Karin told me."

Sasuke eyes widened. 'Of course she did,' he thought derisively. 'How stupid could I be not to realize that—'

"She said you were so drunk that it was easy to trick you into believing you'd had sex with her." Her tear-blurred eyes registered the look of shock on his face. It was true then—he hadn't seen through Karin's trap.

"That was the first time I lost hope that you'd look for me. I was so…disappointed…" She seemed to wilt.

"Sakura…" The relief that he hadn't had sex with Karin mixed sickly in his gut with the knowledge of how much he hurt Sakura. She took a step back and he reached out to her.

"Stay…" His throat locked up. How selfish was he being to hope for her forgiveness? He didn't deserve it.

She looked up at him.

"…I wanted you to stay, Sakura. When you left I…there's no excuse for what I did."

She wanted to tell him that his actions paled compared to hers. In her eyes, Sasuke's betrayal was imaginary—hers was real. But when she looked up into his eyes the words stuck in her throat.

Sasuke clasped her face between his palms and wiped the tears from her face with his thumbs. He wanted to heal the breach between them—the hardest thing was that part of the healing came with reliving the pain.

"Gomen." He kissed her forehead and pulled her tightly into his embrace.

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Things you probably already know:

Ohayo—short for ohayo goziamasu, or good morning

Achara-zuke=summer pickles

Saikyo-zuke=sweet miso-marinated fish

Chawan mushi=egg custard

Yokan-sweet bean jelly

An pan=sweet bean-paste buns


	38. Chapter 38 Absolution

DNON

A/N-Hey, guys! Didja miss me?

Ahaha. Well, you see, I took on that Sasuke & Sakura Month challenge on LJ and wrote a whole slew of one-shots for it, for July. My name over there is kaze_and_kiba but I have nothing posted yet. Anyway, I'm all done with that now, so I'm back to my main stories—but, you won't see too many updates from me in the next month, because my daughter's graduating high school and I have tons of things to do for that, on top regular of spring gardening and I just got my motorcycle out on the road again—_yahoo_! So the writing will be on hold a bit. Don't worry! I will still update, just not as frequently for a while. Right now, I plan to update co9t's next and probably FK after that.

Thank you all, for your patience and reviews—they really keep me motivated.

Thanks, Sakura's Unicorn, for all your editing and help getting everything just right. Missed you this week on Skype—hope you're all okey-dokey.

Happy Mother's Day, C!

K&K

Gravity

By Kaze and Kiba

Chapter 38—Absolution

0o0o0

0o0o0

Guilt is anger directed at ourselves. ~Peter Williams.

It is the confession, not the priest, that gives us absolution. ~Oscar Wilde

0o0o0

0o0o0

"Go right in, and take a seat." Shizune said, waving Sakura and Sasuke into the Hokage's office. "She's expecting you both."

As he held the door for her, Sasuke thought that Sakura had been pretty quiet since his confession earlier that day. He hoped that telling her the truth had been the right thing to do. He didn't push her to make a decision on anything, but he hoped she'd give him the chance to make up for his mistakes.

Sakura fidgeted in her chair and looked around the room—everywhere but at Sasuke—before she finally spoke so softly that he thought he misheard her.

"Shishou," Sakura said hesitantly. "I think maybe Sasuke should leave."

"Why? This situation involves both of you."

'Because when he hears what I did, he'll hate me,' she thought morosely. Her hand fisted nervously on her knee, her fingernails digging into her palm.

Sasuke frowned. He put his hand on top of hers and laced her fingers through his to relax her hand. "I'm not leaving."

"I want you to know that you're not in any trouble, Sakura," Tsunade told her. "I just need to know what happened to you in Wind Country and if any sensitive information might've been passed to the daimyo during your incarceration."

"H-Hai." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and the dark-haired man next to her watched her with deep concern.

Tsunade looked sharply at the man beside her. "Uchiha Sasuke, you will behave yourself, no matter what Sakura reveals."

"Aa."

"All right. The brat can stay—for now," Tsunade warned him with a stern look. "Go on, Sakura. Tell me how you came to be captured."

"Karin tricked me into leaving the base in River Country." Sakura took a calming breath. Now that she was actually telling Tsunade her story, she did feel a little better. "Working together with the leader of the Rising Sun, she captured me, and then, henged as me, Karin reported to the base camp and told them I was returning to Konoha."

"Why did she help the Rising Sun capture you?"

"She made a deal with them—my life for Sasuke's child. She knew I was pregnant before I did. Karin sensed I was carrying a child from the baby's chakra signature." Sakura placed her hand on her belly. "I had no idea—I was only a few weeks along."

Tsunade nodded. "It's not unusual to _not_ recognize the signs that early in pregnancy—it takes most woman two to three _months_."

Sakura nodded somberly. She pulled her hand from Sasuke's and rubbed her palms against her knees.

"I was foolish to believe she wanted to be friends…" Her mind drifted over the numerous mistakes she'd made.

"Sakura," Tsunade interrupted her wandering thoughts gently, "tell me what happened next."

"They stuck me in a sack and brought me to Wind Country. I was confined to a room in the east wing of the daimyo's palace, where I was told I'd be held until the baby was born," she finished quickly. Her eyes shifted uneasily toward Sasuke and she began to clench her hands anxiously. She knew she'd left out so much—information that the Hokage would want to know.

"I tried to escape—to make contact—but everything failed."

"You didn't fail, Sakura," Sasuke tried to give her confidence. "We got your message, that's why we were searching Wind Country—only, part of the code was indecipherable."

'So, if I'd been better at working the telegraph I might have been rescued sooner,' she reflected with bitter disappointment. She put a hand to her forehead.

"Sakura, are you—?"

"Four weeks ago, Karin returned again, wanting to take the baby, dead, to Sasuke. I was scared, so I…" She licked her lips nervously. "I accepted an offer from the daimyo in return for his protection."

"Protection?" Tsunade asked.

"What _offer_?" Sasuke was instantly wary. 'What did that bastard _do_ to her to frighten her so much?' he worried. 'Is _this_ the reason she's been so withdrawn?' Before his focus had only been on getting her home safely, but now he fought to keep his composure as horrific thoughts crept into his mind.

She glanced apprehensively at Sasuke, bit her lip, and tears filled her eyes.

"He t-told me…"

Sakura was shaking. She was terrified that Sasuke would view her deal with the daimyo as a personal betrayal. Tsunade seized her wrist and took her pulse, her brows drawing together with worry. She crossed her arms over her bosom.

"Uchiha, leave us now."

Sasuke ignored the Hokage. "Sakura, you can tell me."

Tsunade glared at him. "You will _leave_ or I will have ANBU _drag_ you out!"

Sakura buried her face in her hands.

"We're going home." Sasuke immediately picked her up and walked over to the open window.

Tsunade's mouth fell open in shock. "Brat! You bring her back, or so help me…"

Sasuke stepped to the sill and jumped. He took Sakura home over the rooftops.

Seeing her so miserable was killing him—he sat on the couch with her in his lap.

"Listen to me," he told her softly. "I don't care what you did or said to stay alive and save our baby." He gently pried her hands from her face, and wiped her tears, tilting her chin up to face him. "It was worth all of it and more, because you kept _both_ of you safe. I _know_ you did your best."

"But, Sasuke—"

"You did _nothing_ wrong."

"I'm sorry, S-Sasuke," she wept.

His chest hurt. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "There's nothing to be sorry for. You can tell me everything."

She shook her head.

There was a loud knock at the door. They heard the knob click and the soft _squeak_ of the hinge.

"Oi, teme." Naruto called from down the hall. "Baa-chan is mad as hell. You better bring Sakura-chan back."

"Sasuke," Kakashi's voice added, "we're coming in."

"Get _out_," Sasuke snapped at the two men who came to stand in his living room.

"Baa-chan's outside with two ANBU cells, teme."

Sasuke tucked Sakura's head into his neck, trying to comfort her. "Forget it, dobe."

"Sasuke," Kakashi reprimanded quietly, "you can't protect them alone."

"Let her in, Sensei," Sakura whispered in a resigned voice, pushing away and standing up from Sasuke's lap just as the Tsunade let herself in the house.

"Uchiha Sasuke," the Hokage barked. "If you pull another move like that, I'll have your ass in an ANBU cell faster than you can employ your Kekkei Genkai!"

"No," Sakura insisted, stepping between them. "He was only looking after me."

"I'm trying to do that, too, Sakura. S_it down_." Glowing green hands began to access her condition before either of them could protest. "Damn it, girl, you know this kind of stress isn't good for you or the baby, but I _need_ to know if there could be further danger for you or Konoha."

Sakura looked from Kakashi to Sasuke. She was afraid of what Sasuke would do if he heard any more, but he refused to budge.

Kakashi caught her furtive looks between himself and Sasuke. "Sakura, if it's ok with you, I'd like to stay."

She nodded once. The truth had to come out sooner or later, she knew.

"I'll stay, too, Sakura-chan."

"No, you _won't_," Tsunade growled.

"Go make some tea for Sakura, Naruto," Kakashi urged.

"Mah-"

Sakura shook her head at him and he acquiesced with a shrug before going into the kitchen.

Sasuke felt a twinge of jealousy at the easy level of trust and communication between his teammates. He snagged Sakura's hand and pulled her down next to him on the couch. He already didn't like that she wasn't looking at him. She had nothing to be ashamed of in his eyes, whether she believed it or not. None of this was her fault. He was to blame and it was up to _him_ to make everything right.

Sakura glanced at Tsunade and she told her to continue.

"Karin's original plan was to take the baby at thirty-two weeks—alive."

"And you?"

She shook her head. "Executed."

"What changed?"

"The daimyo's wife."

"His _wife_?"

"She couldn't have children of her own. She convinced Hanshu that she should have the baby instead of Karin."

Sakura felt Sasuke stiffen in rage beside her and trembled because she had not even come to the worst part yet.

'Of course he'd be mad,' she couldn't blame him. 'Rulers of another country almost succeeded in stealing his child.'

She swallowed past the lump in her throat. Her lip quivered.

"Take a deep breath Sakura," Tsunade instructed.

She took a deep shuddering breath and a few tears escaped to run down her cheeks.

"Hanshu made me an offer—a chance to live."

"In exchange for the baby?"

She shook her head.

"He promised me freedom if I…if I provided them with something they wanted very badly...a family."

"I don't understand. They were willing to let you go in exchange for the baby?"

She closed her eyes and exhaled. "He was taking the baby regardless of what I decided. In order for me to live…he wanted more."

Sasuke felt as if all the air had just been sucked from the room. That bastard had Sakura and was about to steal their child—and he wanted _more_?

"More what?" Kakashi asked.

"Children."

"I'll fucking _kill_ him." Sasuke stood up and Kakashi immediately put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Sasuke, you can't go," Sakura insisted quietly.

"Sit down and shut up, Uchiha!" Tsunade ordered. "This is more important than your pride." She knew that look—her apprentice was holding something back—something important. "Sakura, that's not everything, is it?"

She shook her head.

"I tried to reason with him. I offered to try and figure out why his own wife was barren in exchange for keeping the baby, but he refused."

"He refused help for his wife?"

"No. He refused to let me keep the baby even _if_ I helped his wife. But I did it anyway, hoping it might change his mind. But then…"

Sasuke squeezed her hand, silently encouraging her to go on.

"Karin came to visit and told me she'd be back to kill me because she only wanted the fetus."

'Sasuke's gonna know I betrayed him.' The dark reflection crossed her mind again.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. I agreed…to give Hanshu the children he wanted in exchange for him protecting our baby from Karin."

Sasuke was silent. Sakura could almost hear the thoughts echoing in his head—echoes of the past.

_Weak…useless._

She could barely go on in a whisper.

"She came back."

"Karin? Where is she?"

"Dead." Sakura said flatly. "Hanshu saved me. It didn't matter anymore, though. I'd nearly outlived my usefulness."

Unable to just sit and listen any longer to what they had done to his family Sasuke jumped to his feet. Kakashi stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"To kill them."

"You can't leave, Sasuke-kun," Sakura insisted once again.

"Quit _defending_ them, Sakura," Sasuke snapped without thinking. Kakashi grabbed him by his shirt roughly.

Sakura pulled back as if slapped. Sasuke didn't understand that the threats had come from more than just Karin or the daimyo. "If it hadn't been for that offer, the daimyo would have let Karin take the baby…her, or the other one."

Sasuke stopped pressing past Kakashi and looked at her in incredulity, his gut twisting at the injustice and the plain fact that he was doing nothing to punish the offenders. "_Who_?"

"Hanshu told me his brother received an offer from another man, too. One who offered a great deal of money for me."

"Who was it?"

"He didn't tell me the man's name—only that he was from Sound."

"Kabuto!" Tsunade hissed. She grasped Sakura's shoulders. "Sakura, was it Kabuto?"

She shook her head. "I don't know—I think so."

"I'll kill them _all_," Sasuke snarled.

"You'll do no such thing, young man," Tsunade growled, standing face to face with him. "Everyone knows that Sakura is pregnant now. What do you think will happen if it's true that Kabuto _knows_ there is an Uchiha en utero _and_ that you've abandoned the village to start a one-man war against the Daimyo of Wind Country?" she demanded. "Do you think he'll hesitate to creep in here and _steal_ your son? You'll stay _here_. If I have to chain you to the damn _floor_, I will."

Sakura was sitting alone and scared. Sasuke was already drawing away from her, she could feel it. She tiredly rubbed her forehead to stave off the pulsing ache beginning there. She didn't know how to fix this.

When Sasuke turned back and saw Sakura, so small, sitting alone, guilt welled up inside him. In his selfish pride he had forgotten how fragile she was right now. She believed she had betrayed him by offering to bear another man's child in order to keep their baby safe. He sighed heavily. Did she think his ego so flimsy?

Sakura felt the weight of a hand on top of her head. She looked up through tear-tipped lashes to see Sasuke looking at down her.

"Is that all?"

She nodded.

"You did the right thing." He smoothed his hand over her silky hair affectionately. "Come on. The dobe made tea." He took her arm, drawing her off her seat and accompanied her to the kitchen, where Naruto was making…a big mess. He scowled.

"You were told to make _tea_, dobe." Sasuke guided Sakura to a seat at the kitchen table, placing his hands on her shoulders comfortingly.

"Shut up, teme! Sakura-chan might be hungry. She's eating for _two,_ you know."

"You would know about eating for two, wouldn't you, Naruto?" Kakashi poked him in the gut and the blond protested noisily. Even though she knew they were acting foolish for her benefit, Sakura couldn't help but smile softly at their silly banter.

"Funny, Sensei. Look, Sakura-chan!" He held up the pot. "I made you ramen."

"Thank you, Naruto."

"_Hah!"_ Naruto gave Sasuke a smug grin over her head.

"But I'm not very hungry right now. Maybe you should eat it."

Sasuke turned to leave the room.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He stopped and gave her a steady look. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. Give me a minute." He went to speak with the Hokage.

"Kabuto will come after Sakura if he's continuing Orochimaru's experiments," Tsunade told him as soon as he entered the living room. "Instead of hunting him down, you will work together with Kakashi and Shikamaru and make plans to ambush him. That way you can stay by Sakura's side and protect her."

"Aa."

"Make sure she takes it easy."

Sakura overheard them and came in from the kitchen to protest. "But—"

"No arguments, Sakura. Complete bed rest for you. That's an order." Tsunade ushered her back to a chair. "No working. No training. I know you're young and healthy, but it's a miracle with the stress you've been under these last few months that you haven't lost your baby. It's a testament to your strength that your son is doing so well, but I don't want you to take any more chances."

"Hai, Shishou." The pink-haired girl sighed in defeat. She knew there was no way Tsunade would back down.

Now that they'd cleared the air between them, Sasuke had one more important step to take. He was suddenly a little nervous, treading in unknown waters. He took a deep breath and plunged in.

"Hokage-sama, I want you to put Sakura into my family registry."

"_What!"_ It was a good thing she was sitting down or Sakura might've fainted from shock. From the kitchen, they heard Naruto choking on his mouthful of ramen and Kakashi smacking him and telling him to be quiet before he peeked around the corner.

Tsunade snickered. "That's _not_ a very romantic way to propose, Uchiha."

"Hn." Sasuke frowned, his pale skin flushed. "Now isn't the right time to hold a big celebration, Hokage-sama. I want to marry Sakura, but I also want to keep her safe."

"Well, Sakura, he's right about that. We can't let our guard down right now. And a wedding would make everything official. What do you say to this brat's proposal?"

"I, ah…" She looked around in wonder her at precious people surrounding her. 'Is it possible that I'm dreaming?' It was so surreal—like her daydreams during her incarceration.

Sasuke carefully pulled the pregnant girl out of her chair and into his arms. He pushed her long bangs back, tucked them behind her ear and cupped her cheek with his palm. "You've given me so much, Sakura. Please stay…be my wife."

'Oh, I _must_ be dreaming,' she thought distractedly, looking deep into his dark, fathomless gaze.

"Sakura?"

Her green eyes were impossibly wide as she stared at him, speechless.

"I won't take no for an answer," Sasuke warned and she blinked in astonishment.

"Sasuke-kun, I…ah…ok?"

He smirked at her questioning answer and kissed her soundly. From the kitchen, they heard a loud _whoop!_

"Get in here, you idiot," Tsunade scolded the young man attempting to spy from the kitchen—Kakashi was openly watching from the hall, with a huge grin evident under his mask. "Find Shizune and tell her to prepare the Uchiha family registry. Kakashi, send out a summons for…," she considered for a moment, "Ino Yamanaka. We'll need witnesses. Pick up some good sake, too."

"Hai."

"I want everyone assembled in the Tower by ten a.m. tomorrow."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kakashi and Naruto disappeared.

"Tomorrow?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. Sakura's coming home with me tonight. It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. Say goodbye, Sakura. You'll see him tomorrow, bright and early."

"Hai, Shishou." Sakura smiled at Tsunade's gruff mothering. Her heart felt light.

"Uchiha, I assume you have some type of dress robes?"

Sasuke was reluctant to let Sakura go for even one night, but he was so pleased that Sakura would marry him that he didn't argue. "Hai, Hokage-sama."

"We'll see you in morning at the ceremony. Sakura, say goodnight to your fiancé and come with me."

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Reviews=Love=Inspiration

Happy Mother's Day, everyone!


	39. Chapter 39 An AgeOld Institution

DNON

Gravity

A/N—*yawn* Two updates in two days? Hard to believe, ne? Ah, well, I owe you guys. You might see some more soon, too. Well, one can hope.

Ne, does anybody reading this like to role play? PM me if you're interested. Arigato.

Hmm, I could use a little good energy sent my way, please. A dentist pulled my wisdom tooth and broke off a small piece of my jawbone—weeks later now and I'm still having some nasty headaches from it, sigh. So not cool.

Enjoy

K&K

0o0o0

Chapter 39—An Age-Old Institution

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sakura and Tsunade were having a quiet dinner at the Hokage's residence when there was a knock at the door. An ANBU appeared before them.

"Hokage-sama, you have some visitors." He nodded his head discreetly in Sakura's direction and waited for his orders.

Tsunade's brow rose in question. She glanced over at Sakura. "All right. Send them in."

Three kunoichi entered the Hokage residence, looking around curiously—they'd never been inside before. Then one caught sight of Sakura.

"Forehead! Naruto told me you're getting married in the morning."

Sakura smiled at her loud friend and nodded.

"But that leaves us no time to get ready," Ino protested, holding up the bags she'd dragged in.

"Ready?" Sakura's eyebrows rose in confusion. "Ready for what?"

"You can't get married without a dress, Forehead!"

Sakura's face fell. Everything happened so fast that she hadn't even thought of buying a new dress.

"I'll take care of the dress," Tsunade interrupted when she saw the stricken look on her apprentice's face.

"_Plus_," Ino went on, not listening, "there's flowers and bridesmaids and hair and…"

"Hold on, Yamanaka!" Tsunade crossed her arms, frowning. "You're not turning this into some kind of circus. It's going to be a nice, simple ceremony with a _few_ guests."

"But everyone already knows! You can't ban them from Sakura's wedding!"

"_Ino_!" Sakura suddenly felt uneasy and her gaze shifted to the ground. 'All those people?' Her hand moved to her belly and she thought of them all staring and talking about her. "Everyone?"

"That's not happening, Yamanaka. The ceremony is in my office and it's _private_. You can tell your gossip chain that tomorrow morning, first thing." Tsunade glared. "Got it?"

Ino relented when she saw that Sakura wasn't excited about the prospect of a large audience. The blonde shrugged. "Hai, Hokage-sama," she began slowly, "but..."

"Spill it."

"We can still have a little party with Sakura tonight, can't we?"

Tsunade uncrossed her arms, looked at the girls, and shrugged.

"As long as you don't keep Sakura up too late. And…"

"And?"

Tsunade smiled. "You brought me some sake, right?"

The girls laughed and Ino blushed. "I, ah…"

"I'm kidding, Ino."

Ino smiled brilliantly and laughed. "Ok, arigato, Hokage-sama. Let's take care of you first, Forehead. I'll do you your pedi. Hinata here can do your mani and Tenten can trim your hair." Ino picked up a lock of Sakura's rose-colored hair. "It's full of split ends. That desert air is awful, isn't it?"

"_Hey_! That is _privileged_ information, Yamanaka," Tsunade growled, looking around at the girls gathered in her house. "Who told you Sakura was in Wind Country?"

"_Tch_." Ino crossed her arms. "It's not like I wouldn't have found out eventually. I am in the Intelligence division." Ino flipped her hair, unperturbed.

"Remind me _why_ that is?" Tsunade glared at her and Ino suddenly tugged at her own hair, biting her lip at her blunder.

She nudged Sakura, whispering, "Gee, Forehead. You had to have your bachelorette party at the Hokage's mansion? Why couldn't we go out to the bar?"

Tsunade glared. "Sakura is no condition to be barhopping, Yamanaka, and you know it. Baka!"

Ino put her hands on her hips as if to argue and then shrugged. "You're right. We can have some fun here though, ne, Sakura? Come on. Beauty parlor's open," she announced, dragging her friend into the kitchen while Tsunade talked to one of the ANBU guards on duty.

Sakura looked at her busy friends and smiled—letting them do as they would. "So, Tenten…you cut hair?"

"She works with sharp metal all the time, Forehead. I'm sure she can give you a simple haircut." Ino gently pushed her pregnant friend down in a kitchen chair and draped a towel around her shoulders.

Tenten put her hands on Sakura's shoulders reassuringly. "Don't worry, Sakura-san." She grinned. "I'll just trim the ends. It'll look pretty."

"Ok." Sakura nodded. She hadn't really thought about the length of her hair in some months. It was past her shoulders already. Hinata smiled at her and took one of her hands, filing her nails, making the ragged edges into smooth, nice-looking ovals, while Ino made irritated noises over the state of her toes.

"Really, Forehead?" Ino made a face. "It looks like you just chewed them off."

Sakura blushed and shrugged. "They wouldn't even give me a nail file," she murmured.

"Monsters!" Ino gasped. "Don't they know a girl has _needs_? Grooming tools, deodorant, perfume?"

"I didn't need perfume, Pig."

"Everyone needs perfume, Forehead." Ino sighed. "I guess we have our work cut out for us tonight. And we have _so_ much gossip to catch up on." She grinned wickedly. "Hinata-chan, tell Sakura how you're gonna confess to Naruto now that he's back.

"_What?!"_ the Hyuuga heiress squeaked and dropped Sakura's hand in shock. "W-w-who told you that?!" The poor girl's cheeks turned an alarming shade of red.

"Ino, stop teasing her," Sakura admonished, smiling. "Why don't you just tell us about all the men you've been dating the last five months? That ought to take _all_ night."

"_Me?_ I was too worried about you to date anyone."

"That's a lie!" Tenten laughed, snipping off a bit of hair. "She's been through the whole shinobi lineup—twice."

The girls laughed and Ino pouted.

"Well, I had to do something while you were gone, Forehead!"

"Come on, Pig." Sakura laughed. "Spill!"

Another knock came at the door and an ANBU appeared with Shizune carrying a huge box from the town's bakery and two bottles of sake.

"Hello girls," Shizune smiled.

"Just in time, Shizune. Yamanaka is telling us how she conquered the male population of Konoha." Tsunade snatched one of the bottles and nudged the ANBU standing there. "Hey, you one of her conquests?" Tsunade asked the masked man.

"Hokage-sama!" Ino sputtered.

The girls all laughed and chatted away deep into the night.

0o0o0

Sasuke looked at the clock and sighed. It was so quiet since Sakura left with the Hokage. She hadn't spoken much since she'd been home, but the house was empty with her not here. Of course, tomorrow she'd come home to stay, but that still left a long, empty night ahead. Sasuke thought of all the nights he'd spent staring at the stars, wondering if he'd ever see her again—if he'd lost her forever. He sighed. At least he knew she was in safe hands tonight.

'I'll just go to bed early,' he thought.

He was just about to turn out the light when there was a loud pounding on his back door.

"Yo, teme! Open up!"

Curious, Sasuke shuffled to the back door and opened it a crack.

"No way, dobe."

"_Yes_ way, bastard!" Naruto pushed on the door Sasuke was trying to shut in his face. "We're here for your bachelor party."

"Hell no," Sasuke grunted.

"Hell yes, teme. Come on, guys! This way." Naruto pushed past Sasuke, carrying a case of shochu with a long line of men following him.

"Uchiha," Jiraiya greeted, handing Sasuke a box. The Sanin looked around, clearly disappointed. "What? No dancing girls?"

"Shut up and come on, Pervy Sage," Naruto barked.

The Sanin sagged and stepped inside, nodding to the box. "Enjoy that in good health. A rare treat—it'll get you through many a night." He chuckled.

Sasuke glanced at the box suspiciously, having an idea of what was inside. Out of the corner of his eye he saw another person come in.

"Nara."

Shikamaru nodded, hands never leaving his pockets. Choji was next, carrying an armload of chip bags that he would most likely eat personally. Yamato followed, also carrying a case of booze with Sai behind him.

Coming through the door, the artist smiled at him strangely. "Traitor. I hear you knocked up the hag."

Sasuke frowned. Yamato coughed uncomfortably, grabbed his collar, and dragged the boy down the hall. Before Sasuke could say anything, he felt a hand hit his shoulder, stopping him.

"Yo." Kakashi, nose in his book, waved.

Sasuke shook his head, scoffed, and was just about to shut his door again when Hyuuga Neji stepped through, followed by a dower looking Rock Lee, who glared daggers at him. Lastly, Might Gai entered, slapping both Lee and Sasuke on a shoulder.

"Ah, the bud of youthful rivalry has once again blossomed, eh, Kakashi? These two fighting over a fair maiden's heart has honed their instincts to a fine point of challenge." Gai squeezed both young men's shoulders warmly.

"Let's hope your competition lasts for as many years as my dear friend, Kakashi's and mine. Although the young Uchiha has won Sakura's heart, your rivalry will become a most excellent form of training. I hope to see many more battles in the future. Fighting with all our might keeps us youthful."

"Gai-sensei," Lee howled.

"Lee-kun!"

Barely disguising the sneer, Sasuke used the strange green duo's distraction to extricate himself. Before he could go far, Lee stepped in front of him

"I would be honored to fight you, Uchiha-san," Lee snarled and jumped forward, only to be stopped by Gai's hug.

"Oh, Lee! I knew you had the power of youthful competition in you. You make me proud, son. But no fighting tonight." He slapped Sasuke roughly on the shoulder. "Young Uchiha here has to look nice for his fair love come morning. We are here to make sure he enjoys his last night as a single man."

Sasuke silently watched the men of Team Gai enter his living room. When a certain former nemesis followed them in, Sasuke stared in wonder. He never thought he'd see the day when a Hyuuga entered the Uchiha quarters. It didn't particularly bother him, but his father was probably turning over in his grave.

Neji didn't look thrilled to be there either.

He smirked.

Neji smirked back. "Congratulations, Uchiha. Haruno Sakura is a good friend and ally. You should consider yourself lucky."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at the near-compliment. "Aa."

Neji pushed past him. Sasuke shrugged. Hyuuga Hiashi was probably having a fit about this over in the Hyuuga district. For that reason alone, Sasuke decided to let them all stay. He shut the door and followed them inside, curious as to what the dobe had planned.

"Hey, teme! Come on. Let's get you drunk!"

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sakura gasped. "Tsunade-sama, I couldn't-"

"You can and will," the Hokage insisted, helping Sakura into the beautiful turquoise blue, gold-trimmed, silk kimono. "It's never been worn. Dan died before we could be married." Tsunade smiled, remembering the man who'd bought the pretty dress for her to wear. "I know it isn't formal, but it fits a festive occasion like this. Anyway, I would have wanted my daughter to have it and you are the closest thing I have to a daughter. I would love to see someone wear it before I die."

"Tsunade-sama, you're still quite young."

"That's another reason why I love you, Sakura." Tsunade pinched her cheek good-naturedly. "You're _very_ smart. Now, if you want to make _me_ happy, you'll take this beautiful dress and be happy. I know how much you love that pompous brat."

Sakura laughed.

"At least he was successful in getting you back home…_and_ giving me a grandson."

Sakura couldn't hold back any longer. She hugged Tsunade. "Thank you, Shishou."

Tsunade brushed her hand fondly over Sakura's hair. "I want to see you keep that smile on your face. Let's get this on you now so the girls can fix your hair. We can't keep your husband-to-be waiting too long, can we? He's not a very patient man."

Her apprentice nodded.

"You're going to have to _train_ that out of him."

Sakura smiled brilliantly. "Yes, Shishou."

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sasuke woke up in his living room with his head throbbing. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw a wall of orange standing before him.

"Get up, teme. You gotta get dressed. Today's the big day."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the too-bright fabric. "Where in the hell did you find _orange_ dress robes?"

"Aren't they great?" Naruto turned in a circle, arms wide, trying not to step on any of the men passed out on the floor or the bottles laying everywhere. "I had them made special. Look here, I had a set made special for you too."

"Dobe, I will never, ever wear orange robes." Sasuke rubbed his eyes, wondering how he was going to clean up this mess before Sakura came home.

"Come on, teme. You're going to spoil all the fun."

"Sakura's five months pregnant, Naruto." Yamato chuckled teasingly. "Sasuke's already had 'all the fun.'"

The guys started snickering and catcalling as high fives were exchanged. Even Sasuke smirked, despite the slight blush on his face.

He sat up and surveyed the damage. "_Tch_, damn."

The place was trashed.

"Dobe," he growled.

Naruto, who had gone into the other room, brought out a covered hanger. "Jeez, don't worry, teme. See? I just had your robes cleaned and made sure they stayed _boring_ black." He stuck his tongue out and ripped the plastic off the hanger to reveal Sasuke's own formal clothes with his clan's emblem stitched on them—not a drop of orange anywhere.

Sasuke grunted as rose to go get dressed. "Not bad, dobe. Now clean this dump up."

"No way!" Naruto protested loudly. "I'm the host, not the—"

"Mah, mah," Kakashi interrupted, pulling the excitable blond back. "Gai, Tenzo, and I chipped in on your wedding gift. There will be two teams of genin coming to clean up your house and yard in half an hour. You just get dressed, ne?" He clapped Sasuke on the back. "We knew you'd need it if we gave alcohol to Rock Lee." He pointed over his shoulder at the green-suited young man snoring loudly, hanging on the equally passed out Hyuuga's foot. Neji was worn out trying to keep Lee from using drunken fists on the Uchiha all night.

Sasuke nodded, relieved. "Domo."

Kakashi ushered Sasuke down the hall. "We have to be in the Hokage's office in an hour." Kakashi saw the nervous look on the young man's face. "You're not thinking of running away again, are you, Sasuke?"

"_Tch_," Sasuke scoffed. "Of course not."

His sensei chuckled. "I know. I'm just making sure. I don't know what Sakura might think if I had to escort her to a bridegroom who needed to be tied to the altar." Something on Sasuke's dresser caught his eye. "What's this?"

"I'll definitely be there. You just bring my wife." Sasuke picked up his clothes and stepped toward the bathroom. "And that piece of trash? You can have it. It's some dirty book that Pervy Sage tried to give me." Sasuke was about to close the bathroom door when he heard…a scream?

He looked back.

Kakashi had fainted, a huge smile showing through his mask and the newest, as-of-yet unprinted edition of _Icha-Icha Platinum_ cradled to his chest.

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Things you probably already know:

Shochu—a grain alcohol made from barley and potatoes.


	40. Chapter 40 At Last

DNON

A/N-Hey, guys!

I hope you're glad to see me if you're still around. I hope you're all ready for some fluff. Lol. Sakura's Unicorn, thanks for your wonderful skills and whipping me back into shape!

Enjoy.

K&K

Gravity Chapter 40—At Last

"Well, Sakura-chan," Kakashi said, his right eye crinkling at her as he smiled through his mask, "are you ready?"

Sakura stared at the closed door of the Hokage's office for a few seconds then smiled up at him. "I'm ready."

Kakashi gazed fondly at the girl in the gorgeous, turquoise kimono. "You look beautiful, my dear." He stuck his arm out for her to take. "You sure you want to marry that immature boy?" He raised his silver eyebrow at her rakishly. "Sensei's still available."

Sakura laughed, her anxiety evaporating. "Hai, Sensei. I do."

"You're not supposed to say that until you get to the altar," Kakashi teased, making her blush. He patted her hand and indicated the door to the office. "Shall we?"

"Hai."

"Pakkun." Kakashi nodded and the little pug pushed the door open. "Ugliest bridesmaid ever, Sakura-chan."

Sakura giggled. "Sensei!"

"I heard that, boy," Pakkun growled without looking back as he joined the rest of Kakashi's pack at the Hokage's desk. The crowd parted, making room for them to walk down the makeshift aisle.

0o0o0

Naruto tugged at the knot in his haori himo and nudged Sasuke while they waited for Kakashi to escort their teammate down the aisle. "These outfits are so uncomfortable," he whined, fidgeting.

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke snapped, wondering what was taking them so long. Kakashi went to get her half an hour ago. If he had to look at the knowing smirk on the Hokage's face one more time he was going to _Chidori_ somebody, starting with the twitching idiot in the Day-Glo orange dress robes beside him.

"Damn it, dobe, just stand st—" Sasuke broke off as the doors swung open, revealing his bride. His breath caught in his throat, choking him, his head swimming...until Naruto slapped him in the gut.

"Hey, teme, Sakura-chan looks gorgeous! If you don't want to marry her, I w—_oof_!" Naruto bent over double when Sasuke returned the slug to the gut.

Kakashi and Sakura were nearly down the aisle when an earth-shattering shriek froze them all.

"What the hell?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke. "Is that Sakura's aunt or something?"

Sasuke looked over to the corner of the room and sighed.

"No. It's Rock Lee," he grumbled, trying to forget the 'eternal rival' speech Gai had given him last night. He'd be damned if he'd let Sakura near that blubbering idiot. The thought was lost when he caught sight of Sakura again and she smiled shyly. He stood up a little straighter and stepped forward to receive her hand from Kakashi. He felt a firm squeeze on his shoulder and, through the haze in his head, he thought he heard Kakashi give them his blessing.

The rest of the ceremony was a blur. He spoke when the Hokage told him or Naruto nudged him, never taking his eyes off the beautiful woman at his side. His heart raced when he realized that, from this moment on, he was no longer the only member of his clan. He had her. And soon they would have their own family.

A cheer went up when Tsunade pronounced them husband and wife. Naruto whooped and slapped Sasuke on the back. The Hokage announced a small reception and the crowd slowly edged from her office, stopping only to wish the new couple well.

Tsunade held the newlyweds back when Naruto tried to drag them to the reception. She pointed a finger at the door and gave the blond a stern look, sending him scurrying.

"Sakura." Tsunade tilted the young girl's face up to hers and looked at her seriously. "Don't overdo. I want you to enjoy yourself, but you need to rest." She turned to Sasuke. "Make sure you two go home early, ok?"

Sasuke nodded in agreement and swept Sakura off her feet.

"Sasuke-kun!" she laughed. "You don't need to carry me!"

"You've been on your feet long enough." He nodded to the Hokage, turned and carried Sakura down the stairs, out of the Tower, and over to their reception.

A cheer greeted them when they entered the hall, their friends already partaking of the food and drink. Naruto led them over to their table and made a toast to his best friends. Sasuke took Sakura's hand and watched her eyes light up with all the good wishes.

Naruto led them over to their table and lifted his glass to toast his best friends. Standing with one thumb tucked into his belt, grinning at his best friends, he said, "If you'd told me ten years ago that I'd be standing here, toasting Sakura-chan's marriage to anyone but myself, I'd have punched your lights out. I would've said that's as likely as me never eating ramen again!"

The crowd of onlookers all laughed, except one—Lee was wailing in a corner. Naruto grinned mischievously and raised his glass.

"But since I kicked teme's ass so badly in our last spar, I decided to let him marry Sakura as a consolation prize—_oof!"_ Naruto grunted then laughed nervously while rubbing his shin. "Just kidding, Sakura-chan."Finally getting serious, he said, "Actually, I couldn't think of two people who deserve happiness more." He raised his cup. "To Sakura and Sasuke."

The crowd followed suit, raising their cups and giving a cheer.

Naruto downed his glass and music started to play. "Okay, guys! Let's party!" He grabbed the first girl who happened to cross his path and started to dance with her—until she turned bright red and fainted. "…Hinata-chan?"

As the party pressed on into the evening, Sasuke saw signs of fatigue around Sakura's smiling eyes. He swept his bride off her feet to take her home, despite her protests—which he kissed into silence, taking her breath away.

As they left the hall, Neji sighed in relief. He'd been charged with watching Lee, making sure he didn't do anything rash. It'd been no easy task. The boy was beside himself that the professed love of his life had married another. Even so, it would not keep him from attending the wedding in the hopes that Sakura would refuse his rival, Sasuke, and leap into Lee's arms.

"Ok, Lee, I'm going to speak with Gai-sensei for a few moments. You stay here until Tenten gets back and then we'll all get in some late night training." Neji walked across the room to speak with Gai who was currently challenging Kakashi to an olive-eating contest.

A sultry voice spoke from behind Lee, making the miserable young man turn around.

"About time your babysitter left."

Ino stepped in front of Lee with a smile on her face and set two shots in front of him. "Come on, Lee. Let's drink to the bride."

Lee sighed. "I don't know, Ino-san."

Ino slapped him on the back heartily. "Come on. One toast to our friends." She shoved the shot glass into his hand.

"Ok. Just one." As Lee swallowed the burning liquor, he heard a voice screaming across the room.

"NOOOOO!"

Too late.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sasuke helped Sakura out of her heavy kimono. Gently unwrapping the fine-spun undersilks from around her, he folded them and set them aside. He opened the closet and hung her wedding kimono, taking out the red silk robe she'd left behind many months before.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun." She blushed seeing the robe with his, no, _their_ clan emblem on the back. "I don't think it'll fit me now."

Sasuke slid the robe over her arms and turned her around, smiling. It didn't cover her stomach at all. Sasuke knelt and kissed her protruding belly.

"Fits perfectly," he chuckled. When she gasped, he stood up and kissed her passionately.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sometime after Sakura fell asleep, Sasuke slipped his hand over the curve of her stomach, occasionally feeling the movement of his child. Curious, he summoned chakra into his palm and gently pressed it against her belly, not pushing his chakra into her, merely letting his presence be known to the one inside there.

His eyebrows rose in wonder. Now he could feel the babe even more. Pressure against his palm amazed him. His child was already curious and testing the boundaries of his tiny world. Someday, Sasuke thought, _he_ would have to set boundaries for his son.

What kind of father would he be? Stern and proud like his father?

"_Sasuke, put more chakra into it, your Katon are only half as big as Itachi's were at your age." His father admonished. _

"_Hai, otousan," he croaked hoarsely, hiding the sting he felt from his father's scolding. Sasuke placed his fingers next to his raw, burnt lips and tried again. _

No. He wasn't too sure he wanted to be that type of role model. Proud, yes, but stern only to a point. Plus, Sakura wouldn't allow for that. He was sure Fugaku and Sakura would've been like two mountains pressing against each other if they'd ever disagreed—immovable. His mother would have adored her spirit.

"_Sasuke-kun, your father is proud of you. He talks about you all the time." _

"_Does he really, okaasan?" He watched her smile warmly and nod, making him feel a swell of pure delight. _

_What kind of spirit will this boy have?_ he wondered.

To think that this being would depend on him fully, trusting completely that Sasuke would protect and teach him everything he needed to know, was staggering. Sasuke felt a great sense of responsibility swell his chest. He hadn't realized how wonderful it could be to have someone to protect. It wasn't about worrying if and when his family would die anymore. It was about watching them _live_. He wanted to see his son grow, learn, and become a strong, proud Uchiha. He drifted off to sleep with a smile, thinking about his clan's future.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sasuke woke up in a cold sweat. He peered through the darkness for only a second before realizing he couldn't hear the soft exhale of Sakura's breathing beside him.

His hand stretched out over the bed.

"Sakura?" His Sharingan activated, even though he was trying not to panic.

_She's probably in the bathroom._ The book Tsunade gave him about pregnancy said that women's bladders were under constant pressure from the baby pressing on it. But his mind kept worrying, so he decided to appease it—he rose from the bed.

He checked the bathroom, but didn't find her there.

"Sakura?"

_Maybe she got hungry._

The kitchen was dark. His heart rate jumped higher and he stepped faster down the hall, pushing the back door open as he reached out with his mind, trying to sense her presence.

0o0o0

Sakura started when she felt hands slip over her shoulders, but she relaxed almost instantly, recognizing Sasuke's strong, steady presence at her back. She reached one hand up and entwined her fingers with his. He squeezed her hand and scolded her gently.

"You left without saying anything."

She sighed. He was sleeping so peacefully that she didn't want to worry him, but…

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. It's not you." She shrugged. "Sometimes I just…I don't know."

He squeezed her shoulders. She knew his silence meant he was waiting, hoping she would share her fears with him.

"It's just…" She frowned, trying to find the words. "Wind Country is so…_quiet_."

A shudder ran through her and Sasuke pulled her back to lean against him. Being locked in a room, alone for months had traumatized her, she knew. But the warmth of his body—knowing he was really there—gave her strength. The haunting memories would fade eventually.

0o0o0

Sasuke circled her with his arms, hoping his silent presence would assure her. He wanted her to share her pain, lessen her burden.

"The whisper of wind blowing the sand hardly ever changes. It sounds so lonely."

"Ah."

"I know it sounds dumb, but when I woke up tonight, it was so quiet. I needed to hear the trees."

Sasuke closed his eyes and exhaled. It was perfectly natural for her to feel this way. He was relieved that this was a problem he could solve easily. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "You're cold. Come back inside."

She shook her head stubbornly. "Just a few more minutes, Sasuke-kun."

"No," he said firmly, taking her hand and leading his wife back to their bedroom. Sasuke opened the windows, so they could hear the hushed sounds of nighttime in Konoha. _Nothing at all like the quiet of the desert_, he thought.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." She smiled shyly.

"Aa." He guided her to bed and curled up in it with her, wrapping the blankets around them both to remove the chill from her skin. "If you need to go anywhere, just tell me.

"Mmhm," she agreed, warming in his protective arms.

"And wear a coat," he admonished gently, kissing her forehead.

Sakura laughed and drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face, leaving Sasuke to listen to the rustle of the leaves in the trees, the _cree-cree_ of a hidden cricket, and dozens of the familiar nighttime noises of home.

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0


	41. Chapter 41 Truth and Lies

DNON

A/N-Hi, guys! I'm plugging away at the stories again and this one's getting near its end, finally—only a few more chapters! I'm going to work on a new chapter of fk next and then probably co9t after that. Please look forward to it.

I want to thank Sakura's Unicorn for all the hard work she does editing for me on top of her own lovely stories and busy life. She really keeps me going!

Love you all! I hope you enjoy this chapter as the story heats up again. Please drop a review if you can. Your reviews really motivate me to write lots more.

Happy 2014, all!

K&K

Gravity 41—Truth and Lies

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Angry hissing distracted Kabuto as he idly tinkered with a test tube. His quiet chuckle echoed through the cavernous underground room.

"Come now, Karin. Use your words."

"I HATESss you!" she spit with venom.

He paused in his work, tenting his fingers in contemplation as he studied his most recent experiment. When Kabuto found the letter Karin wrote to Uchiha Sasuke, he thought she'd gotten herself in the family way. 'Imagine how I could've carried on Orochimaru's legacy with an Uchiha infant in my possession,' he thought crossly. 'I should've known it was too good to be true when the Rising Sun practically left Karin on my doorstep.' He ground his teeth, remembering how he'd been deceived.

Karin, it seemed, had somehow plotted an elaborate scheme with the Wind daimyo, Takani Hanshu, and his wife's brother, Kunene of the Rising Sun bandits. They'd discovered that it was, in fact, Haruno Sakura who was carrying the Uchiha baby. Working together, Karin and the Rising Sun captured Sakura and planned to steal her child.

'Too bad she got greedy, and her plans blew up in her face.' Had Karin informed Kabuto of her pact sooner, he might've been able to salvage things and both of their goals could've been met.

"I'm not the one you should hate, my dear." His tone became smooth and oily, as if he were soothing a spoiled child. "I gave you your words back, didn't I? After that cruel man cut out your tongue."

"A sssnake tongue!" she howled. "There are cadaversss _everywhere_ in thisss creepy place," she flung her arms out around her, indicating that they weren't the only two humans around, even though they were the only two breathing, "and you gave me a freaking _sssnake_ tongue!" A tear ran down her face as she bewailed the loss of her perfect features.

"You should feel honored," Kabuto sneered softly, cold fury radiating from him.

'She ruins my plans for creating the ultimate vessel for my master with Uchiha's spawn, and she has the nerve to complain? She's lucky she's alive. Besides,' he sneered, 'that forked tongue fits the girl quite naturally.'

"Anyway, Karin, you don't want some other human's tongue. You don't know where they've been," he added with a cruel chortle.

"I'll _kill_ you!" the redhead raged.

He clucked his tongue in mock sympathy. "Why not direct your wrath in a more fruitful manner? Like at the man who put you in this situation to begin with?"

Karin blinked in befuddlement. "...sssSasuke?"

The light glinted off his glasses as he shook his head. 'Karin may not be the brightest child, but she could certainly be useful, as she's proven time and again.'

"No, Karin. We're going to Wind Country."

Understanding finally lit in her eyes and she smiled, her forked tongue flicking out wickedly from between her lips.

0o0o0

0o0o0

"And that's when the fight broke out!"

Sakura covered her mouth, her eyes growing wide.

"Neji tried to stop Lee, who punched Kiba, who flew into Shino, who loosed his bugs, sending the room into a riot. Gai-sensei and Tenten tried to catch Lee while he spun out of the way so gracefully. He only stopped to pour himself another shot!" Ino's big blue eyes glowed with excitement. "It was really something!"

"Oh no!" Sakura couldn't stop laughing.

"I tell you, Forehead, you left too early!" Ino dissolved into giggles with her. "That was one hell of a shindig!"

There were rumors about alcohol turning Rock Lee into the Drunken Fist, but to witness it firsthand gave Ino a new respect for the young man's ninja skills. Lee truly was poetry in motion…_drunken_ motion.

"The Hokage is making everyone involved in the fight clean up today and make repairs to the restaurant. She refuses to pay for the damages."

Sakura stopped laughing and looked at her with wide, green eyes. "Hey, shouldn't you be there, too?"

The tailless cat, Jinx, jumped onto Ino's lap, demanding attention. She smiled mischievously, rubbing the little, white feline behind her ears. "I'm innocent, Billboard Brow. I didn't throw one punch, so I don't have to fix the mess."

"Ino-pig!" Sakura laughingly scolded her. "If you hadn't given Lee the booze…"

"That's the beauty of it." Her best friend snickered, scratching Jinx's chin and baby-talking to the cat as if it could understand her. "Nobody's supposed to know about Lee's 'condition.' I didn't know _that_ would happen from just one teeny, wittle drink, did I, kitty? No, I didn't. I was only trying to comfort him because he'd lost the love of his life," she said dramatically, nudging Sakura. Jinx batted at Ino's swinging ponytail before jumping on the back of the sofa to settle down for a nap.

"Oh, you are truly _evil_!" Sakura grinned. "I'm glad you're my friend and not my enemy."

Their giggling quieted when the back door slammed and Sasuke came in, covered in dirt. "Sakura, you let him walk through the house like that?!" Ino wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I mean, he's cute and all, but you better teach him some manners before that baby comes along."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the loud blonde—not the first one he'd dealt with today. "You can leave now, Yamanaka. Sakura needs to rest."

"But she just got here," Sakura protested before looking at the clock and realizing that they'd been talking for hours. "Er…well…you better hurry or you'll be late for your date tonight, Ino-chan."

Ino hugged her. "I'm always late for my dates, Forehead. Don't you know that you're supposed to make men wait?" She winked at her friend, whispering, "It makes them even _more_ hot for you." Sakura blushed when Ino patted her blooming belly. "You take good care of my godchild," she added, dropping a heavy hint. She stuck her tongue out at Sasuke when his dark eyebrow rose at her suggestion. "Sit! I'll let myself out," she said, keeping Sakura from rising to walk her to the door. "Bye, Forehead!"

Sakura smiled at her friend as her ponytail flipped out of sight. "Now we have to decide between Ino and Tsunade as godparent? I wonder who's gonna win that bet," she mused.

Sasuke bent over and kissed her temple. "Don't forget the Dobe." He thought for a moment—Ino, Naruto, or Tsunade would raise their child if something happened to them?! 'For god's sake,' he thought, shuddering. 'I'm not doing that to my kid.'

"Sakura, we are never dying."

She laughed softly. "I know, I—uh, Sasuke-kun?" She brushed specks of dirt from her dress. "Just how did you get so filthy?"

He smirked. "I taught the idiot a lesson today."

"A lesson, huh?" Sakura smiled, wishing she had gone to watch. Sasuke and Naruto's spars were pretty amazing.

Nodding, he laid his weapons on the table then pulled off his shirt. 'I bested the idiot,' he thought, 'but not before he used that ridiculous Headhunter Jutsu of Kakashi's on me.'

He felt Sakura's small arms slip around his waist. Looking over his shoulder at his wife with one eyebrow raised, he said, "You know I'm going to make you dirty, don't you?"

Sakura understood the double entendre and, even as a pretty blush rose to her cheeks, kept her arms around him, pressing a kiss to her husband's shoulder.

Sasuke turned and brushed his thumb along her cheek, leaving a smudge of dirt. "See?" he scolded her teasingly. "Now you have to take a bath before bed, too." He took her hand and pulled her toward the tub.

0o0o0

0o0o0

A sharp rap on their door in the middle of the night roused Sasuke from sleep. He got up carefully so as not to wake Sakura and found three masked ANBU waiting at his back door. He recognized one of them as the newest member of Team Seven.

"What?"

"Uchiha-san, your presence is required at the Tower."

"It can wait until morning. I won't disturb my wife's rest."

'I'm not leaving Sakura here alone,' he thought, irritated by the disturbance.

Sasuke was about to shut the door in their faces when the dark-haired ANBU stepped forward, lifting his mask. "Two of us will stay with Sakura," Sai told him. "Tsunade-sama needs you to come now. We'll make sure all is safe in your absence."

"Sasuke-kun?"

A light switched on and a very pregnant, pink-haired girl stepped into the hall behind Sasuke. He immediately put his arm around her, turning her back the way she came. She looked over her shoulder as he steered her away. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing, Sakura. Go back to bed."

Pink eyebrows rose in question as shrewd green eyes flashed at her husband's curt order. Sasuke must be worried, she thought, if he was bossing her around like that. His face was expressionless, but his eyes told Sakura a different story.

"Give me a minute to get dressed. I'll go too." She waddled halfway down the hall when Sai's voice reached her.

"I'm afraid you can't, Ugly. The Kage specifically requested Sasuke—and only Sasuke—to come."

She ignored him, continuing down the hall to the bedroom. Sasuke followed her, closing the door, picking her up, and bringing her back to bed.

"Sasuke-kun?!" An obstinate look crossed her face. "No! I'm not staying—"

"You're going to disobey both your husband _and_ the Hokage, Sakura?" he asked, smirking at her teasingly. "I won't be gone long. Stay home and rest." He brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead.

Pouting, she crossed her arms. "Uchiha Sasuke, quit using kisses to quell me."

"Do I do that?" His cocky smirk grew wider. "Go back to sleep."

"How can I sleep until I know what's going on?" She sighed, rubbing her swollen belly.

He placed his hands on either side of her stomach, bending down to kiss the baby tenderly. Sakura rested her hand atop his head and he redirected his next kiss to her lips. "Don't worry. The dobe probably just got into some trouble and he needs a character witness."

Her eyebrows rose in disbelief. "…and he sent for you?"

Sasuke shrugged.

She laughed. "You're a terrible liar."

He nodded, brushing his thumb under her chin. "The sooner I get there, the sooner I come home." With one last kiss on her cheek, he added, "If you can't sleep, interrogate Sai until I get back."

Sasuke chuckled when Sakura's eyes lit up. Now she had her own mission.

0o0o0

0o0o0

"You're not serious, Tsunade-sama!" Kakashi growled. Sasuke hadn't said a word yet, but the glint of red in his eyes and the dark scowl on his face spoke volumes.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed at her most trusted Jounin. Kakashi knew how she felt about the now-dead daimyo of Wind Country, but with the threat of war, she had to treat the situation with delicacy.

"We were there!" Kakashi insisted. "I _saw_ her chained to the wall, scarred and broken, her psyche as fragile as cracked glass under pressure! The daimyo kept Sakura leashed up like a pretty pet he didn't trust. How dare they pretend now it was anything but a prison!"

"Lady Takani is grieving. Her husband has been murdered and she claims to have witnessed his death at the hands of Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade handed over the letter, which Gaara had personally delivered, to Sasuke and Kakashi. "If I do nothing, she vows to start a war."

Takani Kerria was demanding Konoha not only turn over Uchiha Sasuke for trial, but his wife, Uchiha Sakura, as well. The daimyo's wife claimed the male child Sakura carried belonged to her husband and, as such, was the next leader of Wind Country and must be raised at the palace. If they denied her demands, she promised to break all ties between the two countries and commence hostilities.

"She's insane," Sasuke muttered.

"Or crafty," Kakashi added. "We can't let Sakura know of this, Hokage-sama. Even the thought of going back there could frighten her beyond repair." He knew his student was just getting over her ordeal. This news could easily send her into a dangerous tailspin. He also remembered Sakura recounting how she told the daimyo that if he kept her babe safe, he could have the child. It chilled Kakashi to think that she might somehow be held to that vow legally.

A knock at the office door preceded Gaara's entrance.

"Kazekage-sama." Kakashi nodded in greeting, setting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder to keep the young man from doing anything rash.

Gaara read the situation. "Relax, Hatake-san. I know there's something suspicious going on, but my hands are tied here." The stoic Kage turned toward Tsunade. "We must come to a resolution."

"I'm not giving you Sasuke or Sakura."

Sasuke decided right then that Tsunade was going to be the godmother of his child— of all his children.

"May I suggest you put Uchiha Sasuke in prison here for the time being? I can leave one of my men in Konoha to assure Lady Takani that you're keeping your word. As for Sakura…"

Gaara paused. The Lady Takani had been most adamant that Sakura was carrying the son of her late husband. If that really was true, he was duty-bound to protect that child for his country and make sure he was installed in his proper place. But he also knew it wouldn't be easy. He'd seen firsthand how fond the Hokage was of her apprentice—as protective as a lioness with her precious cub.

Tsunade put her foot down, crossing her arms under her ample bosom. "As Sakura's physician, I'm telling you that she's in absolutely no condition for travel, Gaara. Any more stress and she could lose the baby," she informed him brusquely. "But, if you bring a sample of the daimyo's DNA after the child is born, the baby will be tested to see who he belongs to. That ought to be enough to appease that guttersnipe," she added under her breath.

Sasuke bit his tongue not to curse at them, discussing his son as if he could possibly belong to another man. The very idea was ludicrous. 'Sakura never even met that bastard until the Rising Sun bandits kidnapped her. By then, she was already pregnant,' he scoffed. 'And locking me up while Sakura is so vulnerable? I've had enough of this bullshit.'

"I won't go," Sasuke announced defiantly.

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temple. "Uchiha…"

"If I was going to kill that bastard, I'd have done it long ago, along with everyone else in that place. Once I saw Sakura chained to a fucking wall…" He closed his red eyes and paused to control his temper. Whenever he thought of her fear and the way she trembled, sobbing in his arms, he had to struggle to stop the murderous thoughts that came into his mind. "I wish it _had_ been me," he growled. Brushing Kakashi's hand from his shoulder, he faced the Kazekage boldly. "I'd volunteer to stay in Konoha's prison to avoid a war, but there's no way I'll leave Sakura alone. Whoever did kill Daimyo Takani is still out there and Sakura's most likely their real target, seeing as how they went out of their way to set me up."

Gaara understood why the Uchiha was angry, but he would brook no insults laid at the feet of his country's leader without clear evidence. To threaten his daimyo was to threaten him as well. "It looks as if you'll have to leave her alone either way." The Kazekage gave him a sharp look. "I'm willing to compromise because I knew some of the story before this happened, but don't think you're in the clear, Uchiha."

Team Seven's relentless search for Sakura was not news to Gaara. Recently, he'd heard of a great battle in the desert not far from the daimyo's palace, near God's Hand Rock. The few men who'd survived told wildly, haunting stories of fighting evil spirits that, frankly, no one believed. Red-eyed devils had supposedly taken on legions of the daimyo's best soldiers and then simply disappeared. Not surprisingly, soon after, he'd gotten word that Sakura was home safe.

Part of the reason he'd come to Konoha was to satisfy his own curiosity. He wanted to hear Kakashi's account of exactly how they'd found Sakura and where. Tsunade had shown him the contraption used to restrain the powerful kunoichi. Gaara understood their frustration, but he would have to search deeper before a permanent resolution could be found.

"If your Hokage hadn't already sworn to me on her honor that you haven't left Sakura's side since you've been back, you'd already be in chains because Lady Takani's word holds great weight in Wind Country. If I didn't come, she would've sent another envoy who would be far less accommodating. I'll do what I can to clear up the matter, but if evidence cannot be found to clear your name, Uchiha, Lady Takani might end up with everything she demands."

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0


	42. Chapter 42 Something Wicked

DNON

A/N-Hello! Hey, guess what? This story is fast nearing the end. One, maybe two more chapters until it's done. I hope you've been enjoying it. I'm getting excited to start some new stories!

I want to thank Sakura's Unicorn for her wonderful editing and constant poking to keep me writing. My stories might have fallen along the wayside if not for her, and now I am actually getting things finished! I feel so accomplished, lol.

Gravity 42—Something Wicked This Way Comes

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

'What's she up to in there?' Sai wondered, industrious sounds arousing his curiosity. Ever since her husband left for his meeting with the Hokage, the very pregnant spouse of Uchiha Sasuke had been concocting something that smelled, oddly enough, quite good. When his fellow ANBU's stomach rumbled for the fifth time, Sai took fate into his own hands and slipped inside the back shoji door of the Uchiha household that led to the kitchen.

"Creating a new form of poison, Ugly?" He leaned against the counter, his dark eyes following Sakura's hands as she created something that looked fairly edible. "I thought they banned you from cooking after you poisoned Dickless?"

She frowned as she set down the hot baking sheet, taking off her oven mitt. "I didn't poison him with my _cooking_," she huffed, pointing a spatula at Sai. "He ate an experiment I was working on. I had to start all over again, so I'm _glad_ it gave him a bellyache. That baka should ask before taking things that don't belong to him and stuffing his face."

Sai's emotionless eyes kept drifting back to the tray of confections she'd pulled from the oven. "What sort of experiment is that then?" he asked, nodding toward the tray.

"It's no experiment. They're macaron cookies. Tell me what's going on with Sasuke then you and your friend out there can have all you want." Sakura knew a little something about interrogation tactics from Ino. This form of enticement was much simpler, but still effective and stealthy. She'd heard their stomach's growling when the macarons started baking and smiled as the rich, almond aroma filled her kitchen, drifting out into the night. Ino-chan had been right—there was more than one way to skin a cat…or an ANBU.

Sakura picked up a still-warm cookie and nibbled on the edge, closing her eyes in pure pleasure as she savored the treat. She smiled at Sai, rubbing her tummy. "The baby was craving these, so I had to make them. The stores are closed until tomorrow. Besides, I like homemade best anyway."

Sai nodded, watching her eat. "Your baking skills must have greatly improved if you aren't afraid your food might inflict injury on your unborn fetus."

"Your skills of flattery are also improving. That was _sarcasm_, you ass," she added when he looked smugly satisfied. Handing him four macarons, she said, "Two for each of you. Now scat, so I can clean up and go back to bed." She shooed Sai out, bustled around the kitchen for a moment then went to her room to change clothes.

Ten minutes later, Sakura walked out the front door between the two sleeping ANBU. "Make fun of my cooking, will you?" she huffed, nudging an unconscious Sai with her foot. The pregnant girl bid them goodnight and waddled down the path which eventually led to Hokage Tower.

0o0o0

Hokage Tower was guarded night and day, but that didn't deter Sakura. Long ago, Tsunade had revealed a secret passage which led to a room off the Hokage's office. Less than a handful of shinobi had ever been inside there. Rumor held that through the use of this very room, Danzo overheard Sarutobi the Third offer Uchiha Itachi a role as double-agent—which the Root leader capitalized on to tragic effect.

With much effort and maneuvering of her large belly, Sakura weaved through Shizune's outer office and into the closet. The passageway emptied into a space behind the enormous bookcase near Tsunade's desk. Through a screen there, Sakura could see Tsunade arguing with Gaara, Sasuke and Kakashi looking on.

"I'm not giving you Sasuke or Sakura."

Sakura's heart stopped. There could only be one reason the Kazekage himself would come for her—Takani Hanshu wanted her child. The daimyo had sent the Kazekage to collect his treasure. She pressed her ear up to the screen, listening to Gaara's response intently.

"May I suggest you put Uchiha Sasuke in prison here for the time being? I can leave one of my men in Konoha to assure Lady Takani that you're keeping your word. As for Sakura…"

"No," Sakura whispered, her hand touching her stomach. Her mouth snapped shut when Kakashi's head tilted toward the bookcase. She took a cautious step back, but his attention was drawn to Tsunade as she spoke again.

"As Sakura's physician, I'm telling you that she's in absolutely no condition for travel, Gaara. Any more stress and she could lose the baby."

Sakura shook her head, panicky thoughts of returning to the windswept castle of Daimyo Takani making her tremble. 'I can't go back there!'

"I won't go." Sasuke's defiant pronouncement cut through Sakura's fear. "If I was going to kill that bastard, I'd have done it long ago, along with everyone else in that place. Once I saw Sakura chained to a fucking wall…"

'Hanshu's dead?!' she thought, confused. 'But who? It couldn't have been Sasuke-kun. We haven't been apart since I came home.'

"I wish it had been me." Pride rose in Sakura as her husband stood up to the Kazekage boldly. "I'd volunteer to stay in Konoha's prison to avoid a war, but there's no way I'll leave Sakura alone. Whoever did kill Daimyo Takani is still out there and Sakura's most likely their real target, seeing as how they went out of their way to set me up."

Sakura's heart fell. 'So this was why they demanded Sasuke come? So they could _arrest_ him?' She felt faint, her back aching from the cramped quarters. 'How do I stop them from arresting Sasuke-kun?' She rubbed her belly tenderly. 'How do I stop them from giving our child to the daimyo's widow?'

"…I'm willing to compromise because I knew some of the story before this happened, but don't think you're in the clear, Uchiha. If your Hokage hadn't already sworn to me on her honor that you haven't left Sakura's side since you've been back, you'd already be in chains because Lady Takani's word holds great weight in Wind Country."

Sakura's stomach clenched in fear. The nightmares that she thought were over were coming back to life right before her eyes. She tensed, her whole body aching. She bent double, trying to control her breathing so as not to give away that they were being watched.

"I'll do what I can to clear up the matter, but if evidence cannot be found to clear your name, Uchiha, Lady Takani might end up with everything she demands."

The air grew heavy. Sakura couldn't breathe. She had to get out of there before she passed out. She slipped back into Shizune's office and snuck out of the Tower, hurrying home as fast as her condition would allow. By the time she neared the Uchiha district, her lower back ached badly.

She snuck back into her house, slipping between the ANBU, who now showed signs of waking soon.

0o0o0

Sakura was sitting in the dark of her living room, holding Jinx in her lap when Sasuke walked in the back door. Kakashi and Gaara, who had escorted him, stood outside with Tsunade, letting Sasuke go in first to speak with his wife. He turned on a lamp then sat down, pulling Sakura onto his lap and holding her close. "You heard."

She clung to him, nodding. "You saw me?"

"I caught a glimpse with my Sharingan. No one else could've seen you." He smoothed her hair, planting a kiss atop her head. "Don't worry about this. Nothing and no one is going to take our baby. I promise."

"But Sasuke, I made promises, too."

"They stole you and trapped you into those promises. There's no way in the world they can hold you to them. I will not allow it." He kissed her firmly and looked into her eyes. "Stop thinking of that now, Sakura."

She sighed, nodding slowly. "They're putting you in jail?"

"It's just for a few days. Until Gaara speaks with the daimyo's wife. Then he'll wait in Konoha until the baby's born, so we can prove he's our son." He smirked. "Not that I need proof." He kissed her sweetly, slipping his hand over her stomach. "This is my son," he told her proudly.

A quick knock at the door preceded Tsunade entering, with Kakashi and Gaara not far behind. She wasted no time, going straight to Sakura and examining her. "Your blood pressure is elevated. Have you been doing anything strenuous?" Sakura shrugged and told her she'd been baking. Tsunade cursed when she noticed her ankle was swollen. "Damn it, Sakura! What have you been doing? I told you to stay off this. If it gets any worse, I'm going to put you in a cast."

"Gomen na, Shishou." Sakura knew Tsunade only scolded because she cared.

"Complete bed rest or, better yet, why don't you come spend a few days in the hospital?"

Sakura shook her head stubbornly. "Please, let me stay here. I'll stay off my feet."

Tsunade growled and relented. "One of your team will stay with you in shifts while your husband is keeping the bench warm in an ANBU cell. We'll get this all set right quickly enough."

"Does he really have to?" Sakura looked at Gaara who had the grace to look somewhat uncomfortable for taking away a very pregnant woman's husband.

"I'll return to Wind Country and get this straightened out swiftly, Sakura. I'll be back in no more than three days."

She nodded, not really feeling appreciative as she thanked the Kazekage for his help.

"All right." Tsunade stood. "We'll give you five minutes to tuck your wife into bed. Kakashi can stay tonight and Naruto can stay with you tomorrow, Sakura."

Kakashi walked both Kage to the door while Sasuke picked his wife up and carried her to bed. Jinx jumped up next to her, making himself comfortable on Sasuke's pillow. He smirked and kissed his wife's big belly.

"I'll be home soon." He leaned forward and kissed her. "Stay off your feet."

She nodded, blinking back tears.

"Should I leave a snake summons to watch over you?" His dark eyes studied her.

"I don't think Jinx would take too kindly to a giant snake in the room with us." She smiled softly. "We'll be ok. Just come home soon, Sasuke-kun."

He nodded and kissed her before turning out the light and opening the window a bit so she could hear the music of the nighttime. It just about killed him to leave her, but on his way out, he saw Kakashi and knew he was leaving her in safe hands. He nodded to the Copy-nin as he walked out the door.

0o0o0

0o0o0

"This sssucks." Karin kicked a rock as she kept watch on the barren outcrop of sandstone.

Kabuto, roused from his sleep by the grit flying from her boot, eyed her with swiftly ebbing tolerance. "Patience, Karin. Soon, you will have all that you desire." He lay back down, taking his rest before it was his turn to keep watch. 'We'll see if the Kazekage carries out his sovereign order to arrest Sasuke-kun, or if that brat somehow weasels out of this trap.'

Hours later, when Gaara traveled past them with no Uchiha in sight, he received his answer. 'So, Konoha's Hokage is willing to risk war?' he thought. 'Perfect.'

"Come, Karin. Let's go." He rose silently, slipping stealthily through where the sands ended and the forests of Fire Country began.

0o0o0

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted the pregnant kunoichi with a sunny smile, opening the drawn curtains in her room. "Hey, sleepyhead. Kakashi had to speak with the Hokage, so he left a few minutes ago. He said not to worry—he'd check on Sasuke after his meeting and come back later."

Sakura yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She was surprised. After last night, she would've thought there was no way she'd sleep well, but it appeared the baby had other ideas. She hadn't even heard Naruto come in.

Sakura sat up. "I want to see Sasuke."

He put his hands up. "Sorry, no can do, Sakura-chan. Sensei says you have to stay here. He made me promise not to let you leave this house until he returns." He smiled apologetically. "Hey, how about I make you breakfast in bed, since your stomach's so enormous. Ne, how do you carry that thing around anyhow?" Sakura frowned and Naruto rubbed the back of his head uneasily. "Eh, I was only kidding, Sakura-chan! You look pretty when you're round, uh…" He pointed toward the door, backing away. "I'll just go make us breakfast. No ramen! I promise!"

Sakura chuckled at him when he tripped over his own feet before scooting out the door. She shook her head and got up, figuring out another way to get to Sasuke as she showered and changed.

By the time she emerged from her room dressed in a navy jumper with her new clan symbol embroidered on the back, she could smell toast burning in the kitchen. She came through the door to find Naruto pouring her both juice and milk to go with a stack of slightly charred toast.

"Thank you for making us breakfast." She smiled, her hand on her baby bump. He grinned from ear to ear, pulling out a chair for her before cleaning up the mess he'd made on counter.

"You're welcome. Looks like you were up late baking, eh?"

"Oh, yes." She'd forgotten she'd left the sheet of cookies lying out. Naruto must have cleaned that up, too. "Er, what happened to rest of the cookies?"

He looked at her sheepishly. "I saved you four of them."

Sakura's mouth fell open. She looked at the counter to see the last four 'special' cookies she'd made sitting on a plate.

"You ate more than a dozen of my—"

"They were really good!" he interrupted. "How about I make you some more while we're stuck here, ne? Hey, you all right, Sakura-chan? You look a little pale."

"Sit down, Naruto."

"What? You're not really mad, are you?" He sat at the table across from her. "They were delicious and I know Teme doesn't eat swee—" He passed out cold, his cheek landing on the stack of toast.

"Baka!" Sakura hissed, tossing the last of the cookies in the trash. She figured he'd be out for at least four hours after consuming so many tainted sweets.

Naruto snored as she went slipped her sandals on. "Oh, well," she murmured, smiling a little. "I'll go visit Sasuke."

0o0o0

Even though she only knew his parents through their pictures, Sakura always thought her husband, with his pale skin and smooth brow, resembled his mother. Uchiha Fugaku never smiled in the family photos on the walls. He even looked stern in his wedding photo. Sasuke didn't smile often, but he never looked as severe as his father—until today.

Through the bars, Sasuke frowned at her, his arms crossed in a manner that shadowed the former head of the Uchiha clan a little too much. If Sakura didn't know him better, she might've run all the way back home.

"But, Sasuke-kun…I missed you."

The hard line of his tense jaw easing was the only sign that he was giving in.

"I'm gonna throttle that dobe," Sasuke growled. "You two are supposed to be under guard until I get back h—" he stopped when her hand came between the bars, settling on his arm. He sighed and pulled her closer, putting his arms around her as much as the bars would allow. When she looked as if she might burst into tears any minute, he added, "I missed you, too."

0o0o0

0o0o0

Snatching a yakitori stick from a vendor's cart and taking a bite, Karin tracked Sakura's chakra as it traveled across the village. She'd followed her after she visited her husband in prison—Sasuke's powerful chakra, unmoving, on the other side of Konoha. Kabuto was right. His plan had somehow separated the two and now Sakura was vulnerable.

"_If you retrieve the child_," Kabuto had said, "_Sasuke will follow you to the ends of the earth_." Karin knew, with the pink-haired slut dead, her Sasuke-kun would feel no loyalty to the village he was born in. She took a bite of her chicken, wiping her mouth on her sleeve as she ducked behind a building just in time for Sakura to waddle past.

"Don't worry, Sssasuke-kun. When we're together again, I'll forgive you for all the horrible thingsss that happened to me," Karin whispered, her long tongue flicking out of the corner of her mouth. Smirking, she took the longer, less populated route to the Uchiha district.

0o0o0

Sakura paused on her trek home, sitting on a bench and holding her hand over her stomach as she caught her breath. She hadn't wanted to worry Sasuke, but she'd been having contractions off and on since she'd snuck into the Hokage's office the night before. Luckily, she knew that they were most likely false labor. She still had a few weeks to go and real labor would be much more consistent.

"Once I get home and relax, the tightness around my middle will ease. So will the pain in my back." She kneaded her lower back with her knuckles. "I'd even be willing to let Naruto wait on me hand and foot. I'll eat his burnt toast and lousy ramen now that I know Sasuke-kun's being treated well." When the pain eased, Sakura rose and continued toward the Uchiha district.

Behind her, a small, white snake trailed in the shadows.

0o0o0

0o0o0

"Yo, Teme! Enjoying your new digs?" Naruto joked, walking down the hall to Sasuke's cell.

"Why aren't you with Sakura?" Sasuke frowned. He already knew the answer—Sakura had only left a few minutes before, but he was annoyed that the idiot let her leave his sight to begin with. No longer trusting his airheaded teammate, Sasuke sent a snake summons to follow Sakura to see that she made it back home safely.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, you see—"

"Save it, idiot," Sasuke growled. "Sakura's on her way home. Get back there and—"

Suddenly, the earth shook as an earsplitting bellow was heard. Sasuke immediately knew it was coming from the opposite direction that Sakura left with his summons, but that didn't make him worry any less. A guard ran past, but not before Naruto snagged him, asking what was going on.

"There's some sort of dragon attacking !" The guard shook him off and kept going as the building rocked with a resounding _boom_. Cracks spider-webbed through the ceiling above them. Naruto and Sasuke jumped apart as a huge chunk of ceiling crashed at their feet.

A deep chuckling echoed through the prison as guards scurried to secure the most dangerous prisoners. No one seemed to notice the enormous, red-veined, yellow eye appearing above Sasuke and Naruto through the hole in the collapsing ceiling.

"Sasuke-kun." The snake-sennin's apprentice smirked. "I heard you were married now. Where is that lovely wife of yours? I'd like to congratulate her on the impending birth of your heir."

"Kabuto," Sasuke hissed, his eyes narrowing. There was no way that bastard was getting to Sakura. Beside him, Naruto pulled out two kunai, handing him one as they leapt up through the crumbling ceiling to confront the intruder.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sakura panted, struggling to climb her front porch. She'd just experienced her first truly alarming contraction—the pain cramping her stomach had her doubled over and out of breath just as she came up to the house.

'I'll have Naruto get Shizune or Tsunade-sama to come by and make sure everything's ok,' she thought, still half-convinced the labor would quit once she lay down in bed. First babies rarely came early.

She opened the front door and stepped inside. "Naruto? You awake yet?" She smiled at her friend's quandary. She was sure he must've slept well after scarfing a bunch of her special treats, but he was probably feeling pretty foolish about now. Sakura heard a quiet shuffle in the living room and thought maybe he'd gone in there to lie on the couch when his pillow of burnt toast became too uncomfortable.

She didn't notice the small serpent slip through the closing door, didn't see it wriggle down the hall as she removed her sandals.

Sakura slowed as she walked down the hall, her nose wrinkling. Her eyes narrowed warily and she looked back toward the front door.

"Leaving ssso sssoon? You jussst got home."

'That smell!' Sakura knew she'd recognized the noxious perfume Karin doused herself with. 'Where's Naruto?' She was worried for him—Karin could've slit his throat while he slept. She looked toward the kitchen, but couldn't see her friend from where she stood. She didn't dare get any closer to Karin. And where was Jinx? He usually came running whenever she entered the house. Sakura's heart fell when the kitten also failed to make an appearance.

Karin rounded the corner to confront Sakura, crushing the head of Sasuke's snake summons under her heel. It disappeared with a _pop_. "Don't leave now—the fun'sss about to ssstart," she drawled, her long, thin tongue flicking out from her lips.

Sakura grimaced at Karin's creepy tongue. 'What the hell was that?!' she thought, gasping as another contraction hit—this one much stronger than the last and so close together! She ground her teeth, forcing herself to stay standing tall and praying the baby wouldn't come yet. She growled.

"Get the hell out of my home, Karin!"

"Sssure thing, Sssakura." Karin cackled happily, advancing on her slowly.

Sakura's eyes were riveted on the knife in her hand. Karin noticed and a satisfied smirk settled on her face as she stepped closer.

"Just as sssoon as I cut Kabuto's new ssscience experiment out of your sstomach."


End file.
